Butterfly
by jungnari
Summary: YunJae. Kebencian oemma dan hyung pertamanya membuat definisi bahagia dan cinta tidak pernah ada dalam hidup Jaejoong. Sampai perkenalannya dengan Jung Yunho, seseorang yang tidak pernah tertarik dengan cinta. Permainan kecil dari Kim Jaejoong yang justru menyadarkan dirinya sendiri, cinta adalah sesuatu yang harus diperjuangkan.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Butterfly

Author : jungnari

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : M

Note : Ini murni fiksi pemikiran Nari. Kebosanan di tengah cerita, bukan tanggung jawab Nari, ne..

 **Yang ngga suka ama pairingnya, close aja ne** **J**

Happy reading!

.

.

Jung Yunho, putra pertama dari keluarga Jung ini bukanlah seorang idol ataupun aktor tetapi popularitas yang dia dapatkan bahkan bisa megundang rasa iri para rookie. Sekalipun tidak setampan aktor senior seperti Jang Dong Geun maupun Won Bin, Yunho memiliki kharismanya sendiri sebagai keturunan unggul negeri ginseng. Matanya yang tajam, dagunya yang mempunyai kesan kokoh, dan bibir hatinya yang mampu membuat yeoja ataupun uke salah tingkah setiap kali dia tersenyum.

Berita kehidupan pribadinya seakan selalu menarik perhatian umum. Tidak diberitakan layaknya artis papan atas namun memiliki rubrik rutin tiap bulan di salah satu majalah bisnis, _Moldir_. Memang terkesan sangat berlebihan untuk sekelas 'penerus perusahaan keluarga' tetapi dalam bisnis, keuntungan adalah tujuan utama. Pihak penerbit mendapatkan keuntungannya dan keluarga Jung memiliki imej yang semakin baik di mata publik. Gambaran keluarga yang harmonis dengan calon penerus dengan kualitas terbaik. Kurang lebih seperti itu.

.

Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melingkar di pinggangnya. Dia berjalan menuju lemari baju, memilih salah satu pakaian yang cocok dikenakan menghadiri seminar pagi ini. Bukan seminar yang penting, dia hanya akan menjadi pemateri selama kurang dari satu jam di depan peserta seminar yang diadakan oleh SNU. Satu-satunya alasan dia menyetujui acara ini karena majalah _Moldir_ menjadi salah satu sponsor mereka.

Saat menemukan salah satu setelan pakaian yang dirasanya cocok, Yunho melempar asal handuknya. Tidak akan ada yang berani memasuki kamarnya, membuatnya nyaman melakukan apapun di dalam kamarnya. Setelah memastikan penampilannya sekali lagi di cermin besar kamarnya, Yunho keluar kamar, melakukan tradisi rutin setiap pagi di rumah keluarga Jung.. sarapan bersama.

"Tampan seperti biasanya, aku kadang merasa heran benarkah namja di depan ini adalah hyungku" Yunho terkekeh geli mendengar kalimat _selamat pagi_ dari namdongsaengnya, Jung Changmin.

"Mungkin saja dongsaengku yang sebenarnya saat ini tertukar dan kelaparan di sekitar Seoul" Yunho melenggang santai menuju Changmin yang memasang senyum _evil_ nya.

"Sayang sekali cerita itu hanya akan kau temui di drama favorit eomma, hyung" Yunho merangkul pundak adiknya yang beberapa sentimeter lebih tinggi darinya dan memberikan jitakan sayang di kepala Changmin. Keduanya tertawa dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Sepanjang jalan menuju ruang makan, pelayan tidak kuasa menahan senyum malu melihat dua namja yang sangat menawan melewati mereka. Terlebih keakraban keduanya yang membuat nilai lebih di mata para pelayan yang kebanyakan yeoja.

"Pagi eomma, appa" Jung Heechul, nyonya rumah berhenti menyiapkan makanan untuk suami dan kedua anaknya saat sapaan khas menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Pagi Yun, Min"

 _Ppoppo_

Ciuman selamat pagi tidak lupa diberikan Yunho dan Changmin di pipi orangtuanya. Pemandangan yang tidak asing yang sudah dilakukan sejak keduanya masih kecil.

"Eomma meminta panitia untuk mengubah rencana makan siangmu, Yun. Kau akan makan siang bersama peserta seminar yang lain"

Yunho menatap tidak suka dengan ide eommanya. "Kenapa eomma?"

"Sederhana. Kau harus bergaul" Heechul mengucapkannya dengan santai dan meminum jus jeruknya

"Jangan katakan eomma ingin aku melirik salah satu dari mereka?"

" _Bingo_. Cerdas sekali" Heechul melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Setelah seminar selesai, eomma harap kau bercerita salah satu dari peserta atau panitia seminar hari ini. Tidak masalah dengan latar belakang mereka, jika mereka mahasiswa SNU maka mereka pastilah cerdas. Keluarga kita tidak mementingkan materi ataupun fisik tetapi isi otak merekalah yang paling penting"

"Aku tidak tertarik eomma"

" _No_!" Heechul mengisyaratkan ketidaksetujuannya dengan telunjuk jari tangan kanannya. "Usiamu sudah 28 tahun, setidaknya kau butuh berkencan maksimal 2 tahun. Eomma tidak ingin terlihat sangat tua ketika mengantar cucuku sekolah"

"Kau akan tetap terlihat cantik, yeobo" Heechul tersenyum manis sebelum ucapan Changmin merusak semuanya "Tentu saja eomma cantik, perawatan eomma sangat sangat sangat mahal"

"Diam dan habiskan sarapanmu Changminie" Changmin mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah

"Aku tidak tau apa yang salah dengan didikanku selama ini. Kau seorang Jung tetapi belum pernah sekalipun berkencan. Percuma saja Tuhan memberimu wajah rupawan jika kau tidak bisa menggunakannya sekalipun, Yun"

"Eomma~" Yunho tidak terkejut mendengar ucapan penuh ejekan dari Heechul. Dua tahun terakhir ini dia sering mendengarnya.

"Eomma harap kau menemukan seseorang yang sudah ahli bermain sex sebelumnya agar dia mengajarimu banyak hal"

Hangeng dan Changmin tersedak makanan mereka sedangkan Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar. Menghadapi Jung Heechul memang butuh mental yang kuat

"Bisakah kita membicarakan hal yang lebih manusiawi saat ini? Sekarang masih terlalu pagi selain itu kita sedang sarapan" Hangeng menggenggam tangan Heechul agar tidak berbicara lagi.

"Baiklah.." Heechul memandang tajam putra sulungnya "Eomma akan mengawasimu, Yun"

Yunho mendesah pasrah. Ahh… pagi yang menyenangkan di ruang makan keluarga Jung.

.

.

Seorang namja baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan jubah mandinya. Jemari tangan kirinya menyisir rambutnya yang masih basah. Senyumnya mengembang menatap namja manis yang masih tertidur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Sinar matahari sudah memenuhi kamarnya tetapi namja manis itu seakan tidak terusik.

Park Yoochun, nama namja itu, duduk di samping namja manis yang menemaninya melewati malam bersama. Dikecupinya bibir yang selalu ingin dipagutnya, berusaha membangunkan namja yang berstatus tunangannya. Bukannya bangun, tunangannya justru menggumamkan ketidaksukaannya dan berbalik memunggunginya.

"Suie, ini sudah pagi. Kau ingin tidur sampai jam berapa?"

"Lima menit"

"Pagi ini kau akan bertemu dengan salah satu klien, cepat bangun dan mandi. Aku tidak ingin kita terlambat berangkat dan melewatkan sarapanmu"

Junsu menatap Yoochun dengan pandangan tidak suka tetapi tetap saja dia bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan tubuh telanjangnya. "Kau membuatku tidur terlambat dan menyuruhku bangun sepagi ini. Menyebalkan!"

 _Brak_

Yoochun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan Junsu. Setelah tunangannya itu selesai mandi, _mood_ nya pasti sudah membaik. Dia terlalu hafal dengan sifat tunangannya itu.

 _Drrtttt drrttt_

Foto namja yang terlihat sangat imut memenuhi layar handphone Junsu. Yoochun berdehem sebentar sebelum mengangkat telpon calon adik iparnya, Kim Jaejoong.

"Yeobsehyo"

" _Yoochunie hyung?"_

"Ada apa Joongie? Suie masih mandi"

" _Suie hyung memintaku membangunkannya pagi ini. Aku kira kalian masih belum bangun"_ Suara kekehan Jaejoong membuat Yoochun reflek tertawa. Yoochun sangat paham dengan sindiran halus dari Jaejoong.

"Malam yang panjang. Kau harus mencobanya suatu hari Joongie"

" _Apa yang kau bicarakan hyungie, ini masih pagi. Sampaikan salamku untuk hyung, katakan untuk pulang malam ini. Aku sangat kesepian di sini"_

"Akan aku sampaikan nanti"

" _Baiklah, sampai bertemu di kampus hyung"_

"Kau yakin tidak ikut seminar?"

" _Tidak, kita akan bertemu saat makan siang"_

"Baiklah"

" _Aku tutup telponnya, hyung. Bye."_

"Ne"

 _Klik_

Yoochun membuang nafasnya. Terkadang dia merasa kasihan dengan nasib Jaejoong. Namja itu sebenarnya sangat naïf memandang arti sebuah kebahagiaan. Definisinya tentang bahagia pun berubah menjadi sebuah ambisi yang sulit dipahami oleh siapapun, termasuk dirinya yang mengenalnya sejak Jaejoong masih berstatus pelajar SMA.

"Aigoo Joongie-ya, aku harus mengenalkanmu dengan Yunho secepat mungkin" gumamnya.

.

.

Berbeda dengan suasana penuh kekeluargaan di kediaman Jung maupun suasana hangat khas pasangan yang sudah lama bersama, Jaejoong justru memulai hari tanpa perasaan bahagia sedikitpun. Baginya pagi ini sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Dia harus berakting di depan umum jika dia adalah pribadi yang kuat, ramah, dan menyenangkan. Nyatanya Jaejoong hanyalah Jaejoong jika dia berada di depan Junsu, hyung keduanya.

Setelah memasukkan handphone ke dalam tasnya, Jaejoong keluar kamar. Memulai rutinitas pagi yang tidak disukainya, sarapan. Langkahnya menuju ruang makan terhenti saat melihat hyung tertuanya, Kim Jihan tersenyum sinis menatapnya. Tidak ada ucapan selamat pagi keluar dari mulut Jaejoong, dia membungkuk memberi salam yang jelas-jelas tidak diacuhkan Jihan.

"Aku dengar Yoochun akan menjadi pemateri di SNU. Jika aku menjadi Junsu, aku harus memperingatkan Yoochun untuk menjauh darimu"

"Saya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan, hyungnim" Jihan tertawa mengejak "Kau menggunakan wajah polosmu dengan baik. Aku harus memperingatkan Junsu. Kedekatanmu dengan Yoochun semakin tidak terkendali"

Jaejoong berusaha untuk tenang, dia tersenyum membuat Jihan semakin kesal dengan dongsaeng bungsunya. "Junsu hyung adalah seseorang dengan pemikiran yang luas. Dia tidak akan berfikir serendah itu mengenai kedekatan kami. Dia percaya dengan apa yang dilihat, bukan yang didengar dari orang lain"

"Benarkah? Kita lihat saja nanti" Jihan menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya dan berlalu begitu saja dari Jaejoong. Selepas kepergian hyungnya, Jaejoong bernafas lega. Tetapi selega apapun Jaejoong setelah berhadapan dengan Jihan, ada satu masalah lagi yang harus dia taklukan pagi ini. Eommanya, Kim Kibum.

"Selamat pagi oemmonim, abonim, hyungnim" Jaejoong membungkuk memberi hormat kepada ketiganya.

"Pagi, Joongie" Siwon, satu-satunya orang yang menjawab sapaannya pagi ini. Setidaknya jika tidak ada Junsu, Siwon masih sedikit menyadari kehadirannya.

"Maknae tetapi datang terlambat, sama sekali tidak mempunyai rasa hormat"

"Maafkan saya, oemmonim"

"Cepat duduk, aku tidak ingin Siwon dan Jihan terlambat hanya karena menunggumu mengucapkan kata maaf" Jihan tersenyum penuh kemenangan sedangkan Siwon hanya menatapnya penuh maaf.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Jaejoong"

"Pagi" Jaejoong menjawab singkat sapaan sopir pribadinya, Hyunjoong, yang membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Begitu dia memasuki mobil, Jaejoong langsung memasang headsetnya.

Pagi yang buruk atau setiap pagi akan buruk jika dia berada di rumah Kim bersama Siwon, Kibum, dan Jihan. Lebih buruk lagi jika Siwon dan Junsu tidak berada bersamanya.

Statusnya adalah putra kandung Siwon dan Kibum. Dia adalah anak sah, bukan hasil perselingkuhan ataupun pemerkosaan, tetapi Kibum sangat membencinya. Berulang kali dia berfikir, akan lebih bagus jika dia tidak pernah terlahir saat itu.

Dia tidak pernah tau secara pasti apa yang membuat Kibum begitu membencinya. Kibum hanya mengatakan dirinya lah yang membuat karir Kibum sebagai aktor dan penyanyi saat itu berhenti total. Dulunya Kibum adalah seorang aktor dan penyanyi yang menjanjikan di Korea Selatan, tapi semuanya berakhir sejak mengandung dirinya. Jaejoong tidak mengerti, dia hanyalah putra bungsu. Jika karir Kibum terhenti karena hamil, pasti semua dimulai sejak hamil Jihan. Tetapi nyatanya Kibum sangat menyayangi Jihan dan Junsu. Kibum bahkan mendidiknya untuk melakukan hal-hal formal kepada keluarganya, membuatnya terasa sangat asing dan mempunyai jarak dengan keluargnya sendiri.

"Cuaca di Seoul sangat cerah pagi ini Tuan, sayang sekali jika Anda hanya menutup mata dan mengabaikan langit yang terlihat cerah" Jaejoong hanya tersenyum simpul tanpa berniat membuka mata ataupun membalasnya. "Apa Anda akan ke panti asuhan hari ini?"

"Aku tidak tau. Rencana yang ada di otakku saat ini, aku hanya ingin pulang setelah Junsu hyung kembali ke rumah"

"Baik Tuan"

Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan antara keduanya. Jaejoong baru membuka matanya saat Hyunjoong mengatakan mereka sudah sampai di SNU. Dia tidak berniat mengikuti seminar Yoochun tetapi Jaejoong memanglah mahasiswa master jurusan ekonomi SNU. Tesisnya sudah selesai dan segala keperluan kelulusan sudah diurus. Dia hanya ingin membunuh waktunya dengan membaca beberapa bab dari buku yang mungkin menarik perhatiannya. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada berada di rumah bersama Kibum.

Hyunjoong membukakan pintu, mempersilahkan majikannya untuk keluar dari mobil "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Tuan… Jaejoongie"

"Terima kasih"

Satu hal lagi pemikiran gila Jaejoong yang menyeret Hyunjoong dalam permainan definisi kata bahagia versi dirinya. Definisi bahagia menurutnya adalah ketika melihat Kibum marah karena popularitasnya yang lebih tinggi dibanding hyungnya, Jihan. Ide membuat yayasan panti asuhan benar-benar membuat nama Jaejoong terangkat dengan imej yang sangat baik di mata umum. Jaejoong ingat bagaimana marahnya Kibum saat namanya menjadi deadline majalah karena aksi amalnya, terlebih saat itu Jihan hampir membuat keteledoran yang bisa saja membuat kerugian bagi perusahaan.

Hyunjoong pun menjadi daftar definisi bahagia selanjutnya. Dia bisa melihat dan merasakan jika sopir pribadinya itu mempunyai perasaan lebih untuknya. Karena itulah sebuah ide lain muncul di otak Jaejoong. Setelah kelulusannya, dia berniat membuat Kibum malu seumur hidup jika saja dia menikah dengan sopirnya itu. Jaejoong beranggapan Kibum tidak akan mempunyai muka dihadapan teman-temannya jika list itu tercapai, sekalipun dia mempertaruhkan sisa hidupnya di sini.

Cinta? Apakah Jaejoong mencintai Hyunjoong?

Cinta yang dipercayai oleh Jaejoong hanya terjadi pada 2 pasangan. Kakek dan nenek Choi, dari pihak Kibum, serta Yoochun dan Junsu. Dia tidak percaya cinta akan datang kepadanya, sedikitpun dia juga tidak pernah memimpikan hal ini.

Saat ini dia membiarkan Hyunjoong menganggapnya sebagai teman, tidak lebih dari itu. Jika waktunya tepat, Jaejoong akan memainkan rencananya.

Miris …

Harga yang sangat mahal hanya untuk melengkapi daftar bahagia versinya.

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong!" Jaejoong menoleh ke kanan dan kiri saat mendengar suara khas milik sahabatnya, Cho Kyuhyun, memanggilnya. "Yak, belakangmu!" Jaejoong berbalik dan mendapat pelukan dari Kyuhyun atau lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun berlari ke arahnya lalu menabrak dirinya.

"Kau tau betapa senangnya aku melihatmu hari ini! Doaku benar-benar dikabulkan. Terima kasih Tuhan!" Jaejoong mendorong Kyuhyun agar menjauh dari tubuhnya

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Kyunie?" Jaejoong merebut botol jus jeruk di tangan Kyuhyun dan meminumnya. Kyuhyun ingin berteriak tapi berhasil ditahannya, dia justru memaksa diri untuk tersenyum "Lihat dirimu. Kau bahkan tersenyum melihatku meminum minumanmu. Hal penting apa yang membuatmu menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak?"

Kyuhyun memperlihatkan ID card khusus peserta seminar "Temani aku, Joongie~"

"Tidak" Jaejoong berbalik dan kembali berjalan menuju perpustakaan kampus. Sesekali tersenyum saat mahasiswa lain, yang tidak dikenalnya, menyapanya.

"Ayolah Joongie, temani aku" Kyuhyun tidak menyerah dan berjalan di samping Jaejoong.

"Di mana Suho? Bukannya dia yang harus menemanimu?"

"Minho mengajaknya menonton pertandingan klub appanya. Kau tau kan, Suho tidak akan melewatkan ajakan Minho jika itu menyangkut olahraga?"

"ID card itu terdapat foto dan nama Suho. Aku tidak akan bisa masuk"

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat dan berhenti di depan Jaejoong. "Karena mereka tau siapa kau Joongie. Selain pewaris perusahaan Kim…"

"Urutan ketiga" Kyuhyun mendesah pasrah saat Jaejoong memutus ucapannya

"Baiklah, selain kau putra bungsu Kim adjusshi, kau adalah mahasiswa terbaik di jurusan ekonomi sejak tingkat bachelor. Tidak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk menolakmu, Joongie. Lagipula Yoochun sshi pasti senang melihatmu ada di sana. Kau tidak akan membiarkanku di sana sendirian dan membuat Yoochun sshi kebingungan menjawab semua pertanyaanku, bukan?"

Jaejoong mengambil ID card Suho di tangan Kyuhyun, membuat senyum sahabatnya melebar. "Hanya sampai Chunnie hyung selesai. Aku sudah memiliki jadwal lain untuk makan siang"

"Tidak masalah"

.

.

Yoochun menguap beberapa kali di dalam mobil. Akan lebih menarik jika dia bekerja di perusahaannya seperti biasa, tetapi tawaran Yunho untuk menemaninya menjadi pemateri tidak bisa ditolaknya. Tujuan utamanya adalah mengenalkan Jaejoong kepada Yunho, karena itulah dia berusaha untuk tidak tertidur saat materi berlangsung.

Beberapa yeoja sudah menunggunya di depan gedung tetapi Yoochun lebih memilih keluar saat Yunho sudah sampai. Dia tidak akan mengambil resiko dengan berjalan sendirian ditengah mahasiswi maupun uke yang berteriak-teriak melihatnya.

Suara teriakan yang kencang membuat Yoochun memutar badannya. Mobil Yunho berhenti di belakang mobilnya. Yunho langsung keluar begitu sopir membuka pintu untuknya. " _Ck_ , lihatlah dia. Dia bahkan langsung masuk tanpa sadar sudah membuat orang lain menunggu"

Yoochun melihat seseorang membisikkan sesuatu pada Yunho yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan berjalan menuju arah mobilnya.

Ketukan pelan terdengar dari kaca mobil Yoochun sebelum seseorang membukanya dari luar. "Keluar dari sarangmu, Tuan muda Park"

"Aku sudah mulai nyaman setelah menunggu selama 15 menit di dalam sarangku" Yoochun keluar dari mobilnya dan memberikan _bro hug_ kepada Yunho. "Aku akui Heechul imo mempunyai ide yang kreatif hanya saja aku sedikit menyesal kenapa diikutkan di daftar korbannya. Ahhh.. aku namja yang sudah bertunangan dan akan menikah"

"Terima kasih, kau cukup menghiburku"

Yoochun tertawa mendengar gerutuan Yunho. "Baiklah, mungkin keberuntunganmu akan dimulai hari ini"

.

Yunho dan Yoochun berjalan menuju dalam gedung tempat seminar. Sepanjang jalan beberapa mahasiswi dan uke meneriakkan nama Yoochun dan Yunho, beruntung panitia menyiapkan petugas keamanan sehingga wajah keduanya aman dari luka cakar yang sempat diterima Yunho beberapa bulan lalu.

Yoochun menunjukkan senyum ramahnya saat memasuki aula seminar. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memperhatikan dekorasi yang terbilang sederhana. Matanya membulat saat menemukan Jaejoong berjalan menuju salah satu tempat duduk peserta. Kakinya berjalan menuju arah Jaejoong, mengabaikan ucapan panitia yang memintanya berjalan lurus menuju tempat duduk pemateri.

"Jaejoongie!" Jaejoong menoleh ke arah suara Yoochun kemudian langsung menghampirinya "Chunnie hyung" Pelukan singkat diberikan Yoochun setelah Jaejoong membungkuk hormat.

"Kau bilang tidak akan datang"

"Temanku memintaku menemaninya. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian di sini"

" _Well,_ pilihan yang bagus. Aku harus berterimakasih padanya" Yoochun memberikan tanda tumbs up kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri tersenyum kaku lalu melirik orang-orang di sekitarnya yang menatapnya tajam.

 _Kau dalam masalah, Cho Kyuhyun!_

"Tidak ingin duduk di sebelahku?"

"Aku selalu menyukai candaanmu, hyung"

Yoochun menepuk pundak Jaejoong, "Temani aku makan siang. Kau tidak bisa kabur, maknae"

Jaejoong tersenyum geli, "Tentu, hyung"

Interaksi singkat antara Yoochun dan Jaejoong bukan hanya menyita perhatian beberapa peserta seminar tetapi termasuk Yunho. Sebelum duduk di kursinya, Yunho memperhatikan namja yang kemudian dia ketahui sebagai adik Kim Junsu. Dia hanya memperhatikan sekilas, tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk melihatnya lebih jauh.

Salah satu tindakan yang akan dia sesali saat makan siang nanti.

.

.

.

Yoochun berdiri dari duduknya ketika melihat Jaejoong kesulitan mencarinya. Maklum saja saat ini dia makan di ruangan yang sama dengan para peserta seminar. Jika saja Yoochun tidak berdiri, Jaejoong tidak akan percaya calon kakak iparnya makan di ruangan ini.

"Maaf hyung, aku sudah keluar dari gedung sebelum akhirnya kembali lagi. Aku cukup terkejut mendengar kalian makan di sini"

"Tidak masalah. Kami juga baru sampai beberapa menit yang lalu"

Jaejoong membungkuk pada Yunho sebelum duduk di antara Yunho dan Yoochun.

"Joongie, kau pasti sudah mengenal dia, bukan?" Jaejoong menunjukkan rasa sopannya dengan menyapa Yunho.

"Maaf jika kehadiran saya mengganggu Anda, Yunho sshi"

Yunho cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Jaejoong yang sangat formal kepadanya. Kebanyakan yeoja maupun uke akan memakai istilah 'aku' dan 'kamu' saat berusaha mendekatinya. "Aku rasa kedatanganmu akan membunuh rasa bosan kami di sini. Jangan terlalu formal denganku, aku tidak setua itu"

"Aku tidak melihat professor atau panitia lain menemani kalian makan" Jaejoong memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dan area ini bahkan sangat bersih dari kehadiran dosen dan profesornya.

"Ada beberapa alasan yang membuat kami harus terdampar di sini" Yunho tidak acuh dengan sindiran Yoochun. Dia lebih memilih memperhatikan Jaejoong saat ini.

Dia sempat melihat Jaejoong saat dia menjadi pemateri. Menarik. Satu kalimat yang terbesit saat melihat Jaejoong beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi sekarang saat melihat Jaejoong lebih dekat, dia merasa lebih tertarik untuk memperhatikannya. Bibirnya terlihat sangat penuh dengan warna semerah cerry yang menggodanya. Pupil mata berwarna coklat yang terlihat indah. Bulu matanya yang cukup lentik untuk ukuran namja. Hidung kecil mancung yang terlihat sempurna di wajahnya. Terakhir, leher putih jenjangnya yang tidak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja. Baru kali ini Yunho merasa begitu tertarik dengan seseorang.

Secepat itu Yunho tertarik pada Jaejoong, secepat itu pula dia menghalau pikirannya. Jaejoong adalah putra seorang pengusaha sama seperti keluarganya, dia beranggapan Jaejoong sama seperti putra pengusaha yang lain.

"Apa yang terlintas dipikiranmu saat melihat kami berada di sini?" Yunho tertarik dengan pertanyaan Yoochun. Dia menunggu jawaban Jaejoong, berusaha menilai seperti apa adik calon istri sahabatnya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho seakan ragu untuk menjawabnya. "Katakan saja"

"Maafkan aku Yunho sshi.. aku tidak pernah mengikuti beritamu sebelumnya tapi aku yakin banyak peserta seminar yang ingin datang karena melihat nama kalian di daftar pemateri. Strategi yang bagus untuk sebuah pemasaran." Ucapan Jaejoong terhenti saat pelayan menyiapkan makanan pembuka untuk mereka, "Dan makan siang ini.. aku rasa banyak dari mereka yang menahan diri untuk terlihat anggun di depan kalian. Berharap sesekali kalian melakukan kontak mata dan tersenyum padanya. Aku mengenal beberapa orang di daftar peserta, mereka jarang menghubungiku jika tidak membutuhkan sesuatu. Tetapi setelah aku keluar dari gedung ini, mereka akan menghubungiku dan menanyakan seperti apa pribadi seorang Jung Yunho maupun Park Yoochun"

"Mereka sudah mendapatkannya di kolom majalah setiap bulan, sedangkan aku… hmmm apa yang akan kau katakan padaku? Entahlah aku sudah merasa sangat cukup dengan kehadiran Junsu" Yoochun terkekeh sambil memakan _yogurt dip_ nya.

"Berhenti menyindir sepeti eommaku" Yunho meletakkan kedua sikunya di meja dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat "Jika itu terjadi, apa yang akan kau katakan?"

"Mereka pasti menanyakan hal-hal yang bersifat pribadi sedangkan hal yang berisfat pribadi bukanlah urusanku, Yunho sshi. Mungkin mereka akan menyerah tetapi setiap berita baru mengenaimu muncul di publik, mereka tau siapa orang pertama yang bisa dihubungi. Bahkan saat ini, mereka mungkin menerka apa yang kita bicarakan"

"Alasan apa yang akan kau katakan pada mereka?"

"Aku akan menggunakan moment ini untuk memberikan sebuah keuntungan untukku" Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. "Mungkin kau belum megetahuinya Yunho sshi, tetapi aku mendirikan sebuah yayasan panti asuhan. Aku cukup mengatakan pada mereka jika Jung Yunho mempunyai jiwa sosial yang tinggi dan berniat bergabung sebagai salah satu donator kami. Dengan begitu mereka akan tertarik untuk bergabung sekalipun yang mereka harapkan adalah mendapat kesempatan bertemu lagi denganmu di acara kami. Keuntungan untuk semua pihak, bukankah itu cukup adil?"

"Menarik. Kau benar-benar melihat peluang sekalipun sangat kecil"

"Aku berada di universitas ini bukan tanpa sebuah alasan Yunho sshi"

"Aku setuju dengan itu" Yunho dan Jaejoong saling menatap dan tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya Yunho merasa nyaman berbicara dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. "Yayasan itu, selain panti asuhan aku yakin kau mempunyai rencana lain"

"Kalian tidak melupakanku, bukan?" Yoochun menatap keduanya secara bergantian, "Kita duduk di sini untuk makan siang. Jika kau tertarik membahas yayasan itu, aku sarankan kalian membuat janji untuk membahasnya di lain waktu."

"Maafkan aku Jaejoong sshi. Aku memiliki beberapa teman yang memahami pemikiranku tetapi tidak semuanya setuju dengan apa yang aku inginkan" Yunho memberikan isyarat untuk makan "Termasuk calon kakak iparmu ini"

Yoochun hanya menyeringai melihat kedekatan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Calon adik iparnya ini tidak banyak bicara pada orang asing tetapi saat ini dia bertingkah sangat berbeda. Jaejoong sangat terbuka dan menikmati setiap percakapannya dengan Yunho. Mungkin rencananya untuk menyatukan mereka akan berjalan lebih mudah.

.

.

.

 _Drrttt drrrrttt_

Yoochun mengangkat telpon dari Changmin. Dia belum mengucapkan salam saat mendengar kakak beradik Jung berdebat layaknya anak kecil di sambungan telponnya. Changmin sengaja menambahkan dirinya di antara obrolannya bersama Yunho.

" _Yoochun hyung, bagaimana hasilnya?"_

" _Sudah ku bilang diam, Min"_

" _Aku ingin mendengarnya dari Yoochun hyung. Kau irit sekali berbagi rahasia denganku, hyung. Yoochun hyung, bagaimana?"_

"Selamat, hyungmu akhirnya tertarik dengan seseorang!"

" _Hooray!/ Diam kau Min"_ Yoochun sedikit menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya saat mendengarkan teriakan keduanya

" _Jadi, siapa yeoja kurang beruntung ini?"_

"Namja"

" _Namja?"_

"Dari kalangan atas"

" _Kalangan atas?"_

"Memiliki yayasan amal sendiri dengan usahanya sendiri"

" _Jiwa sosial yang tinggi"_

"Beberapa minggu lagi dia resmi mendapat gelar master"

" _Namja, kalangan atas, jiwa sosial tinggi, cerdas. Dia pasti memiliki track record yang cukup baik dengan beberapa yeoja maupun namja. Kau beruntung sekali, Yunho hyung!"_

" _Aku tidak sepenuhnya tertarik dengannya Min, kau tau kan aku tidak …"_

"Dia belum pernah tersentuh sebelumnya. Sama sekali belum pernah"

Keheningan terjadi setelah Yoochun megucapkan salah satu syarat terpenting yang diinginkan Yunho untuk calon pasangannya. Tidak-pernah-tersentuh.

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong. Maknae dari keluarga Kim, dia adik Junsu. Beberapa hari lagi dia akan datang ke perusahaan kalian. Aku akan meminta Junsu untuk meyakinkan Jaejoong jika perusahaan Jung ingin bergabung menjadi donator yayasannya"

" _Aigoo kalian pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang membosankan, hyung"_

"Aku mengajak Jaejoongie untuk makan siang bersama tetapi aku justru berakhir sebagai pendengar mereka, Min. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya, Yunho …"

" _Park Yoochun, kau jenius!"_ Sekali lagi Yoochun menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya. Bukankah tadi suara Jung Heechul?

" _Yak Jung Changmin, kenapa ada eomma?"_

" _Kim Jaejoong benar-benar mempunyai imej yang sangat bersih. Yak Jung Yunho, jika kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya, eomma akan melakukannya untukmu. Kau harus membuka setiap berita yang menyangkut namanya. Omo omo, wajahnya cantik sekali untuk ukuran namja. Yak lihat badannya. Pinggangnya kenapa begitu ramping? Huwaaaahhh lulusan terbaik di angkatannya?"_

" _Jung Changmin, kau benar-benar mencari celaka!"_

Changmin masih tertawa mendengar teriakan protes Yunho maupun kehisterisan Heechul, _"Baiklah hyungdeul, tugasku sudah selesai. Aku akan tutup telponnya. Selamat siang semuanya"_

 _Klik_

Yoochun tersenyum setelah mendengar Heechul begitu semangat mendapatkan Jaejoong untuk Yunho. Rencananya berjalan semakin lancar. Dia sudah membuka jalan untuk Jaejoong, seseorang harus mengakhirinya dengan indah. Jika itu Jung Heechul, maka cerita akhirnya pasti sangat indah.

"Sedikit lagi Joongie"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

FF baru Nari~

Nari bilang kan kemarin mau nulis sampai end baru di post?

Kecuali untuk chap pertama, Nari mau bagi dulu siapa tau responnya bagus nanti Nari lanjut. Kalau nggak, mungkin akan Nari hapus hahaha


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Butterfly

Author : jungnari

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : M

Note : Ini murni fiksi pemikiran Nari. Kebosanan di tengah cerita, bukan tanggung jawab Nari, ne..

 **Yang ngga suka ama pairingnya, close aja ne** **J**

Happy reading!

.

.

Jaejoong berbaring nyaman di ranjangnya. Sepulang seminar dia memilih membuang waktunya di salah satu café, membaca beberapa bab dari novel yang dia beli. Setelah jam makan malam selesai, Jaejoong baru memutuskan untuk pulang. Dia berniat menyelesaikan beberapa bab yang belum terbaca, tetapi mendadak dia teringat dengan namja bernama Jung Yunho yang ditemuinya tadi ketika melihat foto anak-anak di panti asuhan. Diambil ipadnya dan mengetik nama Jung Yunho. Jaejoong cukup terkejut saat menemukan beberapa blog pribadi yang menguas kehidupan Yunho.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia sepopuler itu"

Dahinya mengerut saat melihat daftar 50 pengusaha muda direntang usia 25-35 tahun. Nama Yunho berada di posisi 5, jauh berada di posisi hyungnya, Kim Jihan, yang berada diposisi 47.

"Dasar payah. Suie hyung saja berada diposisi 32" Jaejoong membaca ulang dari urutan pertama. "Posisi pertama sampai keempat sudah menikah, jadi Jung Yunho berada diposisi pertama untuk pengusaha muda yang belum menikah?"

Jaejoong memperbesar foto Yunho yang terlihat tampan dengan jas Armani hitamnya. Entah mengapa ada rasa kagum saat melihat prestasi yang diraih Yunho. Dia secara resmi baru 5 tahun menduduki posisi direktur tetapi berhasil menempatkan namanya diposisi pertama.

"Pantas saja semua yeoja atau uke berharap mendapatkannya. Diusianya yang ke-28 dia benar-benar memiliki semuanya" Jaejoong mengamati foto Yunho dan mengusapnya pelan, dia berpikir apa jadinya jika dia berhasil mendapatkan Yunho. Kim corp bukanlah perusahaan yang kecil tetapi dibanding Jung corp, Kim corp bukanlah tandingan yang imbang. Jika dia memiliki Yunho, kedudukan eommonim dan hyungnimnya akan berada dibawahnya.

"Tidak. Hentikan pikiran konyolmu Joongie. Sekalipun mendapatkan Jung Yunho, akan sulit bagiku untuk mengendalikannya sesuai keinginanku. Dia berhasil menggunakan otaknya dengan maksimal, dia tentu sangat cerdas" Jaejoong meletakkan ipadnya, lebih baik dia mandi untuk menyegarkan pikirannya.

.

Junsu memasuki kamar Jaejoong saat pemiliknya sedang mandi. Tangannya menyalakan ipad Jaejoong yang terasa sedikit hangat. Keningnya sedikit mengerut, begitu dia menyalakan ipad justru muncul profil Yunho.

"Joongie benar-benar tertarik pada Yunho? Benarkah?" Dibukanya satu per satu blog yang dibuka Jaejoong sebelumnya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Jaejoong keluar kamar mandi dengan piyama merahnya. "Hai, hyung. Baru pulang?" Dia menguap beberapa kali. Dilihatnya jam menujukkan pukul 12 malam.

"Jung Yunho? Kau tertarik padanya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana latar belakangnya, beberapa temanku menanyakan banyak hal tentang dia. Aku hanya penasaran sepopuler apa dirinya"

"Hasilnya?"

"Aku menemukan namamu berada diurutan ke-32 untuk pengusaha muda rentang usia 25-35 tahun. Kau mengagumkan, hyung!"

"Kita membicarakan Yunho"

"Namja impian semua orang. Tampan, berkarisma, cerdas, kaya, latar belakang keluarga baik, sukses, hmmmm… entahlah. Mungkin dia mempunyai daftar mantan kekasih atau partner tidur yang sangat panjang yang berhasil ditutupi dari media"

"Kau terdengar kesal"

"Tidak" Junsu menyeringai samar saat melihat raut muka Jaejoong yang berubah ketika beranggapan Yunho memiliki sisi gelap sebagai namja muda kaya raya. Sedikit menarik mengingat Jaejoong tidak pernah tertarik dengan seseorang selama ini.

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya besok" Jaejoong menatap hyungnya tidak mengerti, "Membicarakan posisinya sebagai calon donator"

"Kau bercanda hyung? Aku tidak yakin dia benar-benar serius dengan itu"

"Namamu ada di daftar tamunya besok siang, dongsaengku tersayang"

"Tapi aku tidak…" Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Jangan katakan ini ulahmu, hyung"

"Tentu saja tidak. Berterima kasihlah pada Chunnie, tugasku hanya mengingatkanmu. Besok satu jam sebelum makan siang kau harus sudah ada di ruangannya"

"Aku tidak akan berangkat"

.

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong. Aku sudah membuat janji dengannya"

"Mari ikut saya, Jaejoong sshi" Jaejoong mengikuti salah satu sekretaris Yunho menuju ruangan atasannya. Dia mengamati di sisi lain terdapat ruangan juga. Jika dugaannya benar, mungkin ruangan itu adalah ruangan Jung Changmin.

Perhatian Jaejoong teralihkan pada ruangan Yunho saat sekretarisnya membuka pintu untuknya. Yunho berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum, berusaha menghormati namja di depannya. _"Baiklah, Jaejoong. kedua hyungmu sudah menjebakmu di situasi saat ini, nikmati saja prosesnya"_ batinnya.

"Selamat siang, Yunho sshi. Maaf aku harus mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Jika kau kurang berkenan aku bisa menghubungimu lagi setelah jam kerja selesai"

"Tidak masalah. Silakan duduk"

"Darimana kita bisa memulainya?" Bukannya menjawab, Yunho hanya tersenyum dan melipat kedua tangannya. Menyadari kebodohannya, Jaejoong menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Maafkan ketidakprofesionalanku, jujur saja ini terlalu aneh bagiku. Baiklah, aku akan melakukan seperti biasa"

"Bisa kita tidak melakukannya dengan formal?" Jaejoong menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang akan menyalakan ipadnya. "Mungkin kita bisa membicarakan hal ini dengan segelas kopi dan kentang goreng? Atau cake?"

Jaejoong tersenyum penuh percaya diri. _"Ok, semua terasa lebih mudah saat ini"_

"Tentu, dengan senang hati Yunho sshi"

.

.

Changmin berada tepat di depan ruangan Yunho saat waktu menunjukkan istirahat jam makan siang telah usai. Biasanya Yunho akan ikut makan siang bersamanya dan Hangeng tetapi siang ini dia sudah meninggalkan ruangan sebelum jam makan siang mulai. Dahinya mengerut saat mendapati ruangan hyungnya masih kosong.

"Sekretaris Seo, ke mana hyungku?"

"Yunho sajangnim pergi bersama seseorang bernama Kim Jaejoong sshi sebelum jam makan siang"

"Kim Jaejoong?"

"Ada apa dengan Kim Jaejoong?"

Sekretaris memberikan hormat sedangkan Changmin tersenyum penuh makna kearah Yunho. "Jaejoong sshi kemari dan kau tidak memberi tau ku, hyung?" Yunho hanya tersenyum dan berjalan tak acuh menuju ruangannya sedangkan Changmin setia mengikutinya dari belakang

"Hanya membicarakan masalah donatur. Tidak ada yang lebih"

"Membicarakan masalah donatur tetapi senyummu selebar ini, hyung?"

"Berhenti menggodaku dan kembali ke ruanganmu"

.

.

.

Siwon memasuki kamarnya saat melihat Kibum menelpon seseorang. Dia mendengar Kibum membicarakan masalah pertunangan Junsu dan Yoochun minggu depan. Dilihat dari cara bicaranya, saat ini Kibum menelpon Park Jungsoo, eomma Yoochun.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan turun tangan langsung untuk mengawasi mereka. Ini akan menjadi pesta pertunangan yang paling dibicarakan orang tahun ini"

"…"

"Baiklah kita bicarakan besok. Aku tunggu kabar di mana kita harus bertemu, sampai jumpa"

Kibum tersenyum ke arah Siwon yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi. "Jungsoo sshi dan aku berencana akan bertemu untuk membahas hal-hal kecil yang mungkin terlewatkan untuk pertunangan Junsu minggu depan"

"Ini hanya pertunangan, kau tidak perlu bertindak sejauh itu"

"Yeobo, ini bukan sekadar pesta pertunangan dimana setelah tukar cincin maka pestanya sudah selesai. Ayolah, ini pesta besar pertama untuk kita. Ini harus menjadi sangat spesial. Lagipula sudah waktunya bagi Jihan untuk memilih pasangan, kita harus berhasil membuat pengusaha lain kagum dan melirik Jihan sebagai menantu"

"Jihan?"

"Tentu saja. Dia sudah memasuki kepala 3, yeobo. Sudah waktunya bagi dia untuk memilih pasangan hidup dari keluarga berada seperti keluarga Park dan pesta nanti adalah tempat yang paling tepat"

"Aku rasa Jihan tidak akan menyetujui ini"

"Maka aku akan mendorongnya untuk setuju. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia diberi kebebasan penuh, bukan tidak mungkin kita akan mendapat menantu dari kalangan biasa biasa aja. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi"

"Terserah. Aku hanya tidak ingin Jihan merasa tidak nyaman"

"Tentu saja tidak. Jihan tidak akan pernah mengecewakanku, dia benar-benar putra kebanggaanku"

.

.

.

Heechul memasuki ruangan billiard di mana Hangeng, Yunho, dan Changmin sedang bermain. Begitu duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia, Heechul memakan salad buah yang sudah disiapkan pelayan. Dia mengamati setiap pergerakan ketiga orang paling spesial di hidupnya. Sesekali melontarkan komentar 'menarik' tentang permainan mereka.

"Minnie ya, eomma dengar hyungmu mendapat tamu dari yayasan amal?" Changmin dan Hangeng hanya menahan tawa sedangkan Yunho terlihat tidak peduli, "Dia sangat elegan. Eomma tidak tau secara persis tapi info yang eomma dapat, mereka pergi sebelum makan siang dan kembali cukup terlambat. Bukankah itu aneh? Hyungmu adalah tipe seseorang yang disiplin dalam urusan pekerjaan tetapi mereka pergi begitu saja setelah namja itu datang"

"Yunho hyung bahkan tidak mengabariku sama sekali. Namja itu pasti sangat berkesan"

"Eomma, aku baru bertemu dengannya dua hari" Yunho menggerutu pelan saat tembakannya meleset, "Apa yang spesial dengan seseorang yang baru kita temui dua hari yang lalu?"

"Apa kau baru saja bertanya pada eomma?" Heechul meletakkan garpunya dan berjalan menuju Hangeng dan memeluk lengan suaminya, "Yeobo, akhirnya Yunho merasakan ketertarikan pada seseorang. Aigoo aku harus menunggu selama 28 tahun sampai akhirnya mendengar berita ini"

"Eomma terlalu cepat membuat kesimpulan"

"Kalian dibesarkan dengan sangat baik dibalik tembok rumah Jung. Siapa menurut kalian yang pertama kali mengetahui jika terjadi sesuatu yang salah? Baiklah jika kau tak tertarik dengannya. Sayang sekali eomma terlanjur menyukai dongsaeng Junsu ini. Minnie ya, dia seumuran denganmu. Jika Yunho tidak menyukainya, bawa dia dihadapan eomma sebagai pasanganmu?"

Changmin hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya setelah mendengar teriakan protes dari Yunho, "Eomma, jangan sangkut pautkan aku dalam urusan kalian. Itu tidak membantuku sama sekali. Hyung menyukainya, aku bisa mendengar dari betapa keras teriakannya"

Heechul mengedipkan satu matanya kearah Yunho, "Sekalipun terlalu cepat tetapi eomma tidak pernah membuat kesimpulan yang salah. Jadi, kapan eomma dan appa bisa bertemu dengannya secara resmi?"

.

.

.

Kibum berada di restoran tempat pertemuannya dengan Jungsoo. Bibirnya menyeringai mengingat pembicaraannya beberapa menit yang lalu dengan seseorang dari SNU. Menurut informasi yang dia dapat, Jaejoong akan diwisuda 5 minggu lagi dan setelah acara wisuda selesai, Jaejoong akan makan siang bersama petinggi kampus untuk mewakili jurusannya. Tentu saja dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Kibum sshi. Maaf aku terlambat"

"Aku juga baru sampai, Jungsoo sshi"

"Pertunangan Yoochun dan Junsu. Aku selalu bersemangat mengingat hal ini. Tiga bulan lagi akhirnya kita menjadi sebuah keluarga"

Kibum tersenyum elegan mendengar penuturan Jungsoo, "Jungsoo sshi, apa menurutmu waktu tiga bulan terlalu lama? Bagaimana jika kita ajukan pernikahan mereka menjadi bulan depan?"

"Apa itu tidak terlalu mendadak? Persiapan pernikahan mereka belum sepenuhnya selesai"

"Tuxedo pernikahan mereka sudah selesai dikerjakan, aku juga bisa mengusahakan Toscana resort dapat kita gunakan bulan depan, dan masalah WO itu bukan masalah besar untuk kita, bukan? Junsu dan Yoochun sudah terlalu lama menjalin kasih, Jungsoo sshi. Jika semuanya dapat kita selesaikan dalam waktu sebulan, mengapa mereka harus menunggu tiga bulan untuk menikah, bukankah itu terlalu lama?"

"Kita harus membicarakan ini dengan mereka"

"Jangan" Kibum buru-buru menyela. Jungsoo menatapnya heran tetapi Kibum kembali tersenyum elegan, "Ini hadiah kita untuk mereka, Jungsoo sshi. Kita umumkan saat pesta berlangsung. Jika kita bicarakan ini terlebih dulu, kemungkinan mereka pasti akan menolak." Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya berat, bersikap seolah-olah prihatin, "Kita tau seberapa jauh hubungan mereka. Aku tidak ingin masyarakat menilai Junsu dengan pandangan negatif jika saja saat menikah, dia sudah…"

Jungsoo mengangguk setuju, "Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan. Baiklah, aku setuju. Satu bulan setelah pertunangan, mereka akan menikah"

Kibum menyeringai samar mendengar persetujuan Jungsoo. Menghadiri pernikahan Junsu atau menghadiri upacara kelulusan, Jaejoong harus mengorbankan salah satunya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melihat satu per satu foto yang dikirim kepala panti untuknya. Senyumnya tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya ketika melihat tawa polos anak-anak yang ada di panti. Sangat indah. Sekalipun foto-foto itu sudah habis, Jaejoong tetap mengulangnya. Dia melakukannya untuk mengusir rasa bosan menunggu Junsu dan Yoochun fitting tuxedo untuk pertunangan dan pernikahan mereka.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepala saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing bertanya padanya, "Apa aku boleh duduk di sini?"

Menyadari kesalahannya, Jaejoong berdiri dan memberi salam kepada Yunho. "Maaf, aku tidak menyangka Yunho sshi akan berada di sini"

"Yoochun memintaku menemanimu. Dia takut kau akan bosan menunggu mereka fitting tuxedo" Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. Setelah Yunho duduk, dia kembali duduk di samping Yunho. "Kau terlihat sibuk sebelum aku datang kemari"

"Hanya berusaha mengusir kebosanan"

Keduanya sempat merasa canggung untuk beberapa saat. Yunho sedikit merutuki keputusannya untuk datang kemari. Yunho berdehem untuk memulai pembicaraan, "Bukankah itu terasa aneh? Melihat sahabatmu sejak kecil memilih untuk menikah terlebih dahulu?"

"Kau benar, Yunho sshi. Sama anehnya dengan menyadari Suie hyung memutuskan menikah dan meninggalkanku sendiri"

"Kau menyukai Yoochun?"

"Apa itu sebuah pertanyaan? Apa aku perlu menjawabnya?"

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Jika namja itu bukan Yoochun hyung, mungkin aku tidak akan menyetujui rencana Suie hyung untuk menikah" Yunho memberikan tatapan menilai kemudian mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Jaejoong. "Cinta mereka tumbuh dan berkembang seiring kebersamaan yang mereka lalui. Aku ada di sana sebagai saksi atas kisah mereka. Mulai dari sifat kekanakan mereka di awal-awal menjalin hubungan sampai bersikap dewasa untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Dan sekarang… aku duduk di sini untuk menunggu mereka fitting tuxedo pernikahan."

"Kau tidak iri melihatnya?"

"Aku bahkan tidak berhak untuk iri. Mereka memang memiliki kisah yang indah tetapi bukan tidak mungkin kisahku sendiri akan seindah atau lebih indah dari mereka…" Jaejoong berhenti berbicara dan menatap Yunho yang terus mengamatinya, "Apa kita akan menghabiskan waktu dengan membicarakan hal-hal menggelikan seperti ini?"

Yunho tertawa mendengarnya, "Ini pertama kalinya aku membicarakan hal-hal seperti ini. Aku bahkan tidak pernah tertarik membicarakan ini sebelumnya"

Jaejoong mendengus kesal, "Tentu saja kau tidak tertarik, Yunho sshi. Kau bisa mendapatkan pasangan dengan sangat mudah sekalipun tanpa cinta" gerutunya

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak"

"Aku mendengar kau bergumam hanya saja tidak jelas"

"Aku bilang tidak. Aku sedang bernyanyi"

"Kau tidak terdengar sedang bernyanyi"

"Tidak"

Seorang pegawai mengintip perdebatan lucu antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Dia berjalan kembali menuju Yoochun yang menunggunya di depan ruangan rias. "Bagaimana?"

"Mereka terlihat menikmati waktu berdua, Yoochun sshi. Saya melihat mereka berdebat karena hal yang lucu. Yunho sshi merasa Jaejoong sshi mengatakan sesuatu tetapi Jaejoong sshi terlihat terus mengelak"

Yoochun tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Dua namja yang sama-sama menjadi pemula untuk urusan asmara pasti akan bertingkah sangat lucu. Permulaan yang bagus untuk keduanya. Yoochun akan terus berusaha mendekatkan mereka sebelum hari pernikahannya tiba.

.

.

.

Heechul berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. Saat ini sedang berlangsung pertunangan Yoochun dan Junsu, fokus mata Yunho bukan berada pada panggung tetapi lebih mengarah pada namja cantik tepat di depan meja mereka. Dia dapat melihat Yunho sesekali tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong tersenyum ataupun melakukan hal-hal menggemaskan, seperti menggembungkan pipinya atau mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dilihat dari cara Yunho memandangi Jaejoong, Heechul beranggapan putra sulungnya sudah mulai menaruh hati tetapi dia tidak yakin dengan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu terlihat tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitar, entah dia memang bersikap tidak peduli atau bermain _hard-to-get_ pada Yunho.

"Bersulang untuk pasangan bahagia kita"

Heechul mengangkat gelasnya tetapi tatapannya terus fokus pada Jaejoong. Setelah malam ini berakhir, dia harus mencari tau banyak hal tentang Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Senyum Jaejoong terus mengembang melihat tingkah Yoochun dan Junsu di atas panggung. Baginya, kedua pasangan ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan jika sudah bersama. Yoochun akan selalu menggoda Junsu sedangkan Junsu terlihat pasrah dengan memberikan pembelaan yang lucu.

Dahinya mengerut saat melihat Jungsoo berjalan ke atas panggung dengan senyum bahagia. Harusnya dia bahagia tetapi ada perasaan yang aneh saat melihat calon mertua hyungnya berada di sana. Pandangannya beralih kearah Kibum yang jelas-jelas menyeringai kepadanya. Benar saja, badan Jaejoong terasa lemas saat mendengar ucapan Jungsoo mengenai tanggal pernikahan Yoochun dan Junsu. Di saat semua undangan bertepuk tangan, Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya berusaha mengendalikan diri melihat Kibum yang tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu" Kibum menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara saat melihat mata Jaejoong mulai berair menahan amarah.

"Mohon maaf, saya ingin ke toilet saat ini" Jihan menatap eommanya saat Jaejoong mohon diri ke toilet. Dia heran melihat Kibum terlihat bahagia saat melihat Jaejoong pergi ke toilet dengan mata berair. Satu kesimpulan yang dia dapatkan saat ini. Eommanya melakukan sesuatu pada Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho berdiri di depan salah satu bilik toilet. Dari sekian bilik yang tersedia, hanya satu bilik yang tertutup dan dia yakin Jaejoong berada di dalamnya. Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong sejak namja cantik itu meninggalkan hall pertunangan. Awalnya dia tidak ingin mengikuti Jaejoong tetapi Hecehul memberi isyarat jika terjadi sesuatu hal pada namja cantik itu. Heechul mengatakan melihat mata Jaejoong terlihat memerah dan pergi dengan sikap tidak biasa.

"Aku tau dimana tempat yang tepat untuk menenangkan diri. Jauh lebih baik daripada duduk diam di dalam sana"

Suara pintu terbuka, Jaejoong dengan dinginnya melewati Yunho dan berjalan menuju wastafel. Selesai membasuh tangannya, Jaejoong diam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya dia mematap Yunho dari pantulan cermin. Yunho hanya diam mengawasinya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

"Di mana? Di mana letak tempat yang kau maksud?"

"Satu setengah jam dari hotel ini. Cukup tenang walaupun berada di pinggiran Seoul" Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali membuat Yunho merasa jengah. "Inti dari pesta ini sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Tidak ada alasan yang membuatmu tetap berada di sini. Lagipula jiwamu sudah tidak berada di pesta ini sekarang"

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Yunho benar, perasaannya tidak akan tenang jika dia kembali ke hall dan menatap ekspresi kebahagiaan eommanya. Dia butuh menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku ikut denganmu"

.

.

Junsu menatap kursi kosong miliki Jaejoong. Setelah Jungsoo mengumumkan kejutan untuk tanggal pernikahannya, Jaejoong sudah tidak terlihat di kursinya. Dia berbisik kepada Yoochun yang terlihat terkekeh geli melihat penampilan dari Yoohwan, dongsaengnya. "Chunnie, Joongie belum kembali juga"

Yoochun menggenggam tangan Junsu, berusaha menenangkan tunangannya yang terlihat cemas. "Tidak perlu cemas, chagiya. Yunho juga tidak ada di kursinya. Aku rasa mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk berdua."

"Tapi…"

"Aku akan menghubunginya begitu acara ini selesai. Kau tidak ingin menikmati penampilan Yoohwanie? Dia terlihat aneh dengan microphone itu" Keduanya tertawa melihat ekspresi kaku Yoohwan. Berkat kejahilan Yoochun yang meminta Yoohwan menyumbangkan sebuah lagu, dongsaengnya harus terjebak di situasi yang belum pernah dia lakukan. Bernyanyi di depan umum.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengamati daerah sekitar rumah yang didatangi Yunho. Terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul membuat daerah ini terlihat sepi. Bahkan pada pukul 11 malam, tidak ada satupun kendaraan yang melintasi jalanan depan rumah.

"Jaejoong, masuklah"

Yunho keluar rumah bersama seorang adjusshi berusia sekitar 50 tahun. Jaejoong membungkuk hormat saat adjusshi tersebut melewatinya. Dia baru memasuki rumah ketika adjusshi itu menutup pagar dari luar.

"Siapa adjusshi tadi?"

"Dia, istri, dan putrinya yang menjaga rumah ini."

Jaejoong mengamati keadaan rumah yang tidak terlalu luas dibanding rumahnya tapi terlihat sangat modern. Dia tertarik menuju taman di samping rumah yang cukup luas untuk ukuran rumah ini. "Dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Mereka menginap di sauna setiap keluargaku datang kemari"

Jaejoong berjalan menuju dipan –kursi panjang datar yang biasa digunakan untuk duduk maupun berbaring- yang terletak di tengah taman. Dia melihat ke belakang, Yunho mengikutinya walaupun tidak terlalu dekat. "Sauna?"

"Appa bertemu Joo adjusshi saat berjualan dalgona di dekat hotel tempatnya menginap selama di Gwangju. Mereka diusir dari flat karena menunggak beberapa bulan. Appa mempekerjakan mereka untuk menjaga rumah ini"

Jaejoong berbaring di dipan. Pandangannya lurus menatap langit gelap dengan sedikit bintang yang terlihat. Dia tidak tertarik lagi dengan pembicaraan seputar adjusshi tadi. Yang dia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah menenangkan diri. Jika saja Junsu ada di depannya saat ini, ingin rasanya dia menangis dipelukan hyungnya itu. Kebiasaan dari kecil yang dia lakukan setiap kali dipojokkan oleh Kibum maupun Jihan.

Yunho hanya diam memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang memejamkan mata. Dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa pada Jaejoong. Mereka memang sesekali bertemu selama seminggu ini tapi belum bisa dikatakan mereka dekat, bahkan pelarian mereka di tempat ini tidak pernah dibayangkan Yunho sebelumnya. Matanya sedikit melebar saat melihat air mata menetes dari mata Jaejoong yang tertutup. Rasa penasaran lebih mendominasi dirinya, membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk ikut berbaring di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Aku minta maaf, kau pasti terkejut melihatku saat ini" Jaejoong membuka mata dan mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tidak nyaman"

"Terkadang yang dibutuhkan seseorang adalah menangis. Jika kau tidak suka aku ada di sini, aku akan pergi ke kamar"

"Apa kau mempunyai kekasih?" Yunho tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong yang sangat tidak terduga.

"Tidak"

"Kalau begitu aku bisa meminta tolong satu hal?"

"Tentu"

 _Grep_

Mata Yunho membelalak dan badannya terasa kaku saat Jaejoong memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Dia berusaha mengurangi rasa keterkejutannya saat merasakan badan Jaejoong bergetar dan terdengar suara tangisan. Badannya mulai melemas dan diberanikan dirinya untuk memeluk Jaejoong. Yunho hanya diam, dia beranggapan yang dibutuhkan Jaejoong saat ini hanyalah seseorang untuk bersandar.

.

.

.

Yunho terbangun saat mendengar suara barang terjatuh. Semalam dia tidur sangat larut. Jaejoong tertidur di pelukannya setelah lelah menangis, membuatnya harus menggendong Jaejoong ke dalam kamar tidur. Dia berencana tidur lebih lama tapi suara barang tadi membuat alam bawah sadarnya terputus.

Aroma masakan menggoda indra pembaunya. Jaejoong. Satu-satunya yang dia pikirkan begitu teringat jika dia tidak sendirian di rumah ini. Yunho cepat-cepat menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Jaejoong menaruh dua mangkuk kecil berisi sup di meja makan. Dia mengamati sekali lagi menu sarapan yang dia masak. Tidak buruk, sekalipun menu yang cukup berat untuk sarapan mengingat ini sudah melebihi jam sarapan. Dia mengambil satu sendok dan memasukkan dua sendok lain ke dalam freezer. Matanya terlihat sangat bengkak karena menangis semalam. Mengompres matanya sedikit efektif untuk mengatasinya.

"Selamat pagi Yunho sshi" Jaejoong menyapa Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah lucunya yang menempelkan sendok di kulit matanya.

"Sendok itu…" Yunho memberikan gerakan tangan seperti yang dilakukan Jaejoong, "… untuk apa?

"Seharusnya aku tidak tertidur semalam. Mataku menjadi sangat bengkak karena menangis"

"Merasa lebih baik?" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, "Joo adjumma mengirim makanan?"

"Aku yang memasaknya"

"Kau?" Sekali lagi Yunho dibuat terkejut dengan sikap Jaejoong yang berani memasak untuknya. Dia paham betul jika Junsu payah dalam memasak, bukan tidak mungkin masakan Jaejoong sama aneh rasanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak" Yunho duduk dengan perasaan sedikit cemas. Aroma masakannya memang enak tetapi belum tentu dengan rasanya. Kemungkinan terburuk, rasanya mungkin sangat asin. Dengan cukup ragu dia memasukkan potongan ikan goreng dengan bumbu yang tidak diketahuinya ke dalam mulutnya. Dia terus tersenyum karena Jaejoong memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Begitu ikan itu menyentuh lidahnya, matanya melebar saat menyadari betapa enak masakan Jaejoong. Dia mengambil satu sendok sop dan rasanya sangat enak. "Kau yang memasak semua ini?"

"Ucapan permintaan maafku. Semalam aku pasti membuat lenganmu mati rasa, belum lagi harus mengangkatku ke tempat tidur"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf"

"Aku tidak terbiasa menangis di depan orang selain pada Suie hyung, Chunnie hyung, Kim haraboji ataupun Kim halmoni. Tapi semalam aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Maafkan aku"

"Aku harusnya bangga, kau menganggapku lebih dari orang lain"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia akui, semalam dia hanya ingin menenangkan diri tapi justru berakhir menangis di pelukan Yunho bahkan sampai tertidur. Rasanya dia benar-benar malu ketika bangun tidur.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusanmu. Hanya saja kau terlihat baik-baik saja selama acara, tetapi mendadak keluar hall dan mengurung diri di dalam toilet"

Jaejoong meletakkan sendoknya dan ikut sarapan bersama Yunho. Seminggu ini Junsu terlihat sangat antusias mendengar cerita setiap kali dia bertemu Yunho, Jaejoong beranggapan Yunho dapat dipercaya untuk diajak bercerita. "Mereka akan menikah bulan depan. Entah mengapa aku tidak begitu senang mendengarnya."

"Seharusnya kau orang pertama yang bahagia mendengarnya"

"Tepat di hari pernikahan mereka, aku akan di wisuda. Akan mudah jika mereka menikah di Seoul, sayangnya mereka sudah sepakat menikah di Jeju."

"Kau bisa membicarakan hal ini dengan Junsu dan Yoochun, mereka bisa memindahkan tempat. Aku juga bisa mengusahakannya jika kau ingin"

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut, "Tidak. Eommonim dan Jungsoo imo sudah merencanakan hal ini. Jika aku tau beberapa hari sebelumnya, aku pasti sudah membicarakan hal ini pada Jungsoo imo. Semalam mereka sudah mengumumkannya, bahkan dengan tanggal dan tempatnya. Aku tidak bisa membuat mereka mengubahnya begitu saja. Lebih aneh lagi jika aku meminta pihak kampus untuk memajukan jadwal wisudaku."

"Kau tidak benar-benar mengusahakannya. Pikiranmu sudah menguasai emosimu dan akhirnya kau merasa semua usaha akan sia-sia."

"Kau benar, aku memang tidak benar-benar mengusahakannya karena aku tau apa maksud eommonim memajukan pernikahan mereka. Eommonim tidak ingin aku hadir dalam pesta itu"

"Eomma mu tidak mungkin …"

"Hubunganku dengan eommonim dan hyungnim jauh lebih buruk dari yang Suie hyung ceritakan padamu. Aku tau masa-masa seperti ini akan datang, hanya saja aku tidak menyangka dia menolak kehadiranku di pernikahan Suie hyung" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, air matanya tidak boleh keluar lagi pagi ini. "Maaf, aku merusakan suasana sarapan" Dia berdiri meninggalkan ruang makan.

Yunho hanya diam tidak menanggapi apapun. Yoochun memang pernah menyinggung buruknya hubungan Jaejoong dan eommanya tetapi dia tidak menyangka jika ucapan Yoochun benar. Dia mendesah pelan lalu meletakkan sumpitnya, mengikuti kemana perginya Jaejoong.

Jaejoong duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Dia masih mengompres matanya dengan sendok tetapi karena emosinya tidak stabil, akhirnya dia menyerah dan kembali menangis. Yunho ikut duduk di samping Jaejoong. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun tetapi tangan kanannya menarik Jaejoong untuk bersandar pada bahunya.

"Kau bisa menangis sebanyak apapun yang kau inginkan. Tapi begitu kita kembali ke Gangnam, kau harus kembali menjadi Jaejoong yang terlihat kuat"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sedangkan Yunho mengertakan pelukannya. Sekali lagi, Jaejoong menangis dipelukan Yunho.

.

.

.

Kibum memanggil kepala pelayan rumahnya. Semalam setelah ijin ke toilet, Jaejoong tidak juga kembali ke hall sampai pesta selesai. Pagi ini pun Jaejoong tidak kembali ke rumah.

"Aku tidak melihat Jaejoong pagi ini. Kau tau kemana dia?"

"Salah satu pelayan mengatakan melihat Tuan muda Jaejoong keluar hotel bersama seorang namja"

"Namja?" Kibum menutup majalahnya, tertarik dengan namja yang dimaksud. "Siapa?"

"Saat Tua muda pergi, ada satu mobil tamu yang diambil. Mobil itu milik putra keluarga Jung"

"Kau bilang Jung? Putra keluarga Jung? Apa kau yakin jika namja mereka pergi bersama?"

"Selain Tuan muda, putra sulung keluarga Jung juga tidak kembali ke hall lagi"

"Carikan aku segala informasi tentang keluarga Jung"

"Baik, Nyonya"

Kibum mendengus kesal. Dia tidak terlalu kenal dengan keluarga Jung tetapi kekayaan keluarga Jung sangat terkenal, bahkan jauh diatas perusahaan keluarganya. Terlebih putra sulung keluarga Jung dikenal sebagai calon pengusaha sukses seperti Jung lainnya. Tidak peduli seberapa diinginkannya putra sulung keluarga Jung, jika Jaejoong memiliki hubungan dengan putra sulung keluarga Jung, Kibum tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Percayalah, Jaejoong tidak akan selemah itu. Nari kurang suka jika karakter Jaejoong terlalu 'tersakiti'. Namanya aja butterfly, sebelum jadi kupu-kupu pasti jadi ulat. Dinikmati dulu ajalah ya.

Yang seneng, baper, atau biasa aja denger si bebek dapat pacar semoga tetep kalem lihat Junsu tunangan sama Yoochun di FF ini. sekalipun nggak ada deskripsi pestanya~ hahaha.

FF ini tentang YJ. YunJae, YooJun. Jadi, mau mereka punya pacar di RL pun Nari tetep setia sama YJ hahaha.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Butterfly

Author : jungnari

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : M

Note : Ini murni fiksi pemikiran Nari. Kebosanan di tengah cerita, bukan tanggung jawab Nari, ne..

 **Yang ngga suka ama pairingnya, close aja ne** **J**

Happy reading!

.

.

Junsu memasuki kamar Jaejoong. Salah satu pelayan mengatakan Jaejoong baru saja pulang menjelang sore setelah menghilang sejak acara pertunangannya. Junsu menatap heran pada Jaejoong yang sibuk memindahkan kumpulan novel dan buku-buku lainnya ke dalam kardus.

"Kenapa kau memasukkan ke dalam kardus? Kau akan menyumbangkannya?"

"Tidak hyung"

"Lalu?"

Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang menatap Junsu. "Aku akan segera pindah. Kau akan segera menikah, bukan?"

"Pindah? Secepat ini" Jaejoong pernah mengatakan dia akan keluar dari rumah Kim jika Junsu sudah menikah. Baginya tidak ada gunanya lagi dia berada di rumah Kim jika tidak ada Junsu yang menemaninya.

"Besok aku berencana mencari apartemen. Semakin cepat mengurusnya, semakin cepat pula aku bisa menempatinya. Aku akan pindah ke sana saat hyung sudah berangkat ke Jeju"

"Bagaimana bisa kau pindah saat aku berangkat? Kau tidak berencana untuk menghindari pernikahanku, bukan? Aku akan sangat marah jika kau melakukannya"

"Aku memang tidak akan datang di acara pernikahanmu, hyung"

"Apa katamu?" Junsu berjalan kearah Jaejoong dan duduk di sampingnya. Jitakan pelan diberikan di dahi Jaejoong, "Jangan bercanda. Kau harus menangkap bunganya"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan "Aku benar-benar tidak akan datang, hyung"

"Jaejoongie? Kau bercanda, kan? Jaejoongie, pernikahanku hanya akan terjadi sekali seumur hidup. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak bisa datang?"

"Aku akan di wisuda di hari kau menikah. Maafkan aku"

"Apa ini rencana eomma? Aku akan mengatakan ini pada eomma"

"Tidak, hyung!" Jaejoong menarik tangan Junsu yang sudah berdiri, "Eomma tidak akan menyukainya. Kita bisa merayakannya saat kalian pulang bulan madu, bukan?"

"Eomma benar-benar keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa eomma melakukan ini di hari pernikahanku? Kau tau kan, kedatanganmu sangat berarti untukku dan Chunnie" Junsu mendengus kesal. Semenit kemudia dia merentangkan tangannya, "Kemarilah, aku merindukan pelukanmu dongsaeng nakal"

Jaejoong tertawa geli tetapi tetap mengikuti permintaan Junsu. Keduanya saling berpelukan dan menggoyangkan badan ke kanan-kiri. Pelukan mereka berakhir dengan Junsu menindih Jaejoong di atas ranjang, membuat tawa keduanya semakin keras.

.

.

.

Yunho menatap aneh Yoochun yang tersenyum begitu datang ke ruangannya. Seingatnya dia tidak ada janji dengan Park corp siang ini. Yoochun langsung duduk dan terus tersenyum ke arahnya tanpa mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kita tidak mempunyai janji, bukan?"

"Apa itu sapaan untuk sahabatmu yang akan menikah? Katakan dengan lebih jelas seperti… 'Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau bersama Suie untuk membicarakan penikahanmu?' Itu terdengar lebih baik"

"Eomma mu sudah membuang uang lebih untuk pernikahan mendadak kalian. Kau tidak perlu membahasnya bersama Junsu." Yunho mendadak kesal jika mengingat penyebab Jaejoong menangis kemarin.

"Hadiah yang mengejutkan, membahagiakan tetapi menyedihkan di satu waktu. Bagaimana dengan Joongie?"

"Dia baik"

"Hanya itu?" Yoochun melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya saat Yunho menatapnya dan menghentikan kegiatannya

"Dia menangis sampai tertidur. Paginya dia menangis lagi, siangnya dia terlihat lebih baik saat aku mengajaknya makan di pasar tradisional, dan sorenya terlihat sangat baik saat sampai rumah. Apa itu yang ingin kau dengar? Dia tidak menyinggung apapun kecuali pernikahan kalian tepat di hari dia wisuda."

"Kau tidak menanyakan rencananya setelah ini?"

"Untuk apa? Apa itu penting?"

"Dia berencana mencari apartemen. Suie memberitauku Joongie akan pindah begitu kami berangkat ke Jeju" Yunho tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Ekspresi datarnya membuat Yoochun mendesah pelan, "Kau benar-benar tidak menarik, Yun. Bahkan sebagai sahabat aku benar-benar prihatin dengan sisi percintaanmu. Telpon Jaejoong sekarang, mungkin kau bisa mengawalinya dengan bertanya bagaimana keadaannya lalu apa yang dia lakukan. Kau juga bisa menawarkannya tinggal di apartemenmu. Berjuanglah sedikit, apa kau tidak iri melihatku akan segera menikah?"

"Dibanding sekadar menghubungi Jaejoong, aku lebih tertarik dengan alasanmu mendorongku untuk mendekati Jaejoong. Sebelum seminar, kau terkesan membelaku di depan eomma tetapi sekarang kau berada di pihak eomma"

"Aku hanya ingin terbaik untukmu"

"Atau terbaik untuk Jaejoong? Jika hal itu yang ingin kau bicarakan lebih baik kau kembali ke perusahaanmu, kita akan bicarakan masalah ini setelah makan malam"

"Apa aku sudah bertindak terlalu jauh? Aku hanya merasa kesal, selama satu minggu tidak ada perkembangan apapun. Kalian melarikan diri saat pesta pertunanganku tetapi tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali juga. Aku tau kau tertarik dengannya begitu juga Joongie tertarik padamu. Telpon dia sekarang, aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau menelponnya." Yoochun mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Suie tidak akan berhenti mengomel di ruanganku selama 2 jam jika aku tidak berhasil membuatmu menelpon Joongie"

"Kalian benar-benar aneh"

"Karena itulah kami terikat satu sama lain. Percuma saja aku memberitaumu, orang sepertimu tidak akan pernah tau hal-hal seperti itu. Kau ingin aku terus mengganggu pekerjaanmu atau kau menelponnya?" Yoochun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya ketika melihat Yunho mengambil handphone dan terlihat menelpon seseorang. "Joongie bukan?" Yunho dengan kesal meletakkan handphonenya dan me- _loudspeaker_ panggilannya.

" _Yeobsehyo."_

"Yeobsehyo."

" _Ada apa Yunho sshi?"_

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

" _Keadaanku? Aku baik-baik saja"_

"Syukurlah" Yunho menatap Yoochun. Dengan menggerakkan tangan dan berbicara tanpa suara, Yoochun menyuruh Yunho untuk terus bertanya. "Hmm.. kau sedang apa sekarang?" Yoochun reflek menutupi mulutnya, dia tidak tahan untuk tertawa mendengarnya.

" _Aku? Aku melihat beberapa apartemen."_

"Apartemen? Untuk apa?"

" _Aku berencana tinggal mandiri setelah Suie hyung menikah. Membeli rumah akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama."_

"Aku bisa membantumu mencari apartemen, itupun jika kau menginginkannya"

" _Kau pasti sibuk Yunho sshi. Itu pasti akan merepotkan"_

Tanpa suara, Yoochun menginstruksikan untuk menawari Jaejoong apartemen milik Yunho. "Hmm.. mungkin aku bisa membantumu dengan cara yang lain? Aku mempunyai… beberapa rekan bisnis yang bergerak di bidang property, mungkin itu bisa membantu"

Yoochun menatap Yunho dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

" _Aa~ terima kasih"_

"Baiklah. Hmm, semoga kau segera menemukan tempat yang cocok"

" _Ne"_

"Hmm.. selamat siang"

" _Selamat siang, Yunho sshi. Terima kasih"_

 _Klik_

"Kau gila, Jung Yunho? Aigoo" Yoochun mengusap wajahnya, "Kau seorang Jung tetapi menelpon seorang uke saja tidak bisa? Kau benar-benar lebih buruk daripada Changminie"

"Apa kau dengar tadi? Dia hanya menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa berniat bertanya kepadaku. Apa dia pikir aku sedang mewawancarainya?"

"Itulah masalahmu, Yun. Dan apa tadi? Rekan bisnis di bidang property? Apa kau mendekati yeoja dan uke dengan mengatakan siapa saja daftar rekan bisnismu? Kau benar-benar.. aish!" Yoochun memajukan badannya dan berbisik, "Heechul imo sangat menyukai Jaejoong. Tidak peduli itu kau atau Changmin.. Jika kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya, imo bisa mendapatkannya untuk Changmin."

"Changminie tidak akan menyukainya"

"Jika dia bisa? Sekalipun kau bisa mendapatkan seseorang-yang-belum-pernah-tersentuh di pelosok negeri, mendapatkan seseorang dengan latar belakang yang bagus, berpendidikan, menawan, dan seperti yang kau inginkan belum-pernah-tersentuh seperti Jaejoong mungkin hanya ada diantara 1 per sekian ribu orang"

"Akau aku pikirkan nanti"

"Nanti? Kurang dari sebulan dia akan mendapat gelar master. Di saat kau sibuk berpikir, seseorang disana sudah melakukan aksinya." Yoochun berdehem lalu berdiri. "Berpikirlah sebanyak yang kau mau, Yun"

Yunho kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya setelah Yoochun keluar. Satu menit belum berlalu tetapi Yunho sudah tidak fokus melanjutkannya. Yoochun benar, Heechul benar-benar tertarik dengan Jaejoong dan orang seperti Jaejoong tidak mungkin bisa dia temui dengan mudah. Dia mendesah sebelum mengambil handphonenya.

" _Yeobsehyo"_

"Jaejoongie, kau dimana sekarang?"

" _Aku di dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen di Songdo"_

"Kau bisa kembali ke daerah perusahaanku? Aku ingin menemanimu mencari apartemen"

" _Apa harus sekarang?"_

"Kau dimana? Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang"

" _Ahh, tidak perlu Yunho sshi. Aku akan ke sana. 30 menit lagi aku akan sampai"_

"Baiklah, hubungi aku jika sudah dekat"

" _Ne"_

"Katakan pada sopirmu untuk hati-hati"

" _Terima kasih"_

 _Klik_

Yunho mengamati file yang ada di depannya. Dia harus cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kurang dari satu jam lagi dia mempunyai pekerjaan berat yang menanti. Ya, dia harus bisa meyakinkan Jaejoong untuk menempati apartemennya atau menemani Jaejoong mencari apartemen yang sesuai untuknya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum memandangi keadaan di luar mobil. Yunho terdengar sangat lucu. Pertama dia menelpon dengan sangat kaku, bahkan menyebutkan rekan bisnis tetapi dia menelpon kembali untuk mencari apartemen bersama. Dia berpikir mungkin Yoochun atau Junsu memaksa Yunho untuk menelponnya. Jaeoong tidak bodoh, dia tau niat dibalik sikap antusias dari Junsu setiap mendengar cerita tentang Yunho. Hanya saja Yunho tetap terdengar sangat lucu, berbeda sekali dengan imej nya yang penuh karisma.

"Kau terihat senang, Jaejoongie. Karena Yunho sshi?"

"Mungkin"

Hyunjoong berusaha bersikap biasa, menyembunyikan rasa cemburu ketika mendengar Jaejoong terlihat dekat dengan putra sulung keluarga Jung. Gosip menyebar begitu cepat diantara internal pelayan Kim, termasuk menghilangnya mereka berdua di saat pesta pertunangan Junsu-Yoochun.

"Kau menyukainya? Aku dengar kalian keluar bersama"

"Apa aku artis sampai-sampai semua orang membicarakanku?"

"Semua hal yang menyangkut keluarga Jung sangat diminati orang"

"Kau tau dimana perusahaan Yunho bukan? Bangunkan aku jika sudah dekat. Setelah itu kau bisa pulang, aku akan keluar bersama Yunho"

"Aku bisa menunggumu"

"Jangan berlebihan, Hyunjoong. Kami membutuhkan waktu berdua. Secara pribadi"

"Baiklah"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya dia tidak mengantuk, hanya saja dia malas menanggapi pertanyaan Hyunjoong. Dia memang meminta Hyunjoong memperlakukannya layaknya teman jika berdua, hanya saja jika menyangkut masalah pribadi seperti ini Hyunjoong sudah bertindak diluar batas. Jika peluangnya terbuka untuk mendapatkan seorang Jung, dia tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk mempertahankan rencana bodohnya dengan menikahi sopirnya itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengamati setiap sisi apartemen yang ditunjukkan Yunho padanya. Terbilang luas untuk seseorang yang tinggal seorang diri dan memiliki keamanan tingkat tinggi mengingat beberapa orang penting tinggal di apartemen ini. Jaejoong tidak memastikan dengan jelas untuk harga setiap unitnya, tetapi yang dia tau setiap unit memiliki kisaran harga yang sangat tinggi.

"Kau tertarik dengan apartemen ini?"

"Aku pasti berbohong jika mengatakan tidak menyukainya"

"Kau bisa tinggal di apartemen ini untuk sementara waktu, itupun jika kau mau"

"Apa ini apartemenmu?"

"Ya"

"Kau menyewakannya untukku? Jika harga sewa yang kau minta tidak jauh beda dengan harga satu unit di apartemen lain, aku tidak akan menerimanya. Kau tau aku masih pengangguran, bukan, Yunho sshi?"

"Kau mulai berbisnis denganku?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai bayangan yang jelas tentang tujuanmu menawarkan apartemen ini untukku. Kau seorang pengusaha, pasti ada keuntungan disetiap keputusanmu."

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan ada satu hal yang ingin kau lakukan untukku dan apartemen ini bisa mempermudah jalanku? Seperti yang pernah kau katakan, kita bisa saling menguntungkan. Jika tempo hari berhasil, aku harap kali ini akan berhasil lagi"

"Apa itu suatu hal yang berat?"

Yunho melangkah mendekati Jaejoong. Awalnya Jaejoong tetap berada di posisinya terakhir berdiri tetapi perlahan kakinya berjalan mundur saat Yunho mulai mendekatinya. Dia tidak bisa menutupi kegugupannya saat badannya sudah menempel pada tembok sedangkan Yunho hanya berjarak beberapa kaki dengannya dan terus melangkah maju. Apartemen ini memiliki keamanan yang tinggi, sekalipun dia berteriak mungkin tidak ada yang akan mendengarnya.

"Apakah itu berat atau tidak, itu semua bergantung denganmu" Mata Jaejoong membuka lebih lebar dengan intesitas berkedip yang lebih sering. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan polos. Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong reflek menundukkan matanya dan terlihat tidak nyaman dengan menjauhkan kepalanya dari bibir Yunho. "Hyung. Panggil aku Yunho hyung dan mulailah berteman denganku. Itu harga yang sangat pantas untuk tinggal di apartemen ini"

Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya. Jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih cepat ketika Yunho mengatakan itu di telinganya. Jaejoong berteriak tidak di dalam hatinya. Baginya Yunho mungkin sudah terbiasa mengatakan hal itu kepada banyak yeoja atau uke. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di dada Yunho, dia berniat mendorong Yunho untuk menjauh darinya. Kepalanya langsung mendongak menatap Yunho yang tersenyum kepadanya. Jantung Yunho berdetak tidak kalah cepat dari jantungnya.

"Kau bisa bertanya lebih jauh kepada Junsu tentang diriku, apapun itu. Tapi yang perlu kau ketahui saat ini, aku tidak buruk sama sekali terhadap dirimu" Yunho berjalan mundur, memberikan jarak antara keduanya, "Kau bisa memikirkannya nanti. Begitu kau setuju, hubungi aku. Aku akan menyiapkan semuanya untukmu"

Yunho mengukurkan tangannya, menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. "Setelah makan malam aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Jaejoong tersenyum kaku tapi tetap mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti Yunho berjalan keluar dari apartemen.

.

.

.

Kibum melempar dokumen tentang Yunho di atas meja. Dia memijit pelipisnya pelan. Yunho dan keluarga Jung terlihat tanpa cacat sedikit pun dan lebih parah lagi, berada jauh diatas keluar Kim. Jika benar putra bungsunya menjalin hubungan dengan putra sulung keluaga Jung, tentu masalah besar untuknya.

"Eomma? Apa yang terjadi?" Jihan mangambil berkas yang dilempar Kibum beberapa saat yang lalu. "Jung? Kenapa eomma menyelidiki keluarga Jung?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika keluarga Kim dan keluarga Jung disatukan dengan jalan pernikahan?"

"Itu suatu keuntungan yang sangat besar untuk kita eomma. Perusahaan mereka sangat besar dan mempunyai banyak saham di beberapa tempat. Tapi seingatku keluarga Jung hanya memiliki dua putra dan mereka semua seme."

"Karena itulah putra sulung mereka mempunyai hubungan dengan dongsaengmu"

"Jaejoong?"

"Sekalipun ini menguntungkan untuk kita, jika itu berhubungan dengan Jaejoong, eomma tidak merasa bahagia sama sekali. Eomma berencana memisahkan mereka tetapi dari informasi yang eomma dapat, keluarga Jung ternyata tidak semudah itu untuk dikelabuhi. Mata mereka berada dimana-mana."

Jihan memandang foto keluarga Jung. Sampai saat ini pun dia belum berhasil menjalin hubungan kerja dengan Jung. Jika saja Junsu saat itu mau bergabung dengan perusahaan Kim, mungkin kemungkinan itu terjadi. Hanya saja, Junsu lebih memilih bergabung dengan perusahaan Park. Matanya terfokus pada wajah Jung Yunho. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong lebih beruntung daripada dirinya dan itu membuatnya sangat kesal.

Kibum mengamati penampilan Jihan. Menurutnya Jihan terlihat sedikit formal jika ingin pergi ke club. "Kau mau pergi kemana, Jihan?"

"Itu eomma.. temanku yang pindah ke Inggris hari ini berkunjung ke Seoul. Dia ingin aku menemuinya" Jihan mencium pipi Kibum dan beranjak dari sana. Matanya memicing mendengar kabar mengenai Jaejoong. Sekalipun berbuat nekat, dia akan berusaha merusak hubungan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memasukkan satu persatu pakaiannya ke dalam kardus. Pakaiannya tidak terlalu banyak jika dibanding Junsu. Kibum benar-benar membatasi uang jajan tiap bulannya. Jika tidak mendapat uang tambahan dari Kim haraboji, mungkin isi lemarinya hanya ada satu pertiga dari semua miliknya saat ini.

"Kemarin buku, hari ini pakaian. Besok apa yang kau kemasi? Aku rasa tidak sampai seminggu kau akan pergi dari rumah ini" Junsu berjalan menuju Jaejoong, ikut merapikan pakaian Jaejoong. "Sudah menemukan tempat yang cocok?"

"Belum terlalu yakin. Aku juga belum mengatakan hal ini pada appa"

"Kau tetap akan pindah sekalipun appa melarangmu. Kenapa tidak bersabar menungguku selesai bulan madu? Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku"

"Dan mendengarkan namja kebanggaan Nyonya Kim terus mengintimidasiku dengan mengatakan aku menggoda Chunnie hyung? Tidak, terima kasih. Lagipula kalian terlalu protektif kepadaku, pasti kalian tidak akan membiarkan namja lain menjemputku untuk berkencan" Jaejoong menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Junsu, "Kecuali Jung Yunho"

"Karena kami sayang padamu, standar untuk pendampingmu tidak boleh asal-asalan Joongie. Bagaimana dengannya? Dia menghubungimu?" Junsu terlihat antusias. Yoochun mengatakan padanya jika Yunho sangat payah siang ini, dia ingin mendengar lebih dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Dia dua kali menghubungiku dan berakhir dia mengajakku secara langsung menuju apartemennya"

"Apa?" Junsu menatap Jaejoong yang tersenyum padanya, "Apa yang aku lewatkan di sini?"

"Apartemen berharga ratusan milyar dan dipinjamkan padaku secara cuma-cuma jika aku mau memanggilnya 'hyung' dan mulai berteman dengannya"

"Kau menyetujuinya?" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala, tanda tidak setuju. "Kenapa? Kau belum yakin?"

Jaejoong ingat bagaimana Yunho menggodanya sore ini, anehnya jantung Yunho berdetak cepat sama sepertinya. Jika Yunho terbiasa melakukannya pada yeoja atau uke lain, jantungnya tidak mungkin secepat itu. "Dia hanya mengatakan aku bisa bertanya apapun mengenai dirinya padamu, hyung"

"Tanyakan padaku. Sekalipun aku baru mengenalnya 8 tahun tapi aku sudah mengenalnya jauh dari itu" Junsu tampak berfikir lalu mengoreksu ucapannya, "Hanya untuk batasan tertentu"

"Apa yang membuatmu dan Chunnie hyung berambisi mendekatkan kami, hyung? Sekalipun kalian tidak mengatakannya, aku tau apa maksud kalian. Kenapa harus Jung Yunho?"

Junsu tersenyum lebar dan menarik Jaejoong menuju pinggir ranjang. "Kenapa harus Jung Yunho? Itu mudah sekali Joongie. Tentu saja karena kalian mempunyai dua kemiripan. Pertama, tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada orang. Kedua.." tangan Junsu dengan cepat diletakkan diatas junior Jaejoong dan meremasnya pelan. Tentu saja Jaejoong langsung menampik tangan Junsu dan berteriak protes, "Kalian belum pernah tersentuh. Aigoo ini lucu sekali. Usianya hampir 30 tahun tetapi belum pernah melakukannya sama sekali. Aku bahkan pernah berpikir jika juniornya tidak berfungsi" Junsu tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia tidak menyadari bagaimana ekspresi Jaejoong yang merasa tersindir karena diusianya ke 23 tahun pun dia juga belum pernah melakukannya.

"Bagaimana dengan lainnya? Club, yeoja, uke, atau apapun itu?"

Junsu mengatur nafasnya tetapi sesekali dia tetap tidak tahan untuk tertawa, "Tentu saja dia ke club, tapi hanya duduk di bar dan melakukan hal-hal bosan yang sangat dinikmatinya. Apa nikmatnya hanya duduk dan melihat orang lain menari? Awalnya aku menolak ide Chunnie untuk mendekatkan kalian tetapi pada akhirnya hanya dia yang menurut kami pantas menjagamu, Joongie."

"Tapi dia terlihat…" Jaejoong ingat bagaimana Yunho berbisik padanya. Semuanya terlihat sangat alami.

"Penampilan hanya menipu." Junsu melirik lemari pakaian Jaejoong yang terbuka, "Aku dengar dari Chunnie, Heechul imo sangat terobsesi padamu. Sebulan mengenalnya, pakaian lamamu pasti berakhir di tempat sampah"

"Aku hanya bertemu dengannya satu kali di pesta pertunanganmu, hyung. Itupun aku hanya sekadar menyapanya"

"Heechul imo adalah Nyonya Jung. Tanpa bertemu denganmu pun imo tau apa warna maupun makanan favoritmu. Banyak pengusaha yang mengincar Yunho maupun Changmin sebagai menantu tetapi imo justru mengejarmu sebagai menantunya."

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti"

"Nanti? Jika itu Jung Heechul, kesempatanmu untuk melepaskan diri sangat sangat kecil"

"Ya hyung! Tidak cukup dengan Yunho sshi, kenapa sekarang kau mengancamku dengan Heechul adjumma?"

"Entahlah, semua mengalir begitu saja. Mungkin setelah ini aku mengatakan tentang Changmin? Hangeng samchon? Jung haraboji?"

"Suie hyung"

Junsu tertawa dan memeluk Jaejoong. "Semua kembali padamu, Joongie. Hyung hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu setelah semua yang terjadi di rumah ini" Jaejoong mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Junsu. "Tapi tetap dengan standar yang hyung berikan. Kau tidak bisa mengatakan iya jija hyung mengatakan tidak, paham?

"Ne ne, aku mengerti. Aku menyanyangimu, hyung"

.

.

.

Yunho tidak berkonsentrasi membaca bukunya. Dia teringat apa yang terjadi sore ini di apartemennya. Awalnya dia hanya ingin menggoda Jaejoong tetapi justru berakhir dengan dirinya lah yang tergoda dengan ekspresi polos Jaejoong. Mata besar Jaejoong seolah menghipnotisnya dan melakukan sesuatu di luar kendalinya. Dia hampir saja mendaratkan bibirnya di leher Jaejoong jika Jaejoong tidak memandang kearahnya.

"Dia benar-benar namja berbahaya"

"Siapa yang berbahaya?" Yunho terkejut ketika menyadari Heechul dengan santai berdiri di belakang kursinya dengan posisi membungkuk. Membuat Yunho langsung berhadapan dengan muka Heechul yang tersenyum penuh arti yang terlihat cukup mengerikan.

"Eomma~ berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang bisa memperpendek usiaku"

"Akan eomma lakukan setelah kau memberiku cucu dari Jaejoong" Heechul melenggang santai kearah lemari buku di perpustakaan mini rumahnya. Dia melihat beberapa judul buku tapi berlalu begitu saja, dia terlalu malas untuk membaca buku di malam hari.

"Eomma dengar kau meminta pelayan membersihkan apartemenmu. Kau tidak berencana untuk tinggal di sana, bukan?"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin menyewanya"

"Menyewa? Dia pasti sangat kaya. Biaya sewa perbulan yang kau inginkan pasti seharga satu unit apartemen di tempat lain. Berapa harga yang kau tawarkan pada seorang namja bermata besar, dengan kulit seputih susu, dan tubuh yang sangat menawan?"

Yunho mendesah pasrah. Segala sesuatu mengenai keluarga Jung tidak akan pernah luput dari mata dan telinga eommanya. "Tidak banyak. Hanya memintanya memanggilku hyung dan mulai berteman denganku"

"Kau melakukannya? Idemu brilian walaupun terkesan lambat tapi semua hal memang berawal dari berteman." Yunho mendengus kesal mendengar pujian dan sindiri eommanya dalam satu tepukan. "Apa dia menerimanya?"

"Dia belum menghubungiku eomma"

"Aigoo dia benar-benar bermain _hard-to-get_. Eomma semakin menyukainya, benar-benar tipe menantu idaman eomma."

"Dia belum tentu menjadi menantu eomma"

"Kau pikir eomma akan diam saja? Eomma dengar hubungannya dengan eommanya sangat buruk. Sangat-sangat buruk. Dengan sisi keibuan yang eomma miliki, menarik perhatiannya bukan hal sulit untuk eomma. Mainkan saja perasaan hutang budi dan dia berakhir dengan tidak akan menolak permintaan eomma untuk menikahkannya dengan salah satu diantara kalian. Ini hanya secuil ide dari eomma, jenius bukan?" Yunho menatap eommanya tidak percaya. Dengan santainya Heechul mengatakan semua itu ditambah suara tawa di akhir ucapannya menambah kesan mengerikan.

"Eomma tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Eomma tidak mempunyai sisi keibuan yang dia inginkan"

Heechul menghentikan tawanya begitu mendengar ucapan Changmin yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang baca. "Tentu saja eomma akan melakukannya jika kau dan hyungmu gagal mendapatkannya"

"Aku pasti gagal" Changmin dengan santainya mengambil salah satu buku dan berjalan keluar dari sana.

"Tentu saja gagal. Kau tidak pernah berhasil menjalin hubungan lebih dari tiga bulan"

Changmin membalik badannya dan menujukkan angka empat dengan jari tangannya "Empat bulan"

"Bulan pertama melakukan apapun yang membuat pasangannya bahagia, bulan kedua mulai jarang bertemu, bulan ketiga mulai jarang berkomunikasi, dan bulan keempat adalah saat yeoja atau uke itu datang ke rumah dengan air mata mengatakan jika dia masih mencintai Jung Changmin tetapi dongsaeng tersayangku ini tidak peduli sama sekali. Aku sudah sangat hafal eomma. Urusan Jaejoong adalah urusanku, bukan eomma, apalagi Changmin dengan rekor 4 bulannya. Bulan depan aku akan mengenalkannya secara resmi ke dalam rumah ini. Jadi…" Yunho menatap Heechul dan Changmin bergantian, "…aku tidak ingin ada keributan seperti ini" Yunho mengembalikan buku dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Begitu Yunho keluar, Heechul dan Changmin saling tertawa. Rencana mereka untuk memprovokasi Yunho terbilang sukses. Satu bulan, jika Heechul bisa bersabar selama ini maka satu bulan bukan waktu yang lama untuknya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mendesah berat. Dia melihat kondisi kamarnya. Semuanya sudah dikemas dengan rapi. Mungkin perkataan Junsu benar, dia berencana pindah saat Junsu berangkat untuk persiapan pernikahan tetapi dalam 3 hari barang-barangnya sudah selesai dikemasi. Dia terlalu bersemangat untuk segera pindah dari rumah ini.

"Aku belum mendapatkan apartemen ataupun menghubungi Yunho sshi. Kenapa barangku sudah dikemasi semua? Aigoo babo-ya"

Suara pintu terbuka membuat perhatian Jaejoong teralihkan. Dia mendapati Siwon membuka kamarnya. Cukup aneh karena hari masih siang, seharusnya Siwon masih berada di perusahaan.

"Appa?" Appa. Jaejoong akan memanggil Siwon dengan panggilan appa jika mereka hanya berdua atau bertiga bersama Junsu.

Siwon memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Kepala pelayan mengatakan dia melihat Jaejoong membawa banyak kardus ke dalam kamarnya dan mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya, karena itulah dia segera pulang dan menemui putra bungsunya. Dan dihadapannya sekarang Jaejoong telah selesai mengemasi barangnya, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan barang-barangmu, Joongie?"

"Aku akan segera pindah, appa. Kita berdua sudah sepakat tentang ini, bukan?"

"Tapi secepat ini?" Siwon duduk di pinggir ranjang Jaejoong sedangkan Jaejoong memilih duduk di kursi meja belajarnya.

"Ne appa"

"Kenapa? Kau masih mempunyai waktu selama 3 minggu di rumah ini"

"3 minggu ataupun 3 hari, itu sama saja. Semakin cepat aku pergi pasti terasa lebih baik. Eommonim dan hyungnim tidak akan terganggu lagi karena kehadiranku dan appa tidak perlu merasa bersalah setiap kali eommonim memojokkanku"

"Kau akan meninggalkan rumah ini begitu juga dengan Suie. Apa kau juga akan melepaskan hakmu di Kim corp seperti Suie?"

"Masih ada Jihan hyungnim" Siwon mendesah pelan. Kim Jihan. Putra sulungnya benar-benar berada di pihak Kibum. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Siwon dan Jihan sering berbeda pendapat, berbeda dengan Junsu dan Jaejoong yang sangat memahaminya.

"Kau akan pindah kemana?"

"Hanya ada satu tempat dipikiranku, appa. Aku akan mengatakannya begitu sudah pindah ke sana. Ayolah appa, jangan bersikap seolah-olah kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Kita masih bisa bertemu saat makan siang atau di acara apapun itu"

"Jika saja appa masih bisa menahanmu di rumah ini, Joongie"

"Appa jangan berkata seperti itu. Semua tau itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku tidak benar-benar diterima di rumah ini jika saja Suie hyung saat itu menangis memintaku tinggal bersama kalian" Jaejoong ingat betul saat Junsu menangis memaksa Kibum membiarkan dirinya tinggal di Seoul. Sejak dilahirkan sampai berusia 6 tahun, Jaejoong sudah dititipkan pada Choi jobumonim. Setiap tahun hanya satu kali mereka mengunjungi Jaejoong, itupun tidak lebih dari dua hari. Entah masa lalu apa yang membuat Kibum benar-benar tidak ingin menerimanya.

Siwon mengamati perubahan fisik Jaejoong setiap tahunnya. Senyumnya mengembang, putra bungsunya benar-benar mewarisi darah keluarga Choi. Dengan kulit putih dan bibirnya yang merah, seharusnya Kibum bangga pada Jaejoong.

"Awal kedatanganku ke rumah ini, eommonim tidak pernah memberikan pelukan hangat seperti Choi halmoni. Saat itu aku berpikir jika eommonim marah padaku karena aku melakukan kesalahan. Tumbuh dengan perhatian lebih dari Choi jobumonim mungkin membuat aku terasa asing dengan eommonimku sendiri. Tetapi 17 tahun berlalu sejak kedatanganku di sini dan semua tidak berubah. Apa aku harus menunggu 17 tahun lagi untuk mendengar alasan semua ini, appa?"

"Kau sudah mendengar semuanya dari Kibum. Eommamu kehilangan kontrak besar saat mereka mengetahui dia mengandungmu, Joongie. Agensi tidak bisa mengembalikan rasa kecewa para sponsor untuk eommamu dan karirnya mulai berakhir saat itu."

"Itu yang kudengar dari eommonim, tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar satu hal pun dari appa. Aku bukan anak 7 tahun yang percaya dengan semua yang dia dengar terlebih hanya dari satu sisi"

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Matanya tertutup seakan mengingat kejadian yang terjadi 24 tahun yang lalu. Setiap detik, setiap menit, rasanya Siwon masih sangat mengingatnya. Lembaran kelam yang akan terus menjadi bagian dari perjalanan hidupnya. Matanya terbuka, dia tidak bisa menyimpan rahasianya lebih lama lagi. Jaejoong benar, dia bukan anak berusia 7 tahun yang dapat menerima semua perlakuan Kibum padanya. Setelah keluar dari rumah ini, dia tidak ingin kesalahpahaman ini akan terus berlangsung. Ini sangat tidak adil untuk putra bungsunya.

"Perusahaan tidak pernah mengakhiri kontraknya, justru dia lah yang tidak memperpanjang kontraknya dan kembali fokus pada keluarganya. Jihan berusia 6 tahun dan Junsu berusia 3 tahun saat itu. Dalam hati appa, ada keinginan yang besar untuk memiliki seorang putri tetapi eommonim mu tidak setuju untuk mengandung lagi. Sekian lama vakum dari dunia entertainment, Kibum tidak bisa melepas kontrak besar yang mewajibkannya untuk tidak hamil lagi. Perdebatan panjang itupun menghasilkan suatu kesepakatan yang sangat berisiko. Ibu pengganti. Hanya saja jawaban dari dokter saat itu memutuskan mimpi appa. Kami sama-sama namja, sekalipun menggunakan ibu pengganti semua itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

Siwon berjalan menuju Jaejoong. Dia berlutut dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang terasa basah dan dingin. Diusapnya pipi Jaejoong, betapa dia sangat menyayangi putranya ini sekalipun dia tidak bisa menunjukkannya selama ini.

"Beberapa bulan berlalu dan kami tidak pernah membahas masalah ini lagi, sampai akhirnya eommonim mu mengatakan dia tidak bisa menolak keinginan appa tetapi tidak bisa mengakhiri kontraknya begitu saja. Program itu terus berjalan sekalipun Kibum tidak bisa terlibat di dalamnya. Kami sepakat, dia hanya mendapatkan namanya sebagai ibu di data kelahiranmu tetapi tidak pernah mengandungmu."

Sekalipun menjawab segala pertanyaan yang selalu muncul di pikirannya, ada rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di dalam hatinya. Selama ini dia percaya Kibum adalah eomma nya sekalipun perlakuan yang dia harapkan jauh berbeda dari kedua hyungnya. "Aku bukan anak eommonim?"

"Maafkan appa, Joongie. Semua ini kesalahan appa. Rasa bahagia terlalu memenuhi otak appa sampai akhirnya batasan itu appa langgar. Perselingkuhan itu terjadi begitu saja tanpa bisa kami hindari. Kibum sibuk dengan kegiatannya sedangkan ada seseorang yang mengandung anak appa. Dia juga memberikan perhatian kepada apa dan segala hal yang Kibum tinggalkan saat mengejar dunia keartisannya. Awalnya semua bisa appa kendalikan sampai akhirnya Kibum mengetahuinya dan meminta untuk mengugurkanmu"

"Kau adalah kebahagiaan appa. Dan lihatlah dirimu sekarang, sekalipun kau putra appa tapi kau memiliki semua yang mungkin tidak bisa diberikan oleh seolah putri. Perselingkuhan itu adalah kesalahan appa tapi tidak denganmu, Joongie. Kau sudah terbentuk jauh sebelum hal ini terjadi. Sekalipun sangat sulit, pada akhirnya Kibum membiarkanmu lahir tetapi dia tidak bisa menerimamu sebagai putranya, sekalipun kau tidak bersalah. Suatu hari yeoja itu menghilang setelah dua tahun mengasuhmu di kediaman keluarga Choi. Maafkan appa, Joongie."

Jaejoong melepas genggaman tangan appanya dan berdiri, berjalan menjauhi Siwon yang tetap berlutut di depan kursi. Dia tidak siap dengan kenyataan yang di dengar. Selain bukan anak Kibum, kenyataannya Siwon telah berselingkuh dengan eomma kandungnya. Dengan setengah berlari, Jaejoong meninggalkan kamarnya. Teriakan Siwon pun tidak bisa menghentikan langkahnya. Dia terlalu kecewa dengan semua kenyataan yang didengarnya.

Dia memasuki mobil Siwon yang masih terparkir di depan teras rumah. Terlalu lama jika dia meminta Hyunjoong mengambil mobilnya. Jaejoong meminta sopir Siwon mengantarnya ke halte terdekat. Di pikirannya hanya ada satu tempat, apartemen Yunho. Tidak ingin Siwon mengetahui keberadaannya, dia memutuskan menggunakan taksi.

.

.

 _9095_

 _Klik_

Pintu apartemen terbuka tetapi Jaejoong dibuat terkejut dengan keberadaan beberapa pelayan yang membersihkan apartemen Yunho. Dengan sopannya dia meminta pelayan untuk pulang dan mengatakan akan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka nanti.

Begitu pelayan terakhir keluar dan menutup pintu, tubuh Jaejoong langsung terjatuh. Rasanya setiap sendi di tubuhnya tidak berfungsi dan tulangnya melemah. Tangisan yang dia tahan dari rumah keluarga Kim langsung tumpah begitu saja.

' _Program itu terus berjalan sekalipun Kibum tidak bisa terlibat di dalamnya. Dia hanya mendapatkan namanya sebagai ibu tetapi tidak pernah mengandungmu._

 _Perselingkuhan itu terjadi begitu saja tanpa bisa kami hindari._

 _Pada akhirnya Kibum membiarkanmu lahir tetapi dia tidak bisa menerimamu sebagai putranya.'_

Sakit. Rasanya dia tidak sanggup lagi untuk bertemu Siwon maupun Kibum. Perselingkuhan Siwon yang membuatnya menanggung semua ini dan kenyataan Kibum bukan eommanya.

.

.

.

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya mendengar telpon dari pelayan yang dia minta membersihkan apartemen. Pelayan mengatakan Jaejoong datang lebih awal tanpa membawa barang apapun dan meminta mereka untuk pulang. Tebakannya tidak meleset, dia sangat yakin Jaejoong akan menerima penawarannya untuk tinggal di apartemen miliknya walaupun putra bungsu keluarga Kim itu belum menghubunginya sama sekali.

Dia menelpon Jaejoong, berniat menggoda Jaejoong yang terburu-buru ingin menempati apartemennya. Jarinya mengetuk meja berulang kali, tidak sabar, ketika Jaejoong tidak mengangkat telponnya juga.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Sambungan telpon pun kembali terputus tanpa dijawab pemiliknya. Merasa kesal, Yunho meletakkan handphonenya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sesaat dirinya tidak fokus ketika menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil. _Jaejoong terburu-buru menempati apartemennya?_

Yunho kembali menelpon Jaejoong, perasaannya terasa tidak nyaman mendengar sambungannya kembali terputus. Tidak menyerah, dia terus menelpon Jaejoong sampai akhirnya suara tangisan menyapa pendengarannya.

"Jaejoong.. kau baik-baik saja?" Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, hanya terdengar suara tangisan di telinganya. Yunho melihat arlojinya, jam makan siang baru saja selesai satu jam yang lalu. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya tetapi perasaannya tidak akan tenang jika membiarkan Jaejoong sendirian di sana.

"Kau.. aish, tunggu aku di sana. Jangan lakukan apapun sampai aku datang. Mengerti?"

Yunho langsung mematikan telponnya begitu Jaejoong menjawabnya sekalipun di sela-sela tangisannya. Dia terburu-buru mengambil jas yang dia gantung di kursinya tanpa berniat memakainya.

"Sekretaris Seo, alihkan semua jadwalku hari ini. Jika mendadak, minta Changmin atau aboji untuk mewakiliku. Aku harus pergi sekarang"

"Baik sajangnim"

Begitu Yunho menghilang di balik lift, keempat sekretaris yang berada di ruangan hanya saling menatap dan menggeleng tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Butterfly

Author : jungnari

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : M

Note : Ini murni fiksi pemikiran Nari. Kebosanan di tengah cerita, bukan tanggung jawab Nari, ne..

 **Yang ngga suka ama pairingnya, close aja ne** **J**

Happy reading!

.

.

Yunho sedikit berlari menuju lift apartemen. Dia sudah meminta sopirnya untuk mengebut tetapi tetap saja terasa sangat lama untuknya. Selama hidupnya, Yunho tidak pernah sekhawatir ini jika menyangkut seseorang di luar keluarganya. Jika saja boleh memilih, Yunho lebih menyukai berada di balik mejanya untuk mengurus segala sesuatu mengenai perusahaan daripada menghadapi masalah seperti ini. Dia sangat kaku untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Dipikirannya saat ini hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Jaejoong, selanjutnya dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi.

Pintu apartemen terbuka, Yunho melihat Jaejoong duduk memeluk kakinya di lantai ruang tamu. "Jaejoong?" Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya. Di sela-sela tangisannya, dia mengatakan ingin segera pindah ke apartemen hari ini juga. Yunho mendekati Jaejoong, membantu Jaejoong berdiri dan duduk di sofa terdekat.

Yunho meletakkan jasnya di meja dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dia harap pelayan sempat mengisi beberapa botol air minum di lemari es.

"Minumlah" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan masih sesenggukan, "Tidak. Kau harus minum untuk menenangkan diri. Kita akan berbicara lagi jika kau sudah lebih tenang"

Dengan sabar Yunho membantu Jaejoong memegang gelas dan meminta Jaejoong minum lebih banyak.

Yunho meletakkan gelas di atas meja dan beralih menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong yang terasa dingin dan basah. Tidak ada percakapan diantara keduanya selama beberapa saat sampai Jaejoong mendesah pelan dan mulai tenang untuk berbicara.

"Maafkan aku. Hari ini untuk kesekian kalinya aku terlihat seperti seorang yeoja dan selalu merepotkanmu."

"Apa kali ini karena eommonim mu lagi?" Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepala. Yunho paham, saat ini Jaejoong tidak ingin membicarakan apapun yang berkaitan dengan Kibum dan dia tidak akan memaksa lebih jauh. "Kapan kau ingin pindah?"

"Jika kau mengijinkannya, aku ingin hari ini juga"

"Kau terlihat terburu-buru. Apa semua barangmu sudah dikemasi?" Jaejoong menggangguk pelan "Apa kau sudah menghubungi Suie?"

"Jangan. Jangan katakan apapun pada Suie hyung saat ini. Malam ini dia harus membicarakan beberapa hal tentang pernikahannya. Aku tidak ingin konsentrasinya terganggu."

"Baiklah. Kau bisa pindah kapanpun yang kau mau. Aku akan menelpon jasa pemindahan barang"

"Terima kasih Yunho… hyung" Kali ini Yunho bisa tersenyum senang mendengar panggilan Jaejoong untuknya. Terdengar tidak buruk sekalipun Jaejoong masih terlihat ragu mengucapkannya.

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam di rumah Kim terasa sangat sepi, hanya ada Siwon dan Kibum. Bukan suatu hal yang aneh mengingat selama ini Jihan sering makan malam bersama temannya, Junsu lebih senang menghabiskan waktu makan malam bersama Yoochun, dan Jaejoong hanya hadir saat sarapan.

Kibum memakan mangga yang diberikan pelayan, sesekali mendesah pelan karena Siwon terlihat sangat dingin malam ini. Siwon terbiasa menceritakan satu atau dua kejadian yang terjadi selama di perusahaan tetapi malam ini dia terlihat sangat tenang.

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat tidak senang, yeobo. Ada masalah di kantor?"

"Tidak"

Kibum menyeringai samar, sepertinya dia bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Siwon saat ini "Lalu? Apa karena Jaejoong pindah dari rumah ini?"

Siwon meletakkan garpunya dan meminum air mineral di sampingnya. Dia sudah tidak bernafsu menghabiskan mangga atau apapun yang ada di depannya. "Kau terdengar sangat menikmatinya"

"Pelayan mengatakan dia mengambil semua barangnya bersama seorang namja dari keluarga Jung. Putramu sangat cerdas. Sekian tahun terlihat sebagai anak baik-baik, dia membawa hasil pancingan besar ke dalam rumah ini"

"Kau ingin mengatakan dia mirip dengan eomma nya?" Kibum hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak peduli, "Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Jaejoong. Aku rasa dia sudah cukup mendengar semua kebohongan yang kau ciptakan selama ini"

"Aku terkesan kau berani mengatakannya pada putramu, yeobo. Bagaimana reaksinya? Dia bangga padamu? Ahh.. Tapi dia terlalu buru-buru untuk pindah dari rumah ini, aku rasa aku tau bagaimana jawabannya"

"Di mana Kim Kibum ku yang dulu? Kau berubah seolah-olah semua adalah kesalahanku dan melampiaskan kepada Jaejoong yang jelas tidak pernah bersalah sedikitpun. Pernahkah kau berpikir jika kau mempunyai peranan yang penting atas semua kejadian yang pernah terjadi? Selama 23 tahun aku menahan diri untuk mengikuti semua keinginanmu. Dia memanggilku appa tapi tidak ada satu perlindungan apapun yang seharusnya berhak dia terima."

"Itu pilihanmu, yeobo" Kibum terlihat tenang tetapi memandang Siwon dengan sangat tajam, "Akan lebih baik jika dia digugurkan saat itu tetapi lagi-lagi sifat keras kepalamu memaksa dia untuk tetap dilahirkan. Kau mengatakan akan melakukan apapun agar dia dilahirkan dan sekarang kau menyalahkanku karena pilihan yang kau buat? Kim Kibum mu sudah berubah ketika dia melihat suaminya bercumbu dengan orang lain!"

Mata Kibum memerah tetapi dia langsung menguasai diri dengan berdehem dan meminum air mineral di sampingnya. Dia melihat kearah pelayan kepercayaannya yang membungkuk dan keluar dari ruang makan, mengumpulkan beberapa pelayan yang tidak sengaja mendengar teriakan Kibum agar membungkam mulutnya.

"Hari itu adalah ulangtahun pernikahan kita, tapi kau tidak datang" Siwon mengucapkannya dengan pelan tetapi terasa sangat tajam di telinga Kibum, "Sebelum eommanya pergi. Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk menjaga Jaejoong jika dia mengetahui kenyataan ini. Hari ini dia sudah mengetahui semuanya, kali ini aku tidak akan meninggalkannya, apapun itu."

"Kita lihat saja nanti"

"Seharusnya kau mengerti jika aku tidak pernah bercanda dengan semua yang pernah aku katakan. Aku sudah membuktikannya di masa lalu dan akan terjadi di masa mendatang" Sebelum beranjak, Siwon mengucapkan dengan berbisik di telingan Kibum, "Eomma Jaejoong bukan orang lain. Kau mengenalnya dengan sangat baik, yeobo. Dia Choi Yeonhee, dongsaengmu" Setelah Siwon pergi, garpu yang dipegang Kibum jatuh begitu saja. Pertahannya runtuh. Tangannya bergetar, menunjukkan betapa besar ketakutannya pada ucapan terakhir Siwon.

.

.

.

 _Ting tong_

 _Ting tong_

 _Ting tong_

"Yak! Kenapa lama sekai membuka pintunya!" Junsu langsung berteriak ketika Yunho membuka pintu apartemen untuknya. Tentu saja Yunho hanya menatapnya aneh, Junsu memencet bel berulang-ulang dan langsung berteriak padanya begitu dia membuka pintu. Belum sempat menjawab, Junsu langsung masuk dengan menabrak bahu Yunho cukup keras.

"Aish" Pandangannya beralih pada Yoochun yang terlihat menilai penampilannya sambil sesekali mengangguk dan tersenyum mengejek padanya, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Hmmm tidak banyak. Hanya saja kau terlihat sangat… hmm sibuk? Kau melepas dasimu dan melipat baju sampai atas siku. Mengagumkan. Apa kau menggoda seseorang di dalam?"

Belum sempat Yunho menjawab. Mereka mendengar Junsu berteriak pada Jaejoong. "Setelah menikah, carilah cara untuk membungkam mulutnya"

Dengan santai Yoochun melepas sepatunya dan berjalan masuk, meninggalkan Yunho sendirian di depan pintu "Karena itulah aku memilih kamar kedap suara"

"Kau belajar banyak dari eomma untuk mengintimidasiku"

"Akan kupikirkan nanti" Yoochun dan Yunho berhenti di posisinya berdiri saat melihat Junsu melakukan beberapa pukulan di punggung Jaejoong. Tidak keras hanya saja Yoochun dan Yunho reflek hanya diam melihat interaksi yang terlihat menggemaskan dari Junsu dan Jaejoong.

"Yak! Maknae apa kau ini, Jaejoongie! Kau pergi dari rumah sebelum aku menikah. Kau tidak memberitauku kapan kau pindah, yak berani sekali kau pada hyungmu!"

"Hyung, ouuchh hentikan hyung. Akan ku jelaskan nanti"

Yoochun mendesah pelan dan menatap kearah Yunho yang masih diam memperhatikan beberapa tindakan 'brutal' Junsu. "Kau mempunyai minuman dingin? Ini akan berlangsung beberapa saat sampai akhirnya mereka saling memeluk dan meminta maaf. Cara yang ampuh untuk memperbaiki hubungan hyung-dongsaeng setelah bertengkar" Yoochun menepuk pelan bahu Yunho, "Kau harus mulai terbiasa melihatnya. Ayo, temani aku ke dapur"

Yunho mengangguk dan berjalan menuju dapur bersama Yoochun. Sebelum mereka menghilang ke ruang makan, Yunho sempat melihat Jaejoong membalas pukulan Junsu tetapi justru berakhir dengan teriakan dan pukulan Junsu yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

.

Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun. Junsu, dan Changmin saat ini duduk di ruang tamu.

 _Changmin?_

Maknae keluarga Jung mendadak masuk ke apartemen Yunho di tengah-tengah perkelahian Junsu dan Jaejoong. Berbeda dengan Yunho dan Yoochun yang memilih diam dan mengobrol di ruang makan, Changmin lebih memilih menyemangati Jaejoong untuk membalas pukulan Junsu. Sekadar informasi, hubungan Changmin dan Junsu terjalin sangat baik dalam segala aspek, termasuk saling membully.

"Perkelahian yang menarik. Harusnya kau lebih banyak membalas pukulan Duck hyung"

"Yak! Panggil namaku dengan benar, Minnie"

"Berhenti memanggilku Minnie, Minnie, hyung. Itu terdengar menggelikan untuk seme sepertiku"

"Kenapa? Kau sangat pantas mendapatkannya. Jung Minnie~"

"Jaejoongie, kenalkan dia Jung Changmin, dongsaengku" Yunho sangat hafal dengan kelakuan Junsu dan Changmin jika sudah bertemu. Sebelum pertengkaran aneh mereka bertambah panjang, Yunho memilih untuk mengganti topik.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Jaejoong sshi. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu secepat ini" Changmin melirik Yunho dan jelas-jelas menyeringai hyungnya itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari, Min?" Changmin memandang kearah Yoochun lalu beralih menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong yang duduk bersebelahan. Walau akhirnya dia memilih untuk menatap kearah Yoochun dan Junsu karena Yunho tampak sibuk memijat telapak tangan Jaejoong yang terlihat baik-baik saja.

 _Gaya klasik_ , batinnya.

"Yunho hyung menghilang dari kantor sejak siang dan handphone nya tidak dapat dihubungi. Hyungie juga tidak pulang saat makan malam. Aku ingat pagi ini hyungie meminta pelayan membersihkan apartemen ini, jadi yaa.. aku berada di sini saat ini hyung."

"Apa eomma yang menyuruhmu kemari?"

"Hmmm.. daripada menyuruhku kemari, eomma pasti lebih memilih untuk datang kemari sendiri." Changmin tersenyum kearah Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri hanya tersenyum kikuk dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah menemukan hyungmu jadi lebih baik kau mengajaknya pulang saat ini. Dia pasti lelah karena ikut membersihkan dan merapikan apartemen ini"

"Hyungie membersihkan apartemen?" Changmin menatap tidak percaya pada Yoochun yang menahan tawanya, "Sepanjang hidupnya aku baru mendengar ini untuk pertama kalinya. Kau yang terbaik, hyung"

Jaejoong berdehem sebentar, jelas sekali dia memahami kemana arah pembicaraan Yoochun dan Changmin. "Permisi, aku ingin ke dapur. Akan aku ambilkan minuman untuk kalian"

"Aku ikut" Yunho memberikan pandangan tajam kearah Changmin yang sudah berdiri dan berniat menyusul Jaejoong menuju dapur. Mengerti arti tatapan Yunho, Changmin merendahkan badannya dan berbisik di telinga hyungnya "Tenang hyung, eomma akan menyukai setiap cerita yang keluar dari mulutku nanti"

.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Keadaan menjadi sedikit kaku saat Changmin mendadak datang ke dalam apartemen. Dia berpikir akan lebih baik jika mengganti kode apartemen. Changmin tipe orang yang menyenangkan tetapi dia bisa melihat kejahilan di mata maknae keluarga Jung. Jaejoong terkejut saat Changmin masuk ke dapur dan langsung membuka lemari es.

"Maaf Changmin sshi, saya belum sempat berbelanja banyak makanan." Changmin mengangguk dan memeriksa beberapa makanan yang ada di lemari es.

"Apa Yunho hyung sudah makan?"

"Sudah" Changmin menutup pintu dan menunjukkan satu buah apel kepada Jaejoong, mengisyaratkan meminta ijin untuk mengambilnya, "Tentu, silakan dimakan"

"Aku rasa kita seumuran, kau tidak perlu sesopan itu padaku" Changmin mencuci apelnya dan langsung mengigitnya, "Panggil saja Changmin atau Changminie juga tidak buruk. Tapi jangan memanggilku Minnie, hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilku Minnie dan itupun karena aku tidak berhasil mengintimidasinya. Eommaku." Changmin melipat kedua tangannya dan memasang lurus kearah Jaejoong, "Hyungku, apa benar dia membantu merapikan apartemen ini?"

Jaejoong hanya menatap lucu kearah Changmin. Setelah memintanya unuk bersikap biasa, kali ini Changmin justru bersikap layaknya senior. "Dia membantuku karena aku harus memasak. Yunho hyung tidak ingin memesan makanan di luar, jadi selama aku memasak dia yang merapikan barang"

"Kau bisa memasak?" Changmin mengerutkan dahinya tetapi di dalam hatinya dia merasa akan ada kabar bagus lagi untuk Heechul

"Tidak sehebat koki rumah keluarga Jung tetapi aku merasa senang Yunho memintaku untuk memasak untuknya lagi"

Changmin terlihat senang mendengar kata 'lagi' yang diucapkan Jaejoong. Namja di depannya benar-benar tidak mengecewakan, hanya saja dia tidak terlalu tertarik untuk mendekati Jaejoong lebih dari ini. Jaejoong mendekati sempurna, baginya itu membosankan. "Yunho hyung memiliki masalah dengan lambungnya, jika dia memintamu memasak untuknya aku harap kau tidak memasak makanan yang terlalu rumit sehingga membuatnya menunggu" Jaejoong mengangguk paham. Dilihat dari cara Changmin memperhatikan Yunho, keluarga mereka terlihat berhasil menumbuhkan rasa sayang satu sama lain.

"Changmin, ayo kita pulang" terdengar nada protes dari Changmin ketika Yunho mendadak datang ke dapur dan mengajaknya pulang. Yunho mengetuk-ngetuk arlojinya, "Ini sudah malam, Jaejoong harus istirahat"

"Baiklah baiklah. Terima kasih untuk apelnya" Jaejoong tersenyum geli mendengar gerutuan Changmin saat keluar dari dapur. Dia ikut berjalan keluar dapur di belakang Yunho yang membawakan nampan berisi minum untuk Yoochun dan Junsu.

.

Jaejoong langsung merebahkan badannya di sofa seberang Yoochun. Badannya terasa lelah tetapi perasaannya sangat lega saat kedua Jung keluar dari apartemen. Merasakan keheningan, Jaejoong menatap kearah Yoochun yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Dimana Suie hyung?"

"Kau terlalu fokus pada namja Jung sampai tidak sadar Suie ke kamar mandi" Jaejoong mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa, "Bagaimana rasanya tinggal di apartemen milik Yunho?" Jaejoong menegakkan badannya dan langsung terkejut melihat tatapan Yoochun kepadanya, "Aku akan mengatakan ini dengan cepat jadi dengarkan baik-baik Joongie"

Yoochun melirik kearah kamar, memastikan Junsu belum keluar. "Suie pasti sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Joongie. Tapi apa kau tau kenapa aku begitu gigih mendekatkanmu pada Yunho bahkan secara terbuka melibatkan Heechul imo? Karena dia bia menjagamu.. benar-benar menjagamu"

"Dari eommonim? Aku sudah pergi dari…"

"Bukan" Yoochun kembali melirik ke arah kamar, "Bukan Kibum imo yang aku takutkan tapi Jihan. Selama ini Kibum imo secara terang-terangan melakukan beberapa hal untuk menjatuhkanmu tetapi tidak dengan Jihan. Dia belum benar-benar melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Suie tetapi aku merasa Jihan benar-benar membencimu. Dia pernah menemuiku dan memperingatkanku jika kau berbahaya dan bisa saja merayu dan menjebakku ketika Suie lengah"

 _Sialan!_

"Jihan bukan pebisnis yang terlalu handal, jika dia mempunyai nyali untuk memperingatkanku dengan omong kosongnya bukan tidak mungkin akan ada hal gila lain yang bisa dia lakukan." Yoochun melirik kearah kamar, dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka lalu menutup. "Yunho dan keluarganya sudah tertarik kepadamu, sekarang bukalah dirimu padanya. Dia bukan namja yang buruk dan aku yakin kau juga tertarik padanya. Aku sudah mengatakannya, sekarang semua tergantung keputusanmu."

Jaejoong kembali menyandarkan badannya pada sofa saat Junsu berjalan menuju mereka. Setelah kenyataan dia bukan anak Kibum, Yoochun membawa kabar menyebalkan dari Jihan. Jaejoong mendesah pelan, hanya dalam satu hari terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi pada dirinya.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu berlalu begitu cepat bagi Jaejoong. Dia selalu memulai hari dengan perasaan lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Tidak ada lagi sarapan bersama Kibum dan Jihan, dan Jaejoong tidak perlu menggunakan headset untuk mengembalikan moodnya yang telah rusak. Hidupnya benar-benar terasa berbeda selama tiga minggu terakhir. Setiap pagi dia akan mendapat ucapan 'Selamat pagi' bersama dengan satu tangkai lili atau mawar merah dari Yunho. Dia tidak perlu lagi bersikap manis di depan Hyunjoong karena Yunho meminjaminya mobil. Awalnya dia naik taksi atau bus kota tetapi Yunho melarangnya karena merasa hal itu terlalu bahaya untuk Jaejoong.

Sedikit berlebihan tetapi Jaejoong menyukainya.

Yunho akan menemaninya makan siang jika tidak ada jadwal bertemu dengan rekan bisnis dan makan malam seakan menjadi kegiatan rutin keduanya untuk makan bersama. Dan akhir pekan seakan sudah menjadi keharusan bagi Jaejoong untuk memasak apapun yang diinginkan Yunho. Hubungannya dengan Siwon juga menjadi lebih baik. Sesekali Siwon menghubunginya dan mengajaknya makan siang bersama jika Yunho tidak bisa menemaninya makan siang.

Pertanyaan mendasar bagi Jaejoong saat ini adalah apakah dia benar-benar sudah mencintai Yunho?

.

.

Sepeninggalan Yoochun dan Junsu, Yunho dan Jaejoong memilih untuk menikmati segelas wine di depan televisi. Setelah meminum satu tegukan, Jaejoong meletakkan gelasnya dan tertawa tanpa sebab. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan aneh tetapi objek yang dipandang justru menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho.

"Ini sangat lucu, hyung. Mereka sedang menuju Jeju tetapi kita justru merayakan perayaan yang jelas-jelas tidak dihadiri mereka. Ahh, sayang sekali aku harus melewatkan pesta lajang Suie hyung"

"Berhenti berbicara seperti itu, Joongie. Kita sudah membicarakannya, kau jelas-jelas tidak ingin berusaha datang ke Jeju" Yunho meletakkan gelasnya tanpa berniat meminum wine nya.

"Dan bertemu Kibum eommonim? Aku masih belum siap untuk itu" gerutunya, "Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu, hyung?" Jaejoong tampak bersemangat melihat anggukan kepala Yunho, "Aku dengar dari Chunnie hyung, hyungie belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, apa hyung pernah patah hati saat remaja?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar tertarik pada seseorang sebelumnya"

Dahi Jaejoong mengerut. _Sebelumnya?_ Apa itu artinya Yunho sedang tertarik dengan seseorang? Sedikit berharap walaupun Jaejoong sadar Yunho mungkin hanya menganggapnya seperti dongsaeng.

"Aku dibesarkan di dalam keluarga yang penuh cinta. Appa adalah sosok idola bagiku dan juga Changmin. Kepribadiannya yang tenang membuatku merasa tidak akan ada orang yang jauh lebih hebat daripada appa. Dan eomma.. eomma adalah eomma. Kepribadiannya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan appa tetapi aku bisa melihat cintanya pada kami sangat tulus. Tumbuh dengan cinta mereka membuatku takut untuk menjalin hubungan. Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa merasakan cinta seperti yang mereka miliki satu sama lain? Setiap orang mengatakan aku tidak percaya pada cinta, nyatanya aku sangat percaya hanya saja takut jika pilihanku justru membuatku terluka"

"Kau tau apa yang aku pikirkan, hyung? Aku benar-benar iri padamu." Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Jaejoong menatap yakin kearah Yunho "Jika aku mengatakan sebuah rahasia besar yang menyangkut hidupku, apa kau bisa menjaganya, hyung?"

Yunho menyamankan posisinya dengan bersandar di sofa sedangkan Jaejoong lebih memilih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho dan bergelung nyaman di pelukan Yunho.

"Kibum eommonim bukan eomma"

"Ne?" Yunho mengerutkan dahinya. Dia yakin dengan apa yang dia dengar sekalipun Jaejoong mengatakannya dengan sangat lirih. Hanya saja ucapan Jaejoong terlalu mengejutkan untuknya.

"Aku dilahirkan dengan ibu pengganti. Singkatnya aku terlahir dari Siwon appa dan seseorang yeoja yang aku tidak tau siapa."

"Karena itu eommonim mu membencimu? Appa mu berselingkuh?"

"Tidak dan iya" Jaejoong melepas pelukan Yunho. Dia memilih menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa sehingga bisa lebih leluasa menatap Yunho. Jaejoong menceritakan dengan detail ucapan Siwon, tidak berniat menutupi karena semua meluncur begitu saja. Dia tersenyum dan air mata menetes begitu saja saat dia mengakhiri ceritanya. Setelah hampir satu bulan menahan seorang diri, Jaejoong merasa sangat lega karena bisa berbagi dengan orang lain.

Yunho mengusap air mata Jaejoong dan tersenyum tulus padanya. Jaejoong terlihat lebih tenang daripada terakhir kali Yunho melihatnya menangis. "Karena itu kau memilih pergi dari rumah?" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, "Tapi semua bukan salahmu, Joongie"

"Aku tau. Bahkan setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi, aku tetap tidak bisa menyalahkan appa. Dia mencintai eommonim, aku, dan mungkin eomma. Dia mencintai kami, karena itulah segala cara dia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan rumah tangganya, memberikan aku hak untuk melihat dunia, dan… menyelamatkan nyawa eomma. Resiko menggugurkanku adalah nyawa eomma, aku rasa appa pasti benar-benar mencintainya saat itu."

"Dan Kibum imo sangat paham tentang hal itu." Jaejoong mengangguk setuju

"Setelah mendengar kenyataan ini, beberapa kali aku berpikir apa yang akan terjadi jika saja appa tidak melewati batasnya saat itu. Apakah eommonim akan memberiku pelukan hangat seperti yang dia berikan pada hyungdeul atau tetap akan ada perbedaan kasih sayang karena bagaimanapun aku bukan putranya… tapi karena semua ini aku berpikir betapa berharganya waktu. Kontrak eommonim pasti berakhir untuk beberapa tahun, jika saja saat itu appa menunggu mungkin aku benar-benar terlahir sebagai putra mereka. Selain itu, tidak ada yang salah dengan pekerjaan eommonim, jika saja dia bisa membagi sedikit waktunya untuk memperhatikan appa dan hyungdeul maka perselingkuhan itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Setelah mendengar ceritamu, aku ingat satu kalimat yang sering aku dengar. Ketika kau memberikan waktumu pada seseorang, dia pasti sangat spesial. Aku sering mendengarnya tetapi tidak pernah menganggapnya penting. Sekarang aku tau apa maksudnya" Yunho menatap lekat kedua mata Jaejoong dan seakan terhipnotis pada dua mata besar Jaejoong, dia mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menahan dada Yunho saat badan Yunho semakin mendekat dengannya, "Hyung, kau mabuk" Yunho hanya tersenyum dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Jaejoong. Dia menatap setiap lekukan wajah Jaejoong dan berakhir di bibir merah Jaejoong.

"Kau tau aku tidak menyentuh minumanku sama sekali, bukan?" Yunho mendaratkan bibirnya tepat diatas bibir ranum Jaejoong. Tidak ada penolakan ataupun balasan dari Jaejoong hanya saja matanya terbelalak. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia berada di situasi seperti ini. Yunho mulai menggerakkan bibirnya pelan, membuat Jaejoong perlahan menutup mata dan ikut membalas sesuai dengan instingnya.

Yunho memutus ciuman mereka dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Jaejoong, "Kau percaya padaku, Joongie? Semua akan baik-baik saja" Jaejoong mengangguk pasrah membuat Yunho kembali memagut bibir Jaejoong yang membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk terus mencumbunya.

Jaejoong dan Yunho melupakan akal sehatnya. Keduanya bergerak seirama menciptakan letupan-letupan gairah yang membuat mereka berakhir saling membelai, mendesah, menyebut nama masing-masing, dan berteriak ketika berhasil menggapai kenikmatan untuk pertama kali.

.

.

.

 _Mimpi!_

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menyadari dia hanya sendirian di dalam kamarnya. Sinar matahari juga belum memasuki kamarnya, artinya sekarang masih sangat pagi dan dia pasti terbangun karena mimpinya bersama Yunho. Semalam dia menghabiskan waktu dengan Yunho, dia berasumsi Yunho menggendongnya menuju kamar tidur karena ketiduran. Jaejoong berguling beberapa kali sampai menuju pinggir tempat tidur dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk, dia ingin ke kamar mandi.

Matanya terbelalak saat menyadari ada yang aneh dengan badannya. Dia membuka selimut dan menyadari badannya saat ini telanjang. Kepalanya melihat kesegala arah dan menemukan celananya tertumpuk rapi diatas kursi. Jaejoong berdiri dan merasakan denyutan pelan di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Tubuhnya seakan membeku jika apa yang terjadi semalam bukanlah mimpi. Jaejoong terburu-buru menuju kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan mengusap wajahnya. Setelah selesai, dia memakai baju handuknya dan berjalan keluar kamar berharap Yunho tidak meninggalkannya pagi ini.

"Hyungie?... Hyungie?... Yunho hyung?" Jaejoong berjalan kesetiap tempat dan tidak menemukan Yunho di apartemen. Rasanya dia ingin menangis ketika menyadari Yunho meninggalkannya pagi ini. Dia berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan berdiam diri di sana untuk beberapa saat. Potongan-potongan kegiatan intim keduanya terasa berputar di matanya.

Yunho mendapatkan diri dan hatinya tetapi pergi meninggalkannya di pagi hari. Dengan marah, Jaejoong menarik selimut dan seprai dan berjalan menuju mesin cuci. Jaejoong ingin menghilangkan semua jejak mereka semalam.

"Jaejoongie?" Jaejoong terkejut saat Yunho tiba-tiba memanggilnya saat dia memperhatikan selimut dan seprai berputar-putar di dalam mesin cuci.

"Hyungie" Jaejoong langsung memeluk leher Yunho dan merasa sangat lega saat Yunho benar-benar ada di depannya saat ini. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang terlihat senang, Yunho justru merasa aneh dengan sikap Jaejoong pagi ini. "Ada apa, Joongie?"

"Aku pikir kau meninggalkanku" Yunho tersenyum menyadari kesalahannya. Dia membalas pelukan dan memberikan ciuman di dahi Jaejoong.

"Maaf, aku hanya membeli sikat gigi dan handuk. Aku kira ini terlalu pagi untukmu jadi aku tidak membangunkanmu. Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja setelah apa yang kita lalui semalam" Jaejoong melepas pelukannya tetapi dia merasa malu untuk bertatap muka dengan Yunho. Yunho terkekeh geli dan menarik dagu Jaejoong untuk melihat kearahnya.

"Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu, Joongie" Dahi Jaejoong mengerut saat melihat senyum jahil di bibir Yunho. Dia melihat tangan kanan Yunho mengambil sesuatu di saku belakangnya dan terdengar seperti suara plastik. Senyum Jaejoong mengembang saat dia melihat Yunho memberikan satu tangkai bungan mawar merah untuknya, "Selamat pagi"

Yunho tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi lucu Jaejoong yang malu ketika mendapatkan bunga darinya. Jika dia tau bagaimana reaksi Jaejoong selama ini jika diberikan bunga, dia tidak akan menggunakan jasa pengiriman. Yunho tidak dapat menahan diri untuk mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Heechul melipat kedua tangannya di dada saat melihat Yunho terlihat santai berjalan menuju kamarnya. Hangeng dan Changmin baru saja berangkat sedangkan Yunho justru baru pulang setelah semalam tidak memberi kabar sama sekali.

"Selamat pagi, eomma" Heechul memicingkan matanya melihat ekspresi Yunho yang tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah, "Darimana saja kau, Yun? Apa ponsel mahalmu tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik sampai kau tidak memberi kabar sama sekali?"

Yunho hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Heechul melotot tidak percaya saat Yunho dengan tenangnya menutup kamarnya. Seakan menjadi peraturan tidak resmi di rumah keluarga Jung, ketika kau berada di dalam dan pintu kamar tertutup itu artinya tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh memasukinya. Heechul harus menunggu beberapa saat sampai Yunho keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian kerjanya.

"Apa kau dari tempat Jaejoong?"

"Eomma berharap aku keluar dari tempat lain? Aku sudah terlambat untuk berangkat ke kantor" Yunho memberikan ciuman di pipi Heechul dan berjalan dengan ekspresi terlihat sangat senang. Heechul memanggil dua pelayan yang sedang bersih-bersih tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Setelah ini bersihkan kamar tamu yang paling dekat dengan kamar Yunho, aku ingin kamar itu siap dipakai beberapa hari lagi." Heechul berjalan menuju kamarnya tetapi kembali memberi perintah kepada pelayan, "Katakan pada sopir untuk menyiapkan mobil. Aku harus belanja banyak baju untuk mengisi lemari kamar tamu. Kita akan kedatangan tamu paling spesial"

Heechul membayangkan beberapa hari lagi Jaejoong akan berjalan di beberapa lorong rumah keluarga Jung. Dia harus memastikan calon menantunya itu merasa nyaman di rumah mereka.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berbaring di tengah ranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mengingat apa yang telah dilaluinya semalam bersama Yunho semalam. tangannya membelai setiap jengkal tubuhnya yang dicumbu Yunho; bibirnya, dagunya, lehernya, dadanya, kedua nipplenya, perutnya, dan juga… Jaejoong tersenyum malu saat mengingat betapa gagahnya Yunho ketika merasuki dirinya.

 _Plak_

Jaejoong menampar kedua pipinya dan berguling-guling di ranjang. "Aish, pasti ada yang salah dengan diriku. Bagaimana bisa aku bertingkah seperti yeoja saat ini" Jaejoong kembali memposisikan dirinya menjadi berbaring dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Memangnya apa hubunganku dengan Yunho hyung? Kami hanya terbawa suasana dan melakukannya, bukan?" Mendadak suasana hatinya menjadi buruk. Yunho memang terbiasa memberikan hal-hal manis untuknya hanya saja selama ini hubungan mereka tidak berkembang sama sekali.

 _Ddrtt drtt_

Jaejoong membuka pesan dari handphone nya langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Yunho mengatakan akan berangkat ke Jeju setelah jam makan siang bersama keluarganya. Heechul mengatakannya secara mendadak jadi dia tidak bisa menemui Jaejoong sebelum berangkat.

Jaejoong menarik selimutnya dan memutuskan untuk tidur, berusaha melupakan apa yang terjadi semalam dan memperbaiki suasana hatinya yang semakin buruk karena kabar dari Yunho.

Semenit kemudian…

"Arrrghhh! Aku tidak bisa tidur!

.

.

Jaejoong memastikan penampilannya sekali lagi sebelum berjalan keluar kamar. Dia berangkat lebih pagi dari jadwal yang ditentukan karena harus berlatih membaca sambutan saat upacara kelulusan. Jaejoong membuka pintu apartemen dan melihat seseorang berpakaian rapi dengan satu tangkai mawar di tangannya. Orang itu tersenyum dan memberikan mawar itu untuknya.

 _Selamat pagi_.

Baiklah setelah tidak menghubunginya seharian, Yunho tetap memberikan mawar untuknya. Manis sekali. Dahinya mengerut saat orang di depannya tidak juga pergi setelah memberikan mawar untuknya.

"Saya sopir keluarga Jung. Tuan muda Yunho meminta saya untuk mengantar Anda menuju kampus, Jaejoong sshi" Sopir itu tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong menilai dirinya dari atas hingga bawah, "Anda bisa memastikan hal ini pada Tuan muda Yunho"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu. Dia pasti sangat sibuk. Dia bahkan tidak menelponku semalam" gerutunya. Begitu sampai di mobil, Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia berharap menemukan satu bouquet bunga mawar tetapi nyatanya di hari spesial untuknya Yunho hanya memberikan satu tangkai mawar dengan ucapan selamat pagi.

.

.

Yunho melirik arlojinya. Dia tersenyum melihat Jaejoong berdiri di antrian mahasiswa yang akan maju ke atas panggung. Senyumnya semakin mengembang saat melihat Jaejoong berdiri di depan rektor kampusnya. Yunho keluar dari persembunyiannya di samping bawah panggung dan menunggu Jaejoong di tangga turun dengan satu bouquet berisi 100 mawar di tangannya.

Kedatangan Yunho dengan satu bouquet mawar di tangannya tentu menarik perhatian wartawan yang hadir didalam gedung. Mereka tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk membidik foto terbaik ketika Yunho memberikannya pada seseorang, berharap mendapat keuntungan besar dari berita Yunho.

Jaejoong benar-benar terkejut saat melihat Yunho di sisi bawah panggung. Dia melihat ke belakangnya, memastikan jika yang akan ditemui Yunho adalah dirinya. Begitu sampai di depannya, Yunho memberikan pelukan hangat dan menariknya menepi dari jalan mahasiswa lain. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum malu saat Yunho memberikan ciuman kilat dibibirnya. Dia menyadari begitu banyak flash kamera yang mengambil foto mereka. Jaejoong tidak mengatakan apapun saat Yunho menarik tangannya dan keluar dari gedung melalui pintu samping.

"Hyung, bukankah seharusnya kau berada di Jeju?"

Yunho tidak mengatakan apapun, dia membawa Jaejoong memasuki tempat pertemuan dengan petinggi kampus lebih cepat dan memilih duduk agak memojok. "Kau tidak ingin melewatkan pernikahan mereka, bukan?" Yunho mengambil handphone nya dan menelpon seseorang dengan nama _'Pangeran Bambi'_.

Jaejoong hanya menahan tawa saat membaca nama orang yang ditelpon Yunho. Begitu terhubung, dia langsung melihat Junsu berjalan mendekati Yoochun. "Untung saja kita tidak terlambat" Keduanya melihat detik demi detik upacara pernikahan Junsu dalam keheningan. Seharusnya mereka berada diantara ratusan undangan di sana. Yunho adalah sahabat mereka sedangkan Jaejoong adalah dongsaeng mereka.

Senyum bahagia Jaejoong mengembang saat melihat keduanya dinyatakan sebagai pasangan dan dipersilakan untuk berciuman. "Omo!" Keduanya terkejut saat melihat wajah Changmin memenuhi layar handphone, "Kalian tidak boleh melihatnya atau kalian akan berada disituasi yang sangat canggung selama seharian."

"Putar kembali handphone nya, Min"

"Setelah ini makan, hyung. Apa yang harus aku tunjukkan lagi pada kalian." Changmin mendekatkan handphonenya dan berbisik, "Apa perlu aku menunjukkan wajah eomma? Ahh tidak, aku rasa itu ide buruk. Eomma pasti akan berteriak melihat wajah Jaejoongie." Changmin kembali menjauhkan handphonenya "Aku tutup telponnya. Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Joongie."

 _Klik_

"Dia selalu mematikan telponnya lebih dulu" gerutu Yunho. "Kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat setelah acara ini selesai?"

"Aku hanya membayangkan sebuah kamar dengan seprai putih dan menghadap pantai" Yunho tampak berpikir sebentar, "Sepertinya aku tau kemana kita harus pergi." Keduanya tersenyum tetapi Jaejoong memutus kontak mata mereka terlebih dahulu. Dia merasa pipinya terbakar jika terlalu lama menatap Yunho saat ini terlebih saat ini mereka berada di tempat umum. Pandangannya teralih pada bunga mawar ditangannya, indah sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Butterfly

Author : jungnari

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : M

Note : Ini murni fiksi pemikiran Nari. Kebosanan di tengah cerita, bukan tanggung jawab Nari, ne..

 **Yang ngga suka ama pairingnya, close aja ne** **J**

.

.

 _Karena Nari mengambil latar belakang cerita di Seoul, jadi bukan hal yang aneh kalau YunJae akan sering NC mengingat mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Tidak sejelas part NC di FF-FF Nari sebelumnya tetapi cukup menggambarkan kegiatan YunJae. Dan satu lagi, apapun yang berhubungan dengan kehamilan di FF ini adalah murni imajinasi Nari._

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Indah dan sangat menenangkan. Jaejoong berdiri di balkon kamar dengan pemandangan matahari terbenam di pantai. Tangannya mengambil handphone di saku, mengambil foto dari pemandangn yang tidak bisa dia nikmati setiap hari.

Yunho berdiri di samping Jaejoong dan ikut menatap lurus pemandangan di depan, "Baru saja meminta seseorang untuk menginap di sauna lagi?" Mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong, Yunho hanya tersenyum geli.

"Kami hanya menyewanya beberapa kali jika eomma merengek meminta hiburan yang sangat alami" Yunho tersenyum ketika mengingat sesuatu, "Terlebih jika eomma merasa appa membutuhkan liburan setelah pekerjaannya yang menumpuk"

"Appamu pasti sangat beruntung" Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat sampai matahari benar-benar terlihat tenggelam di laut lepas. Matahari sudah tenggelam, Jaejoong menerka saat ini Junsu mungkin sangat antusias dengan pesta perayaan pernikahan mereka.

"Hari ini adalah harimu. Bagaimana jika kita merayakannya? Makan malam?" Pertanyaan Yunho memutuskan bayangan Jaejoong tentang persiapan Junsu saat ini. Jaejoong melihat arlojinya dan mengangguk setuju.

.

Tidak ada yang aneh dengan makan malam mereka. Semua terlihat normal sampai pelayan mengantar makanan penutup untuk mereka. Jaejoong akan memotong kuenya saat melihat dekorasi aneh diatas kue. _Cincin?_

Dia melihat kesekitar, mungkin saja ada seseorang yang melamar kekasihnya tetapi pelayan salah mengirimnya. Pandangannya berakhir kearah Yunho yang tersenyum kaku, "Yun, kau tidak merencanakan semua ini bukan?"

Yunho berdiri dan mengambil cincin yang terkena sedikit krim. Dia membersihkannya dan mengenakannya langsung kearah jari manis tangan kiri Jaejoong. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu"

Jaejoong tidak tahan untuk tertawa hanya saja dia menahan suaranya dan tertawa tanpa suara ketika melihat Yunho kembali duduk dengan ekspresi yang sangat lucu. Dia memperhatikan cincin yang ada di jari manisnya. Jaejoong berdehem, rasanya tidak sopan jika dia terus tertawa dan melihat Yunho yang tidak berani menatap dirinya. Tangan kirinya menjulur dan menggenggam tangan kanan Yunho, membuat Yunho perlahan menatapnya.

"Terima kasih atas hadiahnya. Indah sekali"

.

Jaejoong berdiri di balkon dengan pemandangan lurus kearah laut yang gelap. Sesekali senyumnya mengembang ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi di restoran tadi. Selama perjalanan kembali ke rumah ini, Yunho tidak mengucapkan satu kalimat pun sekalipun Jaejoong mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau bisa sakit jika terlalu lama berdiri di luar" Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan berhenti di sebelahnya. Sama-sama menatap laut yang gelap, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Hal-hal yang baik. Ini hari yang baik untukku. Suie hyung menikah dan aku menerima gelar masterku, sempurna"

Yunho bisa mendengar Jaejoong berdehem sekali lagi dan bibirnya terlihat menahan senyum. Dia mendesah pelan, Jaejoong mungkin memikirkan cincin itu. Semua terasa sangat sempurna, restoran dengan konsep romantis dan cincin sebagai kejutan. Hanya saja nyalinya terlalu ciut untuk melancarkan rencananya, dia gagal menyatakan cinta kepada Jaejoong. Kesempatannya sudah hilang karena kalimat yang meluncur dari bibirnya, _Selamat atas kelulusanmu_.

 _Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!_

Yunho menarik bahu Jaejoong untuk menghadapnya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong. Dia menarik nafas panjang dan melihat Jaejoong menatapnya penuh kebingungan. "Joongie, kita memang baru saja bertemu tapi percayalah semua yang kau lihat adalah diriku yang sesungguhnya tanpa kepura-puraan." Yunho merasa nafasnya sangat berat, Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, dalam hatinya bukan kalimat itu yang ingin dia ucapkan. Rasanya dia ingin pergi tetapi semua sudah terlanjur, dia tidak bisa mundur untuk kedua kalinya. Dia sudah memiliki Jaejoong dua hari yang lalu, jika dia tidak menyatakan perasaannya saat ini maka dunia akan menertawakannya sepanjang waktu.

"Aku mungkin bukan namja terbaik untukmu tetapi semua yang aku lakukan untukmu adalah suatu ketulusan. Aku bukan namja yang romantis tetapi… aku akan selalu berusaha untuk ada setiap kau membutuhkanku. Aku memiliki telinga yang akan terus mendengar setiap ceritamu, aku mempunyai mulut yang akan memberikan beberapa pilihan atas setiap permasalahanmu, aku mempunyai bahu yang akan selalu menjadi tempatmu bersandar, aku mempunyai kedua lengan yang akan selalu memelukmu, aku mempunyai kedua tangan yang akan selalu menggenggam tanganmu, dan aku memiliki jantung yang…" Yunho terdiam ketika melihat Jaejoong tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Cukup hyung, aku tau apa yang akan kau katakan" Jaejoong menunduk dan tertawa pelan. Setelah beberapa detik, Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho yang terlihat sangat gugup, "Jadi apa inti dari semua ini?"

"Jadi… apa kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku, Kim Jaejoong?"

"Yunho hyung, apa kau baru saja memintaku sebagai seorang kekasih?" Yunho mengangguk, "Tetapi kau terdengar seperti baru saja melamarku"

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, "Jadi, apa itu buruk? Apa aku perlu mengulanginya lagi?" Jaejoong tersenyum. Dia melepas genggaman Yunho dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Yunho sedangkan kedua tangan Yunho beralih di pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memberikan ciuman pelan dan penuh kelembutan di bibir Yunho. Setelah memutuskan ciuman mereka, Jaejoong menatap lekat kedua mata Yunho. "Ya"

"Ya?" Yunho bertanya sekali lagi, seakan memastikan pendengarannya.

"Ya. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu" Dengan tegas Jaejoong mengatakannya sekali lagi tanpa sebuah keraguan.

Yunho mendesah lega dan menarik tubuh Jaejoong agar memeluk dirinya. Berkali-kali dia mendesah lega mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Walaupun dia sangat yakin Jaejoong akan menerimanya. Sampai sekarang bayangan malam saat keduanya bercinta untuk pertama kali terus berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Berada dipelukan Yunho, ada hal yang mengusik Jaejoong dan membuatnya tidak bisa menahan tawanya, "Hyungie, apa kau tadi akan mengatakan jantungmu berdetak hanya untukku?"

"Aku melihatnya dari beberapa referensi yang aku dapat. Memang terdengar berlebihan, aku rasa tidak ada ahli kesehatan yang mengatakan jantung kita hanya berdetak untuk orang-orang tertentu" Keduanya tertawa, untuk seseorang yang tidak pernah tertarik dengan cinta, Yunho bertindak terlalu jauh.

"Aku menyukaimu apa adanya, hyung. Sekalipun tidak romantis, aku lebih suka mendengar hal-hal yang murni dari dirimu. Kau tidak perlu bertindak terlalu jauh jika itu membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya, "Baiklah, tetapi aku tetap akan berusaha agar lebih baik lagi." Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Yunho. Kepalanya mendongak kearah Yunho membuat keduanya saling bertatapan. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya saat Yunho menunduk dan mencium bibirnya. Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Yunho membuat keduanya berciuman lebih dalam, saling memberikan kehangatan dan melupakan dinginnya angin laut yang menerpa keduanya.

.

.

.

Changmin mengetuk pintu kamar hotel Heechul dan Hangeng. Seorang pelayan membuka pintu untuknya dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Dahinya mengerut melihat Heechul melakukan gerakan yoga di atas ranjang sedangkan Hangeng terlihat duduk santai di sofa dengan ipad di tangannya.

"Ada yang aku lewatkan, appa?" Changmin mengamati Heechul yang membuang nafasnya dengan kasar. Otak cerdasnya langsung mengerti jika Heechul sedang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak 'meledak'

"Kejutan untukmu dari hyungmu di Seoul" Changmin berjalan menuju Hangeng yang menjulurkan ipadnya. Dia membuka video dan sukses membelalakkan mata saat melihat hyungnya berdiri di bawah tangga dengan bunga mawar di tangannya, "Apa ini?" teriakannya terdengar di setiap sudut ruangan saat melihat Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dan pergi menuju salah satu pintu.

"Satu hari.." Changmin menoleh kearah Heechul yang menatapnya tajam, ".. satu hari dan hyungmu memberikan kejutan seperti ini untuk kita. Kenapa dia tidak menunggu saat eomma kembali ke Seoul? Eomma sudah tidak tahan memeluk Jaejoong!"

Changmin mengabaikan ucapan histeris Heechul mengenai Jaejoong dan mengulang video yang terlihat diambil oleh orang yang beruntung berada di dalam satu ruangan dengan mereka. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk seakan mengasihi wartawan yang terlalu sibuk mengambil berita pernikahan Yoochun-Junsu sampai melewatkan kejutan manis dari hyungnya. Dalam hatinya dia memuji betapa keras usaha Yunho untuk Jaejoong. _Mengagumkan seperti biasa_.

.

.

.

Hari masih sangat larut tetapi Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia tidak melihat Yunho dimanapun dan memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar. Saat ini dia hanya mengenakan kemeja dan underware, mereka terlalu buru-buru datang ke tempat ini sehingga tidak sempat mengambil beberapa baju ganti di apartemen.

Yunho mengamati setiap data di layar laptopnya dengan serius. Beberapa tahun sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun. Konsentrasinya terpecah saat mendengar seseorang berjalan menuruni tangga. Dia melihat Jaejoong berjalan menuju kearahnya dengan pakaian yang dipakai sebelum mereka tidur, tanpa berniat memakai celana. Untung saja hanya ada dia di rumah ini.

"Bekerja saat berlibur?" Jaejoong berjalan menuju dapur, tempat Yunho bergulat dengan pekerjaannya.

Yunho merentangkan tangan kirinya, memeluk pinggang Jaejoong yang berdiri di sebelahnya, "Kau tau bisnis tidak mengenal hari bukan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk tidak peduli, tangannya meraih beberapa paper bag diatas meja. Dia memeriksa isi paper bag yang berisi beberapa baju, celana, underware, bahkan sepatu.

"Pelayan baru saja datang kemari, aku meminta mereka mengirimkan beberapa baju untuk besok"

"Apa pelayanmu bekerja di bidang fashion?" Jaejoong membuka salah satu kaos yang menarik perhatiannya dan memuji selera 'pelayan' keluarga Jung.

"Dia mengambilnya dari salah satu rumah _fashion blogger_ dan mengirimnya kemari" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, tidak heran dengan ke'normal'an perintah Yunho. Jaejoong melepas pelukan Yunho dan memilih duduk di samping Yunho. Dia melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dan menidurkan kepalanya diatas kedua tangannya. Jaejoong tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya memperhatikan ekspresi serius Yunho saat bekerja.

Yunho meliriknya sekilas dan beberapa detik kemudian layar laptop mati, "Apa sudah selesai?"

"Aku bisa melanjutkannya besok, sekarang yang kau butuhkan adalah tidur. Aku tidak ingin kau skait karena menungguku disini" Yunho berdiri dan perlahan menggendong tubuh Jaejoong layaknya _bride style_ menuju tempat tidur mereka di lantai dua. Selama berjalan menuju kamar, Jaejoong tidak berhenti tertawa sedangkan Yunho terlihat protes dengan berat badan Jaejoong yang sangat ringan.

.

.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju handuknya. Badannya terasa sangat segar setelah lari pagi di pantai dan memutuskan sarapan di salah satu kedai tradisional yang menyediakan menu makanan laut. Begitu keluar, dia terkejut melihat Yunho masih menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dan terlihat sibuk dengan laptopnya di meja rias. Dia berjalan dan berhenti tepat di belakang Yunho, kedua tangannya dia letakkan di bahu Yunho.

"Tunggu sebentar, chagi. Aku harus segera mengirimnya ke appa" Jaejoong memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Yunho dengan data-data di layar. Yunho sudah mengirim datanya tetapi sekali lagi membuka data yang lain. Jaejoong mendadak merasa kesal telah diacuhkan beberapa menit. Yunho berada di dekatnya tetapi terasa sangat jauh baginya. Pandangannya beralih pada setangkai mawar merah yang Yunho berikan begitu dia keluar dari kedai. Entah bagaimana caranya, Yunho selalu berhasil membuatnya terkejut dengan ucapan selamat pagi-nya. Lain pagi, lain juga dengan siang, Yunho kembali mengukuhkan predikatnya sebagai pengusaha muda yang sukses dan itu membuat ego Jaejoong terasa memberontak.

"Selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu, aku akan mengemasi barang-barang kita. Appamu sudah menunggu, lebih baik kita kembali ke Seoul sekarang" Yunho memutar duduknya ketika mendengar suara Jaejoong yang terdengar sangat ketus. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana Jaejoong setengah membanting pintu ketika mengambil baju-baju kotor mereka.

Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong menuju kamar mandi. Dia berniat membantu Jaejoong mengambil baju tetapi Jaejoong menepis tangannya dan berjalan melewatinya dengan tumpukan baju. Begitu Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi, Yunho hanya berdiri di pintu dan mendesah pelan melihat Jaejoong memasukkan baju mereka dengan terburu-buru. Jaejoong juga memasuki kamar mandi dan memasukkan peralatan mandi mereka ke dalam tas tanpa mengindahkan Yunho sama sekali. Baiklah, Yunho merasa bersalah saat ini tetapi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Semalam dia harusnya terbangun dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hanya saja dia justru terlelap saat memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

Yunho berjalan menuju Jaejoong dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dari belakang. Berulang kali dia menggumamkan kata maaf untuk menenangkan diri Jaejoong. Usahanya berhasil, Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas tangan Yunho. "Maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku mengabaikanmu tetapi ada hal lain yang mendesakku, chagi. Maafkan aku"

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Dia menyesali tindakannya, emosi sesaatnya seakan melupakan siapa kekasihnya saat ini. Tentu saja apapun yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan akan bersifat sangat mendesak. Dia membawahi ribuan pegawai, sedikit saja kesalahan akan berimbas pada mereka. Jaejoong memutar badannya dan memeluk dada telanjang Yunho. "Kau tidak salah, Yun. Seharusnya aku tidak bersikap kekanakan seperti ini"

Yunho mencium dahi Jaejoong beberapa kali, "Setelah ini, tidak akan ada pekerjaan jika kita sedang berdua"

"Tidak" Jaejoong buru-buru melepas pelukan Yunho dan menatapnya, "Aku tidak mempunyai hak atas itu. Apa yang aku lakukan benar-benar kekanakan, Yun. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi"

"Kau kekasihku dan berhak mendapat lebih dari ini."

"Tidak. Kau mengatakan tidak akan ada pekerjaan jika kita sedang berdua, bagaimana jika kau harus lembur? Apa kau akan menemuiku tengah malam dan pulang beberapa menit kemudian? Tidak, aku tidak mau" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, dia tidak berpikir sejauh itu. "Kau memang kekasihku tetapi kau memiliki tanggungjawab yang sangat besar dan aku sangat bangga dengan itu. Ditengah kesibukanmu, kau bahkan mau membagi waktumu denganku. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk terbiasa dengan ini, Yun, sungguh" Yunho tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Dia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk mencium bibir Jaejoong, merasa sangat beruntung karena Jaejoong benar-benar menerima siapa dia sebenarnya tanpa berniat mengubahnya menjadi orang lain.

Jaejoong membuka bibirnya, memberikan jalur untuk lidah Yunho menjelajahi isi mulutnya. Perlahan Yunho menuntun Jaejoong untuk berjalan menuju tempat tidur, mengakhiri masalah pertama mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

Siwon berjalan di samping Kibum. Saat ini mereka akan kembali menuju Seoul menggunakan jet pribadi milik keluarga Park. Handphone nya bergetar beberapa kali, ada satu pesan masuk melalui email nya. Sebelum membuka pesannya, Siwon memperhatikan Kibum tengah sibuk berbicara dengan Jungsoo. Matanya membelalak sempurna saat melihat satu foto yang dikirim kepadanya. Foto Jaejoong menerima bunga dan ciuman dari seseorang saat kelulusannya kemarin. Siwon melihat satu pesan lagi masuk dari email yang sama. Pesan yang singkat tetapi membuatnya melirik cemas kearah Kibum.

 _Jung Yunho, putra sulung Jung._

Siwon membalas pesan tersebut, dia merasa harus mengetahui siapa pengirim foto tersebut. Jika orang itu mengiriminya foto saat Jaejoong wisuda, bukan tidak mungkin foto itu sudah beredar di beberapa surat kabar. Dunia Siwon merasa berhenti saat membaca balasan yang terdiri dari 3 huruf konsonan di layar handphonenya.

 _CYH_

Choi Yeon Hee. Dia kembali menghubunginya setelah 21 tahun menghilang.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memegang bunga mawar yang diberikan Yunho pagi ini. Sekalipun sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, Yunho tetap memberikan setangkai bunga untuknya setiap pagi. Suatu kebiasaan yang dia pikir akan hilang mengingat hubungan mereka sudah lebih maju saat ini. Dia menatap Yunho yang berkonsentrasi dengan jalan di depannya. Namja di sampingnya ini sangat serius dengan segala sesuatu yang dikerjakannya tetapi cukup payah untuk merangkai satu baris ungkapan romantis. Bahkan setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk dua sesi bercinta yang sangat menggairahkan dan sangat panjang siang ini, Yunho hanya mengucapkan kata cinta satu kali.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" Yunho menatap sekilas kearah Jaejoong lalu kembali fokus kearah jalan.

"Mengagumimu?" Yunho tersenyum. Jaejoong menyukai senyuman Yunho yang ditunjukkan kepadanya. Setiap kali melihat Yunho tersenyum, dia juga akan tersenyum. Kurang dari satu bulan dia merasa ada yang mulai berubah dengannya. Jaejoong merasa.. bahagia?... cinta? Terlalu cepat tetapi dia menyakini jika saat ini merasakan apa arti bahagia dan cinta sesungguhnya. Bahkan dia bisa melupakan Kibum saat bersama dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap jalan di depan. Yunho seharusnya sudah belok kiri tetapi mobilnya justru berjalan lurus. Dia melihat kearah arloji, cukup awal untuk makan malam jadi tidak mungkin Yunho mengajaknya ke salah satu restoran. "Kita mau kemana, Yun?"

"Kau akan menyukainya nanti" Jaejoong mengamati setiap jalan yang mereka lewati. Dia cukup lama tinggal di Seoul dan mengetahui jika mobil mereka sudah memasuki kawasan mewah. Otaknya mencerna dengan sangat cepat sebuah kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi, "Kau membawaku ke rumahmu? Ke rumah keluarga Jung?"

Yunho tidak menjawab atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidak mendengar apapun. Dia cukup menikmati omelan menggemaskan Jaejoong yang mengatakan tidak siap untuk bertemu keluarganya. Yunho baru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong saat sudah berhenti tepat di teras rumahnya. "Eomma ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, kau pasti akan menyukainya" Ciuman kilat diberikan kepada Jaejoong sebelum pelayan membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum kikuk kearah pelayan yang membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Dia berjalan menuju Yunho yang menunggunya di depan pintu rumah. Hanya sekilas melihat saja Jaejoong bisa merasakan betapa besarnya rumah keluarga Jung. Begitu berdiri di samping Yunho, Jaejoong langsung memeluk lengan kanan Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong!" Jaejoong bisa melihat seorang namja seusia Kibum yang berjalan menuju kearahnya dengan kedua tangan terentang ingin memeluknya. "Senang melihatmu di sini, Joongie" Yunho tertawa geli saat melihat raut muka Jaejoong yang kebingungan begitu menerima pelukan orang yang ditebaknya adalah Heechul, "Aku Jung Heechul, eomma dari dua Jung yang kau kenal sebulan ini"

Tepat seperti dugaannya. "Saya Kim Jaejoong, Nyonya"

"Tidak" dengan gaya angkuhnya, Heechul menunjuk hidung Jaejoong, "Panggil aku eomma. Bukankah kau sudah mendapat ciuman dari putraku kemarin?"

"Eomma!" Jaejoong berkedip beberapa kali. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berteriak protes layaknya Yunho. Walaupun sering mendengar betapa terbukanya Heechul, Jaejoong cukup terkejut mendengar ucapna Heechul yang sangat santai secara langsung.

"Bunga itu.. kau mendapat suaraku kali ini, Yun" Heechul berkedip dengan satu mata kearah Yunho, "Kau pergi saja ke ruang kerja, Yun, appa sudah menunggumu. Jaejoongie, biar eomma saja yang mengurusnya" Jaejoong menatap kearah Yunho, meminta pertolongan saat Heechul menariknya tetapi Yunho justru melambaikan tangan dan tertawa geli melihat Jaejoong menghilang dibalik lift.

.

Heechul tersenyum kearah Jaejoong yang terlihat canggung. Dia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri 30 tahun yang lalu ketika Jung eommonim mengajaknya berkeliling rumah. Tidak hanya canggung, ada rasa takut di dalam diri Heechul saat itu. Dia bukan namja dengan latar belakang keluarga sebaik Jaejoong. Orangtuanya hanyalah pengusaha biasa tetapi keluarga Jung dengan terbuka menerima sebagai menantu satu-satunya. Menolak setiap pinangan keluarga _billionaire_ lain untuk menjadikan Hangeng menantu mereka.

"Apa Yunho memperlakukanmu dengan sangat baik?"

"Iya, eomma" Heechul bisa mendengar suara Jaejoong yang bergetar saat ini. Jaejoong terbiasa berbicara di depan banyak orang tetapi bergetar di depannya, sesuatu yang harus segera diatasi.

"Dia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan seseorang sebelumnya, aku cukup terkejut dia bisa secepat ini meresmikan hubungan kalian. Aku harap kau bisa memahaminya, Joongie" Jaejoong mengangguk, lidahnya terlalu kaku untuk mengucapkan 'ya'. Baginya Heechul memiliki aura yang sangat kuat. Sekilas melihatnya, Jaejoong merasa terintimidasi dengan pesona Heechul. Berbeda dengan Kibum yang telihat lebih tenang, Heechul bisa menaik-turunkan dirinya hanya dengan ucapannya.

"Setiap kamar yang ditempati pasti memiliki tanda pengenal di pintu. Jung eommonim mengatakan itu sebagai identitas tapi menurutku itu sebagai peringatan agar kau tidak salah memasuki kamar. Peraturan tidak tertulis di rumah ini, jika kau memasuki kamar dan menutupnya itu artinya tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh masuk" Heechul mendekatkan telinganya pada telinga Jaejoong, "Sekadar informasi, Yunho dan Changmin suka telanjang di kamar. Aku tidak ingin pelayan langsung terkena penyakit jantung melihatnya"

Jaejoong menatap terkejut sedangkan Heechul tertawa dan terus berjalan. "Tenang saja, mereka terakhir melihatnya saat Yunho dan Chagmin memasuki sekolah dasar dan peraturan itu mulai diperuntukkan untuk semua orang" Heechul berhenti di depan pintu dengan hiasan Bambi bermahkotakan perak, "Ini kamar Changmin, pangeran bambi. Dia mendapat julukan itu setelah memakai kostum rusa di perayaan akhir sekolah dasar"

Pangeran Bambi? Pantas saja saat itu Yunho menghubungi seseorang dengan nama pangeran bambi dan muncul wajah Changmin yang memenuhi layar.

"Beruang dengan mahkota emas. Yunho sangat gemuk dan berkulit paling hitam ketika masih kecil. Jung eommonim sangat suka memanggilnya bear saat itu" Jaejoong tertawa geli. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana masa kecil Yunho, Jaejoong merasa saat ini Yunho benar-benar mendekati sempurna.

"Naga hitam dan putih. Ini kamarku dan appa mereka" Heechul terdengar sangat bangga. Kedua putranya adalah beruang dan rusa tetapi dia adalah naga. Benar-benar tidak terbantahkan.

"Aigoo manis sekali. Kau lihat ini, kelinci dengan mata bulatnya yang sangat menggemaskan" Jaejoong berhenti dan mengamati gantungan kelinci yang memang terlihat mansi dari sudut manapun kau melihatnya, "Ini kamarmu" Sesaat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar jika itu kamarnya. Baiklah, identitasnya adalah.. kelinci?

"Kelinci, eomma?"

"Kau sangat menggemaskan, Joongie. Sangat gesit tetapi hanya melihatmu saja orang lain pasti sudah merasa terpikat" Jaejoong mulai membayangkan bagaimana hewan dengan telinga besar itu terlihat seperti dirinya.

Heechul membuka pintu dan memaksa Jaejoong untuk berdecak kagum. Entah bagaimana bisa kamar ini benar-benar terasa seperti dirinya. Apapun yang dia suka ada di sini, bahkan beberapa buku dan novel tersedia di rak mini. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Eomma, ini benar-benar.. jika aku mempunyai kamar ini sejak dulu, aku tidak akan pergi terlalu lama"

"Memang itu tujuanku. Membuatmu terasa ingin lama-lama berada di sini" Heechul membuka lemari, dan menggumamkan beberapa kalimat dengan tidak jelas. "Aku ingin membeli lebih banyak baju hanya saja aku takut kau tidak menyukainya"

Jaejoong berjalan kearah lemari dan melihat beberapa potong kemeja, kaos, dan jas tergantung dengan rapi. "Eomma.. apa ini tidak berlebihan untukku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, eomma sudah sangat lama menantikannya. Besok setelah para namja gila kerja itu pergi mencari uang, kita harus pergi untuk menghabiskannya agar mereka bisa bekerja esok hari dan kita berbelanja lagi. Adil sekali, bukan?" Jaejoong tidak percaya mendengarnya tetapi dia tidak tahan untuk memeluk Heechul. Sesuai dengan prediksinya, Heechul membalas pelukannya. Memberikan pelukan yang selama ini dia inginkan dari seseorang yang dia panggil eommonim.

.

.

.

Yunho memasuki apartemen dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Jaejoong menyambutnya dan memberikan ciuman kilat di pipinya. Kekasihnya terlihat imut dengan jepit rambut yang menjepit poninya. "Manis sekali, hadiah dari jalan-jalan bersama eomma?"

"Aku hanya tidak tahan untuk tidak mengambilnya" Yunho akan mengikuti Jaejoong berjalan menuju ruang makan tetapi suara _printer portable_ membuatnya beralih kearah ruang santai. Dahinya mengerut ketika membaca barisan tulisan lamaran pekerjaan yang ditunjukkan untuk beberapa perusahaan tetapi tidak ada nama Jung corp maupun Kim corp.

Yunho berjalan ke ruang makan dan duduk dengan nyaman sedangkan Jaejoong menata satu per satu makanan di atas meja. Terakhir, Jaejoong mengambil air dingin untuk mereka sebelum ikut duduk.

"Kau akan melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan orang lain? Kenapa tidak di Kim corp?"

"Dan menjadi anak buah Jihan hyungnim? Tidak. Setiap kesalahannya pasti dia lempar padaku, lebih baik aku melamar di perusahaan lain atau mengikuti Suie hyung bekerja untuk Park corp"

"Bagaimana dengan Jung corp? Kau juga tidak mengajukan lamaran pekerjaan di sana"

"Setelah berita kita memenuhi kolom gosip pengusaha? Mereka mungkin mengesampingkan fakta kemampuanku dan menganggap aku masuk karena statusku. Belum lagi dengan pegawaimu yang begitu lama menantikan promosi jabatan, aku sanksi kau akan memberikanku jabatan yang biasa-biasa aja"

"Apa bedanya dengan Park corp? Status Yoochun sekarang adalah kakak iparmu. Lupakan saja, aku akan menelpon Yoochun dan memintanya menolakmu. Kau akan bekerja untukku di Jung corp. Anggap saja ini suatu keuntungan untukku karena mempekerjakan lulusan mahasiswa terbaik dari SNU. Lulusan terbaik untuk tempat yang terbaik dengan posisi yang terbaik"

"Banyak orang mengatakan sangat sulit untuk mengarahkan seseorang yang cerdas. Mereka cenderung egois dengan pendapat masing-masing dan menganggap orang lain adalah saingan"

"Karena itulah perusahaan membutuhkan pemimpin yang dapat merangkul mereka dalam segala aspek"

"Termasuk aspek asmara direktur? Dengan membahas masalah pekerjaan di rumah?"

"Jika itu diperlukan, suatu keputusan terbaik harus didapat untuk menguntungkan segala pihak bukan? Tidak peduli bagaimana caranya"

"Dengan menyeretku di ranjang?"

"Pemimpin perusahaan akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat perusahaannya tidak tenggelam. Jadi, kapan kau ingin mulai bekerja?"

"Awal bulan depan?"

"Dua minggu lagi? Baiklah aku akan mengurusnya"

"Aku akan mengirim lamaranku besok. Aku ingin masuk dengan jalur resmi"

"Sekalipun kau menyediakan tempat sampah di depan rumah dan membuang sampah sendiri pada tengah malam, orang tetap beranggapan pelayanmu yang membuangnya. Mereka tidak benar-benar memperhatikanmu ketika dipikiran mereka kau adalah kau versi mereka."

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Kita hentikan saja pembicaraan ini dan mulai makan malam dengan tenang" Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mulai memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya.

.

.

.

Lima bulan berlalu, semua terasa baik untuk Jaejoong. Keluarga Jung menerimanya dengan sangat baik. Bahkan atas saran Heechul pada manager pemasaran _Moldir_ , sekarang dia memiliki satu kolom berita setiap bulannya tepat di samping kolom Yunho. Siwon mendukung sepenuhnya hubungannya bersama Yunho. Yoochun dan Junsu tidak benar-benar melepaskan Jaejoong, sekalipun mereka sudah menikah tetapi perhatian penuh tetap diberikan padanya. Yunho? Yunho adalah alasannya untuk dapat tertawa bahagia saat ini. Dia menikmati setiap detik hubungannya dengan Yunho yang semakin baik. Setiap pagi satu tangkai bunga tetap menyapa pagi Jaejoong tidak peduli sekalipun Yunho harus keluar negeri untuk pekerjaan, bunga-bunga itu akan mengisi vas kosong di ruang tamu dan akan bertambah banyak setiap Yunho meminta maaf.

Jaejoong menyebut mereka adalah sepasang amatir yang berjuang bersama-sama. Layaknya seorang amatir, mereka belajar bersama-sama untuk membangun hubungan ini, mengurangi kesalahan-kesalahan yang membuat pertengkaran kecil diantara mereka dan meraih kebahagian atas hubungan ini bersama-sama. Dan layaknya seorang amatir, ketika mereka meraih kepuasan akan sesuatu maka mereka akan bekerja lebih keras agar kepuasan yang mereka dapat akan berlipat ganda.

Seperti saat ini…

Jaejoong mengigit telapak tangannya untuk meredam desahannya ketika Yunho menumpuk titik ternikmatnya dengan keras dan cepat. Ranjang mereka tidak berdecit setiap hari tetapi begitu dia berdecit maka akan mengeluarkan suara kepuasan pemiliknya yang lebih dari sebelumnya. Yunho memelankan tumbukannya tetapi beralih dengan mengocok junior Jaejoong lebih cepat.

"Yuuunnhhh.." Jaejoong memeluk leher Yunho dan mencium Yunho dengan penuh gairah. Dadanya melengkuh ketika merasa dia akan semakin cepat 'meledak'. Yunho memutus ciumannya dan beralih mencium setiap jengkal leher Jaejoong. Terus turun sampai di nipple kanan Jaejoong. Lidahnya menjulur dan menggoda ujung nipple Jaejoong. Hanya ujung nipple dan Jaejoong sudah bergerak resah di bawahnya.

Jaejoong menekan kepala Yunho untuk menyesap semua nipplenya. Dia tidak pernah tahan jika Yunho selalu menggoda ujung nippelnya, rasanya semua rambut di badannya meremang ketika merasakan sensasi geli dari lidah hangat Yunho.

Yunho melepaskan tangan Jaejoong di kepalanya dan beralih ke nipple kiri Jaejoong, dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan ujung nipple Jaejoong tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya mengocok junior Jaejoong.

"Yunhhh… aku tidakhh.. tah..hannhhh"

Jaejoong mendesah puas ketika cairannya 'meledak' dan mengenai perutnya dan beberapa menempel di perut Yunho.

Yunho mendesah pelan lalu mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jaejoong ketika merasa Jaejoong mengetatkan hole nya setelah mengeluarkan cairannya. Dia mengusap pelan dahi Jaejoong yang berkeringat dan memperhatikan dada Jaejoong yang naik turun mencari banyak oksigen.

Jaejoong tersenyum lega kearah Yunho dan mengangguk pelan setelah dia bisa menguasai dirinya. Yunho melepas juniornya dari hole nya dan Jaejoong mengubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap.

"Sssstttttt…" Jaejoong mendesis dan mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika Yunho kembali memasukkan juniornya kembali. Yunho menyamankan posisi mereka dengan memberikan bantal kecil untuk didekap Jaejoong.

"Aku bisa memulainya?" Jaejoong mengangguk dan Yunho kembali menumbuk titik terdalamnya. Keras dan lebih cepat.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan nafas hangat Yunho di telinganya. Posisinya sangat pasrah dengan tubuh Yunho yang mengusai seluruh dirinya. Sesekali dia sedikit meringis kesakitan saat Yunho terlalu bersemangat mengerjai lubangnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Yunho ketika merasa junior semakin membesar dan gerakan Yunho semakin cepat. Yunho menempelkan dahinya pada punggung Jaejoong dan bergerak menggila ketika dirinya akan 'meledak'.

 _15 detik_

 _30 detik_

Yunho mendesah penuh kepuasan saat melepas jutaan cairannya di dalam lubang Jaejoong. Jutaan cairan yang tidak akan membuat Jaejoong mengandung dalam waktu dekat. Setelah sekian menit, Yunho melepaskan tautannya dengan Jaejoong dan tidur terlentang di sebelah Jaejoong. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Jaejoong untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Yunho. Lubang belakangnya terasa berdenyut tetapi dia menyukai setiap sensasinya.

Jaejoong mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yunho dan mendapatkan pelukan hangat yang selalu dia inginkan. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepala saat merasakan Yunho tertawa. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja.. kau hebat, chagi" Jaejoong tertawa pelan dan kembali meletakkan kepalanya di lengan Yunho, merasakan sisa-sisa aroma cinta yang menusuk hidungnya.

Dia melihat kearah perut Yunho yang terkena sedikit cairannya.

Jaejoong ingat, usia hubungan mereka masih dua minggu saat membuat janji dengan dokter Lee, dokter kandungan senior di Seoul. Secara terang-terangan mereka mengatakan berapa kemungkinan Jaejoong bisa hamil mengingat Jaejoong terlahir dari pasangan normal. Sekalipun kecil, Jaejoong ternyata masih mempunyai kemungkinan untuk mengandung. Suatu kabar baik dan buruk pada satu waktu.

Setiap pasangan memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda, begitu juga dengan mereka. Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama menyukai anak kecil hanya saja berencana memiliki anak saat ini bukan ide yang bagus. Jaejoong merasa dirinya cukup muda untuk menjadi seorang eomma, dan rasa cinta dari seorang eomma baru saja dia rasakan beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Dia takut tidak bisa mencintai anaknya layaknya seorang eomma pada umumnya. Sedangkan Yunho merasa dia masih ingin memonopoli Jaejoong untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia beranggapan setidaknya butuh waktu dua tahun lagi untuk rela membagi perhatian Jaejoong kepada anak mereka.

Dokter Lee mengatakan ada beberapa cara untuk menunda kehamilan Jaejoong, baik secara alami maupun dengan obat. Jelas Yunho tidak setuju menggunakan obat pencegah kehamilan, dia tidak ingin obat itu memberi efek samping pada kandungan Jaejoong yang lemah. Tidak orgasme disaat yang bersamaan adalah solusi dari dokter Lee. Yunho dan Jaejoong tentu mempunyai ego yang tinggi untuk orgasme lebih lambat dibanding pasangannya, sekalipun tidak dapat menahan diri maka mereka lebih memilih untuk menyiksa diri agar bisa orgasme bersama.

Dokter Lee memberikan pilihan lain, Yunho harus mengeluarkan cairannya di luar. Begitu mendengar solusi dokter Lee, mau tidak mau Jaejoong memilih untuk tidak orgasme bersamaan. Jaejoong sangat menyukai sensasi saat Yunho memenuhi dirinya dengan cairannya, sangat penuh dan sensual. Karena Jaejoong bersikeras ingin Yunho tetap mengeluarkannya di dalam dirinya, Jaejoong menerima resiko untuk orgasme lebih cepat dibanding Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong pulang ke apartemen seorang diri karena Yunho masih ada pertemuan dengan rekan bisnis. Tepat saat dia menutup pintu mobilnya, hadiah dari Yunho, Jaejoong benar-benar terkejut saat melihat Jihan berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Lampu di tempat parkir tidak bergitu terang tetapi dia bisa melihat Jihan menyeringai penuh intimidasi ke arahnya. Tidak lama, sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat di samping Jihan dan membawa Jihan pergi darisana.

Jaejoong tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sekalipun mobil sudah pergi menjauh darinya. Ada rasa takut yang tiba-tiba menyergap hatinya. Setelah sekian lama, Jihan mendadak kembali seolah memberikan pertanda jika akan ada sesuatu buruk yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Terharu karena ada yang suka dengan FF Nari. Btw, kalau ingin menghubungi Nari, PM aja yaa walaupun Nari nggak sering buka email tapi kalo lagi internetan pasti Nari buka. Bukannya sombong, tetapi Nari menjaga identitas jungnari di dunia nyata hehehe

.

 _Always Keep The Faith, Red is TVXQ!_


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Butterfly

Author : jungnari

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : M

Note : Ini murni fiksi pemikiran Nari. Kebosanan di tengah cerita, bukan tanggung jawab Nari, ne..

 **Yang ngga suka ama pairingnya, close aja ne** **J**

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan cepat di sepanjang tempat parkir _basement_ apartemen. Sesekali dia melihat ke belakang, memastikan bayangan hitam itu tidak mengikutinya lagi semenjak keluar dari mobil. Dahinya mengerut saat melihat ruang kosong di belakangnya. Tidak ada lagi bayangan hitam atau apapun yang mengikutinya. Jaejoong bernafas lega, dia membalik badannya dan benar-benar terkejut saat melihat Jihan tepat berada di depannya dengan seringaian yang mengerikan.

 _Deg_

Jaejoong membuka matanya. Dia tidak lagi berada di tempat parkir apartemennya. Tidak ada Jihan, yang ada hanyalah suasana familiar dari kamarnya. Lagi-lagi dia bermimpi buruk yang berkaitan dengan pertemuannya dengan Jihan seminggu yang lalu. Seminggu ini, dia sudah bermimpi buruk sebanyak tiga kali dan itu cukup menguras emosinya. Jaejoong mencoba untuk kembali tidur tetapi bayangan seringaian Jihan serasa mengejeknya yang terlalu lemah untuk kembali tidur.

"Huft.." Jaejoong memutuskan untuk bangun. Yunho tidak ada di sebelahnya, kekasihnya itu pasti sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan perusahaan yang dirasanya tidak pernah habis.

.

Yunho tersenyum kearahnya yang berjalan mendekat. Jaejoong bisa melihat wajah lelah Yunho tetapi setiap saat Yunho selalu berkelit baik-baik saja karena semua ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" Jaejoong mengangguk. Yunho mengisyaratkan untuk duduk di pangkuannya tetapi Jaejoong lebih memilih duduk di sebelah Yunho dan menyamankan dirinya duduk dengan posisi meringkuk menghadap Yunho. "Untuk sekian lagi dalam seminggu. Apa kali ini kau siap berbagi cerita denganku?"

"Hanya mimpi buruk" Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang terasa basah dan dingin. Dia paham, Jaejooong belum siap untuk memberitaunya dan Yunho cukup bijak untuk tidak memaksanya. Selama hal ini tidak mempegaruhi kesehatan Jaejoong, Yunho akan bersabar menunggu sekalipun rasa ingin tau benar-benar mengusiknya.

Dia mengamati wajah Yunho. Jihan benar-benar membuatnya takut, jika Jihan berani membual pada Yoochun bukan tidak mungkin kegilaan lain akan dia lakukan pada Yunho. Jaejoong bimbang ingin mengatakan hal ini pada Yunho atau tidak. Dia tidak ingin terjadi kesalahpahaman jika tidak mengatakannya sekarang, hanya saja dia tidak cukup berani untuk mengatakannya sekarang.

"Apa masih lama?" Yunho mengikuti arah pandangan Jaejoong yang tertuju pada layar laptopnya.

"Satu jam… mungkin?" Jaejoong melirik kearah jam dinding. Sudah pukul dua dini hari, dia tidak tau sejak kapan Yunho menyelinap keluar kamar karena mereka baru saja tidur pukul setengah satu.

"Tiga puluh menit" Yunho bersiap untuk menolak, "Tidak ada penolakan. Setengah jam atau kau keluar dari sini"

"Ppoppo. Aku akan lebih bersemangat mengerjakannya"

"Apa itu membuatmu bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan dalam waktu tiga puluh menit?"

Yunho tampak berfikir dan menatap ragu pada laptopnya, "Yah, aku rasa"

"Setengah jam, kita akan bermain satu ronde sebelum tidur"

" _Assa!_ " Yunho memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Jaejoong, "Pegang kata-katamu, Jung Jaejoong"

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan rasa malunya setiap kali mendengar Yunho mengubah marganya menjadi Jung. Dia merasa Yunho tidak main-main dengan hubungan mereka mengingat betapa berani kekasihnya ketika mengubah marganya. Sebagai balasan yang adil, Jaejoong tidak akan pernah merasa lelah untuk memperjuangkan hubungan mereka saat ini.

.

Yunho mematikan laptopnya dan melihat kearah Jaejoong yang sudah tertidur di sampingnya. Dia merapikan letak rambut Jaejoong yang menutupi matanya. Yunho merasa bersalah melihat posisi tidur Jaejoong saat ini. Dia bisa merasakan sebenarnya Jaejoong kurang nyaman dengan posisinya tetapi kekasihnya tetap terlelap karena menungguinya bekerja. Terkadang dia merutuki diri setiap kali melihat Jaejoong harus tertidur ketika menunggunya atau terbangun karena dia harus kembali bekerja.

Sepulang bekerja, Jaejoong memilih untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah seorang diri. Membersihkan apartemen, mencuci baju mereka, memasak, belum lagi jika mereka bercinta. Jaejoong sudah menghabiskan semua tenaganya seharian tetapi dia tetap menungguinya begadang.

"Maaf, setelah tahun ini berakhir aku akan mengurangi sifat gila kerjaku ini chagi" Yunho mengecup pelan bibir Jaejoong lalu menggendong tubuh kekasihnya perlahan menuju kamar. Sesekali dia mendengar gumaman Jaejoong yang merasa tidurnya terganggu.

Yunho meletakkan tubuh Jaejoong dengan perlahan di atas ranjang. Dia menarik selimut sebatas dada Jaejoong, mencium dahi Jaejoong, dan berniat turun untuk menutup pintu sebelum menyusul kekasihnya ke alam mimpi.

 _Grep_

Tarikan kuat dirasakan Yunho dari piama bagian belakang. Dia membalik badannya dan melihat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, sangat menggemaskan. "Mau melarikan diri dengan pekerjaanmu lagi?"

"Aku hanya ingin menutup pintunya, chagiya" Yunho mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring di samping Jaejoong.

"Hanya ada kita berdua di apartemen ini, untuk apa kau menutup pintu kamar?"

Yunho memutar otaknya, sebenarnya dia juga tidak tau kenapa harus menutup pintu jika hanya berdua di apartemen, "Suatu kebiasaan mungkin? Kau tau kan, jika kau menutup pintu kamar di rumah Jung itu artinya tidak ada orang yang bisa masuk?"

Jaejoong berdecih pelan, "Pukul berapa sekarang?"

Yunho melihat kearah jam dinding dan tersenyum lebar, "Pukul tiga" Baiklah, dia terlambat tiga puluh menit. "Apa itu artinya aku harus pulang ke rumah keluarga Jung?"

"Aku sangat lelah tetapi kau membangunkanku dengan membawaku kemari. Sekarang aku tidak bisa tidur dan kau bertanya 'apa aku harus pulang?' Bosku sangat disiplin, aku harus datang tepat waktu jadi aku harus tidur lagi sekarang"

Yunho tertawa geli, dia tidak tahan untuk memberikan kecupan pelan di pipi Jaejoong. "Baiklah, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau kembali tidur agar tidak terlambat bekerja?" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala sambil memainkan jarinya di kancing piama Yunho, "Kau ingin aku membacakan dongeng pengantar tidur?" Jaejoong menggeleng semangat.

Yunho berdehem pelan, "Pada suatu hari hiduplah seorang putri cantik yang selalu disiksa oleh ibu tiri dan kakak tirinya. Dia bertemu pangeran tampan di suatu pesta dan akhirnya mereka berdua hidup bahagia berdua selama-lamanya"

Jaejoong tertawa, dia sudah menebak jika Yunho benar-benar payah dalam hal seperti ini. Yunho harus belajar banyak hal sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempunyai anak dengannya, "Aku tidak suka dengan ceritanya. Bagaimana bisa mereka hanya tidur berdua selama-lamanya? Setidaknya tambahkan 'tiga pangeran kecil' untuk mereka"

"Hmmm.. baiklah.. Pada suatu hari hiduplah seorang putri cantik yang selalu disiksa oleh ibu tiri dan kakak tirinya. Dia bertemu pangeran tampan di suatu pesta dan akhirnya mereka berdua hidup bahagia bersama tiga pangeran kecil untuk selama-lamanya."

"Hanya itu?" Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau hanya bercerita bagaimana putri cantik bertemu dengan pangeran tampan bertemu dan mempunyai tiga pangeran kecil. Kau tidak menceritakan bagaimana mereka mempunyai tiga pangeran kecil?"

Yunho menyeringai mendengarnya. Kekasihnya terlihat sangat 'berani' sekarang. "Aku tidak tau bagaimana dengan ceritanya, apa kau bisa menceritakannya padaku?" Jaejoong mengubah posisinya menjadi menindih tubuh Yunho. Dia melepas atasan piamanya dan menyeringai kearah Yunho.

"Aku tidak akan menceritakannya. Aku… akan menunjukkannya"

.

.

.

Heecul merapikan kamar Changmin yang terbilang cukup rapi. Putra bungsunya ini memang jauh lebih rapi dibanding putra sulungnya. Sebagai seorang eomma, dia ingin kebersihan dan kerapian putra-putranya menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Dia tidak ingin berbagi rahasia dengan pelayan rumah. Jika ada sesuatu yang ganjil di kamar putranya, dialah yang harus pertama tau.

"Nyonya" Heechul melihat kearah pelayan di depan kamar Changmin, "Tuan besar datang" Dia melihat arlojinya, jam makan siang baru saja berlalu mungkin Hangeng membutuhkan sesuatu di rumah. "Bukan Tuan besar Hangeng tetapi Tuan besar Jung Jihoon" Heechul melebarkan matanya saat mendengar nama ayah mertuanya disebut. Dia bergegas keluar, menutup pintu, dan berjalan menuju ayah mertuanya.

"Abonim, selamat datang" Heechul membungkukkan badan lalu memeluk namja yang duduk di kursi roda mengingat usianya yang sudah renta. "Kenapa tidak memberitau sebelumnya?"

"Kejutan untuk kalian. Tapi aku justru terkejut karena mendengar kau ada di rumah."

"Memangnya saya harus kemana lagi, abonim?" Heechul mendorong kursi roda Jihoon mendekati sofa ruang keluarga, "Saya harus menunggu hari Minggu itupun hanya beberapa jam untuk keluar bersama Jaejoongie. Yunho akan menggerutu sepanjang hari jika kekasihnya terlalu lama pergi bersama eommanya"

"Bagaimana hubungan mereka?" Heechul duduk di sofa samping kursi roda Jihoon sambil memijat pelan tangan mertuanya, "Semua baik-baik saja, abonim." Jihoon mengangguk paham dan menatap kearah foto keluarga Jung. Tahun lalu foto itu hanya terdiri dari lima orang, Jihoon, Hangeng, Heechul, Yunho, dan Changmin, tetapi tahun ini Jaejoong berdiri manis di samping Yunho. Keluarga Jung tidak ragu untuk mengajak Jaejoong berfoto bersama bahkan menampilkannya di kolom _Moldir_.

"Oppa" Suara pelan, halus, tetapi sangat familiar membuat Heechul menoleh ke sumber suara dan memekik pelan senang. Dia meletakkan tangan Jihoon dengan hati-hati dan setengah berlari memeluk yeoja yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai dongsaeng, "Choi Yeonhee, aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa kabur kali ini, aku benar-benar terkejut melihatmu di sini." Yeonhee membalas pelukan Heechul. Sangat wajar Heechul menanyakan hal itu kepadanya. Dia bertugas sebagai perawat pribadi Jihoon tetapi tidak pernah ikut ke Seoul menemani Jihoon semenjak Jaejoong berada di tengah-tengah keluarga Jung. Tentu saja dia merasa takut bertemu dengan putra kandungnya.

Heechul melepas pelukannya, "Aku rasa obrolan kita akan sangat panjang apalagi membiacarakan hubungan anak kita. Yunho dan Jaejoong.." Heechul mendesah pelan, "..aku pastikan kau tidak akan melewatkan satu momenpun dari ingatanku tentang betapa manisnya mereka"

Yeonhee merasa dadanya berdebar-debar saat ini, sebentar lagi dia akan melihat Jaejoong dengan sangat dekat. Kim Jaejoong, hal yang selalu dia hindari tetapi selalu dia ikuti perkembangannya dari jauh. Yeonhee menatap kearah Jihoon yang mengangguk kepadanya. Dia mendesah pelan dan tersenyum kepada Heechul, "Oppa, aku memberanikan diri untuk berdiri sangat dekat dengan putraku bukan tanpa sebuah alasan." Heechul memandangnya bingung, dia melihat kearah Jihoon sebentar lalu kembali menatap Yeonhee. "Aku berada di sini karena putraku. Sebelum yang lain tau, lebih baik kau mengetahui ini lebih dulu"

"Apa ini sesuatu yang buruk?" Yeonhee memaksakan senyum di wajahnya membuat Heechul menatap kearah Jihoon yang mengamati foto keluarga mereka.

"Chullie.. ini semua tentang Yunho, Jaejoong, dan.. janjiku di masa lalu"

.

.

.

Jaejoong meletakkan _vacuum cleaner_ di tempatnya semula dan berjalan menuju dapur, tempat dimana Yunho mencuci peralatan makan malam mereka. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika Jaejoong memasak, Yunholah yang mencuci peralatan. Anehnya, Jaejoong sudah selesai mencuci baju dan membersihkan apartemen, Yunho masih sibuk dengan cucian mereka yang tidak seberapa banyak.

Pelukan hangat diberikan Jaejoong pada Yunho, dia bisa mendengar Yunho menggumamkan sebuah lagu. "Kenapa lama sekali, hyungie?"

"Aku mencucinya dua kali, memastikan tidak ada kotoran yang menempel lagi" Jaejoong memutar matanya jengah. Dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho dan memilih duduk diatas _counter_. Seharusnya dia tidak duduk di sini, hanya saja dia memilih memandangi punggung Yunho daripada duduk sendirian di sofa.

Yunho meletakkan piring terakhir di tempat peralatan basah, mematikan kran air, melepaskan sarung tangannya, dan berbalik kearah Jaejoong. Senyumnya mengembang melihat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dan kakinya yang bergerak kesana kemari layaknya anak kecil. Yunho berjalan menuju Jaejoong dan berhenti tepat diantara kedua kaki Jaejoong.

"Kau selalu menyiapkan makanan disini" Jaejoong mengangguk imut, "..sebelum memindahkannya ke meja tempat makan" Jaejoong kembali mengangguk, "Apa sekarang kau meyiapkan makan malam lagi untukku?" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi melihat seringaian Yunho, dia berpura-pura berpikir lalu menggelengkan kepala.

Jaejoong menekan-nekan hidung Yunho dan mengeluarkan suara layaknya anak kecil "Kau cukup mencucinya sekali dan itu sudah bersih, tidak perlu membuang banyak air dan membuatku menunggu seperti ini, chagiya~"

Yunho tertawa mendengarnya, "Apa kau benar-benar manager keuangan Jung corp? Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil sekarang" Jaejoong mendengus pelan, dia tidak pernah suka membahas masa kecilnya.

"Aku kehilangan masa kecilku" Yunho mencium sekilas bibir Jaejoong saat melihat ekspresi tidak nyaman dari kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak benar-benar mencucinya" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku diam-diam mengamatimu saat mencuci baju ataupun membersihkan apartemen, lalu membiarkanmu menungguku mencuci peralatan makan. Waktu kita sudah habis untuk berkerja, aku tidak ingin melewatkan waktu-waktu disaat kita hanya berdua"

Jaejoong mendecih tidak percaya dengan alasan konyol Yunho. "Baiklah, sekarang kita sedang menikmati waktu berdua. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Jaejoong bisa melihat seringaian di wajah Yunho, dia buru-buru mengutarakan keinginannya, "Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan?"

"Kemana?" Jaejoong tampak ragu tetapi tetap mengutarakannya, "Bagaimana dengan club? Aku lama sekali tidak pernah kesana"

"Tidak" Yunho dengan tegas langsung menolak usulannya tanpa membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir. "Kau akan menari di sana sedangkan banyak namja dan yeoja yang berusaha mendekatimu. Tidak, terima kasih atas saranmu Jung Jaejoong"

Jaejoong mendesah kesal, terkadang dia merasa kesal dengan jiwa posesif yang dimiliki kekasihnya. Yunho sudah memilikinya sepenuhnya, apa yang salah dengan sekadar menari? "Bagaimana dengan ruangan VVIP?"

"Dan besok pagi akan ada berita kita berdua baru saja keluar dari club?" Jaejoong membuang muka kearah lain. Selain sangat posesif, Yunho benar-benar menjaga imejnya dengan sangat baik di depan publik.

 _Drrrtttt drrtttt_

Yunho mendesah lega,berterimakasih kepada siapapun yang menelponnya karena memutus perdebatannya dengan Jaejoong. Handphonenya berada di ruang santai, Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong lalu menggendongnya layaknya koala sedangkan Jaejoong menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Yunho.

"Yeobsehyo"

"…"

Jaejoong mengamati perubahan ekspresi Yunho, entah siapa dan apa yang mereka bicarakan tetapi Jaejoong merasa jika itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. "Apa ada masalah?"

Yunho sedikit melempar handphonenya kearah pinggir sofa, dia menggelang ragu "Aku tidak tau. Tetapi eomma telihat cemas dan meminta kita ke rumah keluarga Jung sekarang"

.

.

.

Heechul meremas tangannya dengan gelisah. Dalam hatinya dia berharap Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak datang ke rumah Jung saat ini. Pandangannya memicing pada yeoja muda yang duduk di sofa sampingnya. Jika mertuanya tidak ada di sana saat ini, setidaknya Heechul ingin menjambaknya dengan sangat keras sekali.

"Eomma, appa" Heechul memandang sedih kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong yang terlihat senang saat ini. Terutama pada Jaejoong yang langsung terlihat bahagia begitu bertemu dengan mertuanya.

"Jung haraboji, Joongie bahagia sekali melihat haraboji di sini. Bagaimana dengan sakit punggung, haraboji? Apa sudah lebih baik?"

"Tidak lebih baik, karena itulah aku membawa perawat pribadiku kemari" Jaejoong menoleh kearah yeoja paru baya yang berdiri di samping Jihoon. "Namanya Choi Yeonhee" Tanpa ragu, Jaejoong membungkuk memberi hormat padanya.

Heechul bisa melihat senyum dan mata Yeonhee yang berair, dia berdehem sebentar untuk mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong dari Yeonhee. "Joongie, kau bisa duduk di sebalah Yunho. Haraboji ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada kita"

"Baik eomma" Yeonhee tersenyum miris pada Jaejoong. Putranya mengenal dirinya sebagai perawat pribadi sedangkan Heechul mendapat panggilan 'eomma' yang seharusnya dia dapatkan juga.

"Karena kalian semua ada disini, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang. Yeoja itu bernama Go Sunghee. Cucu dari sahabat lama yang memegang janjiku sebagai Jung muda" Semua mata tertuju pada yeoja muda dengan rambut panjang yang dimaksud Jung haraboji. "Sunghee saat ini mengandung dan usia kandungannya adalah 4 minggu"

Heechul memejamkan matanya, dia tau kemana arah tujuan ucapan mertuanya, "Saat itu aku berjanji pada harabojinya untuk mengabulkan satu permintaannya apapun itu. Tetapi sejak mengenalnya sampai kematiannya, dia tidak pernah benar-benar menggunakan satu permintaannya padaku. Sampai akhirnya cucunya datang yang menagih janjiku kepada harabojinya." Setiap telinga di ruangan itu mendengarkan satu per satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Jihoon secara cermat, "Ayah dari janin itu tidak ingin bertanggungjawab, maka dari itu untuk menyelamatkan nama baik keluarganya, Sunghee ingin salah satu dari cucuku menikahinya"

"Haraboji" Changmin berteriak protes. Bagaimana pun cucu yang dimaksud Jung haraboji adalah dirinya. Yunho sudah memiliki kekasih dan Changmin tau betul betapa sayangnya Jihoon kepada Jaejoong, "Aku menolaknya"

"Sunghee memilih Yunho sebagai suaminya dan aku menyetujuinya"

"Apa?" Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar permintaan yeoja bernama Go Sunghee tersebut. Dia menatap Sunghee dari atas sampai bawah dan memandang tidak percaya kepadanya.

"Aboji, bukankah ini berlebihan? Aboji tidak bisa begitu saja memutuskan untuk menjodohkan Yunho. Mereka berdua memang seorang Jung tetapi mereka adalah putraku, sebagai appa aku tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja" Heechul menggenggam tangan Hangeng, dia merasa lega karena Hangeng ingin membuka suara.

"Katakan padaku, solusi apa yang ingin kau berikan padaku"

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan solusi saat ini aboji tetapi jika aboji memberikan waktu, aku akan memberikannya segera"

Jihoon mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengisyaratkan kepada yang lainnya untuk diam dan mendengar ucapannya, "Awalnya aku menolak karena seperti yang kita tau bagaimana hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Aku sangat menyayangi Jaejoong dan tidak mungkin menyetujui permintaannya. Sekalipun Sunghee meminta Changmin untuk menikahinya, aku juga pasti akan menolaknya. Bayi itu bukan Jung dan tidak berhak apapun untuk itu" Siapapun yang ada di sana dapat mendengar dengan jelas nada ketidaksukaan Jung haraboji, "Tetapi janji adalah janji dan sebagai Jung kalian harus memegang teguh setiap janji yang sudah kalian ucapkan." Jihoon menarik nafas panjang, "Kau hanya perlu menikahinya secara hukum dan memberikan marga untuk anak itu, Yun. Setelah itu kau tidak mempunyai kewajiban apapun terhadap anak itu. Tidak akan ada orang yang tau mengenai hal ini"

"Apa ada jaminan atas itu, haraboji? Aku tetap tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Bagaimana denganmu Jaejoongie? Apa pendapatmu? Yunho hanya perlu menikahinya sampai anak itu terlahir" Jaejoong memandang ragu pada Jung haraboji. Yunho meremas tangannya, mengisyaratkan untuk menolak.

"Saya.. saya tidak tau haraboji"

"Kalian tidak mempunya rencana untuk menikah dan mempunyai anak dalam waktu dekat, bukan?" Jaejoong menundukkan kepala, dia memilih untuk diam saat ini.

"Mereka memang tidak berencana menikah tetapi itu bukan alasan yang masuk akal untuk menyetujui permintaan yeoja ini, haraboji" Changmin memandang kesal pada yeoja yang hanya diam di depannya. "Aku tau yeoja seperti ini akan bertindak beberapa tahun ke depan yang berusaha merusak hubungan hyungdeul. Permintaannya sungguh tidak masuk akal, aku yakin sekali ayah dari bayinya tidak ingin bertanggungjawab karena dia mempunyai lebih dari satu kekasih"

Sunghee menarik nafas panjang dan tersenyum kearah Changmin.

"Jung Changmin! Apa haraboji pernah mengajarimu untuk berkata sekasar itu?" Changmin hanya memandang Heechul yang mengangguk samar.

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk berdiri, "Aku tetap tidak akan menyetujui permintaan haraboji. Tidak untukku ataupun untuk Changmin. Jaejoong bisa mengandung dan anakku yang dikandungnya lah yang berhak mendapatkan namaku, bukan yeoja yang tidak aku kenal sama sekali" Yunho menatap Sunghee yang juga sedang menatap kearahnya. "Cobalah untuk mengadu kepada haraboji lagi maka kau akan mendapat balasannya"

Yunho menatap kearah Heechul yang mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan untuk segera pergi dari rumah ini.

Yeonhee menatap Jaejoong yang pergi mengikuti Yunho. Rasanya dia ingin memeluk putranya dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia disana bukan lagi sebagai penonton layaknya yang dia lakukan ketika Jaejoong berada di rumah keluarga Kim. Dia disana untuk putranya.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di apartemen tempat parkir, Jaejoong langsung keluar dari mobil dengan terburu-buru. Dia meninggalkan Yunho dan menaiki lift seorang diri. Sesampainya di unit apartemennya, Jaejoong langsung menelanjangi diri dan menyiram diri di bawah shower. Nafasnya terengah-engah, antara marah dan bingung. Jaejoong tidak pernah berpikir dia akan berada di suasana seperti ini, selama ini dia begitu yakin tidak ada halangan berarti pada hubungannya tetapi malam ini setiap ucapan Jung haraboji seakan berdengung di telinganya. Haraboji ingin kekasihnya menikahi yeoja lain, sekalipun hanya untuk sebuah marga tetap saja Jaejoong tidak rela.

Yunho memasuki apartemen dengan setengah berlari. Tidak hanya marah tetapi dia benar-benar marah mendengar permintaan yeoja yang dianggapnya tidak tau diri. Dengan beraninya dia menginjakkan kakinya di atas keluarga Jung, Yunho berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk mengagalkan rencana Sunghee. Sekarang yang harus dia lakukan adalah menenangkan Jaejoong. Sepanjang perjalanan, kekasihnya tidak mengatakan apapun dan langsung keluar begitu saja ketika mobil sudah berhenti.

Yunho melihat satu persatu baju Jaejoong tergeletak di lantai menuju kamar mereka. Dia mengambil satu persatu pakaian dan tas Jaejoong lalu meletakkannya di kursi dekat pintu kamar. Suara air shower membuatnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, hatinya meleleh melihat Jaejoong terisak di sana.

Dia ikut melepas satu per satu bajunya dan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Yunho tau apa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya, perasaannya juga tidak menentu begitu mendengar ucapan Jung haraboji tadi.

"Joongie.. chagi"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala dan memeluk tangan Yunho di perutnya, "Aku takut, Yun" Yunho meletakkan dagunya di bahu Jaejoong, mengeleminasi jaraknya dengan Jaejoong, "Jika ini Jung haraboji, aku takut tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan"

"Haraboji adalah pebisnis sejati, chagi. Aku yakin ada sesuatu dibalik permintaannya saat ini, kita pasti bisa menghentikannya. Kau bisa mendengar nada ketidaksukaan Jung haraboji, bukan? Aku akan melakukan apapun selama kau juga ingin berjuang bersama" Yunho mengecup bahu Jaejoong berulang kali, walaupun kemungkinannya sangat kecil dia harus mencari celah untuk keluar dari situasi saat ini. Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menangis. Rasanya ini semua tidak adil untuknya. Changmin benar, saat ini mungkin yeoja ini hanya meminta marga Jung tetapi bagaimana jika dia hadir lagi ketika Jaejoong bahagia bersama keluarga kecil mereka?

.

"Yuuunnhhhh.." Tangan kanan Jaejoong mendorong dada kiri Yunho sedangkan tangan kirinya berusaha menghentikan pergerakan Yunho di juniornya. Jaejoong meringis merasakan holenya yang perih karena Yunho bergerak dengan sangat kasar malam ini. Yunho marah dan melampiaskan emosinya dengan setiap gerakan kasarnya.

"Yunnhhh hentikan.." Jaejoong berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho di atasnya. Dia bisa merasakan junior Yunho membesar di dalam tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk orgasme tetapi tangan kiri Yunho justru menutupi lubang juniornya.

"Yunhhhh… janganhh…" Jaejoong menggeleng cepat. Dia bisa melihat mata Yunho yang memerah menatapnya penuh rasa marah. "aku.. mohonnhhh" Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menangis. Dia tau, Yunho ingin mereka orgasme bersamaan saat ini. Yunho sedang marah dan apapun yang dipikirkan Yunho saat ini harus dia hentikan.

Yunho menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap mata bulat Jaejoong. Dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum tetapi Jaejoong terus menggeleng dan bergumam 'jangan'. Pertahanan dirinya roboh begitu melihat air mata yang keluar dari kedua sisi mata Jaejoong yang terus menggumamkan kata 'jangan'. Yunho mencium dahi Jaejoong cukup lama, matanya tertutup dan ikut menetaskan air mata yang jatuh di dahi Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap kedua mata Jaejoong yang memerah lalu mengangguk pelan sedangkan Jaejoong dengan terisak terus menggumamkan 'jangan'. Yunho mulai menggerakkan juniornya lagi dengan hentakan yang cepat dan kasar. Jaejoong terbaring pasrah, tenaganya tidak bisa menahan Yunho lagi. Yunho memalingkan mukanya saat melihat Jaejoong menangis tanpa suara. Dia tidak mengurangi kecepatannya mengoral junior Jaejoong maupun menumpuk titik terdalam di tubuh Jaejoong.

"Nnngggghhhh" Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat merasakan cairan Yunho memenuhinya bersamaan dengan orgasmenya. Yunho memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan menyandarkan kepala bahunya. Jaejoong bisa mendengar dengan jelas Yunho terisak pelan untuk pertama kalinya. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi, yang dia lakukan hanya membalas pelukan Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju ruangan Yunho, pukul sudah menunjukkan jam makan siang tetapi Yunho belum juga datang ke ruangannya. Dia bisa melihat sekretaris Yunho dan sekretaris Changmin bersiap untuk istirahat. "Apa Yunho ada di dalam?"

"Tidak, Jaejoong sshi. Presdir memanggil Yunho sshi dan Changmin sshi ke ruangannya sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan berjalan kembali menuju ruangannya. _Ini aneh_ , batinnya. Yunho tidak menghubunginya jika ada pertemuan dengan Hangeng sekalipun bukan tidak mungkin mereka bertiga berkumpul secara pribadi tetapi Jaejoong bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh terlebih setelah kejadian semalam.

Jaejoong membuka ruangannya dan sedikit terkejut melihat Yunho duduk di sofa tamu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Yunho tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk duduk di pangkuannya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Jaejoong duduk di pangkuan Yunho dan memijit pelipisnya pelan. Yunho melepaskan pijatan Jaejoong dan beralih bersandar pada dada bidang Jaejoong. "Apa kalian membicarakan masalah semalam?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa membicarakan masalah yeoja itu di dalam perusahaan" Yunho mendongakkan kepala menatap Jaejoong. "Aku sangat lelah hari ini. Tidak apa-apa kan jika kita makan siang di ruanganmu? Aku sudah meminta _office boy_ untuk membelikannya untuk kita di _cafetaria_ "

Jaejoong mengangguk. Yunho kembali menyandarkan kepala di dada Jaejoong. Bohong jika mereka tidak membahas masalah yeoja itu di perusahaan. Mereka terlibat pembicaraan yang rumit dan tidak menghasilkan suatu keputusan apapun. Terlebih Jung haraboji menyuruh yeoja itu untuk tinggal di rumah keluarga Jung sampai bayi itu terlahir. Karena itulah dia memilih keluar dan menemui Jaejoong. Perasaannya jauh lebih tenang jika sudah melihat wajah kekasihnya saat ini.

.

.

.

Jihan menikmati makan siangnya seorang diri, sesekali melihat kearah arlojinya. Seorang namja mendatangi mejanya dan membungkuk hormat. Jihan mengisyaratkan pada namja itu untuk duduk, mengurangi rasa curiga diantara pengunjung restoran lain.

"Kau sudah merekamnya dengan benar?" namja itu mengeluarkan satu CD dan satu handphone lalu menyerahkannya kepada Jihan.

"Kau bisa memakan makananmu" Jihan menunjuk dengan dagu kearah makanan yang telah dia pesankan.

"Terima kasih Jihan sshi"

Jihan memakai headset bluetooth-nya dan mendengar dengan seksama rekaman suara seorang namja yang sedang mabuk. Dia tersenyum mendengarnya, menandakan betapa puasnya dia dengan kerja namja di depannya. Jihan memberikan sebuah amplop yang diyakin namja itu berisi uang yang tidak sedikit, "Pergilah menjauh dari Seoul, beli satu nomor ponsel dan kirim rekaman ini kepada nomor handphone yang ada di dalam amplop. Begitu kau sudah memastikan rekaman ini terkirim, buang nomor itu dan bersikaplah seolah-olah tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi"

"Baik, Jihan sshi"

Jihan kembali menikmati makan siangnya yang terasa jauh lebih nikmat dibanding sebelumnya. Dia menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi pada adik bungsunya itu jika Yunho mengetahui rahasia kedekatannya dengan Hyunjoong.

.

.

.

 _Ddrrttt_

Yunho memandang kearah handphonenya yang bergetar. Dia mengacuhkannya tetapi handphonenya kembali bergetar. Tanpa memindahkan perhatiannya pada data di layar laptopnya, Yunho membuka pesan di handphoennya. Dahinya mengerut ketika melihat pesan yang dikirim ternyata satu foto namja muda dan satu rekaman. Apa seseorang berusaha mempermainkannya?

Yunho membuka file rekaman dan mendengar suara-suara aneh seperti namja mabuk. Dia berdecih karena seseorang benar-benar mempermainkannya. Jarinya akan menutup file ketika mendengar nama kekasihnya idsebut-disebut.

" _Jaejoongie… Dia menginjinkanku memanggilnya Jaejoongie, hik. Apa hmmmm kau tidak merasa aneh saat majikanmu yang terkenal sangat pendiam hik memintamu memanggilnya dengan sedekat itu? Dia bahkan mengatakan untuk menganggapnya seperti teman hik tetapi aku tau dia pasti sadar jika aku menyukainya hahahahaha. Aigoo Jaejoongie, kita benar-benar sangat dekat sampai-akhirnya-namja-kaya-raya-itu-datang!"_ Yunho bisa mendengar suara gebrakan meja, _"Jaejoongie mulai mengatakan aku berlebihan. Tetapi apa dia tau aku benar-benar cemburu! Dia.. dia memilih namja yang jauh lebih kaya! Awalnya aku merasa Jaejoongie-ku benar-benar menyukai namja itu tetapi hik, aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh dengan Jihan sshi. Dan akhirnya aku paham sekarang, Jaejoongie memilihnya bukan hanya karena nama itu kaya raya hik aigoo tetapi juga untuk mengolok Jihan sshi. Mereka tidak pernah dekat, tidak benar-benar dekat hik. Jaejoongie memilihnya hanya untuk kekuasaan hahaha"_

Yunho membuka foto namja yang dikirim kepadanya. Dia ingat, namja itu ada sopir pribadi Jaejoong selama tinggal di rumah keluarga Kim. Beberapa kali dia merasa sopir Jaejoong tidak menyukainya dan ternyata dugannya benar. " _Jaejoongie memilihnya bukan hanya karena nama itu kaya raya hik aigoo tetapi juga untuk mengolok Jihan sshi. Mereka tidak pernah dekat, tidak benar-benar dekat hik. Jaejoongie memilihnya hanya untuk kekuasaan"_ Tangannya mengepal saat mendengar tawa namja itu yang seolah mengolok-oloknya. Yoochun mengatakan padanya untuk menjaga Jaejoong tetapi Yunho benar-benar tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan memanfaatkannya sedemikian rupa.

Yunho mengamati foto namja dengan balutan jasnya yang rapi. Dia memang hanya menginginkan syarat kepada calon pasangannya untuk tidak-pernah-tersentuh, bukan berarti calon pasangannya tidak pernah berhubungan dengan namja lain sebelumnya. Mengingat apa yang telah dia alami bersama Jaejoong, ada perasaan kecewa ketika mengetahui Jaejoong mempunyai hubungan dengan orang lain dan itu tepat sebelumnya atau lebih tepatnya, berakhir karena Jaejoong memilihnya.

.

.

.

Ketukan pintu menggema di ruangan Yunho, Jaejoong masuk dengan senyum khas di wajahnya. Arlojinya sudah menunjukkan waktu untuk pulang tetapi dia bisa melihat Yunho masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Yun, kau belum bersiap untuk pulang?" Jaejoong berjalan menuju belakang kursi Yunho dan memberikan pijatan pelan di bahu kekasihnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan, aku rasa aku akan pulang lebih larut" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, Yunho tidak pernah mengambil lembur semenjak menjalin hubungan dengannya.

"Kau tidak mengerjakannya di apartemen seperti biasa?"

Yunho mennyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan menggeleng pelan, "Aku rasa aku merindukan suasana kantor di malam hari"

Jaejoong mengangguk paham, dia rasa Yunho membutuhkan suasana baru saat ini, "Kau akan pulang sebelum jam makan malam berakhir, kan?"

"Tentu chagi. Mungkin satu sampai dua jam ke depan dan aku sudah sampai di apartemen. Kau bawa saja mobilnya, aku akan pulang menggunakan taksi atau memanggil sopir rumah keluarga Jung"

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu" Jaejoong memberikan ciuman kilat di bibir Yunho dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Begitu Jaejoong keluar, Yunho mematikan laptopnya dan bersiap keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

Jaejoong terus memandangi arlojinya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam dan Yunho belum sampai di apartemennya. Berulang kali dia menghubungi handphone Yunho tetapi tidak diangkat. Tangannya ingin sekali menelpon Heechul atau Changmin tetapi dia merasa takut. Bukankah masalah ini secara tidak langsung juga berkaitan dengannya? Dia mendesah kesal dan berjalan menjauhi tempat makan, meninggalkan makan malam yang sudah dingin.

.

Pukul tiga dini hari dan Jaejoong masih berharap Yunho akan masuk ke apartemen atau membalas pesannya. Berkali-kali dia berjalan menuju pintu dan mengecek handphone-nya tetapi hasilnya sama saja, nihil. Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur, dia tidak pernah berada di situasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia sudah terbiasa akan kehadiran Yunho dan berada di apartemen ini sendirian sangat asing baginya.

.

Jaejoong tertidur di sofa sekitar pukul empat pagi dan seperti biasa, dia sudah terbangun pukul lima. Dia berjalan menuju tempat makan dan membuang makan malam yang tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Sayang sekali, dia sudah memasakkan malam malam romantis dengan suasana _candlelight dinner_ tetapi berakhir sia-sia seperti ini. Jaejoong mendesah pelan dan memasak sarapan pagi untuk keduanya, berharap Yunho tiba-tiba datang pagi ini.

.

Yunho tidak datang pagi ini dan membuatnya kembali membuang masakannya lagi pagi ini. Jaejoong bersiap berangkat kantor, dia membuka pintu apartemen tetapi kembali mendesah kecewa karena tidak menemukan satu tangkai bunga di pintu apartemennya.

' _Dia ingin memberi kejutan di kantor'_ batinnya

.

Tidak ada makan malam, Yunho tidak pulang ke apartemen, tidak menghubunginya sama sekali, tidak memberinya setangkai bunga, dan saat ini Jaejoong kembali mendesah kecewa karena Yunho sudah keluar dari ruangannya tiga puluh menit sebelum makan siang. Jaejoong kembali ke ruangannya dan duduk di kursinya. Dia memejamkan mata dan meyakini satu hal, Yunho sengaja menghindarinya. Tetapi untuk apa?

Ketukan pintu di ruangannya membuat Jaejoong membuka mata, dia tersenyum karena berharap Yunho mendatangi ruangannya.

"Jaejoong sshi" Raut muka Jaejoong berubah ketika melihat seorang _office girl_ mendatangi ruangannya. "Maafkan saya Jaejoong sshi. Saya pikir Jaejoong sshi sedang makan siang, saya ingin merapikan ruangan ini" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, "Apa Jaejoong sshi membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Dua gelas kopi dengan sedikit gula" Jaejoong kembali mengangguk saat _office girl_ di depannya ijin keluar. Nafsunya untuk makan benar-benar hilang.

.

.

Changmin mengamati ekspresi Yunho yang terlihat tidak tertarik untuk makan siang dengannya. Sebenarnya Changmin cukup terkejut melihat Yunho duduk di depannya saat ini. Sudah lebih dari enam bulan terakhir ini Yunho lebih memilih makan siang bersama Jaejoong.

"Jika hyung khawatir dengan Jaejoongie, hubungi dia atau datangi dia. Apa kalian sedang bertengkar? Hyung pulang ke rumah semalam dan makan siang bersama kami, itu sudah sangat mencurigakan"

"Semua baik-baik saja, Min"

"Appa tidak yakin kalian baik-baik saja. Hubungi dia dan pastikan dia sedang makan siang saat ini"

"Dia memiliki pola hidup sehat appa, Jaejoongie pasti sedang makan siang saat ini" Yunho melanjutkan makan siangnya. Sebenarnya dia ragu apakah Jaejoong sedang makan siang saat ini. Semalam Jaejoong terus menghubunginya dan bertanya apakah dia akan pulang, bisa saja sejak semalam kekasihnya tidak memakan apapun. Yunho mendesah pelan, malam ini dia akan kembali ke apartemen dan memastikan semua baik-baik saja.

.

.

Jaejoong melamun selama perjalanan pulang ke apartemen. Dia benar-benar tidak mempunyai ide mengapa Yunho menghindarinya. Saat jam pulang kantor, dia sengaja mendatangi lantai ruangan Yunho dan Changmin tetapi tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Kepalanya sangat pusing dan dia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Hyunjoong untuk mengendarai mobil dan mengantarnya pulang. Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya tidak akan bisa untuk mengendarai mobilnya sendiri.

"Kita sudah sampai" Jaejoong keluar dari mobil, diikuti Hyunjoong dari belakang. Dia teringat sesuatu dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk Hyunjoong.

"Kau gunakan ini untuk naik taksi, maaf sudah merepotkanmu Hyunjoong."

"Tidak perlu Jaejoong sshi" Jaejoong menggeleng dan memaksa memaksukkan uang kedalam saku jas Hyunjoong, "Terima kasih, jika aku menghubungimu lagi aku harap kau tidak keberatan"

"Tentu Jaejoong sshi. Saya permisi" Jaejoong mengangguk dan berbalik menuju ke dalam apartemen. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Yunho menatapnya sangat tajam saat ini.

"Yunho" Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Yunho, dia benar-benar terkejut mendapati kekasihnya ada di sini, "Aku senang kau ada di sini"

"Untuk apa namja itu mengantarmu?" Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yunho heran, kekasihnya saat ini terdengar sangat marah. Apakah Yunho sedang cemburu?

"Aku sedang malas menyetir jadi aku meminta dia untuk menjemputku di perusahaan." Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak akan mengatakan sejujurnya jika kepalanya terasa pusing saat ini.

"Kau bisa menghubungi sopir keluarga Jung bukan? Untuk apa kau harus menghubunginya lagi?" Jaejoong memicingkan matanya dan berjalan melewati Yunho, dia tidak ingin bertengkar di tempat parkir.

"Setelah apa yang terjadi di keluarga Jung? Terlebih setelah kau tidak menghubungiku selama dua hari, kau memintaku menghubungi rumah keluarga Jung?" Jaejoong memasuki lift, disusul oleh Yunho yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Yun? Kau tidak pulang ke apartemen dan secara sengaja menghindariku"

"Haraboji memintaku untuk kembali pulang ke rumah keluarga Jung"

"Apa haraboji menyuruhmu menghindariku juga? Setelah kau secara terang-terangan menolak rencananya? Kau membuat semuanya menjadi lebih sulit, Yun"

"Aku? Aku berusaha memikirkan cara agar yeoja itu bisa keluar dari rumah keluarga Jung dan kau sekarang mengatakan aku membuat semuanya menjadi lebih sulit"

"Yeoja itu ada di rumah keluarga Jung saat ini?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan setengah berteriak. Lift terbuka dan Jaejoong memilih untuk segera keluar dari sana. Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan mendapati lift kembali tertutup tanpa ada Yunho di belakangnya. Dia mendongakkan kepala dan mendesah pelan, rasanya dia ingin menangis saat ini.

.

Sedangkan di dalam lift, Yunho memandangi pantulan tubuhnya di pintu lift. Dia akui, dia merasa cemburu. Jaejoong pernah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan namja itu dan jelas-jelas di depan matanya dia bisa melihat jika keduanya masih berhubungan baik.

Dia ingin kembali ke unit kamar Jaejoong, memberikan pelukan, dan menggumamkan kata-kata maaf tetapi egonya sangat besar. Yunho memutuskan untuk pulang, berusaha meredakan emosinya dan berharap besok dia bisa membicarakan ini secara baik-baik dengan Jaejoong.

.

.

Pagi kedua yang buruk bagi Kim Jaejoong. Semalam dia nyaris tidak tertidur sama sekali, matanya hanya sanggup menutup selama tiga puluh menit tetapi harus kembali terbangun karena bermimpi bertemu dengan seringaian Jihan dan tatajam tapam Yunho semalam.

Begitu sampai di ruangannya, Jaejoong langsung menyandarkan badannya dan memijit pelipisnya pelan. Tidak tidur selama dua malam dan tidak ada makanan yang masuk ke dalam perutnya kecuali bergelas-gelas kopi, termasuk dua kopi yang dibelinya pagi ini ketika menunggu taksi yang dia pesan. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, dia ingin menghubungi Hyunjoong tetapi Yunho pasti akan tambah marah kepadanya. Dia ingin mengubungi Junsu ataupun Kyuhyun tetapi hyung dan sahabatnya itu pasti akan bertanya hal yang macam-macam kepadanya.

Deringan suara telpon ruangannya membuat Jaejoong terpaksa melepas kenyamanannya dari kursi. Dia memijat pelipisnya dan mengangkat telpon dari line sekretaris Yunho

" _Jaejoong sshi, Yunho sajangnim ingin Anda memberikan data keuangan akhir bulan ini"_

"Ne, aku akan mengirimnya sebentar lagi"

Ketukan pelan terdengar dari luar ruangan dan Jaejoong hanya bergumam. _Office girl_ yang mendatanginya kemarin siang kembali mendatangi ruangannya "Maafkan saya Jaejoong sshi. Apa Jaejoong sshi membutuhkan sesuatu saat ini?"

"Bisa kau membelikanku roti? Aku membutuhkannya untuk minum vitamin" Jaejoong mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, "Belikan aku satu dengan rasa vanilla. Sisanya terserah kau ingin membeli roti juga atau mengambil kembaliannya. Aku harus ke ruangan direktur, jika aku tidak ada di sini letakkan saja di sebelah kopiku" _Office girl_ tadi mengangguk mengerti dan keluar dari sana.

Jaejoong menghela nafas dan mengambil beberapa data yang diinginkan Yunho. Dia menggeleng beberapa kali dan meyakinkan diri jika dia baik-baik saja sekalipun kepalanya terasa berat.

.

Sekretaris kedua Yunho tersenyum dan mendatangi Jaejoong. Dia mengatakan Jaejoong cukup menyerahkan map itu kepadanya tanpa harus menemui Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk paham, Yunho masih menghindarinya. Begitu sekretaris kedua Yunho masuk ke ruangan, sektetaris utama Yunho baru saja keluar dari _pantry_ dengan segelas kopi _._

"Apa kau sakit Jaejoong sshi?" Jaejoong mengangguk dan mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat"

"Pagi ini aku terlalu terburu-buru, mungkin aku terlalu banyak mengoleskan krim?" Jaejoong mencoba untuk berkelakar sekalipun kepalanya mulai berdenyut lagi.

"Jaejoong sshi, Yunho sajangnim ingin kau masuk" Jaejoong melihat ekspresi takut dari wajah sekretaris kedua Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan. Dia berjalan memasuki ruangan dan merasakan aura yang berbeda. Yunho terlihat sangat dingin dan menatap penuh kearahnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar lulusan terbaik SNU?" Jaejoong baru berjalan beberapa langkah kearah Yunho tetapi langsung berhenti ketika melihat mapnya dibuang begitu saja oleh Yunho. "Apa SNU mengajarimu untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti ini? Satu jam sebelum makan siang aku ingin data yang benar sudah ada di mejaku"

Jaejoong mengambil mapnya kembali. Yunho tidak pernah memperlakukan dia seperti ini, jika Yunho marah karena kesalahan pekerjaannya berarti kesalahannya benar-benar fatal. Jaejoong mengangguk paham, dia melihat Yunho kembali fokus pada layar laptopnya. Rasanya dia ingin berteriak dan bertanya apa sebenarnya salahnya tetapi dia harus bersikap professional, bagaimanapun juga dia berada di perusahaa saat ini. Tanpa banyak bicara, Jaejoong berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

.

"Aish!" Yunho menggebrak mejanya. Dia tidak bermaksud membuang data itu kepada Jaejoong hanya saja dia belum bisa sepenuhnya menguasai diri. Jaejoong benar, dia benar-benar membuat masalah mereka menjadi sangat rumit. Yang seharusnya dia lakukan, tanyakan apa maksud rekaman dari nomor yang sudah tidak bisa dilacaknya itu dan membicarakannya baik-baik. Bukan menyudutkan Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti apapun saat ini.

.

Jaejoong memasuki ruangannya dengan tanpa ekspresi. Begitu dia berdiri di samping mejanya, dia membuka kembali data-data yang dianggapnya tidak mempunyai kesalahan. Pandangannya mulai mengabur saat melihat deretan-deretan angka di atas kertas. Jaejoong menatap kesegala arah ruangannya, dia merasa semuanya bergerak. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali tetapi justru membuatnya kepalanya lebih pusing.

Jaejoong berusaha berjalan dan meraih kursi tetapi dia justru tersandung kakinya sendiri. Dia sempat meraih apapun diatas meja tetapi tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya yang terasa lemah. Terakhir kali sebelum kegelapan mendatanginya, dia merasa terjatuh diatas lantai.

.

 _Office girl_ tadi mengetuk pintu ruangan Jaejoong beberapa kali tetapi tidak mendapat balasan. Yeoja itu berpikir Jaejoong masih berada di ruangan Yunho, maklum saja mereka adalah sepasang kekasih pasti membutuhkan waktu berdiskusi lebih lama. _Office girl_ tadi mengerutkan dahi saat melihat beberapa barang berjatuhan. Dia meletakkan roti yang diinginkan Jaejoong tepat di sebelah kopi. Yeoja merasa dia melihat tangan seseorang di lantai, dia berjalan pelan dan terkejut mendapati Jaejoong pingsan.

Dia menepuk pelan pipi Jaejoong tetapi tidak kunjung sadar juga. Yeoja tersebut berdiri dan segera berlari ke arah lift. Ada beberapa lift di perusahaan ini dan salah satunya khusus untuk pegawai dengan pangkat tertinggi. Tanpa ragu, dia memasuki lift dan menekan tombol lantai Yunho yang berada tepat diatasnya.

"Apa Yunho sajangnim ada?"

"Mereka berkumpul di ruangan presdir" _Office girl_ tadi kembali berlari menuju lift, mengabaikan teriakan salah satu sekretaris di sana.

Lift terbuka dan _office girl_ tersebut langsung berlari menuju ruangan Hangeng. Dia harus lebih cepat dari petugas keamanan atau dia akan ditangkap karena memakai lift atasan. Mengabaikan teriakan petugas keamanan, yeoja itu memasuki ruangan Hangeng dengan terengah-engah. Dia bisa melihat tatajam tidak suka yang diberikan oleh Yunho dan Changmin kearahnya.

"Maafkan saya, saya mohon jangan pecat saya" Petugas keamanan masuk dan meminta maaf karena keteledoran mereka. "Jaejoong sshi pingsan di ruangannya, saja sudah berusaha membangunkannya tetapi tetap tidak bisa"

 _Office girl_ tersebut sedikit terhuyung melihat Yunho dan Changmin yang tiba-tiba berlari begitu cepat di sampingnya. Tatapannya kembali kearah Hangeng dan terus meminta maaf agar tidak memecatnya.

"Kembalilah ke ruanganmu, kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar" Begitu _office girl_ dan petugas keamanan keluar, Hangeng mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeobsehyo, yeobo"

"Aku rasa kita harus segera melakukan sesuatu. Jaejoongie baru saja pingsan"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Butterfly

Author : jungnari

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : M

Note : Ini murni fiksi pemikiran Nari. Kebosanan di tengah cerita, bukan tanggung jawab Nari, ne..

 **Yang ngga suka ama pairingnya, close aja ne** **J**

.

.

Heechul membuka pintu unit kesehatan Jung corp dengan terburu-buru. Begitu pintu ruangan kesehatan terbuka, Heechul dapat melihat wajah Yunho yang memandang datar kearah Jaejoong yang tertidur. Tangan putra sulungnya itu setia menggenggam tangan kekasihnya yang tergolek lemas. Heechul berjalan mendekati ranjang Jaejoong yang mencium dahinya pelan. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Dehidrasi, terlalu banyak pikiran, kurang tidur" Yunho menghela nafas dan menggumam pelan. Heechul tidak mendengar keseluruhan tetapi dia bisa mendengar kata 'dua hari' keluar dari bibir Yunho.

Heechul menatap wajah Yunho yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Selama dua hari ini dia meyakini hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong mungkin sedang tidak baik. Baginya, Yunho lebih memilih tinggal di rumah keluarga Jung sudah sangat mencurigakan. Dia tau bagaimana keposesifan putra sulungnya ini dan meninggalkan Jaejoong seorang diri di apartemen sangatlah janggal.

"Eomma akan membawa Jaejoong ke rumah keluarga Jung" Yunho menatap Heechul dengan ekspresi terkejut lalu menggelengkan kepala, "Kenapa? Karena yeoja itu ada di rumah keluarga Jung? Jaejoong membutuhkan keluarga saat ini, Yun. Eomma tidak akan membiarkan dia tinggal di apartemen seorang diri ataupun hanya berdua denganmu."

"Aku tetap merasa itu bukan ide yang baik, eomma" Heechul mengangguk paham, dia berjalan menuju sisi Yunho dan memeluknya, "Membiarkan dia tinggal seorang diri juga bukan tindakan yang bijak, Yun. Dia baru dua hari tinggal sendirian di apartemen dan sekarang sudah sakit." Heechul melepas pelukannya dan mengusap bahu Yunho, "Kita tidak akan membahas penyesalanmu hari ini, eomma rasa kau pasti sudah menyadari kesalahanmu akhir-akhir ini. Satu kali kau melakukan kesalahan, kau akan berdiri menjadi semakin lebih baik. Jaejoong akan sembuh satu-dua hari ke depan, sekarang minta perawat memberimu vitamin. Eomma tidak ingin kau ikut sakit karena masalah ini"

Yunho menatap Heechul dengan senyum yang sedikit mengembang di bibirnya."Terima kasih eomma"

.

.

.

Heechul duduk sedikit resah di samping ranjang Jung haraboji saat ini. Begitu mendengar Heechul membawa Jaejoong yang baru saja pingsan di perusahaan, Jung haraboji memintanya untuk berbicara berdua saja. Dia meyakini ada sesuatu yang serius akan dikatakan oleh mertuanya, terlebih Jihoon juga menyuruh Yeonhee untuk keluar kamar. "Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong?"

"Dia membutuhkan banyak istirahat, abonim. Dua hari ke depan dia sudah kembali sehat seperti sebelumnya."

Jihoon hanya menggumam pelan lalu keduanya kembali diam untuk beberapa saat, "Kapan mereka berencana untuk menikah?"

Heechul menggeleng pelan, "Mereka tidak pernah membahas hal ini dengan kami dan terakhir kali Jaejoong mengatakan jika dia belum siap untuk menikah saat ini"

"Kenapa?" Heechul bisa mendengar dengan jelas ada nada tidak senang yang keluar dari mertuanya.

"Jaejoong merasa dia masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang istri ataupun eomma. Dia masih ingin melanjutkan karirnya karena belum lama lulus, abonim. Yunho juga terlihat tidak mempermasalahkan keinginan Jaejoong."

Jihoon tertawa mengejek mendengar ucapan Heechul, membuat menantu keluarga Jung itu merasa aneh. "Kalian tidak bertanya berapa standart yang diinginkan Jaejoong untuk dikatakan tidak lagi 'terlalu muda'? Apa dia tidak sadar jika selama ini hubungannya dengan Yunho bisa dikatakan layaknya pasangan yang sudah menikah? Mereka tinggal bersama, Yunho memberikan apapun yang diinginkan Jaejoong, dan haruskah aku mengatakan satu kegiatan lagi yang mereka lakukan?" Jihoon melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap Heechul tepat di sepasang matanya, "Jika Yunho bukan cucuku tetapi anakku, aku sudah menikahkan mereka saat ini"

"Apa kalian sudah menemukan cara untuk mencegah keinginan Go Sunghee?" Heechul menggeleng pelan, "Belum, abonim.

"Dua hari sudah berlalu tetapi kalian belum mendapatkan cara untuk menyingkirkan yeoja itu. Aku harap ucapanmu untuk mempertahankan Jaejoong bukan sekadar keinginan. Sebagai menantu keluarga Jung sudah banyak hal yang kau lakukan untuk menjaga keutuhan kelurga ini. Apa yang membuatmu terlalu lama mencari cara menyingkirkan yeoja itu, Chullie?"

Heechul tidak bisa menjawab, apa yang dikatakan mertuanya memang benar. Sampai saat ini otaknya tidak bisa menemukan celah apapun untuk menghadapi masalah ini.

"Kau tau apa yang aku pikirkan sampai memintamu menemuiku dan menyuruh Yeonhee keluar?"

"Saya tidak mengerti, abonim"

"Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan begitu mendengar berita Jaejoong pingsan?"

Heechul berpikir sejenak, dia tampak tidak yakin mengatakannya pada Jung haraboji. Setelah beberapa detik, Heechul menarik nafas panjang dan mengutarakan pemikirannya. "Jaejoong mungkin saja sedang hamil" Jihoon tidak mengatakan apapun tetapi Heechul bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas jika mertuanya saat ini tersenyum puas mendengar ucapannya.

.

.

.

Yunho memperhatikan gerakan kecil yang dilakukan Jaejoong, kekasihnya mungkin akan segera bangun. Benar saja, bibirnya tersenyum ketika melihat Jaejoong mulai membuka mata dan melihat kesegala arah. Dia mengusap dahi Jaejoong yang berkeringat dan mengecupnya pelan. "Kau sudah bangun _sleeping beauty_?"

Jaejoong berniat memijat pelipisnya tetapi begitu mengangkat tangannya dia bisa melihat infus tertancap di sana. "Bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini, Yun? Dan apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Eomma yang membawamu kemari saat kau dirawat di unit kesehatan perusahaan. Kau pingsan di ruanganmu, Boo" Jaejoong mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Bayangan yang bisa dia ingat hanya sebatas Yunho marah padanya dan dia pingsan di ruangannya.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" Jaeoong melihat kearah jendela dan terlihat masih siang sedangkan jika dia pingsan begitu tiba di ruangannya, saat ini masih belum jam pulang kerja.

Yunho melihat arlojinya sekilas, "Tiga siang. Kau tertidur selama kurang lebih enam jam"

"Kau menungguiku selama aku tertidur?" Yunho menganggukkan kepala, "Kau tidak bekerja, Yun?"

"Ada tanggungjawab lain yang membuatku tetap ada di sini, chagi" Yunho mengambil satu mangkuk yang berada di meja nakas, dari asapnya Jaejoong bisa memperkirakan jika makanan itu masih panas, "Dokter mengatakan kau akan bangun enam sampai tujuh jam jadi aku membuat bubur ini setengah jam yang lalu."

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" Yunho kembali menaruh mangkuk ke meja nakas dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang tidak diinfus.

"Aku dibantu Yeonhee imo tetapi hanya sebatas instruksi, selebihnya aku sendiri yang melakukannya. Sekarang kau mau makan?" Setelah melihat Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, Yunho merapikan bantal sebagai tempat bersandar Jaejoong.

Yunho mengambil mangkuk bubur itu kembali dan mengambil satu sendok lalu meniupnya pelan. Jaejoong mengecap rasa bubur yang baru saja dia makan, sepertinya dia berasa tidak asing dengan rasa ini. "Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan, chagi. Kita akan membicarakannya begitu keadaanmu semakin membaik"

"Kau akan menjelaskan semuanya padaku?" Yunho meniup pelan lalu menyuapkan bubur kepada Jaejoong, "Semuanya"

Yunho mengamati gerakan mulut Jaejoong sampai akhirnya makanan itu tertelan. "Bagaimana rasanya? Kau tetap ingin bubur ini atau yang lain?" Jaejoong menggeleng lalu membuka mulutnya seakan menunggu Yunho menyuapinya lagi. "Kau menyukainya?" Kali ini Jaejoong mengangguk. Yunho tersenyum puas, merasa kepercayaan dirinya kembali lalu menyuapkan bubur kepada Jaejoong lagi.

.

.

.

Heechul memasuki kamar dengan segelas teh hangat di tangannya dan meletakkannya di meja depan Hangeng yang membaca majalah bisnis di sofa ujung kamar.

Sekian menit berlalu, Hangeng meletakkan majalah dan meminum teh hangat yang diberikan Heechul untuknya "Apa Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah makan malam?"

"Pelayan baru saja mengirimnya untuk mereka. Mungkin saat ini mereka sedang makan malam" Hangeng mengangguk lalu membuka majalah kembali, "Yeobo, siang ini abonim mengajakku berbicara hanya berdua."

"Apa yang dibicarakan aboji? Apa menyangkut yeoja itu?"

"Tidak. Abonim justru membicarakan masalah pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Aku sudah mengatakan jika Jaejoong belum siap untuk hal ini tetapi aku rasa abonim sangat menginginkan pernikahan mereka terjadi secepat mungkin. Perjanjian itu.. apakah menurutmu bisa dibatalkan jika Yunho dan Jaejoong menikah?"

Hangeng menutup majalahnya dan memperhatikan Heechul yang terlihat cemas "Sekalipun bisa dibatalkan, Sunghee tentu tidak akan menerima pernikahan keduanya begitu saja. Harus ada suatu alasan yang kuat sehingga Sunghee tidak bisa menghentikan pernikahan mereka"

"Abonim menanyakan sesuatu kepadaku sebelum memintaku keluar kamarnya tetapi.. bagaimana aku mengatakannya yeobo? Aku sangat yakin dengan apa yang aku pikirkan tetapi mungkin ini terdengar sangat gila. Abonim… bertanya apa yang aku pikirkan pertama kali begitu mendengar Jaejoong pingsan pagi ini." Heechul memandang ragu kearah Hangeng yang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, "Yeobo, kau tidak berpikiran hal yang sama sepertiku, bukan?"

Hamil. Hangeng sempat berpikir jika Jaejoong sedang hamil tetapi dia langsung mematahkan pemikirannya. Hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong kurang baik selama dua hari, bisa saja Jaejoong pingsan karena masalah itu. Hangeng mengamati raut muka Heechul dan memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan dari ucapan istrinya dan dia sangat yakin jika apa yang dipikirkan oleh Heechul dan abojinya adalah kehamilan Jaejoong sebagai alasan pernikahan putranya. "Apapun yang kau pikirkan saat ini, jangan katakan apapun kepada Jaejoong maupun Yunho"

"Kau juga berpikiran yang sama sepertiku dan abonim, bukan? Yeobo, bagaimana jika ini benar? Abonim berharap Jaejoong mengandung sehingga mereka bisa menikah secepatnya sebelum bayi yeoja itu terlahir"

"Lalu apa yang kita lakukan begitu mereka menikah? Meminta Changmin yang tidak mempunyai pilihan apapun untuk menikahi Sunghee? Yeobo, kita tidak bisa terburu-buru memutuskan hal ini. Aku sudah meminta seseorang menyelidiki kehidupan Sunghee, dengan begitu kita bisa mencari titik kelemahannya dan menghentikan permintaan gilanya. Kita harus mencari solusi agar permasalahan ini hilang, bukan menyelesaikan satu masalah tetapi menimbulkan masalah yang lain" Hangeng menggenggam tangan Heechul, "Sunghee bukan yeoja biasa. Jika dia bisa memanfaatkan janji yang diberikan aboji kepada harabojinya, bukan berarti dia tidak mempunyai cara untuk tetap bertahan. Yunho dan Changmin, mereka adalah putraku dan aku menginginkan yang terbaik untuk mereka. Sebelum Sunghee melahirkan, aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu, yeobo"

Hangeng tersenyum puas walaupun melihat ekspresi sebal dari Heechul, "Yeonhee ada di rumah ini begitu juga dengan Jaejoong. Kenapa kau tidak membuat permainan lain yang lebih menyenangkan, yeobo?"

Heechul tampak memikirkan sesuatu dan setengah menyeringai, "Akan kupikirkan nanti, yeobo."

.

.

.

Yunho baru saja menutup pintu kamar setelah pelayan yang membawa makan malam mereka keluar kamar. Beberapa saat setelah pintu tertutup, Jaejoong membuka mata dan mencari kesumber suara. Yunho berjalan menuju ranjang begitu mendengar Jaejoong melenguh begitu bangun tidur.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, dia menyamankan posisi tidurnya terlebih tidak ada lagi selang infuse di tangannya, "Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Dia memajukan bibirnya saat Yunho menunduk untuk memberikan ciuman cepat kepadanya. "Merasa lebih baik?"

"Badanku terasa lebih segar tetapi cukup pegal. Mungkin aku terlalu lama tidur hari ini"

"Kau membutuhkan istirahat lebih banyak, chagi" Yunho merapikan bantal agar Jaejoong merasa lebih nyaman.

"Aku tidak tidur selama dua hari. Aku takut ketika aku bermimpi buruk kau tidak ada di sana"

Yunho duduk di samping Jaejoong dan mengusap dahi Jaejoong yang sedikit berkeringat, "Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku di sana untuk menenangkanmu. Joongie, sudah satu minggu ini kau sering bermimpi buruk, apa ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranmu?"

"Seminggu yang lalu aku bertemu Jihan hyungnim di basement tempat parkir apartemen. Dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu atau melakukan apapun. Hanya saja aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana dia menyeringai kepadaku."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitauku sebelumnya?"

"Aku merasa bisa mengatasinya tetapi.. Chunnie hyung pernah mengingatkanku jika Jihan hyungnim adalah orang yang nekat, entah mengapa aku takut dan terus mengingatnya"

"Lain kali jika ada yang membuatmu tidak nyaman, kau harus mengatakannya padaku. Mengerti?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan lalu melebarkan kedua matanya saat mengingat sesuatu. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jika kemarin kau cemburu kepada Hyunjoong, aku bisa menerimanya walaupun itu sangat lucu. Tetapi kau menghindariku sejak dua hari yang lalu, Yun"

Yunho berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja dimana makan malam mereka telah disiapkan oleh pelayan "Kita akan membicarakannya saat kau lebih sehat"

"Aku merasa jauh lebih sehat saat ini. Semakin kau mengulur waktu, aku semakin tidak tenang. Aku berusaha menebak-nebak tetapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali."

"Kita akan membicarakannya begitu kau selesai makan"

"Tidak. Kau pasti memberiku obat itu lagi dan aku akan tertidur tanpa mendapat jawaban apapun" Yunho berjalan kembali menuju Jaejoong. Dia mengambil satu sendok bubur lalu meniupnya pelan sebelum diberikan kepada Jaejoong "Yunnie, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Baiklah.. baiklah. Saat kita membicarakan ini, kau harus tetap menghabiskan buburmu dan meminum obat." Yunho mengambil handphone nya setelah Jaejoong memakan satu sendok bubur pertamanya. Dia memutar rekaman yang dikirim seseorang kepadanya dan meletakkan handphonenya di meja nakas. Yunho tidak mengatakan apapun, yang dia lakukan adalah meniup bubur dan menyuapkannya kepada Jaejoong yang fokus kepada rekaman suara.

"Aku menerimanya sejak dua hari yang lalu. Sampai sekarang aku belum bisa melacak siapa pengirim rekaman ini. Polisi yang berhasil menemukan dimana lokasi pengirim ini mengirim pesan tidak bisa mendapat bukti lain karena lokasi itu berada di rumah makan yang tidak mempunyai CCTV"

"Kenapa?" Jaejoong kembali membuka mulutnya saat Yunho menyuapinya lagi, "Kenapa kau menghindariku hanya karena rekaman seperti ini? Apa karena Hyunjoong mengatakan aku hanya mengincar kekayaanmu?"

"Tidak" Yunho mengambil gelas berisi air mineral dan memberikannya kepada Jaejoong "Aku merasa… cemburu. Apapun yang berhubungan denganmu adalah hal pertama kali yang aku alami. Aku tidak tau jika cemburu bisa membuat otakku tidak bisa berpikir jernih sama sekali. Bahkan karena kebodohanku, aku membuatmu sakit seperti ini."

Jaejoong mengamati Yunho yang kembali meniup bubur lalu menyuapinya. Sedari tadi kekasihnya ini hanya sibuk mengurusnya tanpa berniat menyentuh makan malamnya. Merasa sangat bersalah, mungkin? "Apa itu artinya kau sangat mencintaiku?"

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Jaejoong yang tersenyum kepadanya "Kau adalah pencapaian tertinggiku, chagi. Memikirkan jika kau pernah dimiliki orang lain membuatku tidak rela"

 _Ttuk_. Jaejoong memukul pelan kepala Yunho setelah mendengar ucapan Yunho, "Banyak orang memanggilku Jaejoongie. Aku tau Hyunjoong menyukaiku tetapi membiarkannya memanggilku Jaejoongie bukan berarti aku juga menyukainya. Dia sopir pribadiku, chagi, sepanjang hari aku akan berada di satu mobil bersamanya. Aku tidak ingin terjebak dengan situasi kaku sepanjang hari. Kau adalah orang pertama, itu artinya aku belum pernah menjadi kekasih siapapun sebelumnya." Yunho meringis kecil ketika menyadari kebodohannya. "Aku rasa kita harus semakin terbuka satu sama lain. Kita pasti tidak ingin terjebak di situasi seperti ini lagi, bukan?"

Yunho mengangguk setuju dengan saran Jaejoong. Dia kembali meniup bubur dan menyuapkan kepada Jaejoong tetapi kekasihnya menolaknya, "Kenapa? Kau belum menghabiskan buburmu"

"Aku akan makan jika kau juga makan. Bukankah kau mempunyai sakit lambung? Kau tidak boleh terlambat makan karena sibuk merawatku, Yun"

"Ne, aku akan mengambil makan malamku. Kau ingin kita makan bersama-sama?" Yunho berjalan menuju meja dan mengambil piring makan malamnya. Jaejoong menyamankan sandarannya dan melihat Yunho yang menata makanannya di piring. Dia bisa melihat Yunho mengambil makanan lebih banyak daripada biasanya, mungkin kekasihnya itu merasa sangat lapar mengingat Yunho tidak meninggalkannya sama sekali.

.

.

.

Hari masih sangat pagi tetapi Yunho sudah berusaha menahan Jaejoong untuk memakai kemeja kerjanya. Dia terkejut begitu masuk ke kamar Jaejoong pagi ini, kekasihnya itu sudah selesai mandi dan memakai kemeja kerja yang sudah digantung di daun pintu lemari.

"Kau masih sakit, Boo. Hari ini kau cukup istirahat di rumah"

"Aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Ada pekerjaan yang harus aku perbaiki jadi aku tidak bisa bermalas-malasan di kamar"

"Kau tidak bermalas-malasan, chagi. Kau membutuhkan banyak istirahat" Yunho melepas kembali kancing atas kemeja Jaejoong yang baru saja dikancingkan pemiliknya.

"Ayolah Yun, hari ini hari Sabtu. Kita hanya perlu ke kantor setengah hari setelah itu pulang. Aku bisa beristirahat setelah pulang dari kantor" Jaejoong sedikit mendorong tubuh Yunho agar menjauh darinya. Dia kembali memasangkan kancing kemejanya dan berjalan menjauh dari Yunho.

"Tidak. Kau akan kembali ke perusahaan hari Senin" Kali ini Yunho mengambil celana kerja Jaejoong dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam lemari dengan asal lalu berdiri tepat di depan lemari agar Jaejoong tidak bisa membukanya.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku punya tanggungjawab atas pekerjaanku. Kemarin kau melempar mapku, pasti kesalahanku sangat fatal dan aku tidak bisa diam saja di kamar ini"

"Baiklah, kemarin adalah kesalahanku. Aku terlalu berlebihan jadi tanpa sengaja membuang map itu begitu saja." Jaejoong berjalan menuju meja rias berisi beberapa krim wajah dan mengoleskannya tanpa berniat mendengar ucapan Yunho. "Aku akan mengambil dasi di kamarku. Begitu aku kembali ke kamar ini, kau harus melepas kemeja kantormu"

.

Jaejoong mengambil celana lain dari dalam lemari setelah selesai mengoleskan bb cream di wajahnya. Dia tidak akan mendengarkan segala ucapan Yunho, bukankah kekasihnya itu sendiri yang mengatakan syarat bekerja di Jung corp adalah profesionalisme. Kepalanya sudah tidak pusing dan Jaejoong merasa sangat siap untuk bekerja hari ini.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya tetapi Jaejoong tidak berusaha melihat ke sumber suara. Dia sudah bisa menebak jika Yunho lah yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Jaejoong memilih berjalan menuju meja yang berisi berbagai dasi dan memilih satu yang cocok untuknya. Tangannya sudah menjulur untuk mengambil satu dasi saat Yunho memeluknya dari belakang dan memberikan satu _bouquet_ bunga mawar putih.

"Kau melewatkan dua hari tanpa bunga sebagai ucapan selamat pagi dan sekarang memberiku satu _bouquet_ untuk permintaan maaf?" Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho, dia mengambil satu dasi dan berjalan menuju meja rias.

Yunho tidak menyerah, dia tetap mengikuti Jaejoong dan kembali memeluknya dari belakang. "Kau berpikir aku memberikan bunga sebagai permintaan maaf?" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya dan melihat Yunho tersenyum lebar kepadanya dari arah cermin.

"Lalu apa artinya bunga ini jika bukan sebagai permintaan maaf?"

Yunho menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Jaejoong dan memandang wajah kekasihnya dari pantulan cermin, "Aku tidak tau dengan arti bunga, yang aku tau bunga ini aku berikan sebagai ucapan selamat pagi" Mata Jaejoong membulat saat melihat kalung dengan liontin berlian berwarna merah yang digengam oleh Yunho, tidak diragukan jika harganya pasti sangat mahal, "Sebagai permintaan maafku."

Yunho meletakkan _bouquet_ bunga di samping meja rias lalu membuka tiga kancing kemeja Jaejoong dan memakaikan kalung tersebut kepada Jaejoong. Dia tersenyum melihat Jaejoong mengusap liontin tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Tangannya bergerak melepas semua kancing kemeja Jaejoong dan membuka kemeja kekasihnya itu sebatas bahu. Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang dan sesekali mengecup bahu Jaejoong yang terekspos di depannya. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Cantik sekali, Yun. Ini pasti sangat mahal"

"Kau tau apa yang membuat kalung ini terlihat sangat mahal?" Yunho mencium pelipis Jaejoong, "Karena kau yang memakainya chagi. Aku tidak yakin kau akan menyukainya karena sebelumnya terlihat sangat biasa. Sekarang, kau membuat harganya semakin mahal karena telah memakainya"

Jaejoong tertawa pelan mendengarnya, "Kau berhasil membuatku terkesima dengan hadiahmu sampai tidak sadar kau membuat kemejaku kusut dan hampir terlepas dari badanku"

"Jadi kau menyukainya? Sekarang kau memaafkanku dan setuju untuk istirahat di rumah?" Jaejoong memutar badannya dan duduk diatas meja rias. Dia melihat Yunho tersenyum kearahnya. "Hari ini hari Sabtu, Joongie. Jam kantor hanya berlaku setengah hari saja. Katakan apapun yang kau inginkan, begitu aku sampai rumah kau akan mendapatkannya."

Jaejoong melihat kearah _bouquet_ bunga mawar di sampingnya, dia ingat pertama kali Yunho memberinya tepat sebelum mereka resmi bekencan. "Pantai? _Resort_ yang kita datangi setelah aku lulus? Aku ingin berlibur, hanya kau dan aku."

Yunho memberikan ciuman kilat di bibir Jaejoong, "Kita berangkat begitu aku sampai rumah" Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, dia memajukan bibirnya meminta Yunho kembali menciumnya. Awalnya mereka hanya sebatas melumat bibir atas dan bawah tetapi Jaejoong membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Yunho menjelajahi isi mulutnya. Kedua tangannya memeluk leher Yunho membuat ciuman mereka semakin intim.

Jaejoong melenguh samar saat Yunho semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan kanannya yang semula memeluk leher Yunho beralih turun dan mengusap pelan junior Yunho yang terbalut celana. Mereka sama-sama menginginkan lebih dari sekadar ciuman. Dua hari berpisah membuat libido mereka meledak begitu mendapat rangsangan yang begitu intim.

Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan menggendongnya seperti koala. Begitu kakinya menyentuh ranjang, Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong dengan pelan. Dia merangkak menuju atas tubuh Jaejoong dan kembali mencium bibir kekasihnya. Puas dengan bibir ranum Jaejoong, Yunho bergerak turun mencium leher jenjang Jaejoong.

"Yuuunnhhh.." Jaejoong menarik kepala Yunho dan menggeleng tidak setuju. "Kau harus segera berangkat kerja, jika kau menginginkanku sekarang maka lakukan dengan cepat"

"Kau akan kesakitan, chagiya"

Jaejoong kembali menggeleng, "Kau perlu melebarkannya sebentar. Kita bisa melakukan seperti yang kau mau begitu tiba di _resort_. Aku akan mengistirahatkan badanku sampai kau pulang"

"Kita lakukan di _resort_ saja." Jaejoong menggeleng tidak setuju, dia sengaja mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mengusap pelan junior Yunho yang terasa sedikit tegang, "Baiklah, kita lakukan dengan cepat" Yunho mencium sebentar bibir Jaejoong dan mengangkat badannya dari atas tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangkat badannya dan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya saat Yunho membuka celana kerja beserta _underware_ nya. Dia mendesis saat Yunho mencium juniornya yang sedikit menegang dan memasukkan satu jari ke dalam _hole_ nya. Yunho mengeluarkan jarinya di _hole_ Jaejoong dan mengambil satu bantal kecil untuk diletakkan di bawah tubuh Jaejoong.

"Merasa lebih nyaman?" Jaejoong mengangguk lalu membaringkan dirinya. Yunho melepas kancing celananya dan menurunkan celananya sebatas setengah paha. Dia memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin diatas tubuh Jaejoong dan kembali memasukkan satu jarinya di _hole_ Jaejoong.

"Yuunnhhh…" Yunho kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong dan menahan badannya dengan siku tangan kirinya. Dia memasukkan satu jari lagi di _hole_ Jaejoong saat kekasihnya itu mulai mengoral juniornya. "Nnggghh.." Jaejoong reflek menggigit bibir bawah Yunho saat jari ketiga mulai memasuki _hole_ nya dan bergerak abstrak di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Boo" Jaejoong mengangguk dan melebarkan kedua kakinya. Tangan kanannya memeluk leher Yunho sedangkan dia mengangkat badannya dengan bertumpu pada siku kirinya. Pandangannya berarah pada junior Yunho yang berada di depan _hole_ nya, bersiap untuk memasukinya.

 _Tok tok tok_

Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama mendesah malas saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu tepat di saat Yunho akan memasukkan juniornya. Yunho bahkan sempat menggerutu karena kegiatannya terganggu. Jaejoong memilih untuk kembali merebahkan badannya.

"Siapa?" Jelas sekali terdengar nada tidak suka dari pertanyaan Yunho.

"Maaf Tuan muda, Nyonya ingin kami bertanya apakah tuan muda Yunho dan Jaejoong ikut sarapan bersama atau sarapan di dalam kamar"

"Sarapan bersama. Kami akan segera turun"

"Baik tuan muda"

Jaejoong tertawa geli saat melihat keadaan mereka saat ini. Mungkin keadaan seperti ini tidak akan terjadi seandainya mereka berada di dalam apartemen. "Jangan tertawa terus, Boo. Kenakan pakaianmu, aku akan menyelesaikan ini di kamar mandi." Kedua kaki Jaejoong yang semula berada di ranjang kini beralih melingkar di pinggang Yunho. Dia mengangkat badannya dan bertumpu pada tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya kembali membelai junior tegak Yunho, "Kita sudah sedekat ini dan kau memilih mengeluarkan di kamar mandi? Kau pikir hanya milikmu yang butuh dijinakkan?"

Yunho menyeringai dan mencium kilat bibir Jaejoong yang mencebil lucu, "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Dia justru membuka bibirnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Yunho kembali mendekatkan dirinya dan mencium bibir Jaejoong penuh nafsu saat melihat tatapan sayu Jaejoong yang kembali membangkitkan libidonya. "Ngggghhhh.." Jaejoong memekik pelan dalam ciumannya saat junior tegang Yunho akhirnya memasuki _hole_ nya.

.

.

.

Changmin berjalan santai menuju ruang makan. Begitu sampai di ruang makan, dia sudah mendecih melihat Sunghee duduk di kursi dan tersenyum kearahnya. Lebih aneh lagi saat melihat Sunghee duduk di tempat yang didudukinya dua hari ini, berada di sebelah Yunho.

"Selamat pagi, Changmin sshi"

Changmin tidak menjawabnya, dia melipat kedua tangannya dan memandangnya tajam, "Untuk apa kau duduk di tempatku?"

"Ini hanya tempat duduk, tidak masalah bukan aku duduk di mana. Lagipula aku bosan jika duduk di tempat biasanya" Changmin merasa mual melihat senyum Sunghee yang terlihat dibuat-buat kepadanya.

"Minnie, panggil hyungmu dan juga Joongie. Mereka bilang akan makan bersama." Heechul berjalan menuju meja makan dengan satu piring besar berisi beberapa _French toast._ Changmin kembali memperhatikan Sunghee yang diam saja di tempat duduknya, sekarang dia mengerti kenapa yeoja ini ingin duduk di tempatnya. Tentu saja karena sebelahnya adalah kursi Yunho. "Eomma, lihat yeoja itu? Dia ingin Yunho hyungie menikahinya sedangkan melihat eomma saja dia tidak berniat membantu apa-apa"

"Ya, jika ada Jaejoong pasti pekerjaanku sudah selesai sekarang." Changmin bisa melihat gerakan bibir Sunghee berubah. Mungkin yeoja di depannya ini sedang marah tetapi dia tidak peduli. Setelah memberikan ciuman selamat pagi pada Heechul, Changmin berjalan menuju kamar Yunho.

Seorang pelayan yang membersihkan depan kamar Yunho membungkuk hormat saat melihat Changmin berjalan kearah pintu "Yunho sshi ada di kamar Jaejoong sshi"

"Terima kasih" Changmin bersenandung kecil saat berjalan menuju kamar Jaejoong. Sebenarnya tidak aneh jika hyungnya menghabiskan banyak waktu di kamar Jaejoong ketika kekasihnya itu tidur di rumah keluarga Jung, hanya saja dia tidak habis pikir betapa beraninya Yunho tetap menghabiskan waktu di kamar Jaejoong saat Jung haraboji juga berada di rumah ini.

Changmin sengaja mengetuk pintu dengan pelan, dia hanya ingin tau apakah mereka akan menjawabnya. Jika tidak menjawab, bukan berarti dia berada di waktu yang tepat untuk menjahili Yunho dan Jaejoong. Tepat seperti dugaannya, tidak ada balasan dari ketukannya dan Changmin mengetuknya sekali lagi dengan suara lebih keras.

" _Nee..hh"_

Gotcha! Changmin tersenyum puas karena mendengar suara Yunho yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tidak mungkin hyungnya ini baru bangun tidur, bukan. "Hyung, eomma menyuruh kalian cepat turun"

" _Nee.. kami.. akan segara.. turun"_ Changmin tidak bisa menahan tawanya tetapi dia berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terdengar sakit, hyung. Apa Joongie menularimu?" Changmin semakin mendekatkan telinganya di pintu kamar Jaejoong.

" _Tid..dak! Sebentar.. lagi"_

"Jangan lama-lama, hyung. Aku sudah lapar"

" _Nee!"_ Changmin menutupi hidungnya agar dia tidak tertawa. Jelas sekali Yunho membentaknya karena dia terlalu banyak bicara. Aigoo, Changmin benar-benar tidak mengerti. Bukankah Jaejoong baru saja sakit tetapi jelas sekali mereka sedang bercinta pagi ini. Changmin melihat arlojinya dan berjalan beberapa langkah di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong, dia tidak akan melewatkan moment ini untuk menjahili mereka.

.

Changmin terus memperhatikan gerak jarum jam arlojinya. Dua menit berlalu, akhirnya dia mendengar pekikan samar dari kamar Jaejoong. Tidak ada suara apapun yang bisa didengar telinganya dan tiga menit kemudia pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka, menampilkan ekspresi terkejut Jaejoong dan Yunho saat melihat Changmin masih berdiri beberapa langkah di depan pintu. "Lima menit, aku pikir aku akan menghabiskan waktuku lima menit lebih lama berdiri di sini"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jung Changmin" Changmin tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi salah tingkah dari Jaejoong dan ekspresi marah dari Yunho.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya berpikir berdiri di sini akan lebih menyenangkan daripada duduk di ruang makan dan melihat makanan yang tidak kunjung bisa aku nikmati karena menunggu kalian" Changmin menatap kearah Jaejoong, "Wajahmu masih pucat, Joongie. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sepertinya kau tidak akan masuk kantor hari ini"

"Jauh lebih baik. Yunho memintaku beristirahat lagi jadi hari ini aku tidak bisa masuk kantor"

Changmin tersenyum menggoda keduanya, "Yunho hyung memintamu beristirahat karena kau masih sakit atau…" Kedua alisnya turun naik mengingat apa yang dilakukan hyungnya beberapa saat yang lalu, "Aigoo untung saja eomma menyuruhku memanggil kalian. Kau berhutang banyak padaku, hyung"

Yunho tidak mengindahkan Changmin dan menarik Jaejoong pergi darisana. Dia sudah hafal, dongsaengnya ini tidak akan berhenti menggodanya jika mereka tidak segera pergi menuju ruang makan. Benar saja sepanjang menuju ruang makan, Yunho harus berpura-pura memiting leher Changmin agar berhenti menggodanya.

.

Yunho melepaskan jepitannya pada leher Changmin saat memasuki ruang makan. Dahinya mengerut saat melihat semua orang sudah duduk di kursinya masing-masing, termasuk Sunghee. Selama merawat Jaejoong, dia benar-benar lupa dengan keberadaan yeoja ini.

"Selamat pagi, Yunho sshi"

Jaejoong menoleh kesumber suara, dia baru teringat Yunho pernah menyinggung jika yeoja ini tinggal di rumah keluarga Jung. Dia melihat Sunghee tersenyum kearahnya. Mata Jaejoong menyipit ketika menyadari kursi yang diduduki Sunghee adalah tempat duduknya. Yeoja itu jelas-jelas berusaha memancing emosinya.

"Selamat pagi haraboji, appa, eomma" Jaejoong mencium pipi Hangeng dan Heechul lalu menyeringai kepada Sunghee. Yeoja itu mungkin bisa menduduki kursinya tetapi tetap saja dia yang memenangkan hati orangtua Yunho.

"Joongie, kau duduk di sebelah eomma, ne." Jaejoong bisa melihat Sunghee tersenyum lebar karahnya, "Minnie, kau duduk di sebelah haraboji. Biar Yunho duduk di sebelah Joongie" Tidak hanya Jaejoong, tetapi Yunho dan Changmin menahan tawanya saat mendengar permintaan Heechul. Sekarang Jaejoong tersenyum lebar kearah Sunghee yang terlihat memaksakan senyumnya.

Jaejoong melihat kearah Yeonhee yang baru saja tiba dengan nampan berisi piring kecil, dan botol-botol obat berisi obat-obatan milik Jung haraboji. "Selamat pagi Yeonhee imo"

Yeonhee berdehem pelan lalu menyunggingkan senyum anggunnya, "Selamat pagi Jaejoong sshi. Senang melihat Jaejoong sshi sudah sehat kembali"

"Terima kasih sudah mengajari Yunnie membuat bubur, rasanya enak sekali." Yeonhee melirik kearah Heechul yang tersenyum kearahnya. Dia melatakkan nampan obat milik Jung haraboji dan tepat duduk di depan Jaejoong.

"Itu karena aku yang memasaknya, Boo" Jaejoong menoleh kearah Heechul yang menggeleng dan menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Yeonhee.

Heechul membagikan _French toast_ kepada semua orang di sana kecuali Jung haraboji dan Jaejoong, pelayan membawakan mereka semangkuk bubur hangat. Yunho mengambil satu sendok bubur lalu meniupnya pelan beberapa kali sebelum menyuapkannya kepada Jaejoong. Yeonhee dan Changmin hanya tersenyum geli melihat sikap Yunho kepada Jaejoong, berbeda dengan Sunghee yang terlihat kesal karena bisa melihat dengan jelas perlakuan Yunho.

"Omo, Yun" Jaejoong berbicara dengan sangat pelan tetapi Yeonhee yang duduk di depannya bisa mendengarnya secara jelas, "Aku ingat sekarang, rasa bubur ini tidak asing. Mendiang Choi halmoni sering membuat bubur dengan rasa yang sama seperti ini"

"Yeonhee imo yang memasaknya. Mungkin resep yang digunakan mendiang Choi halmoni sama dengan resep Yeonhee imo." Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yeonhee yang tersenyum kaku kearahnya. Tentu saja rasa bubur mereka sama, Yeonhee mendapatkan resep itu sesuai dengan apa yang telah diajarkan eommanya.

"Apa imo mau mengajariku membuat bubur ini?"

"Tentu Jaejoong sshi" Jaejoong tersenyum senang. Dia membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan dari Yunho lalu terus tersenyum senang kearah Yeonhee, menunjukkan betapa dia menyukai bubur ini.

Heechul menatap pemandangan di depannya. Dia ikut tersenyum melihat Yeonhee terus tersenyum senang saat Jaejoong terlihat sangat menikmati buburnya. Pandangannya teralih kearah Sunghee, mungkin dia harus sedikit berterimakasih kepada yeoja ini. Hanya sedikit. Berkat kedatangannya, Heechul bisa melihat kembali senyum tulus Yeonhee. Selebihnya, Heechul tetap harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengeluarkannya dari rumah ini.

.

.

.

Changmin mendengus kesal di samping mobil. Dia melihat kearah Hangeng yang mendapat ciuman dari Heechul begitu juga dengan Yunho yang mendapat ciuman dari Jaejoong. Tidak bisakah mereka mengerti jika Changmin merasa kesal karena hanya dia sendiri yang merasa tidak ada penyemangat sebelum berangkat bekerja.

Yunho mencium dahi Jaejoong dan merapikan poninya "Jangan terlalu lelah saat menyiapkan keperluan kita. Kau cukup menyiapkannya biar pelayan yang merapikannya untukmu. Aku akan pulang bergitu jam kantor selesai"

"Aku mengerti" Yunho memberikan ciuman kilat sekali lagi di bibir Jaejoong.

"Yak hyung! Sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana? Kau ingin kita terjebak macet? Kita akan pergi bekerja selama setengah hari bukan dinas keluar negeri selama berminggu-minggu"

Yunho terkekeh geli melihat kepada Changmin keluar dari jendela mobil, terlihat sekali jika dongsaengnya ini sedang kesal. _Balasan tadi pagi, Min!_

"Aku berangkat" Setelah memberikan ciuman kilat sekali lagi kepada Jaejoong, dia berjalan menuju mobil.

"Tidak ada pekerjaan selama kita berlibur" Yunho mengangguk setuju lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Jaejoong mendesah pelan saat melihat mobil Yunho dan Changmin menghilang dibalik pintu pagar. Rasanya sangat aneh melakukan kebiasaan yang selalu dia lakukan sebelum memutuskan bekerja di Jung corp.

Jaejoong berbalik dan setengah terkejut melihat Heechul masih berdiri di depan pintu, "Kau bisa ikut eomma, ada hal yang ingin eomma bicarakan denganmu"

.

.

.

Jaejoong memperhatikan sikap Heechul yang sedikit aneh. Sejak memasuki kamarnya, Heechul sudah sekian kali mendesah pelan. Heechul menatapnya tetapi terlihat tidak yakin untuk mengatakannya kepadanya "Eomma, apa ada masalah?"

"Satu-satunya masalah yang kita ketahui adalah yeoja Go itu" Heechul mendesah sekali lagi, sekalipun Hangeng sudah melarangnya tetapi dia sangat yakin dengan instingnya. Sunghee tidak tertarik kepada Changmin, itulah yang dia percayai begitu melihat Sunghee tidak menunjukkan tanda apapun ketika Changmin duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau mencintai Yunho? Jawab saja, ya atau tidak"

"Tentu saja eomma"

"Apa kau ingin menikahnya dengannya? Ya atau tidak"

"Ya" Jaejoong semakin tidak mengerti dengan sikap Heechul tetapi dia bisa melihat Heechul menyeringai samar kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu kau siap untuk hamil secepatnya?" Jaejoong membuka matanya dengan lebar, tentu saja pertanyaan Heechul sangat mengejutkannya. "Eomma tau kau pernah mengatakan belum siap untuk menikah setidaknya sampai tahun depan tetapi bukankah lebih baik jika kau memikirkan hal ini lagi? Satu hari kita melewatkannya begitu saja tanpa mencari solusi maka bayi di kandungan Sunghee juga tumbuh satu hari. Bagaimana jika kita melewatkan satu bulan tanpa melakukan apapun? Dua bulan? Tiga bulan? Delapan bulan lagi Sunghee akan melahirkan sedangkan seme Jung terlihat belum menemukan solusi. Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak dia datang ke rumah ini"

"Eomma, aku masih belum mengerti"

"Buat dirimu hamil sebelum Sunghee melahirkan. Jika kau tidak kunjung hamil juga kita bisa membuat sedikit drama dengan berakting seolah-olah kau sedang hamil. Begitu kau hamil, tidak ada alasan bagi Sunghee untuk meneruskan permintaan anehnya dan dia akan pergi dari rumah ini" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, dia memastikan apa yang baru saja didengarnya tidak salah, "Mungkin ini adalah permintaan tergila yang pernah kau dengar, eomma tau kau pasti terkejut mendengarnya tapi inilah yang harus aku lakukan sebagai seorang Jung"

"Dua hari bertengkar dengan Yunho kau sudah sakit, lalu apa yang terjadi di masa depan jika sebentar-sebentar kau mengandalkan sakit? Ini keluarga Jung, Jaejoongie. Kau tidak bisa terlihat lemah, mau tidak mau kau harus bertahan dengan segala kondisi karena lawanmu tidak hanya satu. Changmin benar, bagaimana jika Sunghee memainkan dramanya dengan sangat baik beberapa tahun ke depan sedangkan kau baru saja memerankan peranmu sebagai Jung?"

"Hangeng tidak menyukai ideku. Dia beranggapan jika Sunghee akan meminta Changmin sebagai penganti Yunho jika kalian menikah." Heechul menggeleng pelan, "Aku mengamatinya selama dia berada di rumah ini. Sunghee hanya menginginkan Yunho, bukan Changmin. Jika kau benar-benar ingin menikah dengan Yunho, hilangkan keinginan untuk menikah tahun depan. Dilihat dari caramu berjalan, sepertinya kalian baru saja bercinta sebelum sarapan" Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, Heechul adalah seorang uke tentu saja dia bisa melihat keanehan dari dirinya, "Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak siap, bukan?"

"Aku akan membicarakan masalah ini dengan Yunho, eomma"

"Yunho tidak akan setuju, dia akan menentangku, dan Sunghee melahirkan. Begitulah cara kerjanya jika uke Jung terlalu terbuka. Jung adalah seorang yang jenius jika menyangkut perusahaan tetapi kau bisa melihat sendiri betapa payahnya sikap Yunho saat dia cemburu padamu. Aku bisa menebak saat ini mereka pasti menyusun rencana untuk membuat perusahaan keluarga Sunghee bangkrut, memangnya apa yang akan mereka pikirkan selain itu?"

"Apa eomma yakin ini akan berhasil? Bagaimana jika Sunghee tetap menginginkan Yunho sekalipun kami telah menikah?" Heechul tersenyum puas, Jaejoong terlihat sedikit goyah.

"Saat kau menikah, seme Jung sudah menemukan cara sehingga kalian bisa keluar dari masalah ini. lagipula.." Heechul menyeringai kepada Jaejoong "Bukankah kau juga diuntungkan jika benar-benar hamil? Keluarga Kim, bukankah kau juga mendapatkan keuntungan dari itu?"

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berada di perjalanan menuju _resort_. Sesekali mata Yunho mengamati apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong. Tidak lama setelah berangkat, Jaejoong membuka handphone Yunho dan memutar file rekaman Hyunjoong. Saat ini, sudah sepuluh menit berlalu ketika Jaejoong terus memperhatikan foto Hyunjoong yang dikirim kepada Yunho.

"Aku benar-benar cemburu karena kau memperhatikan foto namja lain tepat disebelahku, Boo" Jaejoong tersenyum ketika melirik Yunho tetapi kembali memperhatikan foto Hyunjoong.

"Aku berusaha tidak tidur saat ini, Yun. Kau sedang menyopir, aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian"

"Lebih baik kau tidur daripada memperhatikan namja lain" Jaejoong tidak tahan untuk tertawa. Dia mematikan handphone Yunho lalu memasukkan ke dalam tasnya.

"Aigoo itu hanya sebuah foto, chagiya. Lagipula aku merasa aneh dengan foto itu" Jaejoong menyamankan posisi duduknya, "Latar foto itu adalah panti asuhan. Selama ini aku tidak pernah memanggil wartawan untuk mengabadikan moment ketika aku berkunjung kesana. Hanya ada kamera yang aku berikan kepada pengurus dan ada bagian tersendiri yang berhubungan dengan dokumentasi."

"Kau merasa foto itu diambil oleh orang yang bekerja di panti asuhan?"

"Selain itu.. Hyunjoong adalah seorang sopir. Tidak mungkin dia bisa minum sampai mabuk karena pagi hari harus mengendarai mobil. Bukankah Hyunjoong baru bisa minum jika dia mengambil cuti?" Jaejoong memegang bahu Yunho saat mengingat sesuatu, "Dulu aku sering berkunjung ke panti asuhan. Saat aku di dalam, bisa saja Hyunjoong berteman dengan beberapa pegawai. Bukan tidak mungkin Hyunjoong minum dengan salah satu dari mereka, bukan? Tapi jika benar pengirim itu adalah pegawai di panti asuhan, apa alasan yang membuatnya mengirim rekaman itu padamu, Yun?"

"Mungkin dia ingin membuat kita bertengkar?"

"Memangnya apa keuntungan yang dia dapat jika kita bertengkar?"

"Yun.. hari di saat Hyunjoong mabuk!" Jaejoong terlihat sangat antusias saat ini. "Kepala pelayan keluarga Kim mencatat setiap kali salah satu pelayan yang mengambil cuti. Jika benar salah satu pegawai panti terlibat, kita bisa mencocokkan tanggal saat orang itu keluar, bukan? Semua pegawai panti juga tinggal di sana, petugas keamanan pasti mencatat siapa dan kapan mereka keluar. Jika mereka pergi di saat yang bersamaan, ada kemungkinan besar jika mereka bertemu."

"Kau sudah tidak tinggal di rumah keluarga Kim, Boo. Bagaimana kau bisa menghubungi kepala pelayan tanpa sepengatuhan eommonimmu? Meminta bantuan Junsu?"

"Jangan, Suie hyung tidak boleh tau masalah ini. Saat ini dia sedang dalam masa program kehamilan, aku tidak ingin pikirannya terganggu."

"Yoochun? Dia selalu mempunyai banyak cara untuk menggali informasi seperti ini"

"Ne.. Chunnie hyung dan kepala pelayan keluarga Kim termasuk dekat." Jaejoong tersenyum puas, "Aku tidak menyangka hanya memperhatikan foto namja lain bisa membuatku membuka jalan menemukan pengirim rekaman ini."

"Hanya untuk saat ini. Selebihnya kau tidak boleh memperhatikan mantan sopirmu itu lagi. Kau tidak melihat jika sopir pribadimu sekarang sudah berganti? Aku, Jung Yunho, sekarang menjadi sopir pribadimu. Kemanapun kau pergi aku bisa mengantarmu." Jaejoong tertawa puas ketika mendengar Yunho menggerutu karena cemburu.

"Jika pengirim rekaman ini memang pegawai panti asuhan, aku tetap tidak mengerti apa alasan yang membuatnya melakukan hal ini. Apa aku bisa membuka foto Hyunjoong lagi?" Jaejoong tertawa pelan dan mengusap pipi Yunho, sekadar menggodanya.

"Kau melupakan satu hal, Boo. Handphoneku yang kau bawa itu. Bukankah itu nomor pribadiku?"

Jaejoong mengambil kembali handphone Yunho dan menyadari jika ucapan Yunho benar. Selama ini Yunho hanya memiliki dua nomor. Nomor pribadi untuk keluarga dan sahabatnya, sedangkan satu nomor lagi yang berhubungan dengan bisnis. Hyunjoong dan pegawai panti asuhan tidak mungkin mendapatkan nomor pribadi milik Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum lebar kearah Jaejoong yang terlihat mencebilkan bibir bawahnya. Mobil mereka berhenti karena terjebak lampu merah lalu lintas. "Bisa saja seseorang menyuruh pengirim untuk mengirim rekaman itu kepadaku. Jika ada orang lain dibalik semua ini, mungkin dugaanku benar. Dia ingin kita bertengkar karena masalah ini."

"Kita tidak bertengkar tetapi kau mengabaikanku" Yunho mengecup kilat bibir Jaejoong lalu mengusap pelan rambutnya. "Aku ingin kita berjalan-jalan di pantai sampai matahari tenggelam, Yun. Orang itu ingin membuat kita bertengkar, aku ingin menunjukkan jika kita justru menjadi semakin dekat setelah masalah ini."

Yunho kembali mengecup bibir Jaejoong lalu menjalankan kembali mobilnya, "Apapun untukmu, chagi."

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan di sepanjang pesisir pantai. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan sedangkan tangan yang lain memegang sepatu, membiarkan ombak langsung menyapa permukaan kulit mereka. Sesekali mereka berhenti saat Jaejoong melihat kerang yang terbawa arus ombak, seperti saat ini.

"Yun, kerang itu sangat lucu" Jaejoong berjongkok dan melepas tautan tangan mereka. Yunho yang tidak sepenuhnya tertarik hanya melihat tanpa berniat ikut berjongkok. "Rasakan ini" Jaejoong langsung berlari setelah berhasil memercikkan air laut kepada Yunho.

Melihat bajunya yang sedikit basah, Yunho segera berlari mengejar Jaejoong. Dari jarak beberapa meter dia bisa mendengar suara tawa khas milik kekasihnya itu. Jaejoong tidak berlari dengan cepat, Yunho bisa saja langsung menangkapnya. Hanya saja dia tidak ingin membiarkan tawa kekasihnya itu berhenti begitu saja. Yunho baru menambah kecepatan larinya saat melihat Jaejoong mulai menjauh dari pesisir pantai.

"Kena kau!" Yunho menangkap pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan memeluk tubuh ramping kekasihnya. Dia memutar tubuhnya beberapa kali, membuat Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya di lehernya dan tertawa sangat keras.

Setelah Yunho menghentikan putaran tubuhnya, Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho dan tertawa pelan, "Kepalaku pusing, Yun"

"Siapa suruh kau jahil, hmm?" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepala dan melihat Yunho tersenyum kearahnya. Dia memajukan bibirnya dan Yunho langsung menciumnya. Awalnya hanya berupa kecupan tetapi berubah menjadi saling menyesap satu sama lain. Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Yunho sedangkan Yunho memeluk erat pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melepas ciuman mereka dan melihat kearah laut, "Ooh, mataharinya akan segera tenggelam. Jalja~ kita akan bertemu lagi besok pagi" Yunho tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Dapat dikatakan dia menyukai sisi kekanakan yang ada di dalam diri kekasihnya saat ini. Dalam satu hari, Jaejoong bisa membuatnya melakukan hal-hal baru, merasa cemburu hanya karena sebuah foto, membantunya keluar dari masalah, bahkan saat ini membuatnya terhibur karena sikap kekanakannya. Setiap saat dia melewati waktu bersama Jaejoong, dia merasa perasaannya semakin berlipat kepada kekasihnya ini. "Boo.."

"Hmmm.." Jaejoong masih mengamati pergerakan matahari yang seolah-olah memasuki lautan lepas.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya menjadi menatap wajah Yunho setelah mendengar ucapan cinta Yunho. Dia melihat Yunho tersenyum tulus kepadanya, membuat bibirnya otomatis melengkungkan senyuman. "Aku juga mencintamu, Yun"

Yunho sedikit memiringkan kepalanya mendekat kearah Jaejoong. Melihat tindakan kekasihnya, Jaejoong hanya berdiam diri sambil membuka sedikit mulutnya. Matanya menutup saat bibir Yunho memagut bibir atasnya. Yunho dan Jaejoong bisa merasakan detak jantung mereka meningkat lebih cepat dan ada perasaan seolah-olah kupu-kupu menggelitik perut mereka. Keduanya terhanyut dalam suasana romantis penuh rasa cinta yang membuat pengunjung lain berdecak iri.

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya, membuat Jaejoong kembali membuka mata. Keduanya saling menatap dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong lalu kembali manatap mata bulat milik kekasihnya.

"Kau lapar?" Jaejoong mengangguk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, "Ingin makan malam apa?"

"Belut? Aku lama sekali tidak makan belut." Yunho tampak memikirkan tempat terbaik sesuai dengan keinginan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, kau mendapatkannya" Jaejoong berteriak terkejut karena tiba-tiba Yunho menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Mereka berada di ruang publik, Jaejoong merasa sangat malu saat ini.

"Yunnie, turunkan aku" Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Yunho sedangkan tangannya melingkar erat di leher Yunho.

"Tidak" Yunho kembali memutar tubuhnya beberapa kali membuat Jaejoong berteriak kencang. Setelah puas mengerjai kekasihnya, Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong yang mencebilkan bibir bawahnya. Sangat lucu.

Yunho menautkan tangannya dengan tangan Jaejoong lalu berjalan menjauhi pantai. Dia melihat sebentar ke arah Jaejoong yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya. Kecupan pelan diberikan Yunho kepada Jaejoong berhasil membuat kekasihnya tersenyum malu. Setelah memastikan mood Jaejoong kembali membaik, Yunho kembali berjalan menuju mobil. Menuju ke salah satu restoran sesuai dengan keinginan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun dan mendapati Yunho tidak ada di sampingnya. Dia melihat kearah jam di meja nakas dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Yunho menyukai lari pagi di pesisir pantai saat masih pagi, mungkin saat ini kekasihnya itu masih melakukan hobinya.

"Nggghhhh.." Setelah beberapa menit, Jaejoong merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Badannya terasa sangat pegal pagi ini.

.

Kaki-kaki jenjangnya menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju dapur. Semalam dia sempat membeli beberapa makanan, Yunho tidak keberatan jika Jaejoong tinggal memanaskannya untuk sarapan. Dia berniat memanaskannya sekarang jadi begitu Yunho tiba, sarapan sudah siap.

"Omo! Yunnie kau mengejutkanku!" Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama terkejut saat keduanya bertemu di ruang tamu, "Aku pikir kau masih lari pagi, Yun."

"Kau ingin ke ruang makan?" Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan mengenggam tangan kanan Jaejoong, "Kebetulan sekali, aku ingin membangunkanmu. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan."

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sejak kapan kekasihnya itu tertarik dengan dapur.

Yunho berhenti di depan meja makan dan menunggu Jaejoong berhenti di sebelahnya. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat mata dan mulut Jaejoong terbuka lebar melihat apa yang tertata rapi di atas meja makan.

Jaejoong mengambil satu _bouquet_ mawar merah di atas meja dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya mengambil kertas yang disandarkan pada kotak beledu berwarna merah.

 _Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, Jung Jaejoong. –Jung Yunho-_

"Selamat pagi, chagiya" Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dari belakang dan mencium pelipisnya.

Jaejoong membalik kertas yang berisi tulisan tangan Yunho dan terkejut terdapat foto di sana. Foto yang menampilkan siluet ketika mereka berciuman di pantai tepat saat matahari tenggelam. Dia melihat kotak beledu merah yang terbuka dan mendapati dua cincin berwarna perak dengan berlian kecil berwarna merah diatasnya.

Yunho melepas pelukannya dan mengambil satu cincin untuk dikenakan di jari kelingking kiri kekasihnya. Jaejoong tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat Yunho memakaikan cincin itu kepadanya lalu mengecup punggung tangannya. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun sejak melihat makanan sudah rapi di atas meja di tambah dengan bunga, foto, dan sekarang cincin. Tiga hari yang lalu mungkin menjadi hari terburuk selama hubungan mereka terjalin tetapi dua hari ini Yunho benar-benar memperbaiki semua. Dan menurut Jaejoong, semua ini sangat sempurna. Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho dan mencium bibir hati milik kekasihnya. Di dalam ciuman mereka, Jaejoong terus menggumamkan betapa dia mencintai Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Butterfly

Author : jungnari

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : M

Note : Ini murni fiksi pemikiran Nari. Kebosanan di tengah cerita, bukan tanggung jawab Nari, ne..

 **Yang ngga suka ama pairingnya, close aja ne** **J**

.

.

Jaejoong bersandar nyaman di bahu Yunho. Setelah sarapan romantis berisi kejutan dari Yunho, Jaejoong ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua lebih lama di _resort_ saja. Saat ini kedua tangannya terlihat sibuk dengan handphonenya setelah memposting tiga foto baru di media sosial. Foto siluet mereka berciuman saat matahari tenggelam, foto meja makan yang berisi kejutan manis dari Yunho, dan foto ketika mereka berciuman beberapa menit yang lalu. Bukan hanya sekadar berciuman, mereka berdiri membelakangi kaca yang menghadap laut lepas dan tangan kiri Jaejoong sengaja menutupi ciuman mereka. Dia sengaja menutupi ciuman mereka untuk menunjukkan cincin yang baru saja Yunho berikan untuknya.

"Masih terlalu pagi untuk menggoda orang, Boo" Jaejoong hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Matanya tidak berhenti membaca komentar yang berisi pujian betapa serasinya mereka, rasa iri karena memiliki kekasih seperti Yunho, dan sesekali makian untuknya. Bibirnya mencebil ketika seseorang mengatakan dia seperti namja penggoda.

 _Klik_

Jaejoong mematikan handphone nya karena merasa sebal. Dia memposting foto karena berniat menunjukkan kepada pengirim rekaman jika hubungannya dengan Yunho baik-baik saja, bahkan semakin baik karena ulahnya tetapi komentar sebagai namja penggoda benar-benar merusak suasana hatinya.

"Yeoja itu mengatakan aku seperti namja penggoda. Kau lihat foto profilnya? Dia bahkan sengaja menunjukkan dada plastiknya untuk menggoda orang" Jaejoong terus saja menggerutu sedangkan Yunho terlihat tidak tertarik. Baginya komentar dari orang tidak mempunyai pengaruh apapun untuknya. Mereka hanya melihat sebatas foto tetapi berbicara layaknya orang yang mengerti segalanya.

"Apa menurutmu aku seperti namja penggoda, Yun?"

"Tentu" Jaejoong menjauhkan badannya dari Yunho dan memandang kearah lain. "Bagiku kau selalu menggoda, Boo, bahkan saat kau diam aku merasa tergoda untuk terus menatapmu" Jaejoong berdecih pelan dan menahan senyumnya. Dia bukan merasa malu karena tersanjung tetapi malu karena mendengar rayuan klasik kekasihnya. Yunho kembali memeluk Jaejoong dan menyenderkan dagunya di bahu Jaejoong, "Kau tau ucapannya tidak benar, lalu untuk apa kau pikirkan? Aku pernah melakukannya sekali dan berakhir sangat buruk"

 _Drrrttt ddrtttt_

Belum sempat membalas ucapan Yunho, dia mendengar panggilan masuk di handphone nya. Dahinya sedikit mengerut melihat nama Junsu ada di layar handphone, cukup pagi bagi Junsu untuk menelponnya. "Yebsehyo. Suie hyung"

" _Yak, berhenti membuatku iri di pagi hari Joongie. Tidak bisakah namja Jung itu memberikan hadiah yang wajar? Apartemen, mobil mewah, sekarang berlian. Suruh kekasihmu itu berhenti, Joongie"_

Jaejoong menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya. Tidak hanya menelponnya sepagi ini, Junsu langsung berbicara dengan nada yang tinggi. "Hyungie, ini terlalu pagi untuk marah"

" _Aku merasa kesal, Joongie. Seharusnya pagi ini aku orang pertama yang memberi kabar baik tetapi kau justru memperlihatkan kemesraan kalian. Dan dimana kalian sekarang? Kau tau bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat foto kalian langsung muncul saat aku membuka media sosial?"_

Jaejoong memutar matanya, jengah. Junsu sering membagikan fotonya bersama Yoochun di media sosial sedangkan dirinya sangat jarang bermain media sosial. Sekalinya memposting foto, Junsu menelponnya sepagi ini hanya untuk menggerutu kepadanya. "Baiklah, kabar baik apa hyungie?"

" _Joongie, aku hamil!"_

"Benarkah?" Yunho sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya dari Jaejoong saat kekasihnya tiba-tiba berteriak dan terlihat sangat antusias. "Hyung, besok sepulang kerja kita harus bertemu. Aku ingin melihat hasil pemeriksaannya langsung. Jangan memposting apapun itu sebelum aku melihatnya langsung. Eommonim pasti tidak akan membiarkanku menemuimu, hyungie"

" _Aku bahagia sekali, Joongie. Eomma dan eommonim belum tau masalah ini, cepat datang ke rumahku sebelum aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk bertemu denganmu"_

"Tentu. Aku akan meminta ijin untuk pulang satu jam lebih cepat dari biasanya" Jaejoong menatap sinis kearah Yunho yang menatapnya datar. Selama ini Yunho sangat ketat dalam urusan pekerjaan, sekalipun pulang satu jam lebih cepat dia harus meminta ijin kepada Yunho. Pegawai lain mungkin berpikir Jaejoong bisa bergerak leluasa di perusahaan, jika saja mereka tau statusnya sebagai kekasih direktur justru membuat Yunho sangat menjaga imej Jaejoong di perusahaan, "Jaga dirimu hyung, sampaikan salamku pada Chunnie hyung"

" _Ne, aku bahagia sekali Joongie. Rasanya tidak tahan untuk berbicara banyak hal denganmu."_

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuimu setelah jam makan siang hyungie." Jaejoong bisa mendengar teriakan setuju dan suara tawa Junsu dari seberang, "Aku mencintaimu, hyung"

" _Hyungie juga mencintaimu. Sampai ketemu besok, saengie"_

"Ne"

 _Klik_

"Setelah makan siang kau ingin kabur bersama Suie?" Jaejoong mengangguk dan membalik badannya menjadi berhadapan langsung dengan Yunho. Tangannya terbuka lebar dan memeluk Yunho sangat erat.

"Yunnie, Suie hyung mengandung"

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar kearahnya, "Kau ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Suie sebelum eommonim melarangmu menemuinya?" Kali ini Yunho bisa melihat Jaejoong mengangguk lesu, "Aku akan menyusul satu jam sebelum jam kantor selesai"

"Kau mengijinkanku pergi setelah jam makan siang?" Yunho tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang terlihat seperti anak kecil mendapatkan chocolate dari appanya, "Setelah aku memastikan kau memakan makan siangmu dengan baik"

"Yunnie, aku mencintaimu" Jaejoong kembali memeluk Yunho, bahkan dia memindahkan posisi badannya yang semula duduk di sebelah Yunho menjadi berada di pangkuan Yunho.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, chagi"

.

.

.

Sunghee keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju lemari baju. Hari ini dia berencana berjalan-jalan mencari suasana baru. Selama beberapa hari di rumah keluarga Jung hanya membuat suasana hatinya merasa tidak pernah bahagia. Mungkin sedikit jalan-jalan akan menyegarkan dirinya dan berimbas baik pada kandungannya. Pandangannya teralihkan saat melihat layar handphoene nya menyala, sejak masuk rumah keluarga Jung tidak ada yang mengetahui nomor handphonenya kecuali satu orang. Namja yang membuat dirinya harus terjebak di tengah keluarga yang begitu membencinya.

 _-Kau gagal! Semua orang bahkan bisa melihat hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Besok temui aku di café pertama kali kita bertemu satu jam setelah mereka berangkat kerja.-_

Sunghee mendesah berat, niatnya untuk berjalan-jalan hancur sudah. Berapa kali dia harus menjelaskan jika dia tidak bisa melakukan hal ini. Dia tidak mencintai Yunho ataupun tertarik dengan keluarga Jung. Jika keluarga appa dari kandungannya tidak menerima kehadiran anaknya, dia bisa merawatnya seorang diri.

Sunghee membanting handphone nya di atas ranjang dan duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil mengusap kasar rambutnya, "Jihan, aku mengandung anakmu. Bisakah kau menghentikan semua ini?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamarnya setelah membuat susu di dapur dan melihat Sunghee berjalan berlainan arah dengannya. Dia bisa melihat Sunghee menyeringai kearahnya ketika mereka berjalan semakin mendekat. Ketika mereka akan berpapasan, Sunghee dengan sengaja berhenti di depan Jaejoong dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Liburan yang menyenangkan. Dua hari terlihat seperti orang yang menderita penyakit parah tetapi kau berhasil membuat Yunho memberikan cincin berlian. Aktingmu sangat bagus Kim."

"Kau berbicara denganku? Sepertinya kau benar-benar mengikuti setiap perkembangan hubungan kami, Sunghee sshi"

"Dinding di rumah Jung pun bisa berbicara jika kau bisa mendengarnya"

"Dinding di rumah ini hanya menyerap suara pemiliknya, maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa mendengarnya seperti dirimu. Seberapa banyak suaraku yang kau dengar? Jika kau mau, aku bisa mengatakannya secara langsung kepadamu." Jaejoong tidak bisa menyembungikan senyumnya saat melihat ekspresi kesal Sunghee. Merasa tidak ada yang dibicarakan Sunghee, Jaejoong kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Aku berniat meminta Yunho untuk menemaniku memeriksakan kandunganku." Jaejoong membalik badannya dan melihat Sunghee memandang sebal kearahnya, "Aku harap kau tau diri untuk tidak berusaha merusak rencanaku"

Jaejoong tidak tahan untuk tertawa begitu mendengar peringatan Sunghee untuk dirinya, "Maaf, aku hanya tidak tahan untuk tertawa mendengar ucapanmu. Untuk apa aku merusaknya jika Yunho sendiri yang menolaknya? Lagipula anak itu bukan anak Yunho, untuk apa dia harus melakukan hal-hal yang kau mau?"

"Aku yakin kau tidak lupa dengan ucapan Jung haraboji tentang pernikahan kami"

"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Terima kasih untukmu karena membuat hubunganku dan Yunho semakin erat" Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Jangan terlalu yakin pada perjanjian itu, aku khawatir jika ternyata harapanmu pupus begitu saja."

"Jaejoong sshi, seharusnya kaulah yang jangan terlalu yakin jika keluarga Jung akan menjadikanmu sebagai menantu mereka." Sunghee berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, "Kau tau kan aku sedang mengandung? Bukan tidak mungkin suatu saat aku akan mengandung bayi Yunho. Aku yeoja yang sehat, tidak seperti dirimu. Semua uke tidak mempunyai peluang untuk hamil layaknya Heechul sshi, bukan?"

Sunghee tersenyum senang saat melihat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tatapan marah. Dia tidak menyangka jika ucapannya berhasil mempengaruhi emosi Jaejoong, "Sekuat apapun keluarga Jung, mereka tetap membutuhkan seorang pewaris". Sunghee menjulurkan tangannya, bermaksud memegang dagu Jaejoong tetapi Jaejoong langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Tanpa kandungan itu, kau bukan siapa-siapa di rumah ini" Jaejoong berbicara dengan nada rendah lalu menghempaskan tangan Sunghee.

Sunghee bisa melihat Yunho berjalan menuju arah mereka saat ini, dia sengaja mundur beberapa langkah lalu memegangi perutnya, "Akhh, siapapun tolong aku!" Jaejoong menatap heran pada tindakan Sunghee yang berteriak kesakitan. Jaejoong berniat membantu Sunghee tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya setelah mendengar suara Yunho memanggilnya dari arah belakang.

"Kau sengaja melakukan ini di depan, Yunho?" Sunghee menyeringai sekilas saat mendengar Jaejoong mendesis kearahnya sedangkan Yunho berjalan semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Boo, apa yang terjadi?" Jaejoong memutar bolanya malas dan menarik tangan Yunho menjauh dari Sunghee.

"Yunho sshi tolong aku. Perutku sakit sekali" Yunho menoleh kearah Sunghee. Jiwa kemanusiaannya lebih besar daripada mengikuti kekasihnya untuk pergi dari sana. Dia melepas tarikan tangan Jaejoong lalu menggendong Sunghee ala _bridal style_ dan berjalan menuju kamar Sunghee.

Jaejoong memandang kesal kearah Sunghee yang terus berteriak kesakitan dan menyalahkannya karena mendorong tubuh Sunghee. Jelas sekali yeoja itu hanya berniat menarik simpati penghuni rumah ini.

"Akting yang buruk" Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya ke belakang dan melihat Yeonhee berjalan mendekatinya, "Jika dia benar-benar kesakitan, yeoja itu pasti memikirkan keadaannya bayinya bukan sibuk berteriak dan menyalahkanmu."

Yeonhee berhenti beberapa meter di depan Jaejoong, dia belum berani berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Jaejoong terlebih jika sedang berdua seperti saat ini, "Yunho sshi pasti menolongnya karena kasihan, bukan karena maksud lain terlebih tidak seorang pun yang datang menolongnya. Lebih baik Jaejoong sshi segera tidur. Sekarang sudah larut pasti Jaejoong sshi kelelahan karena baru saja pulang berlibur"

"Aku tau itu, imo. Tetap saja aku merasa kesal dengan yeoja itu. Dia berada di rumah ini karena appa dari kandungannya tidak ingin bertanggungjawab tetapi ucapannya seolah-olah akulah pihak yang merebut Yunho darinya" Yeonhee tersenyum kepada Jaejoong yang jelas-jelas sedang merajuk, "Aku memang berencana untuk tidur sebelum dia mengangguku. Selamat malam, imo"

"Selamat malam, Jaejoong sshi" Yeonhee terus menatap Jaejoong yang berjalan menjauh, sekalipun tidak lama tetapi dia bahagia karena interaksi singkatnya bersama putranya. "Selamat malam, Jaejoongie, putra eomma." Sebelum berbelok kearah kiri, Jaejoong mendadak berhenti dan memandang kearah Yeonhee sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

.

.

.

Yunho memasuki kamar dan melihat kekasihnya tidur memunggunginya. Setelah berhasil keluar dari kamar Sunghee, ada satu masalah lagi yang harus dia selesaikan. Kekasihnya pasti sedang merajuk karena dia menggendong Sunghee. Yunho menaiki ranjang dan memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang, benar saja kekasihnya langsung menampik tangannya.

"Cuci tangan dan lepas bajumu, Yun. Aku bisa mencium aroma yeoja itu di tubuhmu" Yunho memberikan kecupan kilat di pelipis Jaejoong dan bejalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Setelah mencuci tangannya dan melepas bajunya, Yunho kembali menaiki ranjang dan memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang. "Aku tau kau belum tidur, Boo. Katakan apa yang terjadi. Sunghee jelas-jelas berbohong, dia mengatakan kau mendorongnya tetapi aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu."

"Kita bicarakan besok saja. Aku lelah dan mengantuk."

Yunho memindahkan posisinya badannya menjadi terlentang. Kepalanya menghadap kearah Jaejoong yang masih tidur membelakanginya, "Aku hanya membantunya, Boo. Jika suatu saat terjadi apa-apa pada dirimu dan aku tidak ada di sebelahmu, aku harap ada seseorang yang menolongmu juga."

Yunho tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong membalik badannya kearahnya. Senyumnya menghilang saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba menciumnya dengan penuh semangat dan tangannya meremas bagian selatan tubuhnya. Yunho masih sadar jika Jaejoong tidak dalam keadaan baik sekarang, dia mendorong tubuh kekasihnya sampai berguling dan menindihnya. Dia berusaha melepas ciuman Jaejoong tetapi Jaejoong justru memeluk lehernya.

"Jung Jaejoong" Yunho menarik badannya sampai pelukan Jaejoong terlepas dan menatap tajam kearah mata kekasihnya dan terlihat merah dan basah.

"Kenapa? Kau berharap seseorang juga menolongku saat mengandung? Kemungkinanku mengandung sangat kecil, Yun, kau juga duduk di sana saat dokter mengatakan hal ini, bukan?" Jaejoong terisak kecil, dia memukul bahu telanjang Yunho, "Kau tau apa yang yeoja itu katakan sebelum pura-pura kesakitan? Dia mengatakan tidak semua uke mempunyai peluang untuk mengandung."

"Sekalipun kecil tetapi dokter tetap mengatakan kau bisa mengandung. Untuk apa kau mendengarkan yeoja itu, Boo? Kau belum mengandung saat ini karena kita yang menginginkannya. Kita sudah membicarakannya untuk memiliki anak dua tahun ke depan, apa kau sudah melupakan hal itu?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan rencana kita. Jika kita bisa memilikinya sekarang mengapa harus menunggu dua tahun lagi? Aku ingin menunjukkan kepadanya jika aku juga bisa mengandung anakmu." Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho dari atas tubuhnya, "Kembalilah ke kamarmu, jika kau tidak ingin bercinta denganku lebih baik aku tidur saat ini" Jaejoong kembali memunggungi Yunho yang sedang mengumpat pelan saat ini. Yunho mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan melihat bahu Jaejoong yang bergetar pelan. Dia mengusap rambutnya kasar, pagi ini semua terasa sangat sempurna tetapi malam ini mereka justru bertengkar. Mulai besok pagi dia tidak akan bersantai menghadapi masalah Sunghee.

Jaejoong terisak pelan tetapi bibirnya menyeringai samar saat ini. Dia belum menyetujui rencana Heechul karena merasa ada cara lain yang lebih baik daripada membuatnya mengandung anak Yunho secepat ini. Tetapi, ucapan Sunghee seolah membangunkan sisi lain di dalam dirinya. Heechul benar, dia harus menggunakan segala cara jika dia benar-benar ingin mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Yunho.

Bibirnya melengkung sempurna, saat merasakan pergerakan Yunho yang kembali merebahkan diri diatas ranjang. Yunho tidak pernah mengecewakannya dan dia paham betul atas situasi ini. Mulai malam ini, Jaejoong akan menujukkan kepada Sunghee maupun pengirim rekaman jika tidak mudah untuk menggeser dirinya dari posisi calon menantu keluarga Jung.

.

.

.

Changmin memasuki ruang makan dengan ekspresi bahagia. Pagi ini dia melihat Jaejoong sibuk menata makanan di atas meja dengan mengenakan apron. Jaejoong tidak pernah mengecewakannya dalam urusan memasak, tentu saja Changmin merasa mendapat keberuntungan berlebih pagi ini.

"Huwaaaah, sop daging. Kau memang yang terbaik, Joongie" Tepat saat Changmin memuji Jaejoong, Sunghee memasuki dapur dan langsung duduk di kursinya, "Yunho hyungie benar-benar beruntung bisa menikmati masakanmu setiap hari"

"Joongie bangun sangat pagi untuk memasak sarapan. Aigoo benar-benar menantu idaman." Sunghee tidak berniat mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya menatap kearah Jaejoong yang jelas-jelas menyeringai kepadanya.

" _Boojae chagi… Boojae.."_

"Ne, Yun. Aku di ruang makan" Jaejoong setengah berteriak karena mendengar Yunho terus memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Kau melihat dasi merahku yang kau belikan dulu? Aku tidak menemukannya di kamarku maupun kamarmu"

"Kau sudah melihat di gantungan lemari?"

"Aku tidak menemukannya" Jaejoong melepas apronnya dan memberikannya kepada salah satu pelayan. Dia berjalan keluar ruang makan, diikuti Yunho yang terus mengatakan tidak menemukan dasinya dimanapun.

"Apa hanya aku yang merasa Yunho hyungie dan Jaejoongie seperti pasangan suami istri, eomma?" Heechul melihat sekilas kearah Yunho yang berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong lalu menatap Changmin. Bibirnya menelengkung sempurna dan mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Tentu saja, tidak ada satupun yang menghentikan mereka."

Sunghee melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. Sejak kedatangan Jaejoong ke rumah keluarga Jung, dia harus menerima setiap sindiran yang keluar dari mulut Heechul maupun Changmin. Demi kandungannya, dia harus tetap bertahan dengan situasi yang terus memojokkannya.

.

.

Heechul meletakkan gelasnya dan menatap kearah Jung haraboji yang meminum obat dari Yeonhee. Dia melirik kearah Jaejoong dan kekasih putranya itu memberikan isyarat berupa senyuman kepadanya. "Abonim, bagaimana rasa bubur pagi ini? Jaejoongie memasak semua menu sarapan kita pagi ini"

"Benarkah? Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Rasa masakanmu benar-benar mirip dengan Yeonhee, sama-sama enak." Yeonhee jelas-jelas mengerti maksud dari ucapan Jung haraboji saat ini.

"Yeonhee imo mengajariku dengan sangat baik, haraboji. Aku senang haraboji menyukai masakanku."

"Jaejoong sshi melakukannya dengan sangat baik, mungkin karena dia memang suka memasak jadi semuanya terasa mudah."

"Imo, bukankah pagi ini aku sudah meminta imo untuk memanggilku Jaejoongie saja?" Heechul menatap kearah Hangeng, Jung haraboji maupun Yeonhee. Dia bisa melihat senyum simpul tersungging dari bibir mereka mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Sepertinya Yeonhee tidak terlalu sulit untuk mendekatkan diri dengan putranya.

Jaejoong meletakkan garpunya dan melihat kearah Sunghee yang menikmati puding buatannya semalam. "Sunghee sshi, aku senang kau menikmati sarapanmu. Aku sengaja memasak bubur untukmu sebagai permintaan maaf karena membuatmu berteriak sangat keras semalam."

"Berteriak? Jelas-jelas kau mendorongku dan membuat perutku kontraksi. Beruntung Yunho sshi menggendongku dan mengusap perutku sampai rasa sakitnya hilang."

Jaejoong megalihkan perhatiannya kepada Yunho, dia menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangannya di atas meja "Yun, dia bukan anakmu lalu kenapa kontraksinya bisa hilang hanya karena usapanmu?" Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan provokasi kekasihnya, dia justru memberikan segelas air mineral kepada Jaejoong "Kau tidak berusaha bermain di belakangku, bukan?"

Jung haraboji memperhatikan penuh kearah Jaejoong. Mereka memang tidak sering berinteraksi karena tinggal di tempat berbeda hanya saja Jung haraboji yakin sikap yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong pagi ini sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jika sebelumnya Jaejoong terlihat tenang, pagi ini dia sengaja memanaskan suasana meja makan.

"Joongie, Yunho tidak mungkin melakukannya. Bisa saja Sunghee berdalih agar tidak dipanggilkan dokter untuk melihat keadaannya. Kebohongannya bisa saja terbongkar, bukan?" Sunghee meletakkan sendoknya dan menghela nafas berat. Pagi yang benar-benar buruk untuknya.

"Eomma, kau baru saja membongkar kebohongannya." Changmin berbicara menatap Sunghee, "Jangan berusaha menjawab, tenggorokanmu pasti masih sakit. Semalam aku bisa mendengar suaramu dengan jelas padahal aku menutup pintu kamar." Jaejoong tertawa kecil saat mendengar ucapan pelan Changmin. Pandangannya teralih saat Yunho memegang tangannya dan menggelengkan kepala, mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

"Yeobo" Hangeng menghentikan Heechul saat melihat bibir istrinya akan mengucapkan sesuatu. Dia mencegah Heechul untuk bertindak lebih jauh dari ini terlebih pagi ini Jaejoong dan Changmin berpihak penuh kepada istrinya, "Sudah cukup, kita harus berangkat ke perusahaan sebelum terjebak macet."

.

Sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan dan menyusul Yunho berjalan menuju mobil, Jaejoong sengaja mendekati Sunghee yang keluar dari ruang makan paling terakhir. "Aktingmu semalam sangat buruk. Sekencang apapun kau berteriak tidak ada orang di rumah ini yang berniat menolongmu kecuali Yunho. Lain kali kau harus melakukannya dengan lebih baik dan terlihat natural."

Sunghee melipat kedua tangannya di dada, menunjukkan sifat angkuh di depan Jaejoong. "Yunho mungkin mengetahui jika aku berbohong tetapi aku tetap diuntungkan karena kejadian semalam."

"Kau justru membuka keuntungan untukku Sunghee sshi." Sunghee bisa melihat seringaian jelas-jelas terbentuk dari bibir Jaejoong "Aku menyesal kau menggunakan bayimu untuk menarik perhatian Yunho semalam. Aku harap dia baik-baik saja setelah semua hal yang kau lakukan atas namanya."

Sunghee menatap Jaejoong yang berjalan menjauhinya setelah menyindir sikapnya semalam. Dia mengusap pelan perut ratanya dan berkali-kali mengucapkan maaf pada bayinya. Jaejoong benar, tidak seharusnya dia mengambinghitamkan kandungannya saat ini tetapi tidak ada pilihan lain untuknya. Sunghee melihat jam dinding, dia menghembuskan nafas berat setelah menyadari kurang dari satu jam dia harus bertemu masalah lagi pagi ini.

.

.

.

Heechul menghampiri Yeonhee yang baru keluar dari kamar Jung haraboji. Dia menarik tangan Yeonhee menuju kamarnya dan duduk bersampingan di sofa, "Oppa, apa ada?"

"Pelayan baru saja mengatakan jika yeoja itu pergi beberapa menit yang lalu. Sepertinya dia terburu-buru."

"Oppa tidak meminta seseorang untuk mengikutinya?"

"Jika aku tau lebih cepat, seseorang pasti sudah mengikutinya saat ini." Heechul melipat kedua tangannya dan mengerutkan dahinya seolah berpikir, "Yeonhee, saat dia mendatangi abonim, apa kau juga ada di sana?"

"Aku bisa mengingat semua ucapannya dengan sangat jelas. Dia terlihat gugup dan tidak yakin saat mengatakan keinginannya terlebih hanya satu nama yang dia sebut saat itu. Saat Jung samchon mengatakan keinginannya yang sangat mustahil, dia tetap bersikeras meminta Yunho untuk menikahinya."

"Dia tidak tertarik dengan Changmin tetapi tidak benar-benar berusaha untuk mendapat perhatian Yunho. Bahkan semua orang tau jika semalam dia hanya bersandiwara, akting yang sangat buruk. Apa menurutmu seseorang sengaja menyuruhnya datang kemari?"

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan permintaannya, karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk ikut dan melihat sendiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Yeonhee mendesah pelan, "Jaejoongie mendapatkan banyak kesulitan saat berada di dalam rumah keluarga Kim, aku tidak akan diam saja jika ada seseorang berusaha untuk menyakitinya lagi. Jika memang seseorang berusaha menyakitinya lagi, aku akan turun tangan langsung menemui orang itu."

"Aku ingin kau mengawasi yeoja itu. Dia tidak keluar rumah ini dengan alasan bersembunyi. Jika ada seseorang yang dia temui pagi ini, bukan tidak mungkin dia pasti berhubungan dengan orang itu." Yeonhee mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Heechul, "Mungkin saja kita bisa menemukan suatu celah di sana." Ucap Heechul sangat yakin.

.

.

.

Sunghee memperhatikan jam tangannya. Sudah 15 menit berlalu sejak waktu yang ditentukan tetapi tidak ada seorangpun di café ini. Dia berharap namja itu cepat datang dan dia bisa kembali ke dalam rumah keluarga Jung secepat mungkin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama berada di rumah keluarga Jung? Hanya tidur tanpa bertindak apapun?" Sunghee terlonjak kaget saat seorang namja datang dari arah belakangnya dan setengah membanting tas ke atas meja.

"Maafkan saya, Nyonya" Kim Kibum, namja yang ditunggunya, hanya mendengus kesal melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari Sunghee.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan permintaan maafmu, yang aku butuhkan adalah jawaban. Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama berada di sana? Baru beberapa hari tetapi Jaejoong justru menunjukkan kemajuan hubungan mereka." Kibum merasa sangat marah. Kemarin dia bisa merasakan Jaejoong seolah menertawainya dengan foto yang bertebaran di media sosial. Belum lagi foto-foto yang diambil oleh beberapa orang yang berada di satu tempat bersama Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Tiga hari setelah saya masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Jung, Heechul sshi membawa Jaejoong sshi yang pingsan di perusahaan. Sejak saat itu Yunho sshi tidak pernah meninggalkan Jaejoong sshi."

"Dia pingsan? Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya Yunho sshi dan Jaejoong sshi sempat bertengkar setelah kedatangan saya, Nyonya."

Kibum sedikit lega mendengarnya, setidaknya penyebab Jaejoong pingsan bukan karena kehamilan. Usahanya akan sulit jika Jaejoong mengandung anak Yunho. "Sekali lagi kau gagal, gugurkan bayi itu"

Sunghee menggelengkan kepalanya, ancaman Kibum selalu sama sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu beberapa minggu yang lalu. "Nyonya, saya tidak bisa melakukannya"

"Mengapa? Karena dia anak Jihan? Sekalipun kau menginginkan untuk merawat anak itu seorang diri, aku tetap tidak mengijinkannya. Jihan tidak boleh mengetahui keadaanmu saat ini." Kibum menatap Sunghee yang menundukkan kepalanya, "Kau ingat janjimu malam itu. Jika kau benar-benar ingin mempertahankan kandunganmu, pastikan Yunho dan Jaejoong berpisah. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena memberikan keluarga Jung sebagai balasan atas sikapmu yang menggoda putraku."

"Saya bisa melihat rasa sayang dari keluarga Jung yang teramat dalam untuk Jaejoong sshi. Bagaimanapun saya berusaha, saya tidak bisa merebut posisi Jaejoong sshi"

"Jadi saat ini kau menyerah? Gugurkan kandunganmu dan pergi menjauhlah dari putraku. Masalah selesai."

Sunghee mendongakkan kepalanya, sejak pertama kali Kibum mengatakan rencananya untuk memisahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong, dia tidak benar-benar mengerti apa alasannya, "Jaejoong sshi juga putra Anda, Nyonya. Bagaimana bisa Anda melakukan ini kepadanya?"

"Beberapa hari berada di rumah keluarga Jung membuatmu merasa pantas untuk bertanya kepadaku?" Kibum berdiri, dia tidak ingin terlalu lama berada di sana bersama Sunghee atau seseorang akan datang dan mengenali mereka "Kau pasti sangat bijak untuk memilih keputusan terbaik untukmu dan kandunganmu."

"Jihan dan saya saling mencintai." Sunghee berbicara sangat pelan tetapi Kibum tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"Dan kau pikir, kau pantas mendapat posisi itu? Jihan mungkin mencintaimu tetapi itu dahulu. Aku akan memperbaiki kesalahannya dengan mengenalkannya kepada putri pengusaha lain. Putraku jauh lebih pantas mendapatkannya daripada berkencan dengan yeoja sepertimu." Sebelum berbalik pergi, Kibum memastikan Sunghee mendengarkan ucapannya dengan jelas, "Lakukan saja tugasmu dan jangan pernah berpikir aku akan membiarkan kau mendekati Jihan untuk kedua kalinya."

Setelah kepergian Kibum, Sunghee tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Dia ingat beberapa minggu yang lalu Kibum tiba-tiba mendatangi apartemennya dan memperingatkannya untuk menjauhi Jihan. Kibum bahkan tidak peduli saat Sunghee mengatakan hubungan mereka sudah terjalin sebelum dirinya menempuh pendidikan di Inggris terlebih dia sedang mengandung anak Jihan.

Sunghee mendesah pelan, sudah dua minggu sejak dia menghilang dari Jihan. Rasanya dia ingin berlari dan mengatakan semua ini kepada kekasihnya saat ini.

.

.

.

Yoochun selesai menandatangani berkas yang diberikan sekretarisnya saat Yunho memasuki ruangannya tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun. Tidak hanya masuk tanpa megetuk pintu, Yunho langsung mengambil satu minuman dingin di dalam lemari pendingin dan duduk di sofa tamu. Melihat kelakuan sahabatnya, Yoochun mengisyaratkan sekretarisnya pergi dan berjalan menuju kearah Yunho sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Maaf Jung sajangnim, apa kita mempunyai janji sebelumnya?"

"Tidak" Yunho meminum minumannya dan menjahili Yoochun dengan mempersilahkan Yoochun untuk duduk, seolah ini adalah kantornya, "Istrimu merebut perhatian kekasihku. Dari pagi hanya ada pembicaraan tentang kehamilan Suie dan… aku tetap tidak percaya kau akan menjadi seorang appa. Jenius!"

"Dan aku lebih tidak percaya kau duduk di ruanganku saat ini hanya untuk mengadu jika kekasihmu yang-mendapatkan-kalung-dan-cincin-berlian-darimu sedang menemui istriku" Yoochun masih kesal jika mengingat Junsu merengek sepanjang hari hanya karena menganggap Yunho sangatlah romantis. Dia sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk Junsu tetapi hanya karena cincin –dan kalung- berlian dari Yunho untuk Jaejoong, Junsu mulai membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan Yunho. _Well,_ sindrom calon ibu muda.

"Aku datang kemari untuk membicarakan suatu masalah. Seseorang mengirimkan rekaman ini dan menghilang, aku minta bantuanmu untuk menyelesaikannya."

Yoochun menyandarkan bandannya di sofa dan menyilangkan kakinya, "Apa kau kehabisan uang untuk membayar detektif hebat kepercayaan keluarga Jung?"

"Bagaimana jika Jaejoong dapat membuka jalan untuk menemukan pengirim ini?" Yunho mengeluarkan handphone nya dan memutar file rekaman, setelah itu dia juga mengatakan ide-ide yang telah dikatakan Jaejoong kemarin. Termasuk, apa yang harus dilakukan Yoochun untuk mereka.

"Bertanya kepada kepala pelayan keluarga Kim tidaklah sulit. Hanya saja bagaimana aku melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga Kim?"

"Kepala pelayan menyimpan banyak rahasia dibanding pemilik rumah itu sendiri. Cara teraman untuk tetap bertahan dengan segala rahasia yang dia ketahui adalah diam. Pastikan tidak ada orang lain yang mengetahui masalah ini. Masalah ini menyangkut sopir keluarga Kim, seseorang pasti memanfaatkan kejadian ini jika mereka mengetahuinya" Yoochun memutar file rekaman itu sekali lagi dan dia mulai berpikir beberapa cara yang mungkin bisa dia lakukan. Junsu sedang hamil, mungkin dia bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Kim dan mencari informasi.

"Jaejoong berniat untuk segera hamil, mungkin dia ingin belajar banyak dari Suie"

"Kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"Aku tidak tau. Jaejoong hanya menginginkan hamil tanpa membicarakan masalah pernikahan."

Ucapan Yunho bagaikan badai lain yang langsung menghantam Yoochun. Bagaimana bisa Yunho mengatakannya dengan mudah seolah-olah ucapannya adalah hal yang wajar. "Yak! Nikahi dia sebelum kau menghamilinya. Jika kau melakukannya, aku akan menghiasi wajah aroganmu dengan pukulan sampai lebam untuk beberapa hari"

"Kau yakin Kibum adjumma akan mengijinkanku menikahi Jaejoongie tanpa bukti yang kuat? Enam bulan aku menjalin kasih dengannya, tidak ada tanggapan apapun darinya."

"Tetap saja membuatnya hamil bukan ide yang bagus. Kau justru menempatkan Jaejoong di posisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Belum lagi masyarakat akan membicarakan masalah ini sampai anakmu dewasa."

"Sayangnya masalah yang kami hadapi bukan hanya sekadar rekaman ini." Yunho menghabiskan minumannya dan mendesah pelan, "Jaejoongie tidak akan suka jika mengetahui aku membicarakan masalah ini denganmu tetapi aku rasa kau bisa membantuku."

"Apa ini buruk?" Yunho membicarakan semua hal tentang perjanjian Jung haraboji termasuk kedatangan Sunghee di rumah keluarga Jung, "Bagaimana keadaan Joongie saat ini? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Semalam.. dia sangat buruk" Yunho tampak memikirkan sesuatu, "…tetapi pagi ini dia bersikap berbeda dari biasanya, tidak lagi tenang tetapi menunjukkan sikap yang lebih terbuka. Dia bahkan berani mengintimidasi yeoja itu di depan Jung haraboji."

"Dia bisa bertahan dengan perlakuan Kibum eomma maupun Jihan hyung, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan perubahan sikapnya. Aku rasa itu wajar sebagai upaya untuk mempertahankan diri." Yoochun merasa ada yang aneh dengan masalah yang dihadapi Yunho dan Jaejoong. Seolah-olah masalah sengaja datang untuk memperburuk hubungan keduanya. Sepertinya dia juga harus bertindak sesuatu kepada yeoja yang dimaksud Yunho. "Berikan aku nama dan foto yeoja itu."

"Kau ingin menyelidikinya juga?"

"Kalian adalah keluargaku, aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi terlebih jika itu menyangkut Jaejoongie. Sekilas mendengarnya saja aku bisa merasakan ada yang tidak benar dari masalah kalian."

Yunho tersenyum puas kearah Yoochun, "Jika kau berhasil, aku akan memanggilmu hyung."

"Jangan lakukan itu, sekalipun kau menikah dengan Jaejoongie tetap jangan lakukan itu. Hanya mendengarnya saja aku merasa panggilan hyung sangatlah aneh." Yunho tertawa puas melihat sikap Yoochun yang terlihat geli saat ini.

.

.

.

Kibum memandang kearah luar mobil dengan perasaan marah. Dia ingat beberapa minggu yang lalu Jihan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan menyebut-nyebut nama Sunghee. Jihan tidak pernah menutupi apapun dari dirinya tetapi Kibum baru sekali mendengar nama Sunghee keluar dari mulut putra sulungnya. Rasa penasaran yang tinggi membuat dia menyuruh detektif kepercayaannya untuk menyelidiki apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sunghee. Sejak awal Kibum berniat mendekatkan Jihan dengan putri pengusaha yang setara dengan keluarga Park tetapi begitu mengetahui Sunghee berasal dari pengusaha kelas menengah, Kibum jelas-jelas menentangnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jihan, Kibum mendatangi apartemen Sunghee di Seoul dan memperingatkannya untuk menjauhi putranya. Saat itu jantungnya serasa ingin berhenti ketika mendengar jika Sunghee tengah mengandung anak Jihan. Selama beberapa hari, Kibum berusaha memikirkan segala cara untuk mencegah Jihan menikahi Sunghee sampai sebuah informasi membuka keuntungan ganda untuknya. Dia bisa menekan Sunghee untuk menjauhi Jihan dengan alasan keluarga Sunghee tidak mengetahui kondisinya saat ini, selain itu Kibum bisa memisahkan hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Kibum dapat melihat Jihan sedikit kehilangan rasa ceria setelah Sunghee 'meninggalkannya' tetapi dia merasa itu akan lebih baik daripada Jihan harus menjalin kasih dengan yeoja itu. Nyatanya rasa tenang hanya memihaknya beberapa hari. Emosinya kembali memuncak saat melihat foto yang diposting Jaejoong di media sosial. Hubungan Jaejoong terlihat semakin baik dan itu bukanlah yang diinginkan Kibum. Semua orang beranggapan Kim corp akan mendapat keuntungan jika Jaejoong menikah dengan Yunho, apalagi setelah pernikahan Junsu dengan Yoochun. Berbeda dengan anggapan banyak orang, Kibum justru menganggap posisi Jihan akan semakin terhimpit jika Jaejoong menikah dengan Yunho.

"Dimanapun Yeonhee berada, aku tidak akan membiarkannya bahagia karena putranya berhasil menikah dengan Jung." batinnya.

.

.

.

Sunghee memasuki rumah keluarga Jung saat hari sudah sangat larut. Setelah bertemu dengan Kibum, dia tidak berniat untuk kembali secepatnya ke rumah ini. Sunghee memilih menghabiskan waktu di café anak sepanjang hari hanya untuk melihat keceriaan anak-anak. Hatinya jauh merasa jauh lebih tennag saat dia melihat tawa lepas dari anak kecil di depannya.

Sunghee melihat kesegala arah, rumah keluarga Jung terlihat lebih sunyi. Dia melihat kearah arlojinya dan mendesah pelan. Pantas saja, saat ini sudah lebih dari tengah malam pasti semua orang sudah breranjak tidur. Dia berjalan lesu menuju kamar tetapi ucapan Kibum terus terngiang di kepalanya.

' _Jika kau benar-benar ingin mempertahankan kandunganmu, pastikan Yunho dan Jaejoong berpisah.'_

Kakinya berbalik arah dari tujuan awal dan pandangannya tertuju pada lantai dua, dimana kamar semua anggota keluarga Jung berada. Telunjuknya menekan tombol dua dengan ragu pada lift, dia tidak yakin tindakannya ini benar.

Setelah keluar dari lift, Sunghee merasa kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah. Dia mengambil nafas berat beberapa kali saat kakinya berhenti di depan kamar Yunho. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang melihatnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas berat sekali lagi sebelum tangannya bergerak membuka pintu dengan pelan.

 _Deg_

Sunghee mematung di tempatnya saat melihat apa yang terjadi di atas ranjang. Dia bisa melihat Jaejoong menaikturunkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Yunho sedangkan Yunho terlihat mengecupi setiap jengkal leher jenjang Jaejoong.

Matanya untuk kesekian detik bertatapan langsung dengan mata Jaejoong tetapi Jaejoong tidak terlihat terganggu karena kehadirannya. Beruntung posisi Yunho saat ini membelakangi pintu sehingga Sunghee hanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata Jaejoong. Sunghee bisa melihat Jaejoong justru sengaja menggodanya dengan menarik bibir Yunho untuk menciumnya.

Begitu menutup pintu kamar Yunho, Sunghee memegangi dadanya yang berdetak cepat. Apa yang baru saja dilihatnya membuat nyalinya menciut begitu saja. "Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?" Sunghee melihat kekanan-kiri lagi lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, sepertinya dia harus kembali menenangkan dirinya di dalam kamar.

.

Yunho melepas ciuman Jaejoong dan sengaja menggoda Jaejoong dengan memelankan gerakan pinggulnya. Tangannya bahkan menahan pinggul Jaejoong untuk bergerak naik turun, membuat kekasihnya mendelik kesal kepadanya.

"Kau sudah selesai melihatnya?"

Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Yunho dan kembali menaikturunkan badannya sesuai dengan tempo awal. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di bahu Yunho dan mulutnya kembali mendesah. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sebentar lalu menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dengan satu tarikan nafas. "Dia sudah pergi."

Jaejoong kembali mencium Yunho dan kedua tangannya mendorong bahu Yunho agar kekasihnya itu berbaring. Mengetahui maksud kekasihnya, Yunho ikut menarik pinggang Jaejoong agar berbaring diatasnya lalu membalik posisi mereka sehingga dia menindih badan Jaejoong.

Yunho memutuskan ciuman mereka dan melihat kearah pintu yang kembali tertutup. Pandangannya kembali kepada Jaejoong saat kedua lengan kekasihnya memeluk lehernya dan kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggang Yunho. Dia menyeringai kepada Jaejoong yang terlihat sudah kepayahan, "Masih belum menyerah?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya dan sengaja mengetatkan _hole_ nya. Yunho kembali menciumnya dan menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, membuat Jaejoong memekik terkejut di dalam ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

Yoochun berjalan santai meninggalkan Junsu, Kibum, dan Siwon di ruang santai menuju ruang makan. Dia berniat mencari keberadaan kepala pelayan Kim dan menanyakan jadwal pelayan sesuatu permintaan Yunho. Kakinya refleks berhenti saat mendengar seseorang menyebut nama Sunghee. Yoochun berjalan mendekat ke sumber suara, matanya membelalak saat melihat Jihan menelpon seseorang dan menyebut-nyebut nama Sunghee.

"Oh, Yoochun" Jihan langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan terlihat salah tingkah di depan Yoochun, "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku ingin ke ruang makan, hyung tetapi aku mendengar kau ada di sini. Hyung baru saja menelpon seseorang?"

"Ah yaa, aku menelpon temanku." Yoochun mengangguk mengerti. "Aku akan menemui Junsu." Yoochun menyeringai samar melihat gelagat aneh Jihan yang buru-buru meninggalkannya, ada satu informasi lagi yang dia dapatkan untuk Yunho.

 _Sunghee mempunyai hubungan dengan Jihan._

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Kemarin ada yang tanya siapa itu Sunghee.

Sunghee itu cewek yang jadi lawan mainnya Yunho di Night Wachtman plus lawan mainnya Jaejoong di SPY. Kalau Yeonhee, dia cewek yang jadi lawan mainnya Changmin di Paradise Ranch. Nari pakai nama Yeonhe soalnya inget MV Timeless, I Will, sama The Left Shore of Happiness nya Zhang Li Yin atau Jang Ri In yang dibintangi Hangeng-Yeonhee-Siwon.


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Butterfly

Author : jungnari

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : M

Note : Ini murni fiksi pemikiran Nari. Kebosanan di tengah cerita, bukan tanggung jawab Nari, ne..

 **Yang ngga suka ama pairingnya, close aja ne** **J**

.

.

.

Jaejoong memasuki rumah keluarga Jung dengan memeluk lengan kiri Yunho. Kekasihnya terlihat sangat lelah begitu jam kerja kantor usai, bahkan mereka sempat berpindah posisi menyetir saat jalan terjebak macet. Begitu memasuki kamarnya, Yunho langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang tanpa melepas pakaian kantornya. Dia hanya memberikan jas dan dasi yang dia kenakan pada Jaejoong.

"Lepas dulu pakaianmu, Yun." Yunho tidak menjawab, dia hanya menggumam dan mulai memejamkan mata. Melihat kekasihnya kelelahan, Jaejoong mendekati ranjang dan duduk di samping Yunho, "Kau tidak ikut makan malam bersama?"

"Tidak" Yunho membuka matanya sebentar lalu kembali menyamankan diri, "Satu jam lagi bangunkan aku. Katakan pada mereka aku sangat lelah, Boo"

"Kau ingin aku memasakkan sesuatu?" Yunho mengangguk pelan, "Ada yang ingin kau makan?" Tidak ada jawaban, Yunho hanya menggumam lalu diam, "Kau pasti sangat kelelahan sampai tertidur." Jaejoong merapikan letak selimut Yunho lalu mencium dahinya singkat.

.

.

.

Ada yang berbeda dengan suasana sebelum makan malam di rumah keluarga Jung. Jaejoong harus berkedip beberapa kali untuk memastikan jika yeoja yang sibuk menata makanan di atas meja adalah Sunghee. Selama ini Sunghee terlihat tidak pernah memasuki dapur dan melihatnya terlihat sibuk dengan persiapan makan malam sangatlah ganjil.

"Kau bekerja sangat keras. Apa ada yang terjadi selama aku tidak di rumah?" Sunghee melihat ke sumber suara. Dia melihat Jaejoong melipat tangannya di dada tepat di belakang kursi Heechul.

"Setelah apa yang kau tunjukkan semalam, aku rasa aku harus mengubah permainanku. Kau pikir aku bercanda saat meminta Yunho menikahiku?" Jaejoong hanya mendengus melihat Sunghee sengaja sedikit membanting piringnya dan mulai memasukkan beberapa masakan buatannya dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak percaya kau masih berpikir perjanjian itu tetap memihak padamu. Sayang sekali, Yunho tidak ikut makan malam bersama." Jaejoong pura-pura memasang ekspresi sedih saat Sunghee menatap kearahnya, "Mungkin dia mengetahui jika kau akan mengambil alih makan malam kali ini karena itulah dia memilih untuk tidur."

Sunghee melepas apronnya dan menggantungnya di kursi Jaejoong lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang makan. Mengetahui Sunghee akan pergi, Jaejoong sengaja menghadangnya dan mencengkeram lengan kirinya, "Pekerjaanmu di sini belum selesai, Sunghee sshi"

"Aku akan membangunkan Yunho sshi. Singkirkan tanganmu dari lenganku." Bukannya mengikuti permintaan Sunghee, Jaejoong justru mempererat cengkeramannya dan sedikit menariknya ke atas.

"Semalam kau sudah lancang membuka kamarnya, tidak akan kubiarkan kau membukanya untuk kedua kali." Jaejoong sedikit mendorong lengan Sunghee saat melepas cengkeramannya, membuat Sunghee harus mundur beberapa langkah.

"Mengapa? Apa kau takut begitu aku membukanya, Yunho sshi akan memilihku untuk tidur di sebelahnya?" Sunghee memegangi lengan yang baru saja dicengkeram Jaejoong. Sekalipun berstatus uke tetapi Jaejoong tetaplah seorang namja, membuatnya merasa kesakitan.

"Kau sangat percaya diri. Jujur saja aku lebih mengkhawatirkan kandunganmu jika Yunho tau kau berani memasuki kamarnya. Apa dipikiranmu hanya berusaha membuat Yunho mendepakku dan memilihmu?"

"Jika itu terjadi, dimana letak kesalahannya?" Sunghee berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan tersenyum meremehkan, "Kita ini sama saja, Jaejoong sshi, hanya saja.. kau membuka kedua kakimu untuk Yunho sshi tetapi kau tidak kunjung mengandung." Tepat seperti dugannya, Jaejoong kembali terpancing emosi setiap kali dia membahas masalah kehamilan.

"Untuk seseorang yang tidak tau apa-apa kau cukup banyak bicara, Sunghee sshi. Setelah kau menyamakan posisi kita, kau juga menyamakan Yunho dengan appa dari kandunganmu? Bukankah kau berada di sini karena dia tidak ingin bertanggungjawab?" Jaejoong berusaha menekan emosinya dan kembali tersenyum menang saat melihat ekspresi Sunghee yang berubah menjadi marah. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan makan malamku, nafsu makanku sudah hilang."

"Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja…" Jaejoong membalikkan badannya saat mendengar suara dingin Sunghee, "…aku akui kau cukup tangguh untuk dikalahkan, Jaejoong sshi. Tidak heran lagi mengingat kau mendapat predikat mahasiswa tercerdas di angkatanmu, pasti pertahanan diri dan pola pikirmu sangat baik. Tetapi aku juga lulusan salah satu universitas di London, hanya mendengar gertakanmu tidak akan membuatku cepat putus asa." Sunghee menyeringai kepada Jaejoong, "Aku menyukai kompetisi.. bukankah juga sependapat denganku?"

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Sunghee dan sengaja mengintimidasi dengan membersihkan bahu yeoja di depannya. "Sayangnya.. Yunho bukanlah sebuah hadiah yang harus diperebutkan. Dialah orang yang berhak memilih, bukannya dipilih. Jung haraboji pernah mengatakan padaku jika selalu ada kemungkinan bagi siapapun untuk menjadi menantu keluarga Jung. Sekarang katakan padaku, Go Sunghee sshi.. kemungkinan apa yang membuatmu sangat yakin untuk menjadi seorang menantu keluarga Jung?"

Sunghee hanya menatap kedua mata Jaejoong tanpa mengatakan apapun, membuat Jaejoong tersenyum geli. "Aku tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan para Jung, tetapi sebagai anak yang terbiasa berada di lingkungan pebisnis setidaknya aku bisa menebak apa yang mereka pikirkan saat ini." Jaejoong mencondongkan badannya dan sedikit berbisik, "Karena kau telah menghiburku dengan ancamanmu, aku akan membocorkan sedikit pemikiranku. Aku rasa membuat usaha keluargamu mengalami krisis akan membuat permintaanmu tidak akan berlaku lagi. Bukankah keluargamu tidak mengetahui keadaanmu saat ini?"

Jaejoong tersenyum meremehkan saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Sunghee, "Aku sarankan kau bergerak cepat sebelum usaha keluarga benar-benar mengalami masalah." Sunghee menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang tersenyum menang. Begitu besar tekanan yang diberikan Kibum membuatnya tidak berpikir tentang berbagai kemungkinan yang akan dilakukan oleh keluarga Jung. Matanya terus mengikuti langkah kaki Jaejoong yang semakin menjauh darinya sampai akhirnya menghilang tertutup tembok.

Ucapan Jaejoong seolah menyadarkannya akan sesuatu. Kibum tidak hanya ingin dia menghilang dari kehidupan Jihan dan mengganggu hubungan Jaejoong, tetapi menginginkan dia benar-benar menghilang dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Sunghee menarik nafas dan menghempaskannya pelan, dia berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Dia melakukan beberapa kali dan terakhir mengusap perutnya yang masih rata lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Tidak jauh dari ruang makan, Changmin mengamati setiap gerak gerik Sunghee dan Jaejoong. Dahinya mengerut melihat Sunghee berusaha menenangkan diri dan mengusap perutnya. "Dia terlihat sangat menjaga kandungannya." Changmin masih memperhatikan Sunghee dan memikirkan beberapa pertanyaan di kepalanya. Jika Sunghee begitu menjaga kandungannya maka ada dua kemungkinan, pertama dia memang benar ingin dinikahi oleh Yunho atau kedua dia sangat mencintai appa dari kandungannya.

.

.

.

Yeonhee memasuki dapur, berniat mencuci piring obat milik Jung haraboji ketika melihat Jaejoong sibuk dengan bahan-bahan masakan di depannya, "Memasak untuk makan malam?"

Jaejoong menghentikan gerakan tangannya memotong sosis saat mendengar seseorang memasuki dapur, "Yeonhee imo." Perhatian Jaejoong kembali fokus pada masakan di depannya, "Aku berniat makan malam bersama tetapi yeoja itu merusak suasana hatiku jadi aku memilih makan malam bersama Yunho."

Yeonhee mendekat dan melihat porsi makanan yang cukup untuk tiga sampai empat orang, "Bukankah itu terlalu banyak untuk kalian?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Setiap kali melihatku berdiri di dapur, Changmin akan datang tanpa diminta. Dia tidak akan membiarkan kami makan sebelum masakannya jadi."

"Ada yang bisa imo bantu?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah lama tidak memasak untuk Yunnie, hari ini dia sangat kelelahan jadi aku ingin membuatnya lebih baik dengan masakanku sendiri." Jaejoong tersenyum kearah Yeonhee lalu kembali fokus pada masakannya, dia tetap berterima kasih kepada Yeonhee yang sudah menawarinya bantuan. "Tapi imo bisa menemaniku di sini, dapur ini terlalu sepi jika aku berada di sini sendirian." Yeonhee mengangguk lalu melakukan tujuannya untuk mencuci piring obat Jihoon.

Jaejoong mengambil satu piring kecil dan diisi udang pedas manis yang sudah matang beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia berjalan menuju Yeonhee dan memintanya untuk mencicipinya, "Ini enak."

"Ini untuk Changmin. Yunnie mempunyai sedikit masalah dengan lambungnya, aku tidak menggunakan rasa yang kuat seperti masakan untuk orang lain." Jaejoong mengambil satu teko dan mengisinya dengan air lalu memanaskannya.

"Yunho sshi mengetahui hal ini?" Yeonhee beralih duduk di seberang Jaejoong dan memperhatikan gerakan terampil putranya.

"Tidak. Dia akan memakan apapun yang aku masak tetapi aku selalu memperhatikan makanan yang dia pilih. Jika saja imo tau dia tidak pernah memilih makanan dan itu justru membuatku ketakutan setiap kali dia makan tanpa diriku." Yeonhee hanya tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Jaejoong, terutama melihat wajah sebal Jaejoong yang terlihat lucu.

"Apa Joongie sering memasak bersama Kim eomma di rumah?"

"Tidak. Kim halmoni dan Choi halmoni yang mengajari Joongie memasak." Suasana dapur hening untuk beberapa saat. Baik Yeonhee maupun Jaejoong terlihat tidak ingin membicarakannya lebih jauh. Yeonhee menatap sendu kearah putranya, selama ini dia mengerti Jaejoong pasti melewati masa yang sulit selama berada di dalam rumah keluarga Kim.

Jaejoong mengambil gelas dan memberikan teh panas kepada Yeonhee yang masih menatapnya sendu. "Ini teh kesukaan appa Joongie. Appa sering mengajak Joongie minum bersama dan setelah itu entah mengapa Joongie merasa lebih tenang."

"Terima kasih" Yeonhee meminum seteguk dan dia mengamati gelas teh di tangannya. Dia tentu masih ingat saat Siwon sering membuatkannya teh ini selama dia mengandung Jaejoong. Rasanya masih sama dan terasa sangat familiar.

"Apa imo sudah merasa lebih tenang?" Jaejoong tersenyum melihat ekspresi bingung Yeonhee saat ini, "Sejak masuk dapur, Joongie bisa melihat imo terlihat memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. Apa sekarang merasa sedikit tenang?"

"Ya, terima kasih Joongie." Senyum Jaejoong mengembang saat melihat Yeonhee tersenyum kepadanya.

"Apa itu berat?" Jaejoong menatap sekilas kearah Yeonhee lalu menuangkan masakannya ke dalam piring besar perlahan-lahan.

"Aku merindukan putraku. Mungkin saat ini dia seumuran denganmu dan Changmin." Yeonhee mengatakannya dengan pelan setelah bergulat sekian menit dengan batinnya.

"Imo mempunyai putra? Yunnie pernah mengatakan jika imo sudah merawat Jung halmoni sejak Changmin kecil. Dimana putra imo sekarang?" Jaejoong menaruh peralatan kotor ke dalam tempat cuci. Dia melirik kearah Yeonhee yang menatap sendu ke arah teh, Jaejoong merasa Yeonhee enggan mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya dan dia tidak perlu menanyakannya lagi, "Tidak perlu dijawab, Joongie pasti sudah kelewatan."

"Dia sudah bahagia bersama keluarga barunya." Yeonhee tersenyum miris kearah Jaejoong. Nyatanya Jaejoong sudah bahagia dengan keluarga Jung dan dia akan membantu Jaejoong mencapai tujuannya.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju Yeonhee dan memeluknya dari samping, membuat tubuh Yeonhee mendadak kaku. "Imo bisa menganggap Joongie seperti putra imo. Mulai sekarang Joongie akan memanggil imo menjadi eomma"

"Joongie, imo rasa ini sudah terlalu jauh. Yunho dan keluarga Kim pasti tidak akan menyukainya." Yeonhee melepas pelukan Jaejoong dan berdiri di depan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Jika Yunho tidak mempersalahkannya, imo tidak bisa lari dari panggilanku."

"Chagiya.." Yeonhee dan Jaejoong menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Yun, kau sudah bangun?" Yunho mengangguk dan memberikan ciuman kilat di pelipis Jaejoong.

"Aku merasa sangat lapar." Yunho berjalan kearah piring masakan Jaejoong dan menundukkan badannya, mencium aroma masakan Jaejoong, "Aromanya enak sekali."

"Panggilkan Changmin, aku akan menyiapkannya untuk kita." Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho lalu mengambil piring dan memindahkannya ke meja makan, "Ah, Yun.. Yeonhee imo ternyata memiliki seorang putra seumuran denganku."

"Benarkah? Aku baru tau" Yunho melihat kearah Yeonhee yang terlihat sedikit salah tingkah.

"Aku ingin memanggilnya eomma tetapi imo keberatan. Imo mengatakan jika kau tidak akan menyukainya." Yunho menatap kearah Jaejoong yang mempoutkan bibirnya lalu melihat kearah Yeonhee yang tersenyum kaku kearahnya.

Yunho berjalan menuju Jaejoong sambil membawa dua piring udang asam manis, "Imo mungkin merasa tidak nyaman, Boo."

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap kearah Yeonhee.

Yunho melirik kearah Yeonhee yang hanya diam melihat kearah Jaejoong. "Ehem" Yunho berdehem, memberi isyarat kepada Yeonhee untuk pergi meninggalkan dapur. Entah mengapa dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Yeonhee malam ini.

"Imo akan memanggil Changmin." Yeonhee membungkuk sebentar lalu keluar dari ruang makan, meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong berdua.

"Kau benar-benar ingin memanggil eomma pada imo?" Jaejoong mengangguk semangat, "Mengapa?"

"Entahlah. Saat mendengar imo mengatakan putranya sudah bahagia dengan keluarga baru, Joongie merasa sedih." Yunho bisa mendengar Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Setiap kali membahas masalah keluarga, Jaejoong selalu berada di suasana hati yang tidak baik. Dia tidak ingin Jaejoong merasa sedih tetapi dia bisa melihat Yeonhee merasa tidak nyaman.

Yunho tersenyum jahil, dia sengaja mengambil udang dengan saus yang lebih merah dan memakannya dengan cepat, membuat Jaejoong reflek memkik dan memukul lengannya dengan keras, "Yak, jangan dimakan itu saus pedas!"

.

.

.

Siwon menatap layar laptop yang berisikan deretan angka. Tangan kanannya mengusap matanya yang terasa lelah karena terus menatap kearah laptop. "Hah," Siwon mendesah dan menyandarkan badannya di kursi kerja, merilekskan badannya yang terasa tegang. Matanya melirik handphone yang bergetar, sudah cukup larut jika seseorang ingin menelponnya.

Dahinya mengerut melihat nomor yang asing di handphonenya, terlebih orang itu menelpon ke handphone pribadinya. "Yeobsehyo?"

" _Di mana Kibum oppa?"_ Badan Siwon kembali menegang mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya. Choi Yeon Hee.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Oppa bertanya sebagai kakak iparku, mantan kekasihku, atau appa dari putraku?"_ Siwon tidak menjawab, bahkan dia tidak mempunyai jawaban dari pertanyaan sederhana Yeonhee. _"Lucu sekali, memangnya apa posisiku sampai berhak bertanya seperti ini"_

Siwon mendesah pelan, "Yeonhee ya…"

" _Ada sesuatu hal yang harus kita bicarakan dan ini menyangkut masalah Jaejoongie. Kita tidak bisa membicarakannya via telepon. Aku akan mengirimkan nama tempatnya besok pagi saat oppa perjalanan ke perusahaan."_

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Jaejoongie?"

"Yeobo, saat ini sudah larut.. apa pekerjaanmu masih banyak?" Baik Yeonhee maupun Siwon mendadak diam mendengar suara Kibum yang memasuki ruangan kerja Siwon.

Yeonhee tersenyum dari seberang, dia menebak Siwon pasti sangat terkejut sampai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. _"Selamat malam oppa"_

"Baik saya mengerti Lee sshi. Kita akan membicarakannya besok di perusahaan Anda, selamat malam." Siwon memaksakan senyumnya kearah Kibum yang menunggu di depan pintu. Dia meletakkan handphonenya dan kembali menatap layar laptopnya, "Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu larut. Besok kau harus bekerja lagi." Siwon mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Kibum sampai pintu ruangannya kembali tertutup. Begitu Kibum pergi, Siwon kembali menatap handphone nya. Setelah 22 tahun menghilang, Siwon merasa Yeonhee pasti mempunyai alasan yang kuat untuk kembali menunjukkan dirinya. Pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Siwon saat ini adalah… Mengapa?

.

.

.

Yoochun menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman di kursi ruangannya. Bibirnya tersenyum mendengarkan rekaman suara yang baru saja masuk di handphone nya. Hanya dalam waktu sehari, dia bisa mendapatkan rekaman yang dia inginkan.

" _Siapa kau?"_

" _Aku teman Kim Hyunjoong, sopir keluarga Kim"_

" _Aaaa.. Hyunjoong sshi.. hiks. Namja itu benar-benar bodoh, bagaimana bisa dia menganggap majikannya menyukainya? Bodoh hik"_

" _Darimana kau mengetahuinya? Itu rahasianya dan hanya sedikit orang yang tau"_

" _Dia mengatakannya sendiri padaku."_

" _Untuk apa dia mengatakannya padamu?"_

" _Tentu saja karena uang.. buat saja dia mabuk maka semua rahasianya akan terbongkar dengan mudah.. hik"_

" _Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"_

" _Tidak! Hik aku.. tidak akan memberitaumu~~"_

" _Kenapa? Apa dia orang penting?"_

" _Tentu saja. Dia putra keluarga Kim, tentu saja dia orang penting hik.. dan tentunya sangat kaya. Dia memberiku uang yang sangat banyak, bahkan hik lebih banyak dari gaji yang diberikan dongsaengnya untukku hahaha"_

" _Jadi namja yang menyuruhmu bernama Kim Jihan sshi?"_

" _Yak! Sudah kubilang hik aku tidak akan memberitaumu! Pergi sana!"_

Yoochun menyeringai, tidak sia-sia dia membayar mahal orang kepercayaannya. Informasi yang baru saja dia terima sangatlah berharga. "Kim Jihan.. tidak hanya file rekaman kau juga mengirim Sunghee masuk ke dalam keluarga Jung. Kali ini pintar sekali, tetapi juga terlalu nekat."

Yoochun mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan kuku telunjuknya, "Go Sunghee.. bagaimanapun caranya aku harus menemukan sesuatu dari yeoja ini. Tapi bagaimana? Berpikirlah Park Yoochun.. guanakan akalmu untuk berpikir.." Yoochun melirik kearah handphone nya dan seringaian muncul dari bibir kirinya. Pegawai panti itu benar, buat saja dia mabuk maka semua rahasia akan terbongkar dengan mudahnya.

"Kau yang mengawali ini semua Jihan, jangan salahkan aku jika kau mendapat banyak balasan karena perbuatanmu" Yoochun mengambil handphonenya dan menelpon kembali orang kepercayaannya, "Aku mempunyai pekerjaan baru untukmu."

"Ikuti Kim Jihan sshi, jika dia memasuki club ataupun pub segera hubungi aku dan tunggu sampai aku sampai di sana."

Yoochun mematikan telponnya dan bersiul senang, senyumnya terasa sangat lebar membayangkan informasi yang akan dia terima, "Sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan."

.

.

.

Yeonhee tersenyum melihat Siwon mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat, tentu saja namja di depannya ini merasa gugup duduk berdua bersamanya di restoran setelah 22 tahun berlalu, "Tidak perlu gugup oppa. Aku sudah meminta seseorang untuk memastikan kau tidak diikuti seseorang."

Siwon meminum air mineral di depannya, "Apa yang ingin kau katakan tentang Jaejoongie?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa hari terakhir dan dia ingin memanggilku eomma. Menurut oppa apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Di mana kau bertemu Jaejoongie?" Yeonhee mengeringai melihat ekspresi terkejut Siwon. Bukan hanya terkejut, ada nada ketakutan yang bisa Yeonhee dengar.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku menolak permintaannya untuk memanggilku eomma." Siwon menatap serius kearah Yeonhee yang terlihat santai mengeluarkan selembar foto dari dalam tasnya. Dia berusaha menebak dibalik ekspresi tenang yang ditunjukkan Yeonhee, "Go Sunghee, satu-satunya alasan yang membuatku harus sedekat ini dengan Jaejoongie" Siwon menatap foto yeoja yang diberikan Yeonhee, "Oppa pernah melihatnya?"

"Tidak."

"Dia sedang mengandung dan meminta Yunho untuk menikahinya." Siwon menatap terkejut kearah Yeonhee, kejutan apa lagi yang dikatakan eomma dari putra bungsunya, "Itu bukan anak Yunho. Kekasihnya tidak ingin bertanggungjawab sehingga dia mengajukan permintaan itu. Saat ini dia tinggal di rumah keluarga Jung bersama Yunho dan Jaejoongie."

Siwon sedikit lega mendengar bayi itu bukan anak Yunho tetapi dia tetap mengkhawatirkan keadaan putranya, "Jaejoongie juga ada di rumah keluarga Jung? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia lulusan terbaik di angkatannya tentu saja dia bisa bertahan dengan kondisi saat ini. Jaejoongie sangat pintar, dia terlihat bisa membalik keadaan dengan sangat cepat.. terlihat sangat terbiasa." Siwon hanya diam mendengar sindiran yang jelas-jelas Yeonhee tunjukkan kepadanya. Yeonhee muncul saat Jaejoong berada di keadaan sulit saat ini, bukan tidak mungkin dia mengawasi Jaejoong selama ini, "Keluarga Jung sangat menyukai Jaejoongie, oppa tidak perlu khawatir mereka akan mendepak Joongie dari daftar calon menantu mereka."

"Bagaimana dengan yeoja ini? Dia memiliki hubungan yang dekat dengan keluarga Jung?"

"Tidak. Dia ada di sana untuk bersembunyi."

"Apa ada yang bisa menghentikan yeoja itu?"

"Dari awal pun Jihoon sshi bisa menolak permintaan yeoja itu." Yeonhee melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menyandarkan badannya di kursi, "Harabojinya sudah menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membangun pabrik ikan keluarga Go. Alasan Jihoon sshi membiarkan Sunghee masuk rumah keluarga Jung adalah mencari tau alasan dibalik semua ini. Berurusan dengan keluarga Jung tidak selalu memberimu keuntungan."

Siwon menyipitkan pandangannya, Yeonhee terlihat memahami keadaannya dengan sangat baik, "Kau sepertinya tau banyak tentang hal ini."

"Jaejoongie adalah anak yang cerdas karena memiliki bumonim yang sama-sama pintar. Apa oppa pikir setelah keluar dari Chungnam tanpa membawa banyak uang, aku akan hidup sangat menderita?"

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, pembicaraan yang menyangkut masa lalu mereka pasti tidak akan pernah berakhir dengan baik,"Apa ini berhubungan dengan Jaejoongie yang ingin memanggilmu eomma?"

"Kenapa oppa harus marah? Aku adalah eommanya bukan?" Yeonhee menyeringai, "Aku masih menghormati Kibum oppa sebagai eomma sahnya sekalipun dialah yang menyuruhku pergi tepat saat Jaejoongie berusia 2 tahun. Jika aku tau dia memperlakukan Jaejoongie dengan tidak baik, aku akan membawa putraku bersamaku"

"Saat ini aku sedang berusaha memperbaiki semuanya. Apa kau pikir aku tidak tertekan selama ini melihat perlakuan Kibummie pada Joongie? Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk melakukan apapun asal Joongie dapat terlahir di dunia dan Kibummie memintaku untuk diam. Joongie putraku tetapi aku harus memeluknya ketika Kibummie tidak ada di sana."

"Apa Jaejongie tau tentang semua ini?"

Siwon berpikir beberapa saat, Jaejoong sudah mengetahuinya tetapi Yeonhee sepertinya tidak mengerti hal ini. Yeonhee mengatakan Jaejoong ingin memanggilnya eomma, ini menunjukkan mereka mempunyai hubungan yang sangat baik. Siwon tidak ingin membuat kesempatan Jaejoong untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang Yeonhee kembali terputus karena dirinya, "Tidak, Jaejoong hanya tau Kibum membencinya karena masalah keartisannya yang harus meredup setelah kelahiran Jaejoong."

Yeonhee menarik nafas lega, Jaejoong tidak boleh mengetahui apapun yang menyangkut masa lalu orang tuanya. "Aku harus pergi."

"Yeonhee ya.." Siwon menahan tangan Yeonhee, "Aku minta maaf. Semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika aku tidak memulainya."

"Aku mencintaimu oppa.." Yeonhee melepaskan tangan Siwon. Dia tersenyum melihat ekspresi terkejut Siwon, "..tapi itu dulu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, sekarang cintaku hanya milik Jaejoongie. Aku menunjukkan diriku pun karena dirinya. Jika oppa ingin meminta maaf, katakan itu pada Jaejoongie."

Sebelum meninggalkan tempat, Yeonhee kembali menatap Siwon yang tetap berdiri di tempatnya, "Jihan sempat satu sekolah dengan Sunghee di tingkat menengah atas, jika oppa memang ingin memperbaiki semuanya mungkin bisa dimulai dari putra kebanggaan Kibum oppa."

Siwon kembali duduk dan melihat foto yeoja yang diberikan Yeonhee. "Go Sunghee"

.

.

.

Yoochun berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Orang kepercayaannya baru saja mengatakan Jihan berada di salah satu pub tetapi ada satu masalah yang belum dia pikirkan sebelumnya. Bagaimana dia meminta ijin kepada Junsu? Istrinya itu tidak boleh mengetahui apapun masalah ini terutama hal ini menyangkut Jihan dan Jaejoong. Yoochun menghembuskan nafasnya berat, apapun alasannya dia harus bisa keluar malam ini.

Junsu berada di ruang keluarga bersama Jungsoo dan Yoohwan saat melihat Yoochun turun dari tangga. Dilihat dari senyumnya, suasana hati Yoochun pasti sangatlah baik, "Kau mau kemana, Chun?"

"Temanku ingin mengajakku bertemu sebentar, eomma." Yoochun mencium pelipis Junsu, "Aku akan segera kembali, ini tidak akan lama."

"Yak hyung, bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengan temanmu? Suie hyung sedang hamil saat ini?" Junsu tertawa riang kearah Yoohwan dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Tidak masalah, Hwannie. Ada eomma dan kau di sini, aku pasti baik-baik saja." Yoochun kembali mencium pelipis Junsu, "Lagipula Chunnie tidak pergi setiap hari. Sesekali dia membutuhkan hiburan dengan pergi bersama teman-temannya."

"Terima kasih, yeobo."

"Ahh, bawa sopir saja yeobo. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa sekalipun kau hanya minum satu atau dua gelas." Yoochun terkejut mendengar permintaan istrinya, rencananya bisa saja gagal jika Junsu tidak mengijinkannya keluar tetapi keberuntungan benar-benar memihak padanya.

"Aku akan cepat pulang." Junsu mengangguk dan memberikan ciuman kilat di bibir Yoochun. Dia berjalan dengan cepat sebelum Junsu berubah pikiran mengingat suasana hati istrinya cepat berubah semenjak kehamilannya.

.

.

.

Siwon melihat seorang pelayan berlari menuju ruang depan. Jam di dinding menunjukkan sudah lebih dari tengah malam tetapi pelayan terlihat terburu-buru menuju ruang depan.

"Hahahaha" Siwon berjalan mendekati sumber keributan dan melihat pelayan memapah tubuh Jihan yang sudah sempoyongan. Kakinya refleks berlari menuju kamar Jihan dan membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Dia pulang bersama siapa?" Siwon merapikan bantal Jihan dan menyamankan posisi putranya.

"Yoochun sshi mengantarnya sampai teras rumah, Tuan. Dia langsung pulang karena Junsu sshi sudah menunggunya di rumah" Setelah membantu melepas sepatu Jihan, pelayan tersebut memohon diri untuk keluar ruangan.

Siwon menatap datar kearah Jihan. Diantara ketiga putranya, Jihan adalah anak yang paling sering mabuk setiap kali dia mendapatkan masalah. Siwon merapikan selimut putranya ketika Jihan menggumamkan sesuatu. Dahinya mengerut karena tidak mendengar gumaman Jihan dengan jelas. Dia mendekatkan telinganya di mulut Jihan dan sesaat tubuhnya menegang mendengar nama yang disebut-sebut putranya, Go Sunghee.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoochun mengerutkan dahinya sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah mengingat setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut saudara iparnya. Dugaannya salah, Jihan tidak terlibat apapun dengan keberadaan Sunghee di dalam rumah keluarga Jung.

" _Aku mencintainya tetapi hik kenapa dia meninggalkanku? Dia kembali ke London hik dan mengatakan hik akan menikah dengan orang lain! Kau tau, hatiku hancur! Hik. Dia… dia mengatakan akan terus bersamaku tetapi…"_

Yoochun mendesah kesal, Jihan bahkan menangis ketika membicarakan masalah Sunghee. Dia sangat yakin Jihan adalah orang dibalik keberadaan Sunghee diantara Yunho dan Jaejoong tetapi Jihan justru terlihat seperti seorang pesakitan. Orang mabuk cenderung mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya dan Yoochun merasa sangat kesal saat ini.

"Permainan apa lagi ini. Jika bukan Jihan lalu siapa?" Yoochun memukul kemudinya dengan sangat kesal. "Tidak, pasti ada sesuatu yang hilang. Aku yakin Jihan pasti mempunyai sesuatu yang belum sempat dia ucapkan. Instingku tidak pernah salah, Jihan pasti ada dibalik semua ini."

Yoochun mengingat ucapan Yunho yang mengatakan Sunghee sedang hamil dan kekasihnya tidak ingin bertanggungjawab. Jika mendengar ucapan Jihan, saudara iparnya ini justru terkesan ditinggalkan begitu saja. "Go Sunghee, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Yoochun mengambil handphonenya dan menelpon orang kepercayaannya, "Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Temukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan yeoja bernama Go Sunghee. Aku akan memberikan banyak bonus."

Begitu telpon terputus, Yoochun menelpon seseorang yang dirasa sangat bisa menjadi rekannya kali ini. "Heechul imo, aku rasa imo akan tertarik jika mendengar ucapanku setelah ini. Hal ini ada hubungannya dengan yeoja bernama Go Sunghee…" Yoochun menyeringai saat mendengar suara antusias dari seberang.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Butterfly

Author : jungnari

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : M

Note : Ini murni fiksi pemikiran Nari. Kebosanan di tengah cerita, bukan tanggung jawab Nari, ne..

 **Yang ngga suka ama pairingnya, close aja ne** **J**

.

.

.

Suasana sarapan di rumah keluarga Kim terlihat sepi seperti biasa. Tidak ada suasana ceria seperti saat Junsu masih tinggal bersama keluarga Kim maupun sindiran-sindiran yang dikeluarkan Kibum saat Jaejoong ada di sana. Siwon menatap kearah Jihan yang memakan sup ikan pedas untuk mengurangi efek mabuk semalam.

"Appa perhatikan kau hanya mabuk jika mendapat masalah, apa ada masalah yang menganggumu akhir-akhir ini?" Jihan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Siwon dan Kibum bergantian.

"Tidak ada, appa" Jihan menatap Kibum yang memberi isyarat untuk meminta maaf pada Siwon, "Maafkan aku"

"Semalam Yoochun mengantarmu pulang. Kau beruntung karena Yoochun juga berada di tempat yang sama denganmu."

"Aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya" Kibum menatap suami dan anaknya bergantian, berpikir untuk menghentikan pembicaraan yang terkesan sangat kaku.

"Yoochun? Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengan Yoochun? Saat ini Suie sedang mengandung."

"Eomma tidak perlu khawatir. Yoochun mengatakan Junsu memberinya ijin, lagipula dia hanya bertemu dengan temannya. Dia mengatakan akan pulang lebih cepat dan tidak akan minum. Aku tidak tau jika dia harus mengantarku terlebih dahulu." Kibum hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum saat melihat Siwon kembali fokus pada sarapannya.

Siwon menatap menu sarapannya, dia ingat Jihan menggumamkan nama yang disebut Yeonhee. Pagi ini dia harus memulai mencari informasi mengenai yeoja itu, "Semalam kau menggumamkan satu nama, Go Sunghee, apa dia kekasihmu?"

Pertanyaan Siwon membuat Kibum dan Jihan menghentikan kegiatannya. Kibum bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut putranya sebelum berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan, "Bukan appa, dia hanya temanku."

"Kau mabuk dan memanggil namanya, apa dia benar-benar bukan kekasihmu?" Siwon mengerutkan dahinya, dia bisa menebak Jihan menyembunyikan sesuatu hanya dari ekspresinya. Dia memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jihan tetapi dia mengenal betul karakter putra sulungnya.

Kibum meletakkan sumpitnya dan berusaha bersikap tenang, "Jihan~a, kau mempunyai kekasih? Omo, kenapa harus menyembunyikannya dari appa dan eomma? Suie sudah menikah dan Jaejoong… sepertinya keluarga Jung sangat serius dengan hubungan mereka. Sudah waktunya untukmu mencari pasangan. Tidak perlu menyembunyikannya, kapan kau mengenalkannya pada kami?" Kibum berusaha berakting sebaik mungkin, terlebih Siwon terlihat setuju dengan ucapannya.

"Dia bukan kekasihku, eomma. Dia… akan menikah dengan orang lain." Kibum menggenggam tangan Siwon dan menggelengkan kepala saat melihat suaminya akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jika dia menolakmu, mungkin dia memang bukan yang terbaik untukmu." Kibum menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya, "Kita hentikan saja pembicaraan ini. Habiskan supmu, eomma tidak ingin kau sakit hanya karena seorang yeoja yang… tidak tau diri itu."

Siwon menatap Kibum yang menatap lurus kearah Jihan. Dia mengerutkan dahinya, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Kibum tidak akan berhenti mencari informasi mengenai apapun yang berhubungan dengan Jihan maupun Junsu tetapi saat ini dia justru memintanya untuk berhenti bertanya.

' _Jihan sempat satu sekolah dengan Sunghee di tingkat menengah atas.'_

Siwon kembali memakan sarapannya. Dia kembali menatap Jihan dan berpikir akan lebih mencari informasi mengenai Sunghee tanpa keberadaan Kibum disekitar mereka. Tatapannya beralih pada Kibum yang terlihat tenang dan membuatnya merasa sangat yakin jika ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Kibum melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Siwon ketika mereka berjalan menuju mobil di teras. Dia tau Siwon pasti merasa aneh dengan sikap tenangnya saat mereka sarapan karena itulah dia harus berakting sebaik mungkin setelah ini, "Aku tau kau pasti penasaran dengan sikapku tadi, yeobo." Siwon menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga dengan Kibum, "Setelah ini aku akan mencari tau tentang yeoja itu dari Jihan. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya pagi ini karena.. sepertinya Jihan benar-benar merasa patah hati."

"Ya, kau benar" Kibum tersenyum lalu merapikan dasi Siwon, "Aku tidak akan melepaskan Jihan kali ini. Bagaimana bisa aku sebagai eomma nya tidak mengetahui hal ini? Ck, aku akan membuatnya mengakui semuanya."

Siwon tersenyum dan mencium sekilas bibir Kibum, dia merasa menyesal terlalu cepat berpikiran yang buruk tentang istrinya, "Baiklah, aku percayakan masalah ini padamu, yeobo. Jangan terlalu keras padanya, aku tidak ingin dia terus mabuk-mabukan setiap malam."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Siwon dan Kibum sama-sama tersenyum, " _Kajja,_ aku tidak ingin kalian terlambat masuk." Dibalik senyumannya, Kibum menyeringai samar saat merasakan kecurigaan Siwon padanya menghilang.

.

.

.

Changmin memberi hormat kearah Hangeng lalu berjalan menuju appanya yang memakai jasnya. Dia mengamati setiap gerakan appanya, sekretarisnya baru saja mengatakan Hangeng memanggilnya tetapi kepala keluarga Jung itu justru bersiap untuk pergi.

"Appa memanggilku?" Hangeng berjalan tersenyum saat berjalan menuju kearah Chagmin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kau suka memancing?" Changmin mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Hangeng yang menurutnya aneh, "Temani appa memancing, sekretarismu mengatakan kau tidak ada jadwal rapat hari ini." Changmin belum sempat menjawab saat Hangeng melewatinya dan keluar dari ruangan. Dia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain mengikuti permintaan aneh appanya.

.

.

.

Yoochun duduk di sofa ruangannya sambil mengamati gerakan ikan yang berenang di dalam akuarium. Tangan kirinya mengenggam handphone yang terhubung dengan Yunho, "Aku sudah mendapatkan informasinya. Jihan adalah orang dibalik file rekaman yang dikirim ke handphonemu."

" _Ck, namja itu benar-benar…"_

Yoochun menyeringai mendengarkan gerutuan sahabatnya, "Aku sarankan kau tidak perlu memberitau Jaejoongie mengenai masalah ini. Kalian berencana untuk memiliki anak secepatnya, bukan? Pastikan saja Jaejoongie tidak merasa tertekan dengan semua kondisi ini."

" _Bukankah kau merasa namja itu sudah melewati batas? Aku akan membuat perhitungan tersendiri dengannya."_

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan menyelesaikan sisanya. Kau bisa menggunakan hal ini untuk menekannya, bukankah cara terbaik untuk balas dendam adalah membalas perbuatannya dengan kebaikan?" Yoochun tidak tahan untuk tersenyum mendengar ucapannya sendiri, otaknya terlalu cepat bekerja untuk hal-hal seperti ini, "Temui aku jika kau ingin mendengar rekamannya, terlalu beresiko jika aku mengirimkan file nya padamu."

" _Baiklah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih sudah membantuku."_

"Aku benar-benar akan menghajarmu jika kau membuat Jaejoongie sakit lagi." Yoochun benar-benar masih merasa kesal jika mengingat Jaejoong sampapi pingsan karena Yunho.

" _Ne, aku tau."_

Yoochun memutuskan telponnya dan meletakkan handphone nya di meja lalu tersenyum kepada seseorang yang duduk di sofa seberangnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada dan menunjukkan senyuman khasnya yang arogan namun menawan. "Kau tidak memberitau jika Jihan masih mempunyai hubungan dengan Sunghee?"

"Aku rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat, imo." Yoochun tersenyum menatap Heechul, "Yunho memang jenius tetapi dia tidak setenang Hangeng samchon. Memberinya kabar setengah-setengah hanya membuatnya merasa marah, itu tidak akan baik untuk dirinya." Yoochun mengetuk-ngetuk kursi sofa dengan telunjuknya, "Bukannya tokoh utama kita hanya perlu memfokuskan diri untuk segera menikah? Hah, aku masih berharap Jaejoong akan mengandung setelah mereka menikah."

Heechul menyeringai melihat ekspresi Yoochun yang berpura-pura putus asa, "Kau sama jeniusnya dengan Yunho dan setenang suamiku tetapi… kau cukup vulgar. Kau mengakui jika ide imo untuk mendorong mereka memiliki anak bukanlah ide yang buruk, bukan?" Keduanya sama-sama tertawa mendengar ucapan Heechul.

.

.

.

Changmin menatap sekelilingnya dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Hangeng pasti mempunyai alasan untuk mengajaknya memancing di saat mereka seharusnya bekerja. Kecurigaannya dimulai ketika Hangeng memintanya untuk mengganti jas kerja dengan kaos dan celana pendek.

"Sebenarnya apa yang appa rencanakan?" Hangeng tersenyum kepada Changmin dan menunjuk suatu arah dengan dagunya.

"Bersikaplah normal, tempat ini mungkin sudah diawasi." Changmin mengerutkan dahi, semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan appanya.

"Jung sshi, Anda sudah datang." Hangeng dan Changmin menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat seseorang namja paruh baya mendekat dengan senyum mengembang, "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu, saya akan mengantar kalian ke tempat Go sshi."

"Terima kasih." Hangeng tidak mengucapkan apapun kepada Changmin, membuat putra bungsunya tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain mengikutinya tanpa mengurangi rasa curiga kepada appanya.

.

.

.

Yunho membuka pintu apartemen, diikuti Jaejoong yang terus menatapnya. Jaejoong tidak memutuskan tatapannya sejak Yunho membuka pintu, melepas sepatu, sampai memasuki apartemen. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada saat melihat Yunho melepas jas dan melemparkannya di sofa.

"Kita akan menginap di sini?" Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong dan menggeleng pelan, "Kita akan tinggal sini."

"Apa ada masalah?" Yunho mengangguk pasti, "Ada apa?"

"Badanku sangat lelah, sepertinya aku butuh mandi air hangat." Jaejoong berdecih pelan. Menurutnya Yunho benar-benar tidak lucu.

"Aku serius, Yun. Apa ada masalah? Kita baru satu minggu tinggal di rumah keluarga Jung dan sekarang kau ingin kita tinggal di sini lagi?."

"Aku juga serius, Boo. Badanku sangat lelah saat ini." Jaejoong mendengus pelan lalu berjalan melewati Yunho menuju kamar mereka. Yunho hanya tersenyum geli melihat Jaejoong sengaja berjalan dengan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya.

.

Jaejoong memperhatikan setiap gerakan Yunho yang sibuk membuat coklat panas. Kedua kakinya terlipat di atas kursi makan dan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, "Kau mengajakku makan malam di restoran, memaksaku ikut mandi bersama, dan sekarang membuatkanku coklat panas?"

"Bukannya ini hal yang normal? Kita sering melakukannya sebelum pindah ke rumah keluarga Jung." Yunho berjalan menuju Jaejoong dan duduk di kursi sebelahnya, "Kau tidak suka pindah kemari lagi?"

"Aku menyukainya.." Jaejoong meminum coklat panasnya, "… hanya saja di sini terasa lebih sepi."

"Aku akan memanggil pelayan keluarga Jung untuk membersihkan apartemen." Ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong spontan menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak nyaman jika ada orang lain memasuki apartemen ini." Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Yunho yang tersenyum geli, "Mereka akan menemukan hal-hal tidak wajar di sini." Yunho tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Kondisi berdua di apartemen memang menunjang sifat biologisnya yang terkadang tidak mengenal waktu dan tempat.

"Sayang sekali, aku sudah terlanjur menyukai sikap Sunghee sshi." Jaejoong menyeringai lalu meminum coklat panasnya lagi.

"Karena itulah kita kembali ke apartemen" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, "Kita mendapatkan masalah sejak yeoja itu memasuki rumah keluarga Jung. Menurutku akan lebih baik jika kita keluar dari masalah yang dia buat."

"Bagaimana bisa keluar begitu saja, Yun? Masalah ini menyangkut hubungan kita ke depan." Jaejoong menggeleng dan tidak setuju dengan pendapat Yunho.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, "Itu bukan masalah kita, perjanjian itu hanya melibatkan Jung haraboji dan Go haraboji. Lagipula pagi ini aku melihat appa dan Changmin keluar, aku rasa mereka sudah mulai melakukan sesuatu begitu juga dengan eomma."

"Tapi Yun.." Yunho menggeleng, "Mereka pasti melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Bukankah kita mempunyai masalah lain yang harus kita selesaikan sendiri tanpa bantuan mereka?" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, "Jung junior. Tidak hanya Sunghee sshi, bahkan Kibum eommonim tidak akan mengelak karena kehadirannya, kan?"

"Kau benar. Terkadang aku lupa jika eommonim tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang hubungan kita." Jaejoong memainkan jari telunjuk kirinya pada mulut gelas.

"Cincinmu itu.." Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang melihat ke cincin di jari manis tangan kirinya, "..aku ingin segera memindahkannya ke jari manis tangan kananmu."

Jaejoong tersedak lalu memukul bahu Yunho, "Yak! Ini cincin hadiah bukan cincin pertunangan. Kau belum benar-benar melamarku Jung Yunho."

Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memandang kearah lain. Senyumnya semakin mengembang melihat semburat merah di pipi Jaejoong. "Aku akan membuatmu tidak mempunyai jawaban lain saat aku melamarmu." Jaejoong melirik Yunho lalu kembali menatap kearah lain, berusaha menutupi sikap gugupnya.

"Tergantung bagaimana cara kau melamarku." gerutunya.

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam di rumah keluarga Jung sangat sepi tidak ada Hangeng, Changmin, Yunho, maupun Jaejoong. Heechul menatap kearah Sunghee yang terlihat tidak terganggu dengan keadaan sunyi malam ini. Berbagai pertanyaan seolah berputar di otak Heechul jika mengingat percakapannya dengan Yoochun siang ini. _Siapa Sunghee sebenarnya? Apa hubungannya dengan Jihan? Apa tujuannya masuk ke dalam keluarga Jung?_

Seorang pelayan memasuk ruang makan dan berbisik di sebelah Heechul, "Tuan besar Hangeng dan tuan muda Changmin baru saja sampai, nyonya."

"Terima kasih." Pelayan tersebut membungkuk hormat lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang terhenti.

Heechul berniat berdiri saat Hangeng menghentikannya, "Tidak perlu menyambutku. Habiskan makan malammu, yeobo."

Baik Jung haraboji, Heechul, Yeonhee, dan Sunghee menoleh ke arah Hangeng yang memasuki ruang makan dan memilih duduk di sebelah Heechul, "Kalian mengatakan akan makan malam di luar tetapi bagaimana bisa kalian sudah kembali?"

"Kami sudah makan malam eomma." Changmin memasuki ruang makan dan membungkuk sekilas kearah Jung haraboji, "Makan malam dengan ikan laut yang sangat segar. Aku bahkan sengaja membawa beberapa untuk dibawa pulang, koki bisa memasaknya untuk sarapan kita besok."

 _Ttuk_

Mata Sunghee melebar melihat ikan kalengan yang diletakkan Changmin di atas meja makan. Tatapannya beralih kepada Changmin yang terlihat jelas menyeringai kepadanya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat melihat ikan kalengan di depannya lagi.

' _Aku rasa membuat usaha keluargamu mengalami krisis akan membuat permintaanmu tidak akan berlaku lagi.'_

Sunghee menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Jaejoong mungkin benar, keluarga Jung sudah mulai mengintimidasinya dengan membawa produk pabrik keluarganya di depannya. Tangan kirinya meraba pelan perut datarnya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya akan tetap baik-baik saja.

"Ikan sangat baik untuk kandunganmu, Sunghee sshi. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya." Sunghee menatap Changmin yang tersenyum sinis kepadanya. Tangannya beralih meremat baju luar perutnya dan memaksakan senyumnya.

"Terima kasih, aku cukup terkejut kau memperhatikanku, Changmin sshi."

Changmin tertawa pelan, "Jangan khawatir, kami baru saja membuat kerjasama dengan pabrik ikan kalengan ini. Aku akan memberi sebanyak yang kau mau."

Yeonhee memperhatikan interaksi antara Changmin dan Sunghee lalu menoleh kearah Jung haraboji yang terlihat tersenyum puas. Dia berpikir kemungkinan jika ikan kalengan yang dibawa Chagmin adalah produk pabrik keluarga Go. Seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan perawat yang dianggap putrinya sendiri, Jung haraboji menatap kearah Yeonhee lalu mengangguk pelan membuat senyum Yeonhee mengembang.

.

.

.

Jaejoong kembali pada kegiatan rutinnya, memasak sarapan untuknya dan Yunho. Selama berada di rumah keluarga Jung, dia memang memasak beberapa kali tetapi berada di apartemen berdua bersama Yunho membuatnya merasa lebih bebas. Terutama untuk masalah baju, Jaejoong merasa jauh lebih nyaman memasak sarapan hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dan apron. Sekalipun dia tidak akan terlihat semenarik yeoja ketika mengenakan kemeja putih saja, tetapi Jaejoong merasa rasa percaya dirinya meningkat beberapa kali.

"Selamat pagi." Jaejoong tersenyum ketika Yunho memeluknya dari belakang. Dia menoleh kearah belakang dan memberikan ciuman kilat pada Yunho sebelum kembali fokus pada masakannya. "Setelah kembali dari rumah keluarga Jung dan melihatmu memasak pagi ini, aku jadi memikirkan sesuatu, Boo. Bagaimana jika kita tetap tinggal diapartemen sekalipun sudah menikah dan memiliki anak?"

Jaejoong menoleh sekilas kearah Yunho lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat sop tahu, "Tidak. Kau akan melupakan baby jika kita tetap tinggal di apartemen." Sikunya meninju pelan perut Yunho, "Mandilah Yun, sebentar lagi sarapannya akan segera siap. Kau ingin aku menyiapkan kimchi juga?"

"Sedikit saja." Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya dan menaruh dagunya di bahu Jaejoong, "Atau kita perlu menitipkan anak kita ke rumah keluarga Jung?"

"Yak!" Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan bersiap memukul Yunho tetapi kekasihnya itu sudah kabur terlebih dahulu. Dia justru mendengus kesal mendengar candaan Yunho. Pandangannya teralihkan ke arah atas meja karena melihat satu tangkai mawar merah dan boneka teddy bear berukuran kecil. Jaejoong mengecilkan api kompornya dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Tangannya terulur mengambil kertas kecil yang berada di depan boneka teddy bear.

 _-Selamat pagi, temukan hadiahmu di kantung handsome teddy-_

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan Yunho tetapi tetap saja mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sesuatu dari kantung teddy bear. Tawanya terlepas begitu saja melihat kertas kecil berisikan gambar mata sipit, bibir dengan lidah menjulur, dan tulisan 'blank'. "Aigoo kekanakan sekali."

"Aku tau, aku juga mencintaimu." Jaejoong tertawa melihat Yunho hanya memperlihatkan kepala dan dua jari dengan tanda _peace_ lalu menghilang dan terdengar suara lari menjauh. Tangannya mengambil satu tangkai mawar merah dan tersenyum senang, "Aku juga mencintaimu.." pandangannya beralih ke boneka teddy bear, "Yunnie bear"

.

.

.

Yeonhee membantu Jung haraboji berjalan menuju balkon kamar, menikmati hawa dingin tetapi terasa sangat segar. Keterbatasannya dalam bergerak membuat Jihoon hanya duduk di sofa balkon. Yeonhee merapikan letak selimut dan bantalan sofa agar Jung haraboji merasa senyaman mungkin untuk satu jam ke depan.

"Pagi ini Sunghee akan membuat sarapan, bantu dia di dapur. Aku akan baik-baik saja di sini" Jung haraboji mendesah pelan lalu tersenyum melihat kebun rumah keluarga Jung yang masih terlihat terawat sekalipun istrinya sudah meninggal.

"Hangeng oppa sepertinya sudah mulai melakukan sesuatu. Apa saya perlu menanyakan hal ini kepadanya, samchon?"

"Tentu saja." Jihoon menoleh kepada Yeonhee, "tetapi tanpa memberi tau mereka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Putraku terlalu lama berkutat dengan pekerjaan perusahaan, sesekali dia memerlukan sedikit hiburan."

Yeonhee ikut tersenyum ketika melihat Jung haraboji tersenyum. Dia masih ingat ketika Hangeng harus mendesah kesal karena Jung haraboji hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Siwon? Dia sudah memberimu kabar?" Yeonhee menggeleng pelan membuat Jung haraboji mengangguk mengerti, "Pergilah ke dapur, Sunghee pasti kesulitan saat ini."

"Saya permisi samchon." Selepas kepergian Yeonhee, Jung haraboji menghirup nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Pembicaraan yang menyinggung masalah Siwon tidak akan pernah berakhir dengan baik. "Dua puluh tahun sudah berlalu dan hubungan kalian masih belum membaik, padahal putra kalian akan segera menikah." gumamnya.

.

.

Yeonhee memasuki dapur dan melihat Sunghee hanya diam menatap kaleng ikan. Dia berdecih pelan lalu mengambil alih pisau yang dipegang Sunghee dan mulai membuka kalengnya. Beberapa menit berkutat dengan bahan masak, Yeonhee menoleh kearah Sunghee yang masih menatap meja kosong di depannya.

"Lebih baik kau duduk, bau ikan ini masih cukup amis. Perutmu bisa saja mual jika kau terus berdiri di sana." Seorang koki yang dipanggil Yeonhee memasuki dapur dan membantunya memasak sarapan. Yeonhee kembali menoleh kearah Sunghee dan menarik tangannya menjauhi dapur, "Lebih baik kau kembali ke kamar, aku akan menyiapkan bubur untukmu jika menu sarapan kali ini menganggumu."

"Saya baik-baik saja" Sunghee berusaha menunjukkan senyumnya yang terlihat sangat kaku.

"Ini aneh," Yeonhee melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Aku tidak melihat ketakutanmu saat Yunho dan Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumah ini. Sekarang, hanya melihat kaleng ikan sudah membuat kepercayaan dirimu menguap begitu saja?"

"Aku jadi penasaran apakah di rumah ini ada orang yang menyukaiku." Ucapan Sunghee membuat Yeonhee tersenyum mengejek. Dia tidak menjawab tetapi memilih meninggalkan Sunghee dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya di dapur.

Sunghee berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam, sekalipun tidak akan ada pelayan yang memasuki kamarnya tanpa diminta. Tangannya mengusap perut datarnya dan terus bermonolog, menenangkan diri.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja baby, kita akan baik baik saja." Sunghee mengigit bibirnya, perasaannya tidak tenang sejak semalam, "Kibum sshi tidak akan menolong, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sunghee mengambil buku catatannya dan berniat menghubungi salah satu temannya di London tetapi dia menghentikan niatnya begitu membuka buku catatannya, "Kibum sshi pasti menemukanku dengan mudah di London, hanya di rumah ini dia tidak akan menyentuhku tetapi…" Sunghee kembali duduk di ranjangnya dan menatap kosong ke depan.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berada di mobil setelah menghabiskan makan siang di salah satu restoran dekat perusahaan. Jaejoong merendahkan posisi duduknya dan memainkan kuku jari tangannya untuk mengusir rasa bosan karena terjebak lalu lintas yang padat.

"Besok sudah akhir pekan, Boo. Kau ingin kita pergi ke suatu tempat?" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya, "Kau ingin membeli sesuatu?"

"Aku ingin ke salon," Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho, "Pelayan tadi cantik sekali, kan?"

Yunho menatap sekilas kearah Jaejoong dan tersenyum geli melihat kekasihnya masih sedikit kesal karena Yunho sengaja menggodanya dengan memuji pelayan tadi di depannya, "Ya, dia cantik dan terlihat sangat lugu. Hanya melihatnya beberapa detik saja membuatnya tersipu malu."

Jaejoong berdecih pelan dan mempoutkan bibirnya menatap luar jendela, "Bagaimana dengan pengirim file rekaman itu? Chunnie hyungie sudah memberi kabar?"

"Aku tidak jadi memberitau masalah ini padanya."

"Kenapa? Kita hampir menemukan pengirimnya, Yun" Jaejoong menatap lurus ke arah Yunho, masalah mereka hanya di jadwal Hyunjoong setelah itu mudah saja menemukan pengirim file rekaman yang sempat membuatnya bertengkar dengan Yunho.

"Apa itu penting? Dia memang menghubungiku lewat nomor pribadi tetapi bukan berarti dia orang terdekat, bukan? Aku dengar seorang fans bisa menemukan nomor pribadi idol dengan mudah."

"Bagaimana jika dia melakukan hal-hal berbahaya lain?" Yunho tersenyum dan menatap kearah Jaejoong, "Aku akan memberi hadiah mobil sport idamanmu, chagi. Atau jet pribadi?"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Yun." Jaejoong terus mengomel sepanjang perjalanan sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Begitu mobil mereka sudah terparkir rapi, Jaejoong langsung berjalan memasuki perusahaan tanpa menunggu Yunho.

"Dia benar-benar seperti yeoja jika membahas masalah di luar pekerjaan. Sepertinya aku harus berhenti membuatnya cemburu." Yunho menyeringai ketika mengingat sumber kekesalan Jaejoong siang ini lalu berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong.

.

Jaejoong merapikan pakaian kantornya dan menatap sebal kearah pintu yang baru saja ditutup Yunho. Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dalam ruangannya dan memastikan penampilannya rapi setelah Yunho mendadak menyerangnya beberapa menit yang lalu. "Dasar beruang, apa dia tidak bisa menunggu sampai jam kerja usai" Jaejoong menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin, dia mengingat kejadian di mobil ketika mereka membahas file rekaman. Dia yakin Yunho menutupi sesuatu padanya, mungkin saja Yunho dan Yoochun sudah mengetahui siapa pelaku pengirim file rekaman.

 _Jihan hyungnim? Kibum eommonim?_ Jika Yunho dan Yoochun menyembunyikan sesuatu padanya, ada kemungkinan salah satu diantara dua nama tadi merupakan pelakunya. Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam dan tersenyum miris menatap wajahnya di cermin, "Bahkan setelah aku pergi, mereka tetap melakukan hal ini kepadaku."

.

.

.

Yoochun memberikan beberapa lembar informasi yang baru saja dia terima dari orang kepercayaannya beberapa jam yang lalu kepada Heechul. Dia sengaja tidak mengatakan apa-apa, menunggu Heechul mengerluarkan pendapatnya terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi kemarin Minnie membawa produk perusahaan keluarga Go. Aku sudah menebak ikan kemarin pasti mempunyai hubungan dengan Sunghee." Heechul menatap Yoochun yang menatapnya tidak mengerti, "Sepertinya suamiku bermain tebak-tebakan denganku. Apa menurutmu dia ingin membuat kejutan untukku?"

Yoochun tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan sarkastis Heechul. Diam-diam dia setuju dengan sikap Hangeng yang menyembunyikan hal ini dari Heechul. Hangeng pasti tidak ingin Heechul terlibat dalam usahanya terjun langsung untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini seperti halnya yang dilakukannya diam-diam dibalik Junsu.

"Sunghee dan Jihan sudah menjalin hubungan sejak sekolah menengah atas, tetapi ini tetep saja tidak membuktikan Jihan dibalik semua ini. Terlebih, Sunghee baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikannya di London setelah beberapa tahun." Heechul meletakkan kertas informasinya di meja dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada seperti biasa. "Apa anak dikandungannya adalah hasil _affair_ dengan pejabat?"

Yoochun mengerutkan dahi, "Sepertinya tidak. Dia tidak mempunyai riwayat dekat dengan pengusaha dan.." Yoochun mengangkat kedua bahunya sebentar, "Dia tidak mempunyai aura yang kuat untuk dijadikan seorang.. seperti yang imo katakan tadi"

"Kapan orang kepercayaanmu memberi informasi selanjutnya?"

"Apa yang imo butuhkan?" Heechul mengambil kertas tadi dan berpikir sesuatu ketika melihat deretan tulisan di sana.

"CCTV. Aku ingin tau siapa saja yang dia temui selama dia tinggal sendirian di apartemennya."

"Itu cukup sulit," Yoochun sedikit ragu mengambil handphone nya, "Aku perlu mengambil nama imo untuk melakukan hal ini, apa imo keberatan?"

"Apa aku terlihat ragu saat mengatakannya?" Yoochun mengangguk setuju, melibatkan keluarga Jung memang merepotkan dan menguntungkan di satu waktu. Dia melirik foto kecil berisikan dia, Junsu, Yoohwan, dan Jaejoong yang diletakkan di meja ruangannya, _'apa Jaejoong juga akan berubah ketika menjadi Nyonya Jung?'_

.

.

.

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho saat menunggu antrian dokter di klinik terdekat dari pasar ikan. Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang terasa sangat dingin dan berkeringat. Setelah mengantar Jaejoong memotong rambut di salon, mereka berencana untuk membeli ikan segar dan memasaknya di rumah. Begitu memasuki pasar ikan, Jaejoong sudah mengeluh mual dan tidak kunjung membaik sekalipun sudah meminum air dingin. Perutnya justru semakin mual dan wajahnya memucat, membuat Yunho tidak berpikir dua kali untuk memeriksakan Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana jika mereka menyuntikku? Katakan pada dokternya untuk memberiku vitamin saja, Yun." Jaejoong merasa sedikit lemas setelah memuntahkan makanannya begitu sampai di klinik.

"Pasien Kim Jaejoong sshi"

Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dari samping, membantunya berjalan menuju ruangan dokter. Selama dokter memeriksa Jaejoong, Yunho tidak meninggalkannya sebentar pun. Sekalipun terlihat tenang, Yunho benar-benar khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong. Melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong membuatnya berpikir jika saja sakit yang diderita Jaejoong bisa berpindah pada dirinya.

"Bagaimana dokter, apa yang terjadi pada kekasihku?"

"Saya sangat jarang menerima pasien seperti seperti Kim Jaejoong sshi. Saya sarankan kalian memeriksakan kondisi pasien ke rumah sakit." Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang menatap dokter dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Apa penyakitku serius, dokter?" Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang masih terasa dingin.

"Anda sedang mengandung, Kim Jaejoong sshi." Mata dan mulut Jaejoong melebar mendengar ucapan dokter, begitu juga dengan Yunho yang langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dokter, "Tetapi untuk hasil dan selebihnya, kalian bisa memeriksa ke rumah sakit."

Setelah mengambil hasil pemeriksaan dan membayar biaya pengobatan, Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung menuju tempat praktek dokter kandungan pribadi mereka. Di dalam mobil, Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagia mereka mendengar hasil pemeriksaan sementara dari dokter. Jaejoong menyandarkan badannya dan terus menatap Yunho.

"Apa kau akan terus menatapku seperti itu?" Yunho tertawa pelan mendengar Jaejoong tiba-tiba menyanyikan lagu _three little bear_ dengan nada anak-anak. Dia melirik sekilas kearah Jaejoong yang tersenyum sangat lebar, "Kau tidak memberitau hasilnya pada eomma?"

"Aku berencana memberikan salinan hasil pemeriksaan dari dokter via surat kepada eomma." Jaejoong tersenyum lebar dan mengusap perutnya, "Dia akan baik-baik saja di dalam perutku, kan?"

"Tentu saja, kita akan merawatnya dengan sangat baik sampai dia terlahir nanti. Dia juga akan mendapat banyak kasih sayang dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Ahh, pada akhirnya aku akan menjadi appa juga."

"Appa gom (bear)" Jaejoong tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya dan terus mengusap perut ratanya.

.

.

.

Yoochun berkutat dengan spaghetti di dapur sambil menggerutu pelan. Semenjak Junsu hamil, beberapa kali dia merasa Junsu mengerjainya dengan memintanya melakukan hal-hal yang aneh. Setelah meminta memasak samgyetang yang berakhir dengan gagal total, Junsu memintanya memasak spaghetti. Begitu menaruh piring berisi spaghetti yang siap makan di meja makan, Yoochun mengambil handphonenya di atas meja yang sempat bergetar beberapa kali.

Dibukanya gambar yang dikirim Yunho pada handphonenya dan senyumnya kembali mengembang. Dia membalas foto berupa hasil kandungan Jaejoong dengan foto spaghetti yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"Bersenang-senanglah untuk beberapa waktu sebelum Jaejoong memintamu melakukan hal-hal gila, Yun" Yoochun bergumam dan sesekali tertawa ketika mengetik ucapan selamat atas kehamilan Jaejoong.

"Apa spaghetti nya sudah matang, yeobo?" Begitu memasuki dapur, Junsu bisa melihat Yoochun tertawa membalas pesan seseorang, "Ya! Kau sedang membalas pesan siapa? Kenapa harus tersenyum seperti itu?"

Yoochun sedikit terkejut melihat Junsu sudah memicingkan mata padanya. _Aigoo tidak lagi,_ Yoochun sudah lelah dengan _mood swing_ Junsu selama hamil. "Kau harus melihatnya sendiri, yeobo."

Junsu berjalan mendekat dan merebut handphone Yoochun dengan kasar, dahinya mengerut melihat foto hasil pemeriksaan kandungan yang muncul di layar suaminya, "Hasil pemeriksaan kandungan.. positif. Omo!" Yoochun tersenyum lebar sedangkan Junsu sudah berkaca-kaca, "Kali ini siapa lagi yang mengandung anakmu, Park!"

"Mwo?" Yoochun menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut melihat Junsu sudah mulai menangis, "Siapa lagi yang mengandung anakku? yaahh.. kau harus melihat namanya dengan teliti, yeobo."

Junsu sudah terisak tetapi kembali melihat foto di layar handphone suaminya, kedua jarinya memperbesar nama yang tertulis di kertas. "Kim Jaejoong?" Junsu membulatkan matanya dan menatap Yoochun yang tersenyum lebar, "Kim Jaejoong? Bagaimana bisa kau menghamili dongsaengku, Chun!" Senyuman di bibir Yoochun menghilang mendengar teriakan Junsu padanya. Dia menghamili Jaejoong? Yang benar saja!

"Dia.." Junsu menangis kencang, "..dia adikku, Chun. Jaejoong juga kekasih Yunho, bagaimana bisa kau menghamili kekasih saha…"

Yoochun mengerutkan dahinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Kau ingin mengatakan aku menghamili dongsaengmu yang menjadi kekasih sahabatku sendiri? Huwaaoo, ini akan menjadi berita besar besok pagi."

Junsu meremas handphone Yoochun dan menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan sangat marah, "Jung Yunho, berani sekali dia menghamili dongsaengku tanpa menikahinya terlebih dahulu."

"Aku juga sudah mengatakan itu padanya." Yoochun mengambil handphonenya dari tangan Junsu dan meletakkan di atas meja. Dia berniat menarik kursi yang akan diduduki Junsu tetapi begitu mendengar langkah kaki Junsu menjauh, Yoochun menghentikan niatnya dan segera mengejar Junsu yang terlihat sangat marah. "Kau mau kemana? Aku sudah memasakkan spaghetti seperti yang kau minta."

"Tentu saja menemui Yunho! Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya. Ck, dia harus segera menikahi Jaejoongie"

"Kau akan menemuinya dimana? Yunho mengatakan akan berlibur dengan Jaejoong, dia akan kembali ke Seoul pada hari Minggu malam."

"Mwo?!" Junsu menyipitkan pandangannya, "Setelah menghamili dongsaengku, dia justru melarikan diri? Ck, akan kuhajar dia begitu kembali ke Seoul."

"Dia tidak melarikan diri, yeobo. Dia pasti merayakannya dengan Jaejoongie saat ini." Junsu mendengus kesal lalu kembali menuju ruang makan. Dia membalik badannya dan berteriak kepada Yoochun, "Kenapa kau masih berdiri di situ? Temani aku makan spaghetti ini." Yoochun mendesah pelan, dia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Junsu.

"Setidaknya dia memakan spaghettinya. Aku jadi penasaran foto apa yang akan Yunho kirim pertama kali saat Jaejoongie mulai mengidam."

.

.

.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan mendesah pelan di atas ranjang. Kakinya terus bergerak saat merasakan sensasi dari _blowjob_ yang diberikan Yunho kepadanya. Tangannya beralih meremas rambut Yunho saat merasakan dua jari Yunho sudah memasuki rektumnya. Dia mengigit bibirnya saat Yunho melepas kulumannya dan mulai mencium badannya vertical ke atas.

"Yuunhh.." Yunho menyeringai melihat badan Jaejoong bergidik saat dia mencium leher jenjang kekasihnya dan tangannya yang terus membelai seluruh tubuh polos milik Jaejoong. Ciumannya beralih pada daun telinga Jaejoong dan terus bergerak menuju bibir merah kekasihnya.

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan membalas ciuman Yunho sedangkan tangannya juga tidak ingin kalah untuk membalas belaian Yunho di seluruh tubuhnya. "Kau jahil sekali, Yun. Bagaimana bisa kau menanyakan 'kebutuhanmu' pada dokter selama aku mengandung" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepala saat Yunho mencium dagunya.

Yunho mencium lembut dagu Jaejoong dan bergerak ke rahang kanan Jaejoong. Tangan kirinya beralih meremas pantat kenyal Jaejoong, membuat pemiliknya mendesah puas, "Aku berniat mengunjungi baby beberapa kali. Kau menjaganya di dalam perutmu, aku juga ingin melihatnya." Jaejoong tidak tahan tertawa mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Baiklah, tetapi jangan mengunjungi terlau sering. Aku takut baby tidak akan menyukainya." Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk bangun dan duduk dipangkuannya.

"Bagaimana dengan eommanya? Dia juga tidak menyukainya?" Jaejoong hanya menyeringai mendengarnya. Dia mengalungkan tangan kanannya di leher Yunho sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan perut Yunho.

"Kau sudah siap?" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan diikuti dengan Yunho yang memasukkan kedua jari di rectum Jaejoong, membuatnya reflek mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dia mulai menurunkan badannya perlahan setelah Yunho mengeluarkan kedua jari dari rektumnya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Boo." Kedua tangan Yunho berada di pinggang Jaejoong setelah juniornya sudah memasuki rectum Jaejoong. Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan penuh gairah saat melihat ekspresi kesakitan Jaejoong. Beberapa saat setelah menenangkan diri, Jaejoong mulai menggerakkan badannya naik turun dengan perlahan. Yunho memutus ciumannya dan menatap kearah Jaejoong yang mengigit bibir bawahnya sensual ketika mulai menggerakkan badannya dengan tempo lebih cepat.

"Jangan.. hah.. memaksakan dirimu, Boo.." Jaejoong mengangguk dan membawa tangan kanan Yunho menuju pantatnya.

"Ouhh.. Yunnh.." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat Yunho mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dan bergerak berlawanan arah dengan Jaejoong. Tangan kirinya bergerak menuju juniornya sendiri dan meremasnya pelan sesuai irama gerakan mereka.

"Aku.. mencintaimu.. Boohhh.." Jaejoong membuka matanya dan tersenyum kearah Yunho yang mulai mendesah juga.

"Yunniehhhh.. babyyyhh.." Jaejoong mendongakkan kepala saat Yunho mulai mengecup lehernya dan terus bergerak ke bawah menuju nipplenya, "Yunnhh.."

Jaejoong terus mendesah dengan membuka mulutnya saat lidah Yunho menggoda ujung nipplenya, membuatnya merasa melayang dengan perlakuannya. Keduanya terus bergerak memuaskan satu sama lain tanpa membahayakan kandungan muda Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Heechul membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit kesal saat pelayan mengetuk pintu kamarnya, "Apa ada masalah?"

"Maafkan saya, Nyonya. Seorang kurir memberikan surat ini dan mengatakan untuk memberikan segera kepada Tuan Jung." Heechul menerima surat yang diberikan pelayan dan memintanya segera pergi karena Hangeng akan segera tidur.

"Ada apa, yeobo." Hangeng melepaskan kacamata bacanya dan berjalan menuju ranjang. Heechul membuka surat yang diberikan pelayan dan mengamati satu per satu kalimat yang tertulis di sana, "Yeobo, kau mendengarku?"

"Jaejoongie…" Hangeng berjalan menuju Heechul yang terlihat terkejut setelah membaca surat dari pelayan, "…Jaejoongie hamil." Ucapan Heechul membuat Hangeng menghentikan jalannya dan menatap lekat pada istrinya, "Jaejoongie hamil, yeobo. Omo!"

Hangeng kembali berjalan mendekati Heechul dan mengambil surat dari tangan istrinya.

 _Kim Jaejoong. Positive._

"Mwoya?!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Butterfly

Author : jungnari

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : M

Note : Ini murni fiksi pemikiran Nari. Kebosanan di tengah cerita, bukan tanggung jawab Nari, ne..

 **Yang ngga suka ama pairingnya, close aja ne** **J**

.

.

.

Hangeng merebut surat dari Heechul dan mencermati setiap tulisan yang tertangkap matanya. Mulutnya menggumam dua kata yang berhasil membuat tangannya bergetar, _Kim Jaejoong. Positive_. "Mwoya?!" Matanya kembali melihat sudut atas kiri, tempat lambang instansi yang membuatnya yakin jika apa yang dibacanya bukanlah suatu candaan yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

Heechul merasa sedikit terkejut saat mendengar teriakan Hangeng dan bergidik saat melihat suaminya yang intens menatapnya. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu yeobo?"

Hangeng menarik panjang sekali lalu menyerahkan hasil pemeriksaan Jaejoong kepada istrinya yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip, "Kau mengatakan rencanamu saat itu pada Jaejoong?"

"Apa aku terlihat tidak terkejut melihat surat ini?" Heechul mengambil kertas ditangan Hangeng dengan sedikit kasar lalu membaca kembali dua baris hasil pemeriksaan yang membuatnya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Yunho, ahh anak itu benar-benar…" Heechul kembali menoleh kearah suaminta saat merasa pandangan Hangeng tidak berubah kepadanya, "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu yeobo. Kau terlihat tidak senang dengan berita kehamilan Jaejoong."

"Tentu saja aku senang, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi haraboji." Hangeng berkacak pinggang dan mengigit bibir bawahnya, di saat rencananya sebentar lagi akan terlaksana putra sulungnya justru menambah masalah lain, "Bagaimana bisa mereka menyelesaikan satu masalah dan menimbulkan masalah yang lain? Apa mereka tidak berpikir bagaimana pandangan keluarga Kim kepada kita?"

"Kim? Maksudmu Nyonya Kim itu? Kita sudah sepakat tidak akan membahas masalah ini lagi" Ketakutan Heechul menguap seketika mendengar suaminya menyebut nama Kim Kibum secara tidak langsung. Bukan menjadi rahasia lagi jika suaminya begitu membenci Kibum maupun Siwon ketika melihat keadaan Yeonhee yang bisa dikatakan sangat menyedihkan begitu kabur dari rumah keluarga Choi.

Heechul mengingat betul saat Hangeng awalnya menolak rencananya untuk mendekatkan Yunho dengan Jaejoong. Menurutnya berurusan dengan Jaejoong sama saja dengan menjalin hubungan keluarga dengan keluarga Kim dan Hangeng benar-benar menolaknya. Heechul tetaplah Heechul, dia sengaja membicarakan rencana mendekatkan Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan Yeonhee di depan Hangeng. Melihat antusias Yeonhee saat itu, mau tidak mau membuat Hangeng menyetujui rencana istrinya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti.. sekarang kau sangat menyanyangi Joongie tetapi bertindak seakan lupa jika secara hukum Siwon dan Kibum adalah orangtua sahnya. Cepat atau lambat kita harus melamarnya, tidak peduli apakah Jaejoong sudah hamil atau belum." Heechul memasukkan hasil pemeriksaan Jaejoong kedalam amplop kembali, "Aku akan memberitau Yeonhee tentang kehamilan Jaejoong."

"Katakan saja besok pagi." Heechul kembali melirik kearah Hangeng yang sedikit tenang dengan tidak berkacak pinggang lagi. Matanya terus memperhatikan pergerakan suaminya menuju ranjang, "Aku akan mengatakannya langsung kepadanya.. sebagai appa dari namja yang menghamili putranya."

"Ck, dia tidur tanpa mengatakan apapun kepadaku?" Heechul mendengus kesal lalu melihat kembali kearah amplop ditangannya. Perlahan senyuman mengembang di bibir Heechul dan air matanya mendadak turun perlahan di pipinya. Beberapa hari yang lalu saat memindahkan beberapa barang Yunho dan Jaejoong di apartemen, Heechul menemukan kartu nama dokter kandungan Lee. Dengan percaya diri Heechul mendatangi rumah dokter Lee dan menanyakan masalah putra dan kekasih putranya. Bagaikan mendapat bola panas, perasaannya tidak menentu saat mendengar penjelasan dokter Lee jika kemungkinan Jaejoong untuk hamil cukup kecil mengingat dia terlahir dari pasangan yang normal sekalipun dia membawa darah _m-preg_ dari keluarga eommanya.

Dia sempat takut jika Jaejoong akan membutuhkan waktu yang jauh lebih lama dan akan membuat calon menantunya merasa tertekan. Tetapi saat ini dia memegang hasil pemeriksaan yang menyatakan Jaejoong positive mengandung, seakan menunjukkan seberapa kecil kemungkinan untuk calon menantunya jika memang sudah menjadi jalannya maka dia akan tetap mendapatkannya.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling bergelung nyaman di ranjang. Jaejoong menyadarkan kepalanya di dada Yunho, mendengarkan detak jantung milik kekasihnya sambil bergumam pelan sedangkan tangan Yunho mengusap lembut perut rata Jaejoong. Tidak hanya mengusap, bibirnya sesekali tersenyum ketika membayangkan beberapa bulan ke depan perut Jaejoong tidak akan serata ini. Jaejoong menghentikan gumamannya dan sedikit mendongak menatap Yunho, "Apa kita harus mulai membiasakan diri memanggil 'appa' dan 'eomma' saat berinteraksi dengan anak kita?"

Yunho menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan beralih mengusap rambut belakang Jaejoong, "Aku lebih suka memanggilmu 'yeobo' terlebih dahulu."

Suara decakan terdengar begitu Yunho menyelesaikan ucapannya. Jaejoong beralih menjadi duduk dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada,"Kau tidak berusaha melamarku dengan keadaan seperti ini kan, Jung? Berbaring di kamar tidur dengan keadaan telanjang setelah bercinta bukan ide yang bagus. Bahkan setelah mengetahui aku mengandung, kau tidak memberiku hadiah romantis tetapi justru meniduriku."

Yunho beralih mengangkat badannya dan menopang tubuhnya dengan siku tangan kiri. Tangan sebelah kanannya terulur memegang liontin Jaejoong yang diberikannya satu minggu yang lalu. Setelah mendapat hadiah mewah darinya, definisi romantis menurut Jaejoong sepertinya sedikit berubah. "Aku bukan tipe namja yang melamar seseorang tanpa cincin berlian, gedung dengan dekorasi mewah, dan ratusan mawar. Harga diriku sebagai namja Jung akan terluka jika mengingatnya nanti." Jaejoong menampik tangan Yunho lalu menoleh kearah lain, berusaha menutupi senyumnya. Seorang yeoja pun pasti akan cemburu kepadanya jika dia mendapatkan lamaran se'manis' itu.

"Apa kau bahagia?" Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho lalu kembali merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Bahagia, Jaejoong berpikir mungkin yang dirasakannya saat ini adalah kebahagiaan yang dia cari. Bayangan dia dan Yunho berjalan di taman bersama baby mereka membuat senyumnya mengembang. Namja yang akan menggendong baby mereka adalah Yunho, namja yang selalu membuatnya menjadi dirinya sendiri, bukan Hyunjoong yang membuatnya harus berakting selalu tegar. Jaejoong berdehem pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Tentu saja.. saat ini aku mengandung anakmu dan itu sebuah keuntungan besar untuk masa depanku nanti. Setelah ini kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku, Yun."

Yunho mengerutkan dahi dan mengangkatnya sebelah, "Apa maksudmu dengan keuntungan besar?"

"Pada setiap acara, aku bisa menampilkan wajah sombongku ketika para rekan kerjamu memuji putra putri kita. Tentu saja karena baby adalah seorang Jung, tidak peduli bagaimana fisik putra putri kita selama mereka adalah Jung maka aku akan mendapat sanjungan sebagai nyonya Jung seumur hidupku. Ahh, aku juga tidak perlu bekerja terlalu keras karena kau mempunyai ladang kekayaan Jung yang menjamin hidup mereka. Bukankah itu bagus? Aku rasa menjadi seorang Jung memang tidak buruk."

Yunho hanya mendengar setiap celoteh Jaejoong dan menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya bergumam, "Jika saja aku tau tujuanmu menerimaku.."

"Kenapa? Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Jaejoong mengubah posisinya menjadi miring dan menopangnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Aku akan mendekatimu lebih awal.." Jarinya menyentil pelan dahi Jaejoong laln menunjuk kalung Jaejoong dengan dagunya, ".. dan memberimu banyak hadiah mewah yang bisa kau pamerkan kepada teman-teman kuliahmu." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dan terus meyakinkan Yunho jika dia bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Hadiah mewah yang diberikan Yunho tidak akan membuat nilai akademiknya semakin bagus justru membuatnya banyak dimanfaatkan orang.

Yunho tidak menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong, dia justru memperhatikan gerakan bibir Jaejoong yang terus mengomel, sesekali mempout ataupun menyebilkan bibir bawahnya. Pandangannya beralih ke perut rata Jaejoong yang menjadi objek favoritnya mulai sore ini. Jika tidak ada masalah dengan Sunghee, dia mungkin akan menerima baby dengan setengah hati karena kedatangannya terlalu cepat. Tetapi saat ini berbeda, kedatangannya seakan mengikis perasaan egoisnya sebagai seorang namja pekerja keras yang bebas. Dia mengingat kembali sikapnya yang terus menghabiskan watu dibalik meja dan menganggap yeoja dan namja hanya akan menganggu karirnya.

Lamunannya terputus saat melihat gerakan Jaejoong. Kekasihnya mengubah posisi menjadi berbaring dengan kedua tangan diletakkan diatas perut ratanya. Ingatannya kembali beberapa jam sebelumnya ketika dokter secara pribadi mengatakan jika kehamilan pada seorang namja akan lebih menyulitkan dibanding yeoja. Dia memandangi Jaejoong yang masih membicarakan teman-temannya selama kuliah yang lebih menonjolkan sisi kemewahan dibanding kepintaran mereka, "Bagaimana rasanya menjaga dia di dalam tubuhmu?" Pertanyaan mendadak Yunho membuat Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya dan melihat ke objek yang terus dipandang kekasihnya.

Sekian detik memperhatikan perutnya, Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat tatapan hangat Yunho pada perutnya. Ada sedikit perasaan iri saat dia menyadari Yunho mulai membagi rasa sayangnya mulai malam ini tetapi ada perasaan lain yang tidak bisa dia deskripsikan telah memasuki hatinya, "Aku merasa mempunyai alasan yang lebih kuat untuk terus berdiri sekalipun banyak orang akan berusaha menjatuhkanku. Aku tidak ingin baby terluka jika aku terjatuh. Dia benar-benar sebuah keajaiban untukku." Jaejoong membawa satu tangan Yunho untuk diletakkan diatas perutnya, "Terima kasih, Yun." Melihat Yunho hanya tersenyum, Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya dan berbicara seolah-olah sedang merajuk, "Kau tidak ingin memelukku? Setelah perutku membesar, kau akan sulit memelukku dengan posisi seperti ini"

"Satu hal yang aku pahami saat kau mengandung, Boo" Keduanya saling menatap, Jaejoong seolah menunggu jawaban sedangkan Yunho sengaja menggoda dengan mengulur waktu, "Kau semakin berisik saat ini." Jaejoong langsung memalingkan wajah kesalnya sedangkan Yunho yang puas melihat tingkah kekasihnya langsung memeluknya dari samping.

.

.

" _Ini pertama kalinya kau menghubungiku sepagi ini selama pertemanan kita. Aku yakin kau tidak ingin sekadar mengucapkan selamat pagi, bukan?"_

Masih terlalu pagi bagi siapapun untuk mendengar omelan seorang Park Junsu di pagi hari, termasuk Yunho yang harus memulai paginya dengan helaan nafas setelah mendengar sapaan 'selamat pagi teramah' yang pernah Junsu berikan kepadanya."Bagaimana kabar kandunganmu?"

" _Apa karena kau juga akan menjadi appa, sekarang kau menjadi lebih perhatian dengan kandunganku?"_

"Ini pertama kalinya kau menjawabku seketus ini selama pertemanan kita." Yunho hampir saja meninggikan suaranya jika saja dia tidak mendengar suara samar-samar Yoochun dari _line_ seberang. "Kau sudah mengetahuinya dari Yoochun, bukan?"

" _Ne, jika aku tidak ingat sedang hamil mungkin aku akan menghajarmu saat ini. Aish! Seandainya aku tidak hamil pun, Jaejoongie tidak akan membiarkanku menghajarmu."_

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan menjaganya lebih baik mulai sekarang" Yunho tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Junsu yang menyebutkan kekesalannya karena membuat posisinya sebagai teman dan calon kakak ipar begitu menyulitkan. Satu hal yang dia mengerti, uke keluarga Kim benar-benar bertambah berisik ketika mereka hamil. Keluarga Kim, Yunho kembali teringat dengan tujuannya menghubungi Junsu sepagi ini.

"Kau sudah memberitau Kibum imonim tentang keadaan Joongie?" Pertanyaan sederhana tetapi membuat Junsu harus terdiam beberapa detik. Entah tidak mengerti jawaban yang tepat atau tidak mengerti bagaimana harus mengatakannya secara tepat.

" _Aku tidak yakin eomma akan sebahagia mendengar berita kehamilanku."_ Keduanya terjebak dalam keadaan hening beberapa saat, terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Junsu mengerti bagaimana sikap eommanya pada Jaejoong sedangkan Yunho memahami latar belakang sikap Kibum pada kekasihnya, _"Kapan kau akan datang ke rumah keluarga Kim?"_

Yunho menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya pagi ini. Dia bahkan belum menghubungi bumonimnya setelah mematikan handphone nya semalam. "Secepatnya." pikirnya.

" _Jaejoongie juga menelponku pagi ini, aku bisa mendengar dia sangat bahagia. Selama ini aku berusaha melakukan apapun agar dia bahagia tetapi pagi ini aku merasa ini bukan menjadi tanggungjawabku lagi."_ terdengar suara tarikan nafas panjang dari _line_ seberang, Yunho tau Junsu pasti merasa melepaskan Jaejoong merupakan hal yang berat, _"Katakan padaku saat kalian akan menemui bumonim, aku akan datang disana. Keadaan akan berbeda saat melihat dua namja hamil muda, bukan?"_

"Terima kasih, Suie."

" _Bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya? Apa dia juga akan keluar sepertiku?"_

"Bukankah… lebih baik seperti itu? Tetapi dia adalah seorang Kim, akan sulit memintanya melakukan suatu hal begitu saja." Kehamilan yang berat untuk seorang namja, setangguh apapun Jaejoong dia mempunyai batas atas keadaannya saat ini.

" _Yak! Aku sempat merasa takut karena tidak ada temanku yang sedang hamil saat ini.. Terima kasih memberikanku teman untuk melewati masa kehamilan ini bersama. Aku berhutang untuk satu ini"_ Senyum Yunho melebar, dia tahu Junsu pasti akan membujuk Jaejoong tentang pekerjaannya. Walaupun Junsu secara tidak resmi sudah menyerahkan Jaejoong kepadanya tetapi jiwa protektif sebagai hyung pasti akan terus ada untuk dongsaengnya.

"Kami akan menemui kalian setelah tiba di Seoul sore ini."

" _Ne, jaga diri kalian."_ Begitu telepon terputus, Yunho memeriksa pesan dari Heechul yang baru masuk di handphonenya. Appanya marah, suatu hal yang sangat dia dan Changmin hindari adalah saat Hangeng marah tetapi pesan Heechul sedikit menghiburnya. Setidaknya akan banyak pihak yang akan membantunya malam ini, sekalipun dia tidak terlalu membutuhkannya.

 _-Appamu mendiamkan eomma sejak semalam. Lihat saja, eomma tidak akan membantunya sama sekali malam ini. Bawa kendaraannya senyaman mungkin, kami akan dengan sangat tenang menunggu kalian.-_

.

.

Belum ada banyak yang berubah dari Jaejoong di pagi ini. Perutnya masih tetap rata dan paginya masih diawali dengan membuat sarapan untuk Yunho dan dirinya. Perbedaan yang mencolok pagi ini adalah dua tangkai mawar yang sudah menghiasi meja makan mereka pagi ini. "Selamat pagi chagi" Yunho mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kilas di dahi Jaejoong lalu beranjak pergi berniat memindahkan makanan ke meja makan. Gerakannya terhenti saat tangan Jaejoong menahan lengannya dan memberikan isyarat melalui gerakan matanya.

Mulut Yunho terbuka ketika menyadari maksud dari isyarat Jaejoong. Dia merendahkan badannya dan mengecup pelan perut Jaejoong dan mengusapnya perlahan, "Selamat pagi juga, baby.. tidurmu semalam nyenyak?"

"Perutku sedikit mual pagi ini" Yunho menghentikan gerakannya dan langsung mendongak menatap khawatir kepada Jaejoong, "Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah menelpon Suie hyung dan dia mengatakan ini hal yang wajar."

"Beruntung sekali Suie juga sedang hamil saat ini. Kalian bisa belajar satu sama lain." Yunho kembali menaikkan badannya dan kembali membawa dua piring makanan ke meja makan, "Eomma terus menghubungiku. Kita harus kembali ke Seoul secepatnya."

"Baiklah, kita akan pulang setelah makan siang." Jaejoong berjalan menuju meja makan dengan dua gelas air putih. Yunho yang melihatnya berniat mengambilnya tetapi Jaejoong langsung menyipitkan matanya, "Jangan memperlakukanku seperti yeoja, Yun."

"Aku hanya berniat membantumu." Dagunya menunjuk kearah dua gelas susu di belakang Jaejoong, "Aku hanya tidak tega melihatmu harus berjalan dua kali untuk empat gelas minuman."

.

Yunho meletakkan _sandwich_ -nya ketika melihat Jaejoong masih memperhatikan dua mawar merah yang terletak mencolok di dalam vas berwarna silver. Sejak melihat Jaejoong terus memperhatikan mawar yang dia berikan, pertanyaan Junsu seakan terus mengejarnya. Tidak akan mudah membujuk Jaejoong untuk keluar dari perusahaan begitu saja. Bukan tidak mungkin dia akan terus memperdebatkan masalah ini dengan Jaejoong sampai beberapa minggu ke depan. Sekarang atau nanti akan sama saja tetapi Yunho merasa sangat sulit untuk memulai bertanya.

Setelah meneguk air mineral, Yunho berdehem sebentar sebelum memulai bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit pelan, "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu di Jung corp, Boo? Aku rasa appa pasti akan membahas masalah ini juga nanti. Apa kau akan memutuskan untuk keluar?"

Tepat seperti dugaan Yunho. Jaejoong tidak langsung menjawabnya bahkan senyum simpul yang dia lihat sebelumnya juga mendadak menghilang,"Apa kita terbiasa dengan kondisi seperti ini, Yun? Semalam kita menghabiskan waktu dengan sangat menyenangkan dan pagi ini kita sudah terjebak di pembicaraan yang menjengkelkan. Sepagi ini?"

"Ini adalah pembicaraan yang tidak bisa kita hindari, Boo."

"Sedikit lunaklah pada namja hamil, terutama jika namja hamil itu adalah namjachingumu."

"Kau tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, Boo. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak terkejut saat appa membahasnya nanti."

Jaejoong meletakkan _sandwich_ -nya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Dia sudah merasa Yunho ingin mengatakan sesuatu karena itulah dia sengaja menunggunya berbicara. Jika saja dia tau Yunho akan membahas masalah ini, Jaejoong akan mencoba berbicara dengan topik yang lain. Bukan karena masih terlalu pagi untuk membahas masalah status pegawainya hanya saja sejak memutuskan untuk hamil dia tidak pernah benar-benar membuka hatinya untuk memutuskan pekerjaannya, "Aku masih sangat muda dan ambisiku tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata sekalipun dengan status kehamilanku. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya semalam jika baby membuat diriku semakin kuat?" Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho saat melihat kekasihnya akan menyela ucapannya, "Berikan aku waktu sampai aku siap membahasnya. Kau bisa membantuku, kan?"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Yunho menatap sebentar kearah tangannya yang digenggam Jaejoong semakin erat.

"Tetap genggam tanganku seperti ini. Suie hyung mengatakan jika emosinya menjadi tidak stabil semenjak kehamilannya tetapi Chunnie hyung tidak pernah menghentikannya." Yunho meletakkan satu tangannya yang lain untuk menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, "Selama aku mampu, aku akan melakukan segala hal yang bisa aku lakukan. Ketika baby mengatakan aku harus berhenti, kau adalah orang pertama yang akan mendengarnya, chagi. Aku mengatakan hal ini bukan hanya sebagai namjachingumu tetapi juga sebagai seorang manager keuangan Jung corp."

"Katakan hanya saat kau ingin mengatakannya. Aku akan mengatasi appa dan eomma." Yunho mengambil sandwich nya dan memberikan kearah bibir Jaejoong, "Maafkan aku, sekarang buka mulutmu. Kau harus makan yang banyak pagi ini." Jaejoong membuka mulutnya dan tersenyum ketika mengunyah makanannya. Yunho ikut tersenyum dan memakan sandwich saat melihat suasana hati Jaejoong kembali membaik. Sarapan kali ini dihabiskan dengan saling menyuapi dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan yang lain saling menggenggam erat.

.

.

.

Yeonhee menatap lurus kearah Hangeng dan Heechul yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. "Apa? Aku tidak salah mendengarnya kan, oppa?" Dia melihat kearah meja depannya, terdapat satu lembar hasil pemeriksaan yang diyakininya milik putranya seperti yang dikatakan Hangeng beberapa menit yang lalu, "Jaejoongie.. hamil?" Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil hasil pemeriksaan dan membaca satu persatu tulisan di sana. Satu tangannya menutupi mulut saat menemukan kebenaran dari ucapan Hangeng.

"Maafkan aku, sebagai appa aku tidak bisa benar-benar mencegah putraku. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan mengatakan hal ini sebelum pernikahan mereka diputuskan." Yeonhee meletakkan hasil pemeriksaan di pangkuannya. Dia bisa menangkap dengan jelas arti gurauan Jihoon yang mengatakan Yunho seharusnya 'mempercepat' pernikahan mereka hanya saja tidak secepat ini.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sunghee sshi? Jaejoongie saat ini hamil dan dia.."

"Aku dan Changmin akan tetap melakukan rencana kami kepada yeoja itu." Baik Yeonhee dan Heechul menatap penuh tanya kearah Hangeng. Selama ini Hangeng tidak pernah membicarakan rencana apapun kepada mereka.

Yeonhee dan Heechul saling melirik, tidak mengerti apapun. "Kalian akan membuat perusahaan Go bangkrut, yeobo?"

"Tidak, mengingat hubungan baik antara appa dan Go samchon, aku tidak akan melakukan itu kepada mereka. Hanya saja rencanaku dan Changmin belum sepenuhnya matang dan bisa dilaksanakan secepat ini."

"Apapun itu.. jangan libatkan Jaejoongie di dalamnya. Dia sedang mengandung, sekalipun hakku atas dirinya tidak diakui tetapi dia tetap putraku. Aku tidak ingin dia terlibat dalam masalah ini lagi. Aku mengandungnya dalam situasi yang berat, Joongie tidak boleh merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat itu."

"Kami akan melakukannya dengan cepat. Sebelum pernikahan mereka berlangsung, yeoja itu tidak akan pernah menggangu hubungan mereka lagi. Dia mengandung cucuku, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyakitinya termasuk putraku sendiri." Heechul melirik kearah tangan suaminya yang mengepal erat, membuatnya yakin jika Hangeng tidak akan main-main dengan ucapannya. Tetapi baginya masalah tidak akan selesai hanya dengan menyeret yeoja itu keluar, Heechul harus mendapatkan informasi bagaimana, mengapa, dan siapa dibalik datangnya Sunghee ke dalam rumah keluarga Jung.

.

.

.

Ruang kerja keluarga Jung terasa lebih ramai dari sebelumnya. Heechul mengusulkan untuk membicarakan masalah ini di dalam ruang kerja mengingat ruang santai keluarga Jung terlalu terbuka untuk umum. Sampai waktu yang ditentukan, Sunghee tidak boleh mengetahui keadaan Jaejoong saat ini.

Changmin terlihat menyeringai kearah Yunho yang bertindak seolah-olah sebagai tersangka ketika Hangeng mengeluarkan berbagai ceramah panjang kepadanya. Dia merasa hyungnya benar-benar payah dalam urusan asmara. Belum genap setahun dan hyungnya sudah menghamili Jaejoong, Changmin merasa Yunho terlalu terburu-buru menghabiskan masa berdua dengan kekasihnya. Tawanya hampir saja meledak saat mendengar Yunho hanya meminta maaf singkat setelah belasan menit berlalu mendengar ceramah Hangeng. Salah satu cara untuk menghindari Hangeng berceramah lebih lama lagi.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang, karena itulah aku cepat-cepat menikahkan appamu sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu pada Heechul. Ya Hangeng, kau tidak mempunyai alasan yang kuat untuk memarahi Yunho saat ini."

"Appa.."

"Aku mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya. Sekalipun aku hanya duduk di kursi roda tetapi mataku tetap bisa mengawasi mereka. Mereka tinggal di apartemen yang sama, mereka sering berlibur bedua dan apa yang kau lakukan saat mereka tinggal di rumah ini? Kau membiarkan Yunho menyelinap ke kamar Jaejoong dan sekarang kau menyalahkannya karena menghamili Jaejoong?" Changmin, Heechul, dan Yunho melirik satu sama lain dan berusaha menahan tawa mereka, "Apa kau pikir dengan memarahi Yunho akan menutupi kesalahanmu? Jaejoong sudah hamil dank au tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk itu. Telpon keluarga Kim dan katakan kalian akan menemui mereka secepatnya. Aku rasa itu lebih tepat kau lakukan daripada memarahi putramu."

"Maafkan saya abonim.. Sunghee sshi selalu menyudutkan saya dengan keadaannya yang sedang mengandung. Jika saya bisa berpikir lebih jernih, saya tidak akan membawa Yunho sshi ke dalam situasi ini. Yunho sshi tidak bersalah apapun dalam situasi ini karena saya yang menginginkannya sejak awal."

"Boo.." Yunho akan menyela ucapan Jaejoong saat Hangeng terlebih dahulu menyelanya, "Berhenti berbicara seformal itu, kau bukan orang lain dalam keluarga ini, Joongie."

Hangeng menghela nafas berat dan menatap kearah Heechul yang tidak menoleh kearahnya sama sekali. Dia menatap satu persatu orang di depannya dan berteriak dalam hati bagaimana bisa mereka menganggap kehamilan Jaejoong adalah suatu hal yang sangat wajar. Hangeng menatap kearah Changmin yang berdehem ketika melihat appanya memperhatikannya, "Jika kau ingin meniru apa yang dilakukan hyungmu, lebih baik kau membawa kekasihmu itu ke rumah keluarga Jung saat ini juga."

"Aku mengerti, appa." Changmin tersenyum simpul kearah Jaejoong yang menatapnya penuh penyesalan.

"Karena Jaejoongie sudah hamil, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menikahkan mereka. Masalahnya, bagaimana membuat Sunghee sshi keluar dari rumah ini?" Mendengar pertanyaan Yeonhee, Changmin mengambil ipad yang menampilkan suatu berita dan memberikan kepada Heechul, Yeonhee, Jung haraboji, dan Yunho.

"Berita kebangkrutan? Bukankah kau mengatakan tidak akan membuat perusahaan Go bangkrut, yeobo?"

"Aku dan appa akan membuat sedikit sandiwara dengan yeoja itu, eomma" Changmin kembali duduk di sofanya dan berkedip kilat kearah Jaejoong yang tersenyum kepadanya, "Sesuai dengan apa yang dia katakan, keluarganya memang tidak mengetahui keadaan dan keberadaan Sunghee sshi saat ini. Mereka menganggap Sunghee sshi masih berada di London karena selama berada di sana, dia jarang sekali menghubungi keluarganya. Berita yang kalian baca adalah berita palsu, aku akan memberikan berita itu kepadanya dan memaksanya menandatangani perjanjian yang menyatakan dia tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan keluarga Jung. Begitu dia menandatangani perjanjian itu, dia harus keluar dari rumah ini."

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak percaya dengan berita itu? Dia cukup pintar setiap kali berargumentasi denganku."

"Dia akan terdesak. Tanpa komunikasi dengan keluarganya dan tekanan yang kita berikan, dia tidak akan mempunyai alasan untuk mengelak." Changmin menjentikkan tangannya saat mendengar prediksi yang dikemukakan hyungnya atas pertanyaan Jaejoong. Tidak salah lagi, hyungnya memang yang terbaik.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya setelah memaksanya keluar dari rumah ini? Jika dia sudah keluar dan menemukan fakta perusahaan keluarganya baik-baik saja, dia bisa saja kembali menganggu keluarga Jung." Yunho memperhatikan pertanyaan Yeonhee yang tersirat ketakutan di dalamnya. Dia tidak tau sejak kapan Yeonhee menjadi sangat tertarik dengan masalah keluarga Jung dengan Sunghee.

"Dia sedang hamil dan tanpa pekerjaan. Tambahkan di keterangan perjanjian itu jika kalian akan mengirimnya kembali ke London dan memberikan pekerjaan untuknya. Dia jauh dari keluarganya, setidaknya di London dia masih mempunyai beberapa teman."

"Aku setuju dengan usulan Joongie. Menyelamatkan keluarganya dari kebangkrutan dan memberinya pekerjaan aku rasa tidak akan memberinya pilihan lain selain setuju. London, aku rasa dia akan menyukainya." Heechul menoleh kearah Changmin dan menyerahkan ipadnya kepada putra bungsunya, "Pastikan perusahaan yang akan kau cantumkan disana membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dua kali lagi untuk menolak."

Jihoon tersenyum puas melihat kearah putra, menantu, dan cucunya ketika berhasil menyelesaikan masalah ini. Dia mengangguk beberapa kali saat melihat Hangeng menatapnya datar. Rasanya dia ingin tertawa jika menyadari kebohongan kecil yang dikatakannya beberapa menit lalu. Nyatanya, pernikahan Hangeng dan Heechul harus dipercepat tiga bulan setelah dengan matanya sendiri dia melihat mereka hampir melakukan tindakan yang bisa membuat Heechul mengandung lebih cepat.

.

.

.

Jihan keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur saat melihat pelayan terlihat lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Dia melihat kearah lantai satu rumahnya dan melihat beberapa bunga mulai menghiasi beberapa vas yang biasanya dibiarkan kosong. Saat berada di dapur, dia bisa melihat beberapa pelayan membawa banyak bahan makanan menuju dapur utama yang biasa digunakan jika mereka kedatangan tamu tertentu, "Apa kita akan kedatangan tamu, eomma?"

"Ne, untuk pertama kali keluarga Jung akan mendatangi rumah ini secara resmi." Dengan santainya Kibum menata sarapan diatas meja dan mengisi gelas kosong dengan air mineral dan jus buah.

"Daebak, dua dari tiga putra keluarga Kim dinikahi oleh _billionaire_.." Jihan menyunggingkan senyum sombongnya saat melihat pelayan terlihat mondar-mandir dari arah dapur utama. Dia berjalan menuju Kibum dan berbisik pelan kepadanya, "..bukankah eomma tidak menyukai hubungan Jaejoong?"

"Keluarga Jung terlalu kuat, apapun yang eomma lakukan tidak berhasil memisahkan mereka. Mungkin akan lebih mudah jika saja keluarga Jung setara dengan keluarga Park." Kibum memberikan isyarat kepada pelayannya untuk pergi mengambil bahan lain yang belum diambil dari dapur.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat eomma melakukan sesuatu pada mereka."

Kibum menaikkan satu alisnya ketika mendengar ucapan Jihan yang terkesan melihatnya hanya berdiam diri tanpa melaukan apapun. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan putranya ini jika dia mengetahui kejahatan apa yang dia rencanakan saat ini, "Kau akan menyesal mengatakan hal itu jika tau seberapa besar usaha eomma untuk memisahkan mereka."

Jihan pernah melakukan satu cara yang dia yakini akan merusak hubungan Jaejoong tetapi dia justru mendapatkan foto kemesraan mereka beredar luas di internet. Mendengar Kibum mengatakan dengan penuh percaya diri, ada perasaan menggelitik keingintahuannya tentang rencana besar Kibum yang telag gagal seperti dirinya. Terlepas dari itu, dia akui pertahanan hubungan Jaejoong dan dukungan keluarga Jung pasti telah merusak semua usahanya dan Kibum, "Apa yang akan eomma lakukan setelah ini?"

"Memastikan posisimu di Kim corp tidak akan digeser oleh petinggi Jung. Ditambah dengan dukungan mereka terhadap Jaejoong, eomma tidak akan ragu untuk mengukuhkan posisimu tetap berada di sana. Tidak perlu khawatir, eomma akan tersenyum sepanjang pertemuan nanti."

"Eomma terlihat sangat cantik jika tersenyum setulus ini" Jihan sengaja menggoda Kibum, membuat dia mendapatkan satu pukulan lembut dari eommanya.

"Eomma akan tersenyum disaat bertemu keluarga kekasihmu nanti. Kapan kau mengenalkannya pada eomma?"

Jihan berdehem beberapa kali dan memegangi tenggorokannya seolah-olah tidak nyaman. Kibum yang memperhatikan tingkah Jihan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mendadak tenggorokanku terasa sangat kering, aku akan ke dapur mengambil minuman."

"Eomma sudah menyiapkan dua gelas untukmu, Jihan."

"Dia kabur?"

Kibum menoleh ke sumber suara dan tersenyum kearah Siwon yang berjalan mendekati tempat duduknya, "Dia selalu kabur setiap aku membahas kekasihnya."

"Kau sudah menemukan siapa yeoja bernama Sunghee itu, yeobo?" Kibum menatap datar kearah Siwon selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kembali. Dia sedikit menggerutu di dalam hatinya ketika menyadari Siwon masih mengingat masalah Sunghee. _Yeoja itu benar-benar menyusahkan._ Batinnya.

"Jihan mengatakan dia menyukainya selama sekolah menengah atas, aigoo putraku terjebak dalam situasi cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa yeoja itu sampai membuat Jihan seperti ini." Siwon mengerutkan dahinya, bukan hanya teman sekolah menengah atas tetapi Jihan juga pernah menyukai yeoja bernama Sunghee itu. Entah mengapa dia merasa kedatangan Sunghee ke dalam rumah keluarga Jung pasti mempunyai kaitan atas Jihan, "Ada yang kau pikirkan, yeobo?" Pertanyaan Kibum membuatnya kembali berwajah biasa dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya berpikir bukankah ini sudah cukup lama sejak dia sekolah menengah? Jangan biarkan dia terlalu lama menaruh perasaannya. Siang ini keluarga Jung akan datang kemari, akan semakin bagus jika dia segera menyusul kedua dongsaengnya. Sudah waktunya bagi dia untuk memberikan penerus keluarga Kim selanjutnya."

"Aku akan mengatakannya nanti"

.

.

.

Yeonhee memasuki dapur untuk mencuci piring kecil milik Jung haraboji. Dia sempat berhenti sebentar saat melihat Sunghee duduk di kursi ruang makan sambil mengaduk susu kehamilannya. "Aku tidak melihat keluarga Jung, apa mereka pergi?" Yeonhee tidak langsung menjawabnya, dia memilih menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lalu membuat teh untuk diirnya sendiri.

"Anda tidak tau apapun?" Yeonhee mengaduk minumannya dan melirik sebentar kearah Sunghee, sekilas dia bisa melihat jika Sunghee menunggu jawabannya. "Mereka sberada dalam perjalanan menuju rumah keluarga Kim."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada keluarga Kim?" Yeonhee mengamati gerakan Sunghee begitu mendengar nada antusias menyapa gendang telinganya. Respon Sunghee terkesan terlalu cepat untuk seseorang yang tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan keluarga Kim.

"Tidak. Mereka akan membahas pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong." Seringaian muncul di bibir Yeonhee saat melihat ekspresi heran dari wajah Sunghee, "Kenapa harus terkejut seperti itu Sunghee sshi? Di rumah ini bukan hanya Anda, Sunghee sshi, yang sedang hamil." Yeonhee berjalan keluar dapur, sebelum meninggalkan Sunghee sendirian di ruang makan dia sengaja berhenti di depan Sunghee, "Selamat, Yunho akan segera menjadi appa dari anaknya sendiri. Saya permisi"

Setelah Yeonhee keluar, Sunghee memperhatikan kedua tangannya yang bergetar dan berkeringat dingin. "Jaejoong sshi hamil. Bagaimana ini.." Kepalanya menggeleng dan kedua tangannya diletakkan diatas perutnya, dalam pikirannya apa yang akan Kibum lakukan kali ini kepadanya.

.

.

.

Ruang tamu keluarga Kim terasa sangat sunyi setelah mendengar permintaan maaf Hangeng atas kehamilan Jaejoong dan meminta kesediaan Siwon dan Kibum untuk merestui pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Junsu mengamati ekspresi semua orang di sana terutama wajah terkejut bumonim dan hyungnya. "Huwaoo, Joongie hamil? Bukankah ini bagus? Aku bisa memeriksa kandungan bersama dengan Jaejoong. Dua baby di satu waktu, ini benar-benar bagus." Junsu melihat ekspresi mereka yang tidak berubah sama sekali. Dia menoleh kearah Yoochun yang menggelengkan kepalanya, membuatnya mempoutkan bibirnya karena tidak berhasil menyairkan suasana.

' _Aktingmu buruk, hyung'_ Junsu memicingkan matanya melihat gerakan bibir Changmin. Tangannya bergerak seakan ingin memukul Changmin membuat maknae keluarga Jung tertawa geli melihanya.

"Jaejoongie, kau hamil?" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara Siwon memecah ketegangan mereka. Dia menoleh kearah Yunho yang tersenyum dan mengangguk kepadanya.

"Maafkan Joongie, appa" Jawaban Jaejoong membuat Siwon menghela nafas berat. Dia menoleh kearah Kibum yang terus menatap lurus kearah Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Kau membuat appa tidak mempunyai pilihan lain." Jaejoong memandang terkejut kepada Siwon yang tersenyum lebar, "Appa pikir kalian berencana memajukan tanggal pernikahan karena terakhir kali kalian mengatakan berencana akan menikah setidaknya tahun depan." Siwon beralih menatap Hangeng yang memasang ekspresi datar kepadanya, "Karena Jaejoongie sudah mengandung, semakin cepat pernikahan mereka akan semakin baik."

"Itulah alasan kami menemui kalian saat ini Siwon sshi." Yoochun megerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar nada tidak suka yang keluar dari mulut Hangeng.

"Bulan depan," semua pandangan beralih kepada Kibum, "Sebelum perut Jaejoongie membesar, aku ingin pernikahan mereka dilakukan bulan depan. Ini bukan masalah bagaimana pemikiran orang-orang tentang kondisi Jaejoong yang hamil besar tetapi aku takut Jaejoong akan cepat kelelahan jika dia menikah saat usia kandungannya sudah tua." Jaejoong memperhatikan wajah Kibum yang tersenyum kearahnya. Semakin lebar senyuman Kibum, semakin membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Heechul menyeringai ketika mendengar permintaan Kibum yang terdengar sengaja menunjukkan jika dia adalah sosok eomma yang penuh perhatian. Sepertinya bermain-main sedikit dengan oppa Yeonhee bukanlah hal yang buruk. "Baiklah jika Kibum sshi ingin pernikahan mereka diadakan bulan depan. Aku ingin terjun langsung pada persiapan pernikahan mereka, karena Kibum sshi sudah berpengalaman saat pernikahan Junsu dan Yoochun, tidak masalah jika kita bekerja sama, bukan?"

Hangeng menoleh sebentar kearah Heechul yang tersenyum lebar kepada Kibum lalu mengamati ekspresi Kibum yang terlihat juga mengembangkan senyumnya, "Baiklah, ini akan menjadi kegiatan yang paling menyenangkan selama satu bulan ke depan, Heechul sshi." Hangeng serasa ingin tertawa saat dia mendengar ucapan Kibum, jika saja nyonya Kim itu tau jika Heechul lah satu-satunya orang yang akan bersenang-senang selama persiapan pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

.

.

.

Yoochun menatap penuh rasa ingin tau kepada Heechul yang duduk di sofa seberangnya. Dia ingat jika situasi di rumah keluarga Kim kemarin siang bisa dikatakan tidaklah berjalan terlalu baik. Terasa sekali kecanggungan diantara dua keluarga yang akan saling terikat satu sama lain, "Di rumah keluarga Kim kemarin, apa aku melewatkan sesuatu imo?" Melihat Heechul hanya menunjukkan pandangan tidak tertarik, Yoochun menghela nafas dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Apa hanya aku, Suie, dan Changmin yang tidak tau apa yang terjadi diantara kalian?"

"Kau melamar seseorang yang sudah dihamili putramu, itulah yang terjadi diantara kami. Lagipula kamu tidak seakrab seperti dengan keluargamu, tidak mengherankan kemarin terlihat sedikit kaku"

"Apa aku harus bekerja sama dengan Changmin untuk mencari informasi semalam?"

Heechul mendecih pelan, "Jangan ganggu Changmin, dia harus fokus pada tugasnya mencari pekerjaan untuk yeoja itu."

"Sejujurnya, aku mulai menyukai permainan ini imo. Sayang sekali kita harus mengakhirinya sekarang."

"Bagaimana dengan rekaman CCTV yang aku minta? Ini sudah memasuki hari keempat sejak aku menyuruh orang kepercayaanmu untuk mencarinya."

"Mereka masih terus berusaha imo." Yoochun mengambil handphonenya dan memberikannya kepada Heechul, "Seseorang baru saja kembali dari London pagi-pagi tadi dan membawa sesuatu yang akan imo suka. Mengirimnya via email pasti sangat berbahaya, imo harus tau betapa mahalnya harga yang harus aku keluarkan untuk mendengar rekaman ini."

"Aku akan menggantinya berkali lipat jika rekaman ini benar-benar memuaskan. Itu tidak akan membuatku bangkrut dengan mudah." Suara yeoja dengan aksen bahasa Inggris langsung menyapa indera pendengaran Heechul begitu dia menekan tangannya diatas layar handphone Yoochun.

Heechul yang terkejut langsung menatap kearah Yoochun begitu rekaman tadi berhenti. Yoochun menyunggingkan senyum sombongnya dan menatap lurus kepada Heechul, "Seperti yang imo dengar, Sunghee mengandung anak Jihan."

.

.

.

Sunghee menggenggam kedua tangannya ketika melihat ketenangan yang ditunjukkan Kibum sejak kedatangannya. Akan lebih baik jika Kibum langsung menyudutkannya daripada harus mendiamkannya seperti ini. Kibum meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya dan tersenyum penuh arti kearah Sunghee, "Jaejoong hamil dan suamiku terlihat bahagia mendengarnya. Bagaimana kabar kandunganmu?"

"Maafkan saya, Nyonya." Kibum menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar ucapan maaf dari Sunghee yang masih tidak berani memandangnya.

"Setelah begitu besar usahaku untuk membuatmu berada di dalam rumah keluarga Jung, kau bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun di sana." Sunghee mendongakkan kepala sebentar lalu menunduk kembali, "Aku rasa permainan kita akan sedikit berubah sekarang. Pernikahan mereka tidak akan bisa dicegah lagi, keluarga Jung bahkan dengan bangganya mengatakan rencana pernikahan mereka ke publik pagi ini." Kibum meletakkan kedua sikunya di meja dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua punggung tangannya, "Hanya saja.. publik tidak mengetahui keadaan Jaejoong saat ini."

Sunghee melepas genggaman tangannya dan memberanikan menatap langsung kearah Kibum, "Apa yang Nyonya inginkan dari saya?"

"Aku tidak ingin membagi rasa sayangku terhadap cucuku di satu waktu yang bersamaan. Bukankah itu tidak adil?"

"Maksud Nyonya…" Tenang tetapi menyakitkan, itulah yang bisa ditangkap oleh Sunghee dari nada bicara Kibum. Secara tidak langsung Kibum menyuruhnya mengugurkan kandungan Jaejoong, apapun motif Kibum kepada Jaejoong tetap Sunghee tidak menyangka Kibum bisa sekejam ini kepada putranya sendiri. "Jaejoong sshi adalah putra nyonya dan saat ini dia sedang mengandung cucu nyonya.. bagaimana bisa nyonya melakukan hal sekejam ini kepadanya?"

"Kau pikir kekejamanku hanya berlaku untuknya?"

Mata Sunghee mengembun, dia ingat bagaimana pujian-pujian yang selalu Jihan katakan tentang Kibum. Rasanya dia ingin menampar Jihan dan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya tentang siapa nyonya Kim ini sebenarnya. Pujian-pujian yang dikatakan Jihan benar-benar tidak pantas untuk Kibum. "Saya tidak menyangka bagaimana bisa Jihan begitu menghormati nyonya sebagai eommanya."

Kibum meminum tehnya kembali dan menyeringai kearah Sunghee, "Karena aku eommanya, aku akan melakukan hal apapun untuk kebaikannya."

"Dengan memisahkan appa dengan anaknya?" Nada Sunghee sedikit meninggi, berharap Kibum akan sedikit tersentuh tetapi nyatanya Kibum hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tau mungkin kau sedikit keberatan dengan permintaanku sebelumnya. Bagaimanapun kalian sama-sama sedang mengandung saat ini. Baiklah.. karena kau menyinggung masalah Jihan, kita permudah saja permainannya. Pernikahan mereka tidak bisa dicegah, tinggalkan saja rumah keluarga Jung dan pergi kemanapun kau mau." Hanya mengenal Kibum kurang dari dua bulan membuat Sunghee yakin jika ini tidaklah mudah, "Berusahalah agar aku tidak berhasil mengetahui keberadaanmu dan anakmu. Kau tau apa yang aku lakukan jika menemukan kalian? Tentu saja aku akan meminta bayaran atas hutangmu karena tidak berhasil melakukan keinginanku terhadap Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun juga dia cucuku, aku mungkin kejam padamu tetapi aku sangat menyayangi Jihan. Aku tidak akan setega itu memisahkan dia dengan darah dagingnya sendiri."

"Nyonya…" Sunghee tersentak mengetahui ancaman lain yang diberikan Kibum untuknya. Setelah tidak melepaskannya mengandung dengan tenang, Kibum juga mengancam akan mengambil baby nya setiap waktu.

"Waktumu tidak banyak, Go Sunghee sshi. Aku sudah cukup bersabar dengan sikapmu, sekali lagi kau gagal aku tidak akan berfikir dua kali untuk mengambil anak Jihan." Kibum berdiri dan mengambil tasnya, "Pembicaraan yang menyenangkan.. berfikirlah dengan lebih baik. Aku menunggu jawabanmu sebelum pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan bulan depan."

Sunghee mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Meminta dia mengugurkan kandungan Jaejoong sama saja dengan menyerahkan hidupnya di balik jeruji besi sepanjang umurnya. Sekarang dia mengerti mengapa Kibum membuatnya memilih pilihan untuk mempertahankan bayinya. Apapun yang dia lakukan akan berakhir dengan berpisah dengan baby dan juga kekasihnya. "Maafkan aku nyonya Kim. Berada di dalam rumah keluarga Jung membuatku memahami satu hal. Kau melakukan kesalahan dengan melemparku ke dalam keluarga yang jauh lebih berbahaya daripada ancamanmu." Sunghee mengusap air matanya sekali lagi dan mengambil catatan kecil yang berisi nomor handphone seseorang.

 _Tuutttttt…_

Lima kali terdengar nada sambung, senyum Sunghee mengembang saat mendengar suara yang snagat dirindukannya selama beberapa bulan ini.

"Yeobsehyo eomma… ini aku, Sunghee~ya"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Title : Butterfly

Author : jungnari

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : M

Note : Ini murni fiksi pemikiran Nari. Kebosanan di tengah cerita, bukan tanggung jawab Nari, ne..

 **Yang ngga suka ama pairingnya, close aja ne** **J**

.

.

.

Heechul menutup katalog berisi design meja tamu pada penikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Paling mewah, paling indah, dan paling mahal. Hanya 3 syarat yang diinginkan Heechul kepada WO yang sudah ditunjuknya. Tidak memperdulikan harus membayar 2 kali lebih mahal karena semua persiapan yang mendadak. Dia melirik kearah Kibum yang memperhatikan katalog berisi makanan, sejak awal calon mertua putranya ini tidak terlihat serius memilih menu yang akan digunakan saat pesta.

Merasa mendapat tatapan dari orang disebelahnya, Kibum menutup katalognya dan tersenyum kepada Heechul. "Ada apa, Heechul sshi?"

"Pilih saja yang menurut Kibum sshi paling mewah. Maafkan aku tetapi aku mengundang 100 orang rekan asing perusahaan Jung dari beberapa negara. Aku tidak ingin mereka kecewa karena karena kita memilih menu yang biasa saja."

"Kalau begitu aku harus lebih berhati-hati memilihnya." Kibum membuka kembali katalognya dan masih terlihat tidak sungguh-sungguh di mata Heechul.

"Pernikahan mereka kurang dari satu bulan lagi dan masih banyak hal yang harus kita urus daripada sekadar makanan. Aku tidak ingin berlaku kasar hanya saja jika Kibum sshi belum bisa memutuskan menu makanan hari ini, untuk keperluan selanjutnya aku akan mengurusnya sendiri. Sponsor utamanya tentu saja milik Jung sepenuhnya, apa keluarga Kim tidak keberatan?"

Kibum tersenyum dingin dan mulai menulis beberapa keinginannya sebelum mendiskusikan dengan pegawai yang duduk di depan mereka. Melihat Kibum menuliskan beberapa catatan membuat Heechul menyeringai, mudah sekali mengintimidasi seorang Kim Kibum.

"Heechul sshi…" Kibum tetap menatap catalog di depannya tanpa melihat kearah Heechul, "..aku dan Siwon tidak mempermasalahkan sponsor dalam pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Jung, Kim, atau bahkan peusahaan lain bukan suatu masalah." Kibum menoleh kearah Heechul dan tersenyum lebar, "Setelah ini keluarga Jung dan Kim akan menjadi keluarga, aku harap tidak ada jarak berarti diantara kita."

Heechul tertawa mendengarnya, ternyata dia salah. Kibum memang tidak semudah itu diintimidasi, tidak heran mengingat dia dulu bekerja di dunia entertainment yang paling keras. "Bukankah ini sangat aneh? Terkadang orang lain terasa seperti keluarga dan tanpa kita sadari keluarga justru terlihat seperti orang asing."

Kibum memegang erat bolpoin di tangannya dan bibirnya terasa sulit untuk tersenyum lepas. Belum sempat dia membalas ucapan Heechul, deringan telpon membuat pandangan mereka terputus.

 _Ddrrttttt dddrttttt_

Heechul melihat ID di handphone nya dan melirik sekilas kearah Kibum. Sahabat putranya benar-benar menelpon di saat yang sangat tidak tepat. "Angkat saja, Heechul sshi."

"Ne." Heechul tersenyum dan berjalan menuju dekat pintu untuk mengangkat teleponnya. "Yeobsehyo" Heechul memelankan suaranya dan terus mengamati Kibum yang terlihat sesekali berdiskusi dengan pegawai.

" _Kita perlu bertemu sekarang, imo. Aku yakin imo akan terkejut melihat apa yang baru saja aku dapatkan."_

"Apa itu penting? Aku sedang keluar dengan Kibum sshi saat ini." Heechul menunggu beberapa saat, dia merasa aneh ketika Yoochun tidak kunjung menjawabnya. "Kau mendengarku?"

" _Kapan Changmin akan melanjutkan rencananya kepada Sunghee sshi?"_

"Jika siang ini dia mendapatkan link pekerjaan, begitu pulang dari kantor dia akan langsung menemui yeoja itu."

" _Bisa kita bertemu sebentar saja imo? Aku akan datang kesana secepatnya. Sepertinya kita harus melakukan sedikit perubahan rencana."_

"Apa ini sesuatu yang buruk?"

" _Lebih baik imo melihatnya sendiri."_

"Kurang dari satu jam lagi aku akan sampai di kantormu." Heechul kembali berjalan menuju Kibum dan mengambil tasnya di meja. Melihat Heechul mengambil tasnya, perhatian Kibum teralihkan kepadanya. "Maafkan aku Kibum sshi tetapi ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan. Sedikit menyebalkan saat anak buahmu tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah kecil dari bisnis sampinganmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Heechul sshi. Aku akan mengirimkan hasil pilihanku kepadamu."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Tapi rencana kita untuk mengukur baju tidak akan batal. Aku akan menyusulmu begitu masalah ini selesai." Kibum mengangguk pelan dan mengucapkan hati-hati kepada Heechul. Begitu Heechul menghilang dibalik pintu, Kibum sedikit menekan bolpoin yang dipakainya. Bibirnya tersenyum sebelah saat mendengar kata 'bisnis sampingan' yang diucapkan Heechul. Entah berapa kali tetapi Kibum merasa Heechul terus berusaha mengintimidasinya. Nafasnya serasa berhenti beberapa detik saat menyadari sesuatu, _'Apa keluarga Jung sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Go Sunghee?'_

"Nyonya, Anda baik-baik saja?" Kibum mendongak dan tersenyum kepada orang di depannya. "Semua baik-baik saja."

.

.

Yeonhee mangusap air matanya saat menutup pintu kamarnya. Sebelah tangannya berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh tetapi perasaannya terlalu kaca hingga dia duduk di lantai dan terisak keras. Pagi ini dia sengaja mengikuti Sunghee pergi dan menyuruh salah satu orang suruhannya untuk duduk di samping mereka. Tidak hanya duduk, Yeonhee sengaja menelpon orang suruhannya agar bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dengan jelas.

 _Aku tidak ingin membagi rasa sayangku terhadap cucuku di satu waktu yang bersamaan._

Apa rasa benci Kibum terlalu besar padanya sampai setega ini pada putranya? Tidak hanya memintanya pergi menjauh dari keluarganya, Kibum bahkan meminta orang lain untuk mengugurkan kandungan Jaejoong..

.

.

Yoochun memasang wajah datar saat Heechul memasuki ruangannya dan duduk tepat di depannya. Heechul melepaskan kacamatanya dan langsung menjulurkan tangannya kepada Yoochun, "Cepat berikan hasilnya kepadaku, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya sendiri terlalu lama."

"Imo membuatku semakin penasaran."

"Aku hanya tidak begitu menyukainya. Dia hanya mantan artis besar tetapi gayanya benar-benar membuatku kesal." Heechul menyipitkan matanya saat melihat Yoochun hanya memperhatikannya tanpa berniat memberikan apapun, "Aku tau dia memang eomma Junsu tetapi waktuku tidak banyak, Yoochun. Cepat berikan padaku."

Yoochun memberikan amplop coklat besar kepada Heechul, "Dua minggu sebelum memasuki rumah keluarga Jung, Kibum eommonim menemui Sunghee sshi. Aku yakin imo mempunyai pemikiran yang sama denganku." Heechul melirik kearah Yoochun sekilas lalu kembali memperhatikan kumpulan foto yang ada di amplop. "Aku membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk berpikir tentang hal ini, imo. Eommonim adalah eomma Suie, bagaimanapun sikap eommonim tetapi istriku sangat menyanyanginya. Jadi.. bisakah imo tidak terlalu keras dalam hal ini?"

"Dia berusaha memisahkan hubungan putraku, aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia begitu saja. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga telah mempermainkan keluarga Jung. Suatu kesalahan yang tidak akan aku maafkan."

"Jika itu terjadi, aku akan mengubah rencanaku dengan mengatakan segalanya kepada Yunho."

"Kau mengancamku?" Suara Heechul terdengar sangat dingin tetapi tidak membuat Yoochun merasa terintimidasi.

"Hubungan eommonim dengan Jaejoongie mungkin tidak terlalu baik, tetapi Jaejoong tidak benar-benar bisa membencinya. Apa imo lupa jika saat ini namja yang tengah mengandung bukan hanya Suie?"

"Katakan saja apa rencanamu?"

"Sunghee sshi mengandung anak Jihan hyung dan eommonim justru mengirimnya ke rumah keluarga Jung. Hal yang dibutuhkan Sunghee sshi bukan hanya pekerjaan tetapi pengakuan dari Jihan."

"Kau menginginkanku untuk membantunya bersatu dengan Jihan?"

"Lebih tepatnya setelah pernikahan Yunho dan Joongie berlangsung."

Heechul mendecih malas, "Aku tidak akan melupakan apa yang dia lakukan pada keluargaku, Yoochun. Setelah Junsu dan Joongie melahirkan, aku akan membuatnya membayar semua ini." Heechul memeasukkan foto ke dalam tas dan berdiri dari kursinya, "Aku pergi."

.

Begitu pintu tertutup, Yoochun mendesah pelan dan menghubungi seseorang dengan nomor pribadinya. Jari tangannya mengetuk meja beberapa kali saat menunggu panggilannya diangkat, "Yeobsehyo"

" _Apa eomma sudah pergi?"_

"Ne, imo baru saja pergi." Yoochun menyadarkan badannya di kursi, "Kau baik-baik saja? Eommonim benar-benar tidak menyukai hubungan kalian, aku rasa itu bukan suatu yang baik."

" _Kau benar, aku merasa Kibum eommonim memang tidak mendukung hubungan ini tetapi aku tidak menyangka eommonim akan melakukan hal sejauh ini."_ Mendengar helaan nafas sahabatnya, Yoochun hanya bisa tersenyum miris, _"Apa.. eommonim benar-benar membenci Joongie?"_

"Kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Hanya saja, pertanyaannya adalah mengapa?" Yoochun tidak mendengar suatu jawaban, mungkin ini bukan wilayahnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh, "Bersikaplah senormal mungkin, Yun. Jaejoongie memang tidak mengetahuinya tetapi aku yakin dia merasa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan eommonim ataupun Jihan hyung."

" _Ingatkan aku setidaknya untuk memukul wajah Kim Jihan satu kali."_

Yoochun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau bukan namja satu-satunya yang ingin memukul wajahnya."

" _Seharusnya kau melakukannya saat dia mabuk tempo hari."_

"Bukankah ini aneh? Bahkan untuk seseorang dengan latar belakang keluarga seperti dirimu pun harus menghadapi masalah restu dari bumonim Joongie."

" _Aku pikir itu harga yang pantas untuk mendapatkan Joongie."_

"Kau lupa bagaimana usahaku untuk menyakinkanmu mendekatinya?" Jika saja mengingat sikap kaku Yunho, rasanya Yoochun ingin tertawa. Bahkan untuk menawarkan tinggal diapertemen pun, Yunho benar-benar payah, "Ngomong-ngomong tugasku sudah selesai, bagaimana denganmu?"

" _Itu bukan suatu masalah besar untukku."_ Yoochun memutar matanya jengah, _"Aku akan mengabarimu lagi nanti"_

"Aku mengerti"

" _Hubungi aku jika eomma ingin kau melakukan sesuatu lagi. Aku tidak yakin eomma akan berhenti sampai membalas kekesalannya."_

"Tentu." Yoochun meletakkannya handphonenya di meja setelah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya, dia menggelengkan kepala dan menggerutu pelan "Tidak hanya Nyonya Jung, tetapi penerus Jung benar-benar berbahaya. Aku merasa bekerja sebagai agen ganda untuk instansi yang sama."

.

.

.

Jaejoong menarik nafasnya secara dalam saat keluar dari lift menuju unit apartemen sahabatnya. Tangannya mengusap pelan perutnya saat berhenti di depan pintu unit apartemen. Dia berharap akan bertahan di posisinya sebagai manager keuangan sampai lima bulan ke depan dan memamerkan bagaimana kuatnya dia sebagai namja hamil yang tetap bisa beraktifitas normal. Pemikiran yang langsung ditentang Junsu habis-habisan. Usia kandungan Junsu hanya berbeda dua-tiga minggu lebih tua darinya tetapi Junsu mengaku perutnya sudah merasa nyeri jika terlalu lelah melakukan sesuatu. Padahal Junsu 'hanya' melakukan aktivitasnya di yayasan panti asuhan milik Jaejoong, berbeda jauh dengan pekerjaannya yang memiliki tingkat stress cukup tinggi. "Bersahabatlah dengan eomma sampai satu bulan lagi, mengerti?" gumamnya.

 _Ting tooong_

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, senyum di bibir Jaejoong mengembang saat melihat wajah terkejut sahabatnya, "Lihat siapa yang datang di apartemen kecilku, Kim Jaejoong yang akan menikahi putra sulung Jung. Apa yang akan aku katakan pada temanku jika mereka mengetahui kedatanganmu kemari."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang dengan kunjunganku? Yunho sedang rapat, karena itulah aku menemuimu sekarang" Jaejoong menggigit gemas ujung bibir bawahnya, "Kau bahkan tidak mengijinkanku masuk?" Kyuhyun melihat ke kanan dan kiri lorong lalu menarik pelan tangan Jaejoong agar segera masuk apartemennya.

"Kau jarang sekali menemuiku semenjak berkencan dengan Yunho, aku merasa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah bertemu putra mahkota Jung."

"Jangan berlebihan, kaulah yang selalu menghindari setiap kali aku mengajakmu keluar." Jaejoong memasuki apartemen Kyuhyun dan mengamati keadaan di dalam. Ini adalah kunjungan pertamanya sejak Kyuhyun pindah ke apartemen.

"Kekasih dan kakak iparmu itu selalu membuatku masuk ke dalam masalah setiap kali kita bertemu. Apalagi sekarang kalian akan menikah, teman-teman kantorku tidak akan berhenti merengek kepadaku untuk diajak datang ke pernikahan kalian." Kyuhyun meletakkan dua botol berisi jus di atas meja dan duduk di samping Jaejoong, "Apa ada masalah?"

"Apa Jonghyun sunbae masih mencari pekerjaan?"

"Jonghyun hyung.. Ne, dia belum mendapatkan pekerjaan juga. Siapa juga yang menyuruhnya untuk berbuat sok ketika keluar dari perusahaan lama."

"Sunbae sangat pintar, bukankah ini sudah dua bulan sejak dia keluar dari perusahaan?"

"Karena kepintarannya itu lah, dia tidak ingin bekerja dengan pemimpin perusahaan yang tidak bisa diandalkan seperti perusahaan tempat dia bekerja sebelumnya."

Jaejoong mengambil kartu nama resminya dan memberikan kepada Kyuhyun. Bukannya menerima, Kyuhyun hanya melihat kartu nama yang ada di tangan Jaejoong. "Lusa minta Jonghyun sunbae membawa lamarannya ke Jung corp, aku akan menunggunya secara pribadi."

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tau, apa alasan yang membuat Jaejoong harus datang menemuinya seorang diri tanpa ada Yunho yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi, "Apa ada masalah di Jung corp sampai kau harus menemuinya secara langsung?"

"Ne, Jung corp akan kehilangan salah satu manager mereka. Aku bertanggungjawab untuk mencari penggantinya atas perintah direktur Jung."

"Kenapa Jung Yunho sshi repot-repot menyuruhmu? Aneh sekali, aku rasa daripada mengambil orang baru akan lebih baik memberi promosi untuk pegawai lama." Kyuhyun mengambil kartu nama Jaejoong dan terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali. Untuk apa dia memilikinya jika Kyuhyun memiliki nomor pribadi Jaejoong.

"Saat aku masuk kuliah, dia sudah terkenal dengan kepintaran dan kejujurannya, aku rasa Jonghyun sunbae akan sesuai untuk posisi itu"

"Aish, ini akan susah tetapi jika Jung corp yang mencarinya sepertinya dia akan sedikit sombong untuk menemuimu besok lusa." Kyuhyun kembali menatap Jaejoong, "Memangnya posisi apa yang sedang kau tawarkan untuk Jonghyun hyung? Apa manager sebelumnya melakukan kesalahan fatal?"

"Manager keuangan Jung, saat ini dia sedang hamil. Setelah pernikahannya, yang diadakan satu bulan lagi dia akan keluar dari perusahaan karena itulah aku ingin seseorang professional yang akan menggantinya." Jaejoong tersenyum geli melihat wajah datar Kyuhyun yang melihatnya tanpa berkedip, "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Apa aku harus mengatakan kepada teman-temanku jika kau sedang mengandung saat ini?"

Jaejoong mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi jam tangan dan memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun, membuat mata sahabatnya membuka sangat lebar. "Katakan saja Yunho sangat hebat sampai bisa membuatku mengandung anaknya secepat ini. Ahh, jangan katakan itu, teman-temanmu pasti semakin tergila-gila dengan Yunho. Katakan saja jika kami sama-sama hebat sampai akhirnya aku mengandung."

"Apa kau sudah gila? Itu hanya akan membuat mereka berfantasi macam-macam tentang kalian." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jam tangan dari kotak dan mengamatinya dengan hati-hati, "Apa aku bisa menukarnya dengan sebuah mobil?"

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat foto Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun yang diletakkan di samping televisi. Dia kembali menolah kearah Kyuhyun dan memperingatkannya, "Pastikan saja Jonghyun sunbae datang, aku dan Yunho akan menunggunya."

Kyuhyun kembali memasukkan jam tangannya, "Aish kita ini sudah lama berteman, jangan memberiku hadiah seperti ini. Aku pasti akan memaksanya datang sekalipun kau tidak membutuhkan bantuanku."

"Aku tidak memberimu hadiah untuk memaksa Jonghyun sunbae. Hadiah itu untuk kesabaranmu menghadapi teman-temanmu. Aku tentu akan memberimu hadiah lain jika Jonghyun sunbae bisa melaksanakan tugasnya dengan sangat baik."

"Kau benar-benar berubah menjadi seorang Jung. Bagaimana bisa kau membuatku tidak bisa menolak hanya dengan hadiah jam tangan? Aish, aku merasa telah menjual sebagian dari jiwa evilku karena godaan kata 'hadiah' darimu." gerutunya.

.

.

.

Siwon memperhatikan Yunho yang terlihat sangat tenang di depannya. Siang ini Yunho sengaja menghubunginya dan mengatakan ingin menemuinya secara pribadi. Sudah lima menit berlalu tetapi calo menantunya ini tidak mengatakan apapun, "Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan? Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Ini masalah Jaejoong." Yunho meletakkan kedua tangannya dip aha dan menunduk sebentar, meminta maaf karena sikapnya, "Maafkan atas tindakan saya abonim. Saya mengaku melakukan kesalahan sehingga membuat Jaejoong berada di kondisi seperti ini."

"Aku tidak mengelak jika merasa kecewa. Kalian belum lama berhubungan dan tiba-tiba datang karena Jaejoong sudah mengandung anakmu."

"Ini akan menjadi penyesalan seumur hidup jika saya tidak bisa menemuinya dan meminta restu untuk menikahi Jaejoong." Siwon mengerutkan dahinya, restu apa lagi yang diinginkan Yunho, "Saya ingin meminta bantuan abonim. Dimana eomma Jaejoongie saat ini?"

Siwon menatap lurus ke arah Yunho sekian detik sebelum memilih minum teh yang dia pesan, "Jaejoongie, memberitaumu semuanya?"

"Abonim berharap dia terus tertekan dengan menyimpan rahasia ini dan berakhir dengan meminta penjelasan dari Kibum eommonim?"

"Karena kau sudah mengetahui semuanya, aku rasa kau tidak membutuhkan nasehat apapun dariku. Kau bisa melihat sisi baik dari Hangeng sshi dan melihat segala kesalahan yang pernah aku perbuat di masa lalu."

"Tidak semua yang terlihat baik adalah terbaik dan yang terlihat buruk adalah terburuk. Itu hanyalah.. bagaimana cara kita melihat sesuatu dari sudut pandang yang berbeda."

Siwon mengangguk paham. Dia tau Yunho pasti menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak meledak saat ini, bagaimana pun juga semua orang pasti langsung menyalahkannya jika megetahui cerita ini, "Dan kau berharap mendengarkan cerita dari eomma Jaejoong?"

"Segala sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi di masa lalu bukan menjadi tujuan saya, abonim. Jika saat ini eomma Joongie masih hidup, setidaknya dia berhak mendapatkan berita pernikahan putranya."

"Kau tidak perlu memberitaunya, dia pasti melihatnya dari berita."

"Apa itu artinya, abonim tidak akan membantu saya menemui eomma Joongie."

Tenang, sangat tenang. Beberapa kali bertemu dengan Yunho, Siwon merasa semakin tenang pembawaan Yunho maka semakin besar intimidasi yang dia rasakan. "Kau sudah menemuinya, bahkan saat kau tidak ingin pun kau dan Jaejoongie sudah menemuinya."

"Apa maksud abonim?" Yunho meruntuk dalam hatinya, dia bukan orang yang sangat sabar. Dia lebih menyukai menyudutkan lawan bicaranya daripada berbicara berbelit-belit seperti saat ini. Entah mulai kapaan, tangannya yang tersembunyi di atas pahanya sudah mulai mengepal.

"Dialah orang yang memberitauku tentang keberadaan yeoja bernama Go Sunghee di dalam rumah keluarga Jung." Tangan Yunho perlahan mengendur saat mendengar nama Sunghee keluar dari mulut Siwon. Seakan mengetahui keterkejutan Yunho, Siwon hanya tersenyum pelan, "Kau tidak perlu menebak-nebak. Aku akan memberitaumu jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku. Pernikahan kalian terjadi bulan depan, bagaimana dengan masalahmu dengan Sunghee sshi?"

"Malam ini kami akan menyelesaikan masalah ini, abonim." Yunho meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas meja, "Semuanya."

"Apa ada jaminan Jaejoong tidak akan terluka di kemudian hari?"

"Tidak. Saya memastikan hal itu tidak akan terjadi." Yunho bukanlah tipe penyebar banyak rahasia tapi rasanya dia ingin sekali mengatakan Sunghee lah yang sebenarnya korban sesungguhnya dari semua ini. Dia melihat wajah sendu milik Siwon, jika saja calon mertuanya ini tau jika Kibum sudah terlibat sangat jauh entah apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka. Sedikit pertanyaan yang mengusik hatinya, seperti apakah eomma Jaejoong sehingga membuat Kibum melakukan semua ini, "Jadi.. siapa.. eomma Jaejoongie, abonim?"

Siwon meminum kembali tehnya dan tersenyum saat mengingat dia, Kibum, dan Yeonhee sering minum teh bersama disaat dia belum menikahi Kibum, "Adik Kibum, katakan padaku Yunho.. seberapa banyak kau mengenal seseorang bermarga Choi di rumah keluarga Jung?"

 _Yeonhee imo? Choi Yeonhee imo?_

"Choi Yeon Hee." Siwon melihat mata Yunho sedikit melebar mendengar nama yang dia sebutkan, "Aku yakin kau tidak asing dengan nama itu."

.

.

.

Pelayan rumah keluarga Jung membungkuk sebentar lalu pergi setelah membuka pintu kamar Sunghee. "Sebuah kejutan, dua putra Jung mendatangi kamarku malam ini." Yunho menutup pintu kamar dan memilih menyandarkan badannya di dinding sebelah pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Changmin membuka map dan menyerahkan kepada Sunghee yang terlihat enggan menerima. "Tanyakan padaku jika ada poin yang tidak kau pahami, Sunghee sshi." Melihat Sunghee yang tidak tertarik mengambilnya, Changmin berbicara dengan nada dingin padanya, "Ambil, sebelum aku membuatmu mabuk dan menandatangani surat ini sebelum kau membacanya."

Dengan kesal, Sunghee mengambil map dengan kasar dan membacanya satu per satu poin tanpa terlewatkan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman mengejek saat membaca lampiran berita kebangkrutan bisnis keluarganya, "Kau menganggapku bodoh, Changmin sshi? Bagaimana bisa berita ini menyebutkan perusahaan keluargaku bangkrut jika eommaku baru saja mengatakan kami baru mendapat proyek besar dari perusahaan Jung?"

"Untuk anak yang berada jauh dari keluarganya, bukankah memberikan kabar buruk sama saja dengan bunuh diri."

"Benarkah?" Sunghee melempar surat perjanjian di sisi ranjang, "Aku tidak mendengar eommaku tertekan saat mengatakannya kepadaku."

Changmin melihat kearah map dan tersenyum mengejek, "Jadi kau ingin aku melakukannya sekali lagi? Itu bukan hal yang sulit. Aku bisa melakukannya dalam satu hari jika kau menginginkannya. Ahh, mungkin satu jam? Membakar pabrikmu bukan masalah besar untukku."

Tangan Sunghee bergetar, permainan menjadi semakin menjadi dan keadaan keluarganya dipertaruhkan saat ini. Dia melihat sekilas kearah Yunho yang berjalan mendekatinya, sebelum benar-benar menyerah dirinya harus mencoba bertahan. Setidaknya begitulah pemikirannya dengan situasi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan ini, "Lakukan saja, jika aku tetap menikahi Yunho sshi bukankah aku tetap mendapatkan keuntungan berlipat? Aku bisa membangun pabrik itu jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya."

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku tetap menikahimu sedangkan aku mempunyai hubungan yang cukup dekat dengan appa dari kandunganmu?" Tidak hanya Sunghee yang terlihat terkejut, Changmin menoleh kearah Yunho dengan raut muka kebingungan, "Terkejut karena aku mengetahui semua hal yang kau rencanakan, Go Sunghee sshi?"

"Hentikan saja Sunghee sshi. Kau tidak mempunyai kekuatan yang cukup saat ini." Suara pintu terbuka dan suara yeoja membuat pandangan 3 orang di dalam kamar teralihkan. "Tandatangi surat itu dan aku berjanji akan melindungimu dari orang yang mengancammu pagi ini."

"Yeonhee imo?" Changmin melihat kearah Yunho yang menatap tanpa ekspresi kearah Yeonhee. Apa dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak tau apapun saat ini tetapi masih berlagak ketika memberikan surat itu kepada Sunghee?

"Maaf Changmin sshi tetapi masalah ini akan menjadi tanggungan saya. Heechul sshi sudah memberikan ijin untuk hal ini."

"Kita keluar Changmin." Yunho berjalan menuju pintu dan berhenti sebentar di sebelah Yeonhee, "Kami akan menunggu di ruang kerja bersama appa."

.

Changmin menghentikan jalannya dan menuntut penjelasan pada Yunho, "Apa ada hal yang tidak aku ketahui? Hyung langsung mengajakku keluar begitu saja setelah Yeonhee imo masuk?"

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan berbalik kearah Changmin. "Eomma sudah memintanya lagipula apa kau tidak mendengarnya?"

Tepat seperti dugaannya, ada hal yang tidak diketahuinya saat ini, "Imo menyinggung seseorang yang mengancam Sunghee sshi pagi ini. Aku ingin mengetahuinya lebih lanjut, hyung."

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan keuntungan apapun."

"Hyung sudah mengetahuinya? Apa aku mengenalnya dengan baik sampai kau meyuruhku keluar, hyung?"

Yunho berusaha keluar dari pembbicaraan ini dengan melihat kearah arlojinya. Sudah waktunya untuk menjemput Jaejoong di apartemen Khyuhyun sesuai dengan permintaan kekasihnya tadi, "Temui appa di ruang kerja. Aku harus menjemput Joongie."

"Apa dia salah satu anggota keluarga Kim?"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kearah Changmin yang mengangguk seakan mengerti, "Hubungi aku saat pembicaraan kalian selesai. Aku tidak ingin Joongie tau sedikitpun masalah ini." Sekalipun pelan tetapi Changmin mendengar dengan jelas ucapan hyungnya sebelum pergi, "Tidak ada pembicaraan apapun mengenai masalah ini ketika kami pulang."

"Setelah mengenal Jaejoong, aku merasa hal-hal baru mendadak sangat ramai di rumah ini." gumamnya. Changmin menatap kearah pintu kamar Sunghee yang masih tertutup lalu berjalan kembali ke ruang kerja, menemui bumonimnya.

.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Yeonhee memilih untuk duduk di ranjang tepat di sebelah map yang dilempar Sunghee. "Bagaimana bisa kau berurusan dengan orang seperti Kim Kibum? Jika sejak awal kau mengatakan semuanya pada Jung samchon, kau tidak akan terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini."

"Lalu situasi seperti apa? Mengasihiku karena eomma dari kekasihku menolakku?"

"Tidakkah kau berpikir tentang kandunganmu? Kau mungkin mengatakan dia menguatkanmu tetapi apa kau sadar yang kau lakukan justru menekannya?"

Sunghee tersenyum pilu dan mengusap perutnya. Apakah selama ini dia memang sejahat itu kepada baby nya sendiri? Dia memilih duduk di ranjang sekalipun agak menjauh dari Yeonhee, "Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain."

"Kau.. kau akan mengikuti rencananya?" Sunghee melihat Yeonhee tersenyum kepadanya, "Aku mendengar semua yang kalian bicarakan siang ini, kau tidak perlu mengelak lagi padaku, Sunghee sshi."

"Jika aku tidak melakukannya, aku akan berpisah dengan anakku." Sunghee memutus tatapannya dan menatap kosong ke depan, "Kibum sshi mengatakan tidak membagi cintanya kepada cucunya, bukankah aku juga harus melakukan hal yang sama pada Junsu sshi? Dia hanya membutuhkan satu dan itu anakku."

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya. Aku tidak melihat keberanian itu di kedua matamu."

"Bagaimana jika aku bisa? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

"Tandatangani surat itu dan Hangeng oppa akan melindungimu. Jihan sshi juga harus mengetahui bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini." Sunghee hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, suatu hal yang tidak mungkin menurutnya. "Jika Hangeng oppa tidak bisa melakukannya, aku yang akan melakukannya. Aku tau kau tidak akan percaya dengan ucapanku, terlaku banyak rahasia diantara aku dan Kibum. Ini akan menjadi urusan kami. Kau percaya padaku?"

Yeonhee memberikan map kepada Sunghee. Sebelum Sunghee menerimanya, Yeonhee menarik mapnya terlebih dahulu, "Tetapi dengan satu syarat. Jaejoong tidak boleh tau sedikitpun dengan apa yang kita bicarakan. Tetap jalankan peranmu sebagai Go Sunghee sampai kau meninggalkan rumah ini besok siang dan semua masalahmu akan menjadi urusanku."

.

.

.

Jaejoong melihat Yunho tersenyum puas kearah handphonenya. Mengerti jika kekasihnya terus memperhatikannya, Yunho mengatakan jika Sunghee sudah menandatangani surat perjanjian yang diberikan Changmin. Tak pelak, pekikan senang keluar dari bibir Jaejoong setelah mendengar ucapan Yunho. Yunho harus menundukkan kepala beberapa kali ketika melihat pelanggan tteokbokki melihat kearah mereka saat mendengar pekikan Jaejoong.

"Semua seperti yang kau inginkan. Kau merasa lebih baik?"

"Tentu saja. Sekarang aku menjadi semakin yakin dengan nasib dari kandunganku. Changmin benar-benar yang terbaik." Yunho tersenyum kepada Jaejoong dan menyuapkan satu tteokbokki, "Karena kau sudah memberiku hadiah, aku juga akan memberimu kejutan kecil."

"Kau yakin aku tidak akan berteriak? Pengunjung lain akan mengira kita sedang bertengkar."

Jaejoong kembali membuka mulutnya saat Yunho menyuapkan tteokbokki padanya, "Besok luangkan sedikit waktumu setelah makan siang, aku akan mengenalkan seseorang padamu."

"Berniat membuatku cemburu lagi?" Yunho berniat memakan tteokbokki terakhir tetapi Jaejoong langsung mencegahnya. Mulut Jaejoong kembali terbuka, membuatnya mendesah pelan dan memberikan tteokbokki terakhir pada kekasihnya.

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus. Membuatmu cemburu, mendiamkanku, membuatku sakit, dan.. berapa karat yang akan kau berikan padaku kali ini?"

"Aku harus banyak menabung untuk anak kita. Biaya untuk mengurus anak sangatlah mahal, bagaimana bisa aku harus membuang uang hanya karena cemburu?" Yunho memberikan segelas air kepada Jaejoong tetapi bibir kekasihnya terlihat mencebil lucu. "Berapa karat dan berapa banyak yang kau mau?" Jaejoong kembali tersenyum dan meminum air yang diberikan Yunho, "Siapa yang ingin kau kenalkan, Boo?"

"Calon manager keuangan yang baru." Senyum di bibir Yunho menghilang saat melihat Jaejoong memberikan amplop berwarna putih kepadanya, "Aku mengundurkan diri dengan alasan menikah dan mengandung, berarti satu bulan lagi aku akan keluar dari perusahaan. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud tidak percaya pada pegawai lama hanya saja aku tidak ingin meninggalkan posisiku dan memberikannya kepada orang yang salah."

"Kau sudah memutuskan secepat ini?" Setelah perdebatan kecil dengan kekasihnya tempo hari, saat ini Yunho tidak tau apakah harus senang dengan keputusan Jaejoong.

"Aku takut akan berubah pikiran jika aku tidak melakukannya sekarang. Lagipula aku tidak akan sepenuhnya diam di rumah. Setelah menikah, aku ingin kembali fokus dengan yayasan bersama Suie hyung. Bukankah ini bagus? Baby sudah dibiasakan berbuat amal sejak di kandungan." Melihat Yunho hanya diam, Jaejoong merasa Yunho tidak akan menyukai idenya untuk kembali mengurus yayasannya secara langsung, "Itu hanya rencana yang aku pikirkan sekarang tetapi jika kau tidak mengijinnya, aku bisa melakukan hal lain."

"Aku sudah menebak kau pasti tidak akan diam di rumah." Yunho memajukan tangan kanannya, mengisyaratkan Jaejoong untuk mengenggamnya, "Apakah aku harus senang atau…" Dia menarik nafas berat dan mengusap punggung tangan Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya, "Kau bekerja bukan karena latar belakang sebagai kekasih direktur ataupun dari keluarga bisnis tetapi kau adalah Kim Jaejoong. Jika saja kita bisa menunda semua ini setidaknya satu bulan ke depan, kau pasti tetap akan bekerja disana. Seharusnya akulah orang yang paling mengerti jika kau mencintai pekerjaan ini tetapi aku justru membuatmu memilih untuk menulis surat ini."

"Aku tidak memutuskan ini untukmu tetapi untuk kita. Lagipula cepat atau lambat aku tetap akan melakukannya."

"Katakan padaku jika kau ingin kembali, aku akan mengaturnya kembali." Jaejoong terlihat terkejut lalu tertawa pelan, "Kenapa kau tertawa, Boo?"

"Aku sudah menebak kau akan mengatakan hal ini." Jaejoong menahan kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya dan tersenyum lebar kepada Yunho, "Kapan aku kembali ke Jung corp, sepertinya itu masih menjadi sebuah pertanyaan besar."

 _Pertanyaan besar?_ Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jaejoong menolak sebuah pekerjaan. "Kau tidak ingin kembali?"

Jaejoong melihat kesekitar dan memajukan sedikit badannya agar suaranya bisa didengar Yunho, "Aku tidak yakin kau akan membiarkanku membesarkan satu anak dalam waktu yang lama. Biarkan saja ini tetap menjadi pertanyaan besar."

Melihat Jaejoong tersenyum lebar dan memberikan kedipan kepadanya membuat Yunho tidak tahan untuk mengusap kepala Jaejoong. "Ne, jangan menyesal dengan 'pertanyaan besar'mu Jung Jaejoong."

.

.

.

Sunghee memasukkan beberapa barangnya yang tidak banyak ke dalam koper. Sesuai dengan perjanjian mereka, siang ini dia harus pindah ke tempat baru yang sudah disediakan keluarga Jung. Mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup, Sunghee menoleh ke sumber suara dan terkejut melihat Jaejoong masuk dengan satu paper bag di tangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kau akan membutuhkannya beberapa bulan mendatang." Jaejoong meletakkan paper bag di ranjang dan tersenyum tipis melihat Sunghee terus memperhatikannya, "Jangan berpikiran buruk, semua baju ini baru kami beli semalam."

"Semakin kau berbuat baik, tingkat kewaspadaanku menjadi semakin tinggi."

"Itu hadiah."

"Kenapa? Karena sudah menghentikan rencanaku? Jika kau ingin mengejekku, lebih baik kau keluar dan nikmati sarapanmu." Sunghee kembali memasukkan bajunya, tidak menghiraukan Jaejoong yang mendadak diam.

"Kau sedang mengandung keponakanku, bukan?" Ucapan pelan tetapi terdengar sangat jelas itu membuat Sunghee menghentikan kegiatannya, "Jihan hyungnim adalah appa dari kandunganmu, kan?"

"Omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengenalnya." Sunghee menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dan mengusirnya dengan sedikit berteriak, "Cepat keluar dari kamar ini."

"Saat mengetahui aku sedang mengandung, aku berniat mengejekmu dengan berbagai kalimat yang sudah tersusun rapi dipikiranku." "Aku membayangkan ekspresi kesalmu ketika mengetahui jika aku juga bisa mengandung. Maaf karena memasuki kamarmu dan membuka fotomu tanpa ijin saat kau sedang di kamar mandi. Sejak awal aku merasa tidak asing denganmu, apa kau yeoja yang dibawa Jihan hyungnim ke rumah keluarga Kim saat eommonim dan appa ke luar negeri?"

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan tentang Jihan, dia tidak akan bertindak sejauh ini kepadamu. Dia tidak menyukaimu tetapi bukan berarti membencimu."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti, hanya ada dua nama di pikirannya dan semua sedikit jelas ketika Sunghee membela Jihan di depannya, 'Jadi eommonim?'

"Kau juga memintaku bertindak seolah-olah tidak mengetahui pembicaraan kita saat ini?"

"Aku berharap kita bertemu lagi dengan keadaan yang lebih baik. Mungkin dengan memanggilmu noona dan melihat anak kita bermain bersama?"

Sunghee tersenyum meremehkan, "Kau bermimpi seolah berusia 10 tahun. Keluarlah, mereka akan curiga jika kau terlalu lama di kamar ini."

"Ini hadiah untuk keponakanku, aku harap kau memakainya." Jaejoong berjalan keluar kamar, sebelum membuka pintu dia mengucapkan beberapa kata sebagai ucapan perpisahan. "Maafkan eommonim, Sunghee sshi. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun padamu, di dalam surat perjanjian yang kau tandatangani pasti terdapat beberapa poin tambahan yang tidak aku ketahui. Sampai bertemu lagi."

Sunghee mengusap matanya saat air matanya menetes begitu pintu tetutup. Dia berjalan menuju paper bag yang diberikan Jaejoong dan meremasnya diujung kanan atas, "Kau bahkan meminta maaf karena orang yang ingin membuat hidupmu penuh kesulitan?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melihat kearah hyungnya yang terlihat bahagia ketika memasuki Jung corp. Walaupun Jonghyun terkesan diam tetapi dia bisa mengetahui suasana hati hyungnya selama perjalanan menuju kemari. Hyungnya menjadi sangat-sangat berisik. Melihat antrian di depan lift, Kyunhyun mengajak Jonghyun memasuki lift yang terlihat sangat sepi padahal bisa dilihat jika lift sedang turun menuju lantai 1. Seorang petugas menghentikan Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun yang akan memasuki lift. "Anda ingin kemana, Tuan?"

"Ruangan direktur Jung Yunho. Aku teman Kim Jaejoong, dia mengatakan aku bisa langsung menemuinya di ruangan direktur."

Petugas tadi menghalangi jalan Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun, "Silakan naik lift sebelah, Tuan. Lift ini ini tidak diperuntukkan umum."

"Tiga lift ini sedang naik, Jaejoongie sudah menunggu kami." Kyuhyun sengaja memanggil Jaejoongie, berupaya untuk membuat petugas tadi membiarkannya memasuki lift.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Kalian tetap tidak bisa naik. Anda bisa mengantri dengan pegawai lain." Kyuhyun terlihat kesal, dia seakan bersumpah suatu hari akan bebas memakai lift ini jika datang ke Jung corp. Dia berniat menelpon Jaejoong tetapi petugas terlihat membungkuk dan terdengar suara seseorang dari belakangnya. Dia melihat kesamping dan pegawai lain juga ikut membungkuk.

"Ada apa ini?" Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan buru-buru memberikan hormat saat melihat Hangeng berada di belakangnya.

"Kim Jaejoong sshi meminta saya untuk menemui direktur Jung Yunho sekarang di ruangannya. Mohon maaf karena dongsaeng saya telah membuat keributan." Kyuhyun memicing sebentar kearah Jonghyun lalu meminta maaf kepada Hangeng.

"Masuklah denganku. Jika itu berhubungan dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong pasti sesuatu yang sangat mendesak."

"Terima kasih." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar kearah petugas dan menjulurkan lidah sekilas sebelum memasuki lift. 5 menit belum berlalu setelah bersumpah akan memakai lift ini. Semua orang tidak melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, kecuali Changmin yang ikut tersenyum geli melihatnya dari dalam lift.

"Untuk apa Jaejoong ingin kau menemui Yunho?"

"Jaejoong sshi mengatakan sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk menggantikannya sebagai manager keuangan." Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara Jonghyun sedikit bergetar. Setelah keluar dengan gaya sok pahlawan, kali ini hyungnya harus terjebak dalam satu lift bersama calon presiden direktur barunya. _Benar-benar beruntung._

"Tidak perlu menemui mereka di ruanganya." Hangeng menoleh kepada asistennya, "Hubungi Yunho dan Jaejoong, minta mereka datang ke ruanganku sekarang."

Kyuhyun merasa prihatin dengan nasib Jonghyun, tidak hanya satu lift bahkan dia langsung menuju ruangan Hangeng. Setelah menertawai hyungnya dalam hati, Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari dirinya mau tidak mau juga harus terjebak bersama Jonghyun.

"Aku akan turun di ruanganku, appa." Kyuhyun mengamati punggung namja di depannya, _bukankah ini dongsaeng Jung Yunho?_

"Kau ikut dengan appa." Setidaknya nasibnya tidak terlalu buruk. Dia pernah mendengar jika dongsaeng Yunho tidak kalah tampan dan berkarisma. Matanya butuh penyegaran dan teman satu kantornya akan semakin iri padanya jika dia mengatakan berada di satu lift bersama Jung. Beberapa pikiran terlintas dipikirannya, haruskah dia menambahi beberapa cerita seperti lift sempat mati dan dia tidak sengaja memeluk Changmin. Jonghyun menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun saat melihat dongsaengnya menahan tawa, membuat Kyuhyun berdehem pelan dan kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merenggangkan kedua tangannya keatas. Hari ini hari Sabtu dan jam kantor baru saja selesai. Senyumnya mengembang saat Yunho mengatakan akan mengajaknya berlibur di pulau pribadi Jung. Sekian bulan berhubungan dengan Yunho, Jaejoong bahkan baru mengetahui jika keluarga Jung memiliki sebuah pulau pribadi. Jaejoong memang mengetahui keadaan di Jung corp tetapi dia tidak pernah tau secara pasti berapa kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarga Jung. Setiap kali bertanya kepada Yunho, kekasihnya itu hanya tersenyum dan menjawab dengan jawaban sekenanya.

Pandangan Jaejoong teralih kepada pintu saat Yunho membukanya, "Sudah siap berangkat?"

"Kita tidak berangkat dari rumah, Yun?"

"Helikopter sudah siap di atap, Boo. Untuk apa kita harus kembali ke rumah?" Mata Jaejoong melebar sedangkan Yunho terus tersenyum melihat ekspresi Jaejoong.

.

Jangan ditanyakan berapa kali Jaejoong menaiki pesawat, seberapa tenangnya dia di pesawat tetapi menaiki helicopter benar-benar pengalaman baru untuknya. Sekian menit berlalu dan mereka semakin menjauh dari daratan, kilauan biru hamparan air laut mulai menyapa mata Jaejoong. Senyumnya terus mengembang dan tangannya tidak lepas dari genggaman erat Yunho. Baiklah, dia sedikit merasakan gugup saat ini.

"Chagi, kau bisa melihat pulau kecil itu?" Dengan sedikit berteriak, Yunho meminta Jaejoong melihat objek yang dia tunjuk. "Perhatikan pulau itu baik-baik, mengerti?" Untuk kedua kalinya Jaejoong mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya.

Pulau itu kecil tetapi tidak terlalu kecil juga untuk dua orang. Saat helicopter semakin mendekat, Jaejoong bisa melihat satu rumah di tengah pulau membuatnya semakin terkesan. Dahinya mengerut saat melihat jajaran pelampung atau benda apapun itu yang berada di pinggir pantai. Sekilas tampak biasa tapi saat helicopter berputar-putar di atas pulau, Jaejoong bisa melihat jajaran benda melampung itu membentuk suatu kata.

 _Marry, me?_

"Yunho!" Jaejoong membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sedangkan Yunho tersenyum lebar melihat keterkejutan kekasihnya. Bukankah dia sudah berjanji akan membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa menolak lamarannya? Sepertinya dia sudah berhasil.

Begitu mereka mendarat, seorang pelayan sudah menunggu mereka dan meminta untuk mengikutinya. Jaejoong melihat ke belakang, helicopter semakin sudah terlihat semakin menjauh. Merasakan Jaejoong tidak berjalan, Yunho membalikkan badannya dan melihat Jaejoong memperhatikan kearah heli.

"Kita akan kembali dengan kendaraan lain, mereka akan menjemput kita saat matahari akan terbenam."

"Sayang sekali."

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan menggenggam tangannya, meminta Jaejoong untuk kembali berjalan. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin melihat tulisan itu lagi."

"Kau bahkan belum menjawabnya." Jaejoong tersenyum dan maju satu langkah, membuat jaraknya dengan Yunho menjadi sangat dekat.

"Jawabannya akan selalu sama. Bagaimana bisa aku menolakmu, Yun?" Jaejoong memajukan wajahnya dan memberikan ciuman di bibir Yunho. Satu tangan Yunho yang bebas, memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dan bibirnya membalas ciuman Jaejoong. Keduanya terlena beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Yunho memutuskan ciuman dan menoleh kearah pelayan yang menunggu mereka. Dia bisa melihat pelayan hanya tersenyum dan menunduk kearah mereka.

"Kajja, mereka sudah menunggu kita di dalam." Yunho kembali berjalan dan sedikit menarik Jaejoong yang terlihat sedikit enggan beranjak dari sana.

Bubur Jaejoong terbuka saat mendengar ada orang yang menunggu mereka. "Kejutan lain?"

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti."

"Yak, Yunnie bear!"

.

Semua yang dia kenal ada di tempat ini, itulah yang ada di pikiran Jaejoong begitu melihat pesta sederhana yang diadakan di depan rumah. Keluarganya, keluarga Jung, sahabatnya, dan beberapa orang yang Jaejoong kenal sebagai teman Yunho tampil sederhana saat ini. Tidak ada perang fashion seperti yang dia rasakan saat menghadiri pesta pengusaha, semua terlihat santai dan membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Jaejoong duduk sendirian saat ini. Dia bisa melihat semua orang sedang menikmati makan siang yang cukup terlambat. Perhatiannya berhenti ke arah Kibum yang duduk bersama eomma Yoochun dan Heechul. Mungkin dari semua orang yang menikmati pesta ini, hanya Kibum yang merasa tidak nyaman. Jaejoong hanya mendesah pelan, rasanya masih sangat sulit untuk berdekatan dengan Kibum.

"Kau menyukainya?" Yunho berjalan mendekati tempat duduk Jaejoong dan memberikan satu orange jus kepada kekasihnya, "Caraku melamar tidak terlalu buruk kan?"

"Bagian terbaiknya, kau membawa semua orang kemari." Yunho bisa terus tersenyum bangga. Jauh dari kesan glamor pertunangan Yoochun dan Junsu tetapi membuat pesta di tengah pulau pribadi bukan suatu ide yang buruk. "Bagaimana kita bisa pulang?"

Yunho duduk di samping Jaejoong dan mengusap cincin berlian yang baru dia pasangkan di jari manis tangan kiri Jaejoong, "Kau bisa berenang?"

Keduanya tertawa, Jaejoong memilih untuk meminum orange juice nya daripada menjawab gurauan Yunho. Mungkin jawaban paling buruk yang dia dengar adalah menghabiskan malam di sekoci kecil. "Kapal pesiar dalam perjalanan menuju kemari, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kita akan kembali ke Seoul besok pagi."

"Mwo?" Yunho tersenyum melihat mata Jaejoong yang melebar. Tangannya meraih gelas orange juice Jaejoong dan meletakkannya di meja. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa karena mendapatkan pesta sederhana seperti ini, Boo.

"Apa sederhana yang kau maksud itu dengan membuat pesta di pulai pribadi?" Yunho mengangkat kedua bahunya sebentar lalu mengusap pelan perut Jaejoong yang dihalangi kemeja polos berwarna putih.

Jaejoong memperhatikan gerakan tangan Yunho di perutnya, "Kau ingin mempunyai berapa anak, Yun?"

"Kita sudah membahasnya."

 _Plakk_

Tepukan pelan diberikan Jaejoong pada lengan Yunho, membuat kekasihnya tertawa pelan, "Panti sudah mengasuh lebih dari 25 anak."

"Kita masih muda, Boo. Aku belum berniat menjawab pertanyaan besarmu itu," Yunho bisa melihat Jaejoong memicingkan mata, tetapi tidak lama dia melihat kekasihnya tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju, "Berjanjilah satu hal padaku, Boo. Teruslah sehat dan bersamaku sampai kita melihat mereka menemukan kebahagian."

"Aku berjanji."

.

.

Changmin berjalan menuju teras rumah, tepatnya ke arah meja kudapan. Saat mengisi piringnya dengan beberapa macam makanan, Changmin bisa mendengar tawa riang beberapa namja tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Dia menoleh kearah pintu saat melihat 3 namja seumurannya baru keluar dari rumah dan tertawa bersama. Salah satu dari 3 namja tapi berjalan menuju meja yang berisi cocktail dan langsung pergi begitu mendapatkan keinginannya.

' _Apa aku tidak terlihat saat ini?'_ Changmin menaikkan ujung bibir atas kanannya dan kembali mengisi piringnya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Changmin membalik badannya dan melihat namja yang memegang cocktail tadi juga berbalik melihatnya. Dua kali berkedip, Changmin bisa melihat namja tadi tersenyum kepadanya dan kembali menyusul teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

FF ini akan selesai satu sampai dua chapter lagi. maaf kalau postingnya agak lama, hehehe


	13. Chapter 13

Title : Butterfly

Author : jungnari

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : M

Note : Ini murni fiksi pemikiran Nari. Kebosanan di tengah cerita, bukan tanggung jawab Nari, ne..

 **Yang ngga suka ama pairingnya, close aja ne** **J**

.

.

.

Yunho memasuki dapur dan melihat Sunghee memasukkan kotak sereal ke dalam almari. Pandangannya tidak teralihkan dari setiap gerakan Yeonhee dan ingatan tentang percakapannya dengan Siwon membuat hatinya merasa resah. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk ke kepalanya.. bayangan ketika keluarga Jung menghabiskan waktu bersama Yeonhee, ingatan saat Jaejoong menangis ketika mengetahui kenyataan siapa dirinya, kedekatan Yeonhee dan Jaejoong selama di rumah keluarga Jung, serta kenyataan yang diberikan Siwon kepadanya.

"Yunho.. kau ingin imo buatkan sesuatu?" Pertanyaan Yeonhee membuat lamunan Yunho terpecah. Dia tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak perlu, imo"

Yunho berniat keluar dari dapur, membatalkan keinginannya untuk mengambil air dingin. _'Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.'_ Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam dan kembali menoleh kearah Yeonhee, "Mungkin satu gelas teh, imo? Kita bisa minum di kolam renang."

.

Yeonhee duduk di kursi sebelah Yunho dan seorang pelayan meletakkan dua cangkir berisi teh di meja kecil yang memisahkan kursi mereka. Begitu pelayan berjalan menjauh dari mereka, Yunho mulai membuka pembicaraan, "Jaejoongie masih tidur. Dia kelelahan setelah pesta semalam."

"Dia pasti sangat bahagia dengan pesta kejutanmu." Yunho mengangguk samar dan tersenyum. Semalam dia bisa melihat senyum selalu menghiasi bibir kekasihnya. Semua berjalan dengan baik dan besok pagi berita mengenai acara pertunangan mewahnya akan diketahui semua orang.

Yeonhee mengambil cangkirnya dan meminumnya seteguk. Rasa teh yang sangat familiar langsung menyapa indra pengecapnya dan membuatnya menghembuskan nafas pelan, seakan penuh dengan memori, "Joongie sangat menyukai rasa teh ini. Dia mengatakan banyak hal yang dia bicarakan bersama Siwon abonim ketika mereka minum teh ini."

Hah, helaan nafas pelan keluar kedua kalinya dari mulut Yeonhee dan tangannya kembali meletakkan cangkir di atas meja, "Dia pernah mengatakan itu sebelumnya."

"Aku pernah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, imo. Jika suatu hari aku melamar Joongie, aku akan meminta restu bumonimnya." Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kolam renang kearah Yeonhee yang melihatnya datar, "Siwon abonim, Kibum eommonim, dan juga Yeonhee eommonim." Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman simpul saat melihat raut terkejut dari Yeonhee, "Kami akan segera menikah kurang dari satu bulan lagi. Apa yang terjadi pada Joongie saat ini, aku akui karena kami berpikir terburu-buru. Selain tidak ingin terpisah, kami juga perlu membuat Kibum eommonim tidak mempunyai pilihan untuk menolak pernikahan kami." Senyum Yunho melebar, tetapi terlihat sangat miris di mata Yeonhee, "Walaupun akhirnya Kibum eommonim tetap berusaha mencari cara lain untuk memisahkan kami."

Tangan Yeonhee terasa bergetar dan tenggorokkan terasa tercekik. Dia berdehem keras dan meminum satu tegukan teh dengan cepat. "Apa Joongie mengetahui hal ini? Apa dia tau jika aku…"

"Dia tidak tau atau mungkin belum tau."

Yunho memperhatikan gerakan tangan Yeonhee yang membuat suara benturan cangkir dan alas cangkir. Tangannya berniat membantu tetapi gerakannya berhenti saat permintaan Yeonhee terdengar di telinganya, "Jangan beritau dia."

"Dia berhak mengetahuinya, eommonim. Joongie sangat ingin bertemu dengan eomma-nya, eomma yang mengandungnya."

"Untuk apa Joongie ingin bertemu dengannya? Jika dia tau ada seseorang yang akan dipanggilnya eomma, Joongie pasti membenci orang itu. Terlebih jika dia tau eomma yang mengandungnya adalah dongsaeng dari orang yang dipanggilnya eommonim. Sekalipun aku mengandungnya, semua tidak akan mengubah kenyataan jika aku meninggalkannya dan membiarkannya mendapat semua perlakuan buruk Kibum oppa." Yeonhee meletakkan cangkir dengan kasar dan berdiri dari duduknya, "Jangan katakan apapun padanya, Yunho. Aku merestui kalian, bukankah itu yang ingin kau dengar? Aku menemuinya di rumah ini karena masalah Sunghee, tetapi masalah ini telah selesai itu artinya aku akan kembali pergi dari sini. Akan lebih baik jika kau tidak pernah membahas masalah ini."

"Yeonhee eommonim.." Yunho setengah berteriak memanggil Yeonhee yang berjalan menjauhinya tetapi Yeonhee terus berjalan memasuki rumah.

Jauh di dalam rumah, Heechul memperhatikan Yeonhee yang berjalan menjauh sambil mengusap pipi sedangkan Yunho terlihat kesal saat kembali duduk di kursi.

"Sepertinya Yunho sudah mengetahuinya." Heechul mendesah dan berjalan menuju meja di depan sofa yang diduduki Hangeng. Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil foto ulangtahun pertama Jaejoong yang berada di gendongan Yeonhee lalu memasukkan kedalam amplop, "Aku akan memasukkan foto ini ke dalam brangkas, lebih baik kita tidak membahasnya lagi, yeobo."

"Yeobo.." Heechul menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kearah Hangeng yang terlihat sangat tenang, "Masalah Sunghee, biarkan Yeonhee yang menyelesaikan dengan oppa nya sendiri." Melihat istrinya terlihat ragu, Hangeng mengangguk paham, "Semua masalah ini berasal dari mereka. Jangan pernah berfikir aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan sesuatu pada Kibum sshi."

"Aku mengerti." Dengan kesal Heechul berjalan menuju ruang pribadi berisi brangkas dokumen Hangeng.

.

.

.

Yunho menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Dia memandangi wajah tenang Jaejoong dan beranjak ke atas ranjang, tidur tepat di samping kekasihnya. Pandangannya terlihat sendu ketika mendengar permintaan Yeonhee. Bagaimana bisa dia sekejam itu menyembunyikan fakta ini kepada Jaejoong. Beberapa saat memandangi Jaejoong, Yunho merasa ada pergerakan dari kekasihnya. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat kedua mata Jaejoong terbuka dengan bibir tersenyum kepadanya, "Tidurmu nyenyak sekali."

"Aku bermimpi.." Jaejoong mengubah posisinya menjadi tidur di atas dada Yunho, mendengarkan detak jantung kekasihnya, "menaiki heli, melihat benda apung yang membentuk kata _Marry Me_ , cincin pertunangan di pulau pribadi, menaiki kapal pesiar mewah, dan berdansa semalaman."

"Mimpimu indah sekali, hm? Apa aku ada di sana? Di dalam mimpimu?" Jaejoong meringkuk nyaman saat tangan kanan Yunho memeluk pingangnya sedangkan lengannya mendapat usapan lembut kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak tau." Senyuman Yunho mengembang saat mendengar jawaban bernada jahil kekasihnya. Dia menarik nafas dalam saat Jaejoong mengubah posisi menjadi terlentang di sampingnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Yun, apa benda dalam mimpi bisa muncul di dunia nyata? Cincinnya benar-benar ada di jariku." Jaejoong menopang badannya dengan lengan kirinya dan menatap lurus kedua mata Yunho, "Omo, apa aku saat ini sedang bermimpi?"

"Aku sangat iri. Bagaimana bisa kau menikmati mimpi indahmu sendirian?"

"Banyak orang bermimpi mendapatkan pertunangan manis seperti ini. Di saat mereka bermimpi, aku justru membuat mereka iri. Terima kasih, chagi." Jaejoong kembali mengubah posisinya menjadi memeluk Yunho, "Beritanya akan keluar besok?"

"Mungkin nanti malam akan tersebar di web Moldir."

"Berarti eomma bisa melihatnya juga?" Senyuman Yunho menghilang dan kedua tangannya secara reflek langsung memeluk tubuh kekasihnya, "Aku harap wartawan menulis hal-hal baik sehingga eomma bisa tenang karena aku saat ini baik-baik saja."

"Eommonim pasti mengetahuinya."

"Aku sudah menemukan kebahagiaanku, semoga eomma juga bahagia dimanapun dia berada saat ini."

"Kau ingin aku mencarinya?"

"Aku takut.. itu akan melukai perasaan eommonim. Eommonim belum bisa membuka hatinya untukku, pasti hatinya benar-benar terluka saat itu."

Yunho sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya dan kembali teringat ucapan Yeonhee pagi ini. _Jika dia tau ada seseorang yang akan dipanggilnya eomma, Joongie pasti membenci orang itu. Terlebih jika dia tau eomma yang mengandungnya adalah dongsaeng dari orang yang dipanggilnya eommonim._ 'Bagaimana jika kaulah yang akan terluka, Boo?'

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau melakukannya."

Dahi Yunho mengerut seketika, "Melakukan..nya?"

"Setiap orang pasti melakukan kesalahan. Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau melakukan hal yang sama seperti appa lakukan, hanya saja bukan berarti aku akan tetap disisimu."

Yunho tertawa pelan dan mencium sekilas rambut Jaejoong, "Kita baru saja bertunangan kemarin. Apa kau memang orang seperti ini? Kemarin menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan dan sekarang sudah membuat rencana untuk berpisah?"

Jaejoong terkekeh geli dan mendongakkan kepala, menatap wajah kecil kekasihnya, "Aku mencintaimu, Yun."

"Aku tau." Dahi Jaejoong mengerut kesal karena Yunho tidak benar-benar membalas ucapan cintanya. "Karena itulah aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu." Senyumnya kembali mengembang dan menerima ciuman lembut penuh kasih dari Yunho.

.

.

.

Yeonhee keluar dan mobil dan memperhatikan sekitar rumah yang tidak banyak berubah setelah sekian puluh tahun. Perubahan yang terlihat jelas hanyalah dari warna cat rumah yang berubah menjadi putih tulang. Dia melihat kearah taman depan rumah, harus Yeonhee akui jika taman ini terlihat jauh lebih asri. "Permisi Nyonya, Anda ingin menemui siapa?" Raut muka pelayan yang menyapanya berubah menjadi terkejut saat Yeonhee membalik badan dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sudah lama sekali. Satpam mengatakan jika Kibum oppa ada di dalam." Yeonhee tersenyum saat melihat kegugupan dari wajah pelayan kepercayaan Kibum.

"Saya tidak yakin Nyonya ingin menemui Anda, Yeonhee sshi."

"Tetapi aku ingin menemuinya." Pelayan kepercayaan Kibum berusaha menghalangi jalan Yeonhee yang berusaha masuk, "Panggil polisi untuk mengusirku. Aku mempunyai banyak bahan dan bukti yang bisa dibagikan kepada wartawan."

"Maafkan saya, mari ikuti saya." Senyum Yeonhee mengembang tetapi tetap saja tidak mengurangi rasa takut di dadanya saat kakinya kembali memasuki rumah yang lama dia tinggalkan. Dia melihat setiap sudut rumah, banyak yang berubah tetapi Yeonhee masih ingat apa saja yang sempat dia lakukan di rumah ini. "Nyonya.." Yeonhee menarik nafas dalam saat melihat Kibum membelakanginya sambil menata bunga di dalam vas ruang keluarga, "…ada seseorang yang ingin menemui nyonya."

"Siapa?"

"Apa kabar, oppa?." Pergerakan tangan Kibum berhenti saat mendengar suara yeoja mengusik gendang telinganya. Terdengar sangat matang tetapi langsung familiar. Kibum langsung membalikkan badannya dan mendapat sambutan senyuman lebar dari Yeonhee, "Senang bertemu denganmu, oppa. Kau tetap menawan sekalipun sudah berusia setengah abad."

"Beraninya kau datang kerumahku!"

Yeonhee tersenyum dan melihat pelayan yang meninggalkannya berdua bersama Kibum, "Ini rumah Siwon oppa. Apakah bertahun-tahun tinggal di Seoul membuatmu lupa dengan rumah kecil di desa asalmu?" Mata Kibum mengisyaratkan kemarahan saat melihat Yeonhee dengan lancangnya duduk di sofa dan menyeringai kepadanya, "Setidaknya kau masih mempunyai rumah jika harus keluar dari rumah ini. Nasibmu jauh beruntung dari aku yang.. bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya? Kehilangan semua yang aku miliki? Atau.. kehilangan semua yang seharusnya aku miliki karena permintaanmu?"

"Cepat pergi dari sini sebelum aku memanggil polisi." Tangan Kibum mengepal erat saat melihat yeoja di depannya terus saja tersenyum kepadanya. Mungkin dulu dia begitu menyukai kedatangan dongsaengnya ini tetapi tidak dengan saat ini. Bahkan untuk menyerapah saja tidak akan cukup untuk mengembalikan suasana hatinya.

Yeonhee paham jika pembicaraan mereka pasti akan sangat sulit, lebih baik bagi Yeonhee untuk langsung berterus terang, "Go Sunghee. Aku kemari karena yeoja itu. Merasa tidak asing dengan namanya? Mulai saat ini, dia akan berada di bawah pengawasanku. Jangan khawatir, cucumu akan baik-baik saja sekalipun dia tidak berada di dalam rumah keluarga Jung. Siwon oppa dan Jihan belum mengetahui hal ini kan, oppa?"

Kibum tertawa keras lalu menyeringai kearah Yeonhee. Dia akui ada rasa terkejut saat Yeonhee mengetahui masalah Sunghee, sepertinya dia tidak perlu mengelak karena Yeonhee pasti sudah mengamati masalah ini sejak lama. "Berani sekali kau memanggilku dan Siwon dengan sebutan oppa."

Pelan tetapi sangat dalam. Yeonhee berkedip beberapa kali dengan cepat agar matanya tidak mengembun. "Aku akan membuat kesepakatan. Jauhi putraku dan yeoja ini jika kau tidak ingin semua orang yang kau sayangi mengetahui kejahatan yang telah kau perbuat. Kau tidak lupa jika Junsu sedang mengandung, bukan?"

Kibum berjalan kearah sofa dan duduk di seberang Yeonhee. Baginya, mengetahui apa yang dia rencanakan bukanlah suatu alasan untuk mengintimidasinya. Terlebih Kibum menaruh banyak rasa sakit hati pada yeoja di depannya, "Tentu saja aku ingat jika Junsu bukan satu-saunya yang sedang mengandung saat ini. Bukan hal yang sulit bagiku untuk mengatakan siapa dirimu sebenarnya dan apa yang telah kau lakukan di depan Jaejoong."

"Kau tidak akan mampu. Memisahkan putraku saja kau menyuruh orang lain apalagi mengatakan masa lalu kita, kau tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk itu, Choi Kibum sshi."

"Kau mengancamku? Mengatakan hal yang buruk pada Jaejoong bukanlah hal yang sulit."

"Keadaan telah berbalik saat ini. Jung Jihoon samchon, Jung Hangeng oppa, dan Jung Heechul oppa akan melakukan apa saja jika aku memintanya. Mereka keluargaku dan lihat siapa orang yang berusaha menggertakku saat ini."

"Berada di bawah Jung membuatmu merasa lebih unggul dariku?"

Yeonhee tersenyum. Dia mulai bosan berbicara penuh basa basi tidak perlu dengan Kibum, terlebih terlalu lama mendengar nada dingin dari Kibum bisa saja meruntuhkan dinding pertahanan yang sudah dia persiapkan sejak dari rumah keluarga Jung, "Kau lupa jika aku jauh lebih unggul dibanding dirimu dalam semua hal, Choi Kibum sshi? Bahkan suamimu sempat terpesona padaku."

"Keluar dari sini, yeoja penggoda!"

"Aku tidak menggodanya.." Yeonhee bisa melihat raut kebencian dari Kibum. Senyumnya sedikit mengembang tetapi mungkin terlihat menyedihkan di mata Kibum, "Kau.. Choi Kibum, yang telah meninggalkannya karena ambisimu di dunia entertainment. Tidak hanya suamimu, kau bahkan meninggalkan kewajibanmu sebagai eomma untuk kedua putramu. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih kepadaku. Jika bukan karena aku, Jihan pasti sudah meninggal saat kau lupa menjemputnya di taman saat musim dingin. Setelah gagal membunuh putra sulungmu, kau mencoba membunuhnya saat ini dengan memisahkannya dengan anaknya sendiri?"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Yeonhee. Kau pikir eomma macam apa aku ini!"

"Karena ingin menunjukkan jika kau tidak kalah hebat dari keluarga Kim, membuatmu berubah oppa. Impianmu telah berubah menjadi ambisi semata." Ucapan Yeonhee terlontar begitu saja. Kepalanya sedikit mendongak keatas saat melihat Kibum memalingkan muka darinya. "Aku anggap ini sebagai kesepakatan kita."

Kibum memalingkan mukanya saat ucapan Yeonhee seakan menamparnya sekali lagi. Sekian tahun dia berusaha mengelak tetapi Yeonhee seakan menghukumnya dengan mengungkitnya lagi. Apa yang terjadi diantara mereka memanglah berawal darinya tetapi dia berusaha menampiknya, memberikan semua kesalahannya dengan mengatakan jika perselingkuhan tetaplah perselingkuhan. Matanya melirik kearah Yeonhee saat mendengar langkah dongsaengnya berjalan menjauhinya. "Dia bukan dari keluarga dari keluarga kelas atas." Kibum bisa mendengar Yeonhee berhenti tetapi dia tetap memilih menatap arah lain, "Menikahi Jihan hanya akan membuatnya melakukan kesalahan seperti apa yang aku lakukan. Kau melihat Junsu? Dia menikahi putra sulung keluarga Park. Dan putramu? Dia bahkan berhasil mendapatkan putra sulung keluarga Jung. Apa yang kau harapkan jika berada diposisi yeoja itu? Pabrik kecil itu tidak bisa membuatnya bangga sekalipun dinikahi oleh Jihan."

"Jadi apa yang aku pikirkan selama ini benar? Oppa sengaja mengejar ambisi di dunia entertainment hanya untuk mengangkat keluarga kita?"

"Bawa saja dia pergi. Selama dia menjauh dari Jihan, dia bukan masalah untukku."

"Bagaimana dengan Jihan?"

"Putramu hanya Kim Jaejoong." Yeonhee mengusap air matanya dengan kasar dan kembali berbalik, "Jangan pernah muncul dihadapan Siwon. Apa yang terjadi diantara kalian adalah kesalahan dalam hidupnya. Aku tidak ingin dia terus terbayang dengan masa lalu kelam. Dia memang appa dari Jaejoong tetapi dia tetap suamiku."

"Sampai kapan kau akan melempar kesalahanmu kepadaku, oppa? Jaejoongie, dia juga putramu. Kau lah yang menginginkannya hadir di antara kalian." Kibum menutup matanya saat mendengar langkah Yeonhee berjalan menjauh dari dirinya.

Kedua matanya terbuka dan melihat kearah sofa. Kibum mendesah pelan dan bergumam seakan menjawab pertanyaan Yeonhee, "Sampai aku yakin Siwon tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk terus menjaga janjinya saat menikahiku di depan bumonim."

"Nyonya.."

Kibum mendesah pelan, tidak berniat mengusap air matanya. "Kau tau apa tugasmu. Pastikan Siwon tidak mengetahui kedatangannya saat ini."

Pelayan kepercayaannya mengangguk, "Saya permisi."

.

.

.

Dua musim telah berganti di atas langit kota Seoul. Pemandangan yang sedikit ganjil saat jam makan siang, ketika dua orang dengan kondisi hamil tua terlihat lahap memakan berbagai makanan di atas meja sedangkan satu namja berambut ikal hanya melihat keduanya dengan tatapan jengah sambil meminum _milkshake_ nya, "Kalian benar-benar membuatku mual." gerutunya.

Junsu memasukkan daging sapi kemulutnya dan menjawab gerutuan Kyuhyun sekenanya, "Apa Changmin menekan nafsu makannya saat berdua denganmu? Setauku dia benar-benar menggilai makanan dibandingkan apapun."

Jaejoong lebih memilih memakan cheese cake di depannya daripada makanan berat pilihan Junsu, "Kau lupa, Changmin sanggat menggilai namja di sampingmu, hyung?"

Junsu seolah-olah membuat ekspresi terkejut, "Kejutan. Berterimakasihlah karena nilaimu lebih berhaga dari makanan. Aish, kau pasti sangat berharga untuknya."

Melihat ekspresi sebal dari Kyuhyun membuat Jaejoong terkekeh geli. Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya dan memajukan sedikit badannya, tentu saja gerakannya terbatas karena usia kehamilannya yang sudah 8 bulan lebih. Dia berbisik seolah-olah sedang mengatakan sesuatu agar Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya, "Mereka sedang bertengkar."

Junsu membuka mulutnya seolah-olah terkejut dan mengikuti gerakan Jaejoong, sedikit memajukan badannya dan bertanya dengan sedikit berbisik, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Nilainya tidak lebih berharga dari lembaran kertas dan grafik saham."

Junsu kembali membuka mulutnya, "Ahh, itu lebih mengerikan. Omo, bagaimana ini.."

"Apa kalian mengajakku kemari hanya untuk menyindirku?" Kyuhyun sedikit menekan ucapannya dan mengunyah kasar udang goreng pesanan Junsu.

"Buat dirimu hamil, dia akan berhenti memperhatikan dokumennya. Aku sudah mencobanya dan berhasil."

"Ya Jung Jaejoong.." Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya saat melihat kearah Jaejoong yang tampak tidak bersalah.

"Kau sering emosi akhir-akhir ini, apa kau sedang hamil? Joongie hanya membutuhkan waktu berkencan selama 6 bulan sebelum akhirnya hamil."

"Aish, aku bisa gila menghadapi kalian." Kyuhyun mengusap rambutnya kasar saat melihat Junsu dan Jaejoong terlihat sangat puas menggodanya.

 _Ttuk_

"Kau sudah gila sejak berani memasuki lingkaran Jung, anak kecil." Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal saat melihat Yoochun dengan santainya duduk di samping Junsu setelah memukul pelan kepalanya, "Bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu? Mereka masih suka membicarakan kami?"

"Aku mengancam akan memecat mereka jika terus mengusikku." Kali ini Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit sombong saat memasukkan gulungan telur goreng ke mulutnya.

"Jika saja kau sedikit lebih pintar, aku akan mempertimbangkanmu masuk ke Jung corp." Kyuhyun kembali mendesah saat mendengar suara orang lain yang mendadak sangat menyebalkan baginya.

"Yeobo.." Benar saja, jika Yunho saat ini ada bersamanya bukan tidak mungkin sebentar lagi Changmin akan ikut duduk di sebalahnya.

"Kelihatannya sangat enak." Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan ucapan Changmin, dia lebih memilih melihat satu persatu orang yang ada di depannya. Yoochun benar, mungkin dia sudah gila karena bisa satu meja dengan deretan namja yang mempunyai fans paling banyak di kantornya, "Kau tidak memesan makanan?"

Tidak mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Jaejoong menendang kaki Changmin di bawah meja. Dahi Changmin mengerut saat melihat kearah Jaejoong, terlebih Jaejoong berbisik pelan sehingga dia harus membaca gerakan bibir saudara iparnya itu, 'Dia sedang marah padamu.' Changmin melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang mengunyah kasar makanan di mulutnya. Dia kembali melihat Jaejoong dan membaca gerakan bibirnya lagi, 'Jawabanmu di Moldir.'

"Aku ingin ke toilet." Changmin hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah makanan. Tendangan lebih keras kembali mendarat di kakinya, ketika dia menoleh kearah Jaejoong saudara iparnya itu langsung memberikan isyarat agar dia berlari menyusulnya.

Yunho memperhatikan ketiga orang di depannya yang terlihat tidak tertarik dengan sikap aneh Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya baginya, sikap aneh justru ditunjukkan Changmin. Selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat dongsaengnya itu mengejar mantan kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk, "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Teman sekantor Kyuhyun mengejeknya karena Changmin lebih memilih perusahaan daripada dirinya." Yunho mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar jawaban Junsu. Hanya karena masalah se-sepele itu Kyuhyun merajuk? _Yang benar saja._

"Aish, apa Jung benar-benar sepayah ini dalam urusan asmara? Aigoo.."

"Tapi suamiku adalah yang terbaik." Belum sempat membalas candaan Yoochun, Jaejoong sudah memeluk lengan Yunho dan membalasnya untuknya. Walaupun bukan hal penting yang harus ditanggapi.

Yunho meletakkan sumpitnya dan menerima telpon dari sekretarisnya. Melihat itu, Yoochun memberikan isyarat kepada Jaeoong dengan alisnya seolah-olah Yunho tetap saja bekerja walaupun sedang makan siang.

"Katakan pada mereka untuk menemuiku besok. Aku harus mengantar istriku memeriksakan kandungannya siang ini."

Jaejoong tersenyum puas mendengarnya dan memberikan ledekan kearah Yoochun yang menggelengkan kepalanya, 'Kau dengar itu, hyung. Dia yang terbaik.'

"Dia yang terbaik, Chunnie. Cincin berlian saat masih berkencan benar-benar terbaik." Yoochun memutar matanya malas saat Junsu menyindirnya dengan nada yang sangat datar.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan keluar poli kandungan. Yunho dan Jaejoong saling menautkan tangan dan tertawa mendengar ucapan Yoochun yang terus mengomel kepada Junsu setelah keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan, "Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan dokter? Jalan-jalan bukan berarti harus berbelanja. Kau bisa mengajak harang dan xiahki jalan-jalan di taman. "

"Dokter itu tidak tau, jika aku berbelanja suasana hatiku akan semakin baik. Itu artinya, baby juga akan merasakan perasaan tenang yeobo." Jaejoong tidak tahan tertawa saat mendengar pembelaan Junsu.

"Kau takut?" tawanya berubah menjadi senyuman saat mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. Jaejoong langsung menggeleng dan mengubah tangannya menjadi melingkar di lengan suaminya.

"Aku justru tidak sabar ingin cepat bertemu baby. Pasti sangat lucu saat kita bertiga berjalan-jalan dan memakai baju yang sama. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar, yeobo." Perhatian Jaejoong teralihkan pada beberapa perawat yang mendorong tandu berisi seseorang yang sedang mengandung besar menuju arahnya. Dia menahan Yunho untuk berhenti, ada rasa tertarik saat melihat seseorang yang sama hamil besar sepertinya akan segera melahirkan. Tidak hanya Jaejoong, mata Yunho juga melebar saat melihat orang yang berada di tandu adalah Sunghee.

"Suie hyung, hubungi Jihan hyungnim." Teriakan Jaejoong sontak membuat Yunho terkejut. Bukan karena suaranya tetapi bagaimana bisa istrinya itu menyebut nama Jihan saat ini. Melihat Junsu hanya diam memperhatikannya, kali ini Jaejoong meminta dengan sedikit membentak, "Cepat hubungi Jihan hyungnim."

Yunho menarik pelan tangan Jaejoong agar menatapnya, "Yeobo, bagaimana bisa kau.."

"Jihan hyung, Joongie…" Jaejoong melepas tangan Yunho dan dengan cepat meraih _hanphone_ Junsu. "Pergilah ke rumah sakit sekarang, hyungnim. Sunghee sshi akan segera melahirkan anakmu. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya saat kau tiba di rumah sakit."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Jihan untuk memahami ucapan Jaejoong. Sunghee? Anak? Melahirkan? Rumah sakit? Bibirnya berdecih, Jaejoong pasti sedang mengerjainya, _"Aku tutup telponnya."_

"Dia benar-benar mengandung anakmu, hyungnim. Sebelum aku meminta petugas keamanan melarangmu menemui mereka, cepat datang ke rumah sakit sekarang juga." Jaejoong segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan memberikan kepada Junsu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, hyung." Yoochun dan Yunho saling memandang dan menggelengkan kepala pelan. Terlebih Yunho, dia tidak tau bagaimana bisa Jaejoong sudah mengetahui semua hal yang mereka sembunyikan.

"Aku akan menemanimu di sini, Joongie."

"Dan membuatku memikirkan kondisimu yang mengandung, hyung? Aku juga harus menjaga kandunganku dan yeoja itu akan melahirkan. Begitu tiba di sini, Jihan hyungnim membutuhkan penjelasan panjang tentang yeoja itu. Kau ingin membuatku memikirkan semua ini dalam satu waktu?" Junsu hanya diam memperhatikan sikap Jaejoong sedangkan Yunho langsung memegang kedua lengan Jaejoong agar menatapnya.

"Lebih baik kau pulang bersama Yoochun dan Junsu." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, "Boo, kondisimu juga tidak baik-baik saja. Aku akan menyelesaikan semua masalah di sini."

"Maafkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja." Jaejoong menarik nafas dan tersenyum kearah Junsu dan Yoochun sebelum berjalan menjauh, "Aku akan menghubungimu lagi, hyung."

Junsu tetap berdiri di tempatnya dan mengamati Jaejoong dan Yunho yang berjalan semakin menjauh, "Siapa yeoja itu? Bagaimana bisa dia mengandung anak Jihan hyung?"

Yoochun menghela nafas dan bersikap tenang. Dia harus mengakui jika adik iparnya itu benar-benar pintar, "Joongie benar, sebaiknya kita pulang."

Junsu tetap berdiri di tempatnya sekalipun Yoochun berusaha mengajaknya pergi, "Dia terlihat sangat berantakan. Yeobo, hubungan mereka dengan Jihan hyung tidak pernah baik, apa kau akan membiarkan dia bersama Yunho?"

Yoochun tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Junsu benar, tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi jika Jihan mengetahui semuanya. Tetapi kondisi Junsu tidak memungkinkan untuk mendapat berita yang mengejutkan. Dia memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi jika dia tetap di rumah sakit ataupun memilih pulang. Intinya akan sama saja, Junsu akan menuntut penjelasan. "Baiklah, kau masih menyimpan roti di tasmu?" Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat Junsu mengangguk, "Kita susul mereka."

Junsu terlihat senang dan melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Yoochun, "Kenapa justru menanyakan roti, yeobo?"

"Kita di sana untuk berjaga-jaga jika saja Yunho terlibat perkelahian dengan Jihan. Jika di tengah-tengah pembicaraan kau merengek kelaparan aku tidak akan berlari membelikanmu makanan." Junsu berhenti sebentar, membuat Yoochun kebingungan.

 _Bugh_

Yoochun harus menerima pukulan yang cukup kuat di dadanya dari Junsu sebelum kembali berjalan.

.

.

.

Begitu sambungan panggilannya diputus Jaejoong, Jihan langsung menuju rumah sakit. Jaejoong meyebutkan Sunghee sedang mengandung anaknya dan yang paling penting dia akan mengatakan apapun mengenai masalah Sunghee. Berbagai kemungkinan memenuhi pikirannya bagaimana bisa Sunghee mengandung anaknya jika dia akan menikah dengan orang lain?

' _Oppa, lusa aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting untukmu. Aku yakin kau akan senang mendengarnya.'_

Jihan masih ingat sebelum akhirnya mencampakkannya, Sunghee terdengar bahagia akan sesuatu. Jika tebakannya benar, apakah saat itu sebenarnya Sunghee akan mengatakan jika dia sedang mengandung? Tetapi malam itu Sunghee dengan tegas justru mengatakan dia telah menemukan orang lain dan akan menikah secepatnya.

Mobilnya membelah jalanan Seoul dengan cepat. Begitu sampai rumah sakit, Jihan segera menuju ruangan yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Jantungnya berdetak cepat antara berlari sepanjang koridor maupun penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Begitu menemukan poli yang dituju, Jihan menyetabilkan nafasnya saat melihat Jaejoong, Yunho, Junsu, dan Yoochun duduk di luar ruangan. Sebelum memasuki ruangan, dia bisa melihat Yoochun mengangguk pelan kepadanya.

Suara erangan kesakitan langsung menyapa pendengaran Jihan. Di atas ranjang rumah sakit, Sunghee menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kirinya mengusap-usap perutnya yang terlihat sangat besar.

Jihan berjalan dengan ragu mendekati ranjang Sunghee. Kekasih atau lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat kesakitan sampai tidak menyadarinya. Tangannya menjulur pelan, menggenggam tangan kanan Sunghee membuat kedua mata mereka bertemu. "Sakit?"

Sunghee mengangguk pelan dan terus mengerang beberapa menit sampai akhirnya kembali sedikit tenang. Dia tersenyum lemah kearah Jihan yang mengusap keringatnya, "Apa keluarga Jung menghubungimu?"

"Jaejoong. Dia di luar bersama Yunho."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Jihan melepas genggaman tangannya, walaupun tetap memperhatikan wajah Sunghee yang terlihat kelelahan, "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya setelah bertemu dengannya."

Tatapan datar Jihan beralih kearah perut Sunghee. Bisakah dia berharap jika Sunghee benar-benar mengandung anaknya? Tetapi bagaimana jika Sunghee memang telah menikah dan ternyata rumah tangga mereka tidak berjalan dengan semestinya? "Dia bilang kau mengandung anakku. Siapa yang harus aku percaya saat ini, Sunghee ya?"

"Jihan, aku ingin bertemu dengannya.." Sunghee menjulurkan tangannya, berniat menggenggam tangan Jihan tetapi Jihan justru berjalan menjauh, mengabaikan panggilan lemah dari Sunghee.

.

Yunho terus menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, sesekali memijatnya pelan. Setelah Jihan memasuki kamar Sunghee, dia bisa mendengar nafas Jaejoong terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya.

"Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?"

"Sebelum dia pergi dari rumah keluarga Jung."

"Seberapa banyak yang kau ketahui?"

"Semuanya."

"Eommonim?" Yunho dan Yoochun saling menatap setelah melihat Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

Suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup membuat pandangan keempat namja di luar ruangan menatap Jihan sedangkan tatapan Jihan hanya tertuju pada satu subjek di depannya,"Dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Aku tidak akan menemuinya. Sunghee sshi pasti memintaku untuk diam dengan alih-alih demi kebaikanmu, hyungnim."

Yunho melihat kearah Jaejoong sekilas lalu berdiri di depan Jihan, memutus kontak mata keduanya. "Jangan menatap istriku seperti itu. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya tidak peduli kau akan menyukainya atau tidak, hyungnim."

.

Mereka berlima duduk di meja kantin rumah sakit. Yoochun mengusap punggung Junsu yang terus menangis setelah mendengar semua cerita Yunho, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menatap kedua ibu jari tangannya. Pandangannya beralih ke Yunho saat suaminya mengenggam tangan kanannya.

Jihan tertawa pelan, dia menarik nafas saat melihat Junsu terus menangis saat ini, "Kau pikir aku akan percaya? Istrimu sangat membenci eomma, dia pasti menyuruhmu untuk mengatakan kebohongan ini kepadaku."

"Aku bisa memberimu bukti dari setiap perkataan yang aku ucapkan."

"Lalu katakan padaku, untuk apa eomma melakukan itu padaku? Dengarkan aku tuan Jung, aku mengingat semua ucapanmu padaku saat ini. Berhati-hatilah, suatu saat aku akan menuntutmu karena semua ini." Jihan beranjak dari kursinya, baginya tidak ada gunanya dia tetap berada di sana. Tangannya ingin sekali memukul wajah aristocrat milik Yunho yang sangat menyebalkan baginya.

"Hyungnim.. kau pernah membuat seseorang mabuk untuk menghacurkan hubungan orang lain, bukan?"Langkah terhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Sekali lagi Yunho dan Yoochun saling menatap karena terkejut Jaejoong juga mengetahuinya, "Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya lagi sekali lagi? Bukankah eommonim selalu mengatakan apapun kepada pelayan pribadinya?"

Bibirnya menyeringai samar, tanpa menatap wajah keempat namja di belakangnya Jihan dia terus berjalan menjauh setelah mengatakan sesuatu pada Jaejoong, "Dia meninggalkanku. Itulah satu-satunya hal yang aku percayai."

Setelah Jihan pergi, Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Jaejoong seolah mengatakan apa yang dia lakukan adalah benar. "Bagaimana bisa kau berada dalam situasi seberat ini dan aku tidak mengetahuinya, Joongie?" Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kearah Junsu yang masih menangis. Tangan kirinya menjulur kearah Junsu, menggenggam tangan hyungnya dan mengatakan dia baik-baik saja.

"Sunghee sshi akan melahirkan keponakan kita, hyungie. Tidak hanya menjadi eomma, kau juga mendapatkan dua teman untuk putramu." Junsu mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yoochun.

.

.

.

Ada yang berbeda dalam hidup Jihan dan dia benar-benar merasakannya. Setiap hari yang dia lakukan setelah pulang kantor adalah mengitari komplek rumah Yunho dan Jaejoong, rumah dimana Sunghee berada untuk sementara waktu. Ada bagian dalam hatinya yang mengatakan Yunho hanyalah membual tetapi sebagian hatinya memberontak jika Yunho benar dalam hal ini. Tiga minggu berada dalam pergolakan batin, siang ini Jihan duduk seolah tanpa jiwa di ruang keluarga Kim. Pandangannya kosong dan matanya terasa pedas karena perasaan sakit yang muncul dalam hatinya. Beberapa menit yang lalu dia berhasil mendapatkan informasi dari pelayan kepercayaan Kibum jika Sunghee benar-benar mengandung putranya. Putra yang dia acuhkan saat Sunghee berjuang untuk melahirkannya.

"Jihan, kenapa kau ada di rumah? Kau tidak mengatakan pada eomma jika ingin makan siang bersama?" Kibum duduk di sebelah Jihan dan megerutkan dahinya bingung karena sikap putranya yang dianggapnya aneh, "Ada apa Jihan? Apa masalah kantor menganggu pikiranmu?"

"Apa salahku, eomma? Tidak cukup membenci Jaejoong, sekarang eomma juga mulai membenciku?" Kibum menatap kedua mata berair Jihan dengan penuh kebingungan,"Bagaimana bisa eomma melemparkannya ke dalam rumah keluarga Jung di saat mengandung anakku? Tidak hanya itu, eomma bahkan berencana mengenalkanku kepada beberapa yeoja dari putri rekan kerja appa. Apa orang yang ada di sampingku ini memang eomma yang selalu aku banggakan?"

Kibum merasakan ketakutan menjalar di hatinya saat ini tetapi dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan tersenyum, "Jihan, apa yang kau bicarakan, nak?"

"Go Sunghee. Aku membicarakan ibu dari putraku yang lahir tiga minggu yang lalu, eomma."

"Terakhir aku ingat, kau mengatakan dia meninggalkanmu dan memilih menikah dengan orang lain. Bagaimana bisa dia mengandung putramu?"

"Eomma, kita tidak sedang syuting drama. Kenapa eomma terus berakting di depanku?" Jihan berdiri dari duduknya, membiarkan air matanya menetes sehingga Kibum bisa melihat jika hatinya sangat terluka saat ini, "Aku benar-benar kecewa pada eomma."

"Jihan.. apapun yang kau dengar itu tidak benar." Kibum berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Jihan yang berjalan keluar rumah. Badannya terasa sangat kaku saat melihat Jihan ternyata sudah menyiapkan dua koper. "Jihan, dengarkan eomma." Beberapa pelayan sempat terkejut mendengar teriakan Kibum yang terus memanggil Jihan, terutama saat mereka melihat Kibum menarik tangan Jihan yang akan memasuki mobil.

Pelayan pribadi Kibum berlari menyusul Kibum dan mencegah majikannya berlari menyusul mobil Jihan yang melaju meninggalkan rumah, "Nyonya!"

"Jihan pergi, putraku pergi.." Kibum terus menggumamkan nama Jihan di tengah tangisannya. Dia meremas dadanya yang mendadak terasa sakit. Terakhir sebelum menutup matanya, Kibum hanya mendengar samar-samar pelayan berteriak memanggil bantuan.

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang saat menggendong keponakannya di ruang keluarga rumahnya, sesekali jari telunjuknya mengusap pelan pipi Kim Jingoo yang tertidur pulas. "Dia lucu sekali, noona."

"Sebentar lagi kau juga akan merasakannya." Jaejoong mengangguk dan kembali mengusap pipi Jingoo. Dia tertawa pelan saat Jingoo menggeliat kecil dan mengusap pipinya yang baru disentuh Jaejoong.

"Nyonya.. tuan muda Kim ingin menemui nyonya." Perhatian Jaejoong dan Sunghee teralihkan kearah namja di belakang pelayan. Sunghee bahkan berdiri karena terkejut melihat kedatangan Jihan di rumah Jung saat ini. Jaejoong memberikan isyarat kepada pelayan untuk meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Kau salah." Jihan tersenyum miris kepada Jaejoong yang menggendong putranya, "Aku tidak perlu membuatnya mabuk untuk mendapatkan informasi yang aku mau."

"Jihan, apa yang terjadi?"

Sunghee merasa jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat saat ini ketika Jihan memeluknya dengan erat. Perlahan dia membalas pelukan Jihan dan mengusap punggungnya pelan, "Maafkan aku, kau pasti sangat marah padaku karena melewati semua ini sendirian. Dia memang putraku."

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, mencegah air matanya turun mengenai Jingoo. Dia tersenyum simpul ketika menyadari Jihan sedang menangis layaknya anak kecil di pelukan Sunghee, mengingat selama ini Jihan terus mengintidasinya.

Seorang pelayan sedikit berlari memasuki ruangan dan berbisik kepada Jaejoong, "Nyonya, tuan baru saja menelpon. Tuan dalam perjalanan pulang, Junsu sshi akan melahirkan."

Mata Jaejoong terbuka lebar, sekalipun terkejut dia tetap memelankan suaranya, "Benarkah? Tolong siapkan keperluanku. Aku akan menunggu Yunho di sini."

Sunghee melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali duduk di dekat Jaejoong. Sekalipun Jihan mengakui Jingoo sebagai putranya, tetap saja dia tidak mempunyai prioritas layaknya Junsu yang akan melahirkan, "Lebih baik kau ke rumah sakit bersama Jaejoongie."

"Bukankah ini moment yang tepat? Suie hyung pasti mengerti. Lagipula Jingoo membutuhkan banyak waktu bersama appanya. Kau tidak ingin menggendongnya, hyungnim?" Untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong bisa melihat Jihan tersenyum kepadanya. Kepalanya langsung menggeleng saat Jihan berjalan mendekatinya, "Cuci tanganmu terlebih dahulu."

"Aku akan ke rumah sakit setelah kau pulang."

Setelah Jihan meninggalkan ruangan, Sunghee mengambil alih untuk menggendong Jingoo, "Terima kasih, setelah apa yang Jihan lakukan selama ini tetapi kau masih berbuat baik kepada kami."

"Aku melakukannya dengan sengaja," Jaejoong tersenyum dan berdiri dibantu pelayan yang akan membantunya berjalan sampai menuju mobil, "Aku ingin membuatnya berterimakasih kepadaku dan menyesal karena perlakuannya selama ini kepadaku." Sebelum berjalan keluar, Jaejoong kembali menggoda Sunghee, "Bagaimanapun juga, Yunho membeli rumah ini untuk kami, noona. Jangan mencoba berbuat macam-macam selama kami pergi."

"Ne, aku mengerti."

.

.

.

Yunho memperhatikan Siwon terlihat tidak tenang saat ini. Terlihat jelas dari sikap Siwon yang tidak ingin bertatapan muka dengannya, selain itu beberapa kali Yunho bisa melihat Siwon memperhatikan Jaejoong secara diam-diam. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Siwon memperhatikan interaksi Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Yoochun sebelum akhirnya berjalan pelan keluar ruangan.

"Aku keluar sebentar, ne." Samar-samar sebelum keluar ruangan, Yunho bisa mendengar Jaejoong menanyakan bagaimana perasaan Junsu selama menjalani operasi.

Begitu pintu tertutup, Yunho langsung duduk di samping Siwon dan menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Kibum sedang mendapatkan perawatan intensif saat ini." Terang saja ucapan Siwon langsung membuat Yunho terkejut, "Dia terkena serangan jantung ringan setelah bertengkar dengan Jihan siang ini. Terlebih Jihan mengemasi semua barangnya dan meninggalkan rumah."

Yunho ingat sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Jaejoong terus bercerita mengenai pertemuan Jihan dan Sunghee. Dia tidak pernah menyangka jika Jihan sampai meninggalkan rumah keluarga Kim.

"Aku minta maaf. Jika saja aku tau apa yang sedang direncanakan Kibum saat itu.."

"Abonim, saya tidak bisa mengijinkan Joongie menemui eommonim sekarang." Yunho bisa melihat Siwon hanya mengangguk mengerti, "Dokter memperkirakan Joongie akan melahirkan dua minggu lagi. Saya akan menemuinya secara pribadi untuk menemui eommonim setelah persalinan Joongie."

"Aku mengerti." Siwon menarik nafasnya dalam, "Apa dia yeoja yang baik? Aku ingat Jihan sampai mabuk hanya karena yeoja itu."

"Dia sangat tegar dan pintar, abonim pasti bangga memiliki menantu perempuan seperti dia."

"Akhirnya keluargaku didatangi seorang yeoja." Keduanya tersenyum mendengar kelakar Siwon.

"Saat ini Sunghee sshi tinggal di rumah kami." Siwon tertegun sebentar setelah mendengar ucapan Yunho, "Sunghee sebelumnya tinggal bersama dua pengasuh di salah satu tempat yang kami sediakan. Setelah melahirkan, Joongie ingin Sunghee tinggal sementara bersama kami sampai dia melahirkan. Dia sering berlatih merawat Jingoo sebelum putra kami lahir."

"Jingoo?"

"Nama cucu abonim, Kim Jingoo."

"Jadi aku mempunyai dua cucu namja dan satu cucu yeoja?" Siwon menyandarkan badannya dan mendesah pelan, "Terima kasih. Setelah apa yang diperbuat Kibum, kalian masih memperhatikan Sunghee."

"Dia tidak sepenuhnya bersalah, abonim. Jaejoongie justru mengajariku untuk memaafkan kesalahan orang lain."

"Aku harap Kibum akan menyadari kesalahannya setelah ini." gumamnya sangat pelan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa Yunho menjadi lebih diam setelah menjenguk Junsu di rumah sakit. Selama perjalanan, Yunho hanya menatap jalanan luar tidak bermaksud untuk mengomentari semua celotehnya mengenai persalinan Junsu dan keponakannya yang lucu. Dia menepuk lengan Yunho pelan, membuat perhatian suaminya kembali kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menggenggam tangan kiri Jaejoong. Batinnya bergolak, tidak mungkin dia menyembunyikan berita tentang Kibum kepada Jaejoong.

"Yeobo?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya jika aku mengatakan semua baik-baik saja?" Tentu saja Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, "Abonim memberitauku jika eommonim dirawat saat ini." Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho, meminta penjelasan lebih banyak, "Jihan hyungnim menemui Sunghee noona setelah bertengkar dengan eommonim dan memilih keluar rumah. Saat ini eommonim mendapat perawatan intensif karena serangan jantung ringan." Yunho berusaha mengatakan dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Dia bahkan berhenti sesaat ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut dari istrinya.

"Kenapa tidak mengatakannya saat kita di rumah sakit?" Jaejoong menatap kedua mata suaminya bergantian, "Kau tidak mengijinkanku menemui eommonim?"

"Aku mengijinkannya jika keadaan eommonim sudah stabil."

"Aku melihat dokter sedang hamil besar tetap menangani pasien."

"Tapi kau bukan dokter, dan kau bukan yeoja yeobo."

"Karena aku namja, aku pasti lebih kuat."

"Tidak dengan namja yang mengandung." Yunho meletakkan satu tangannya diatas telapak tangan Jaejoong, "Lagipula kita tidak mengetahui bagaimana keadaan eommonim setelah Jihan hyungnim mengetahui semuanya. Ketika semua lebih tenang, kita akan menjenguk dan menyelesaikan masalah ini bersama."

"Apa Jihan hyungnim mengetahui hal ini?"

"Aku akan memberitaunya nanti." Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti dan meyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yunho. Mencoba memejamkan mata dan melupakan berbagai pikiran buruk di kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Title : Butterfly

Author : jungnari

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : M

Note : Ini murni fiksi pemikiran Nari. Kebosanan di tengah cerita, bukan tanggung jawab Nari, ne..

 **Yang ngga suka ama pairingnya, close aja ne** **J**

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan mondar-mandir sambil sesekali mengigit kuku ibu jari tangannya. Dia menghembuskan nafas berat dan melihat kearah pelayan pribadinya yang terlihat menyesal, "Apa belum ada kabar sama sekali?"

"Maafkah saya, Nyonya. Sepertinya Tuan mengetahui rencana Nyonya, jadi.."

"Aku paham, kau tidak perlu melanjutkannya." Jaejoong diam di tempat, kedua tangannya diletakkan dibawah perutnya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sudah satu minggu dan tidak ada kabar mengenai kesehatan Kibum. Yoochun hanya mengatakan keadaan Kibum sudah membaik, sedangkan Jihan terlihat tidak peduli. Hyung tertuanya itu justru memilih tinggal di tempat persembunyian Sunghee setelah mendengar kabar Kibum terkena serangan jantung.

"Sebaiknya Nyonya beristirahat, kaki Anda kembali membengkak."

Jaejoong mengikuti saran pelayannya untuk duduk. Begitu majikannya duduk, pelayan Kang mengambil kursi kecil untuk meluruskan kaki Jaejoong. Benar saja, Jaejoong bisa melihat kedua kakinya semakin membengkak. Hal yang tergolong wajar, mengingat hari persalinannya semakin dekat. "Kapan jadwal operasiku?"

"Lusa." Pelayan pribadi bernama Kang itu terlihat ragu sebelum mengatakan sesuatu pada majikannya, "Di rumah sakit yang berbeda dari Kim Kibum sshi." Raut muka pelayan Kang terlihat menyesal ketika melihat Jaejoong mendesah panjang dan mengusap perut besarnya, "Apa Nyonya ingin sesuatu saat ini?"

"Satu-satunya yang aku inginkan adalah berita tentang eommonim." Jaejoong melirik pelayan Kang dengan sangat sebal. Entah ancaman seperti apa yang Yunho katakan pada semua pelayannya, rasanya Jaejoong hampir gila saat ini.

"Saya akan mencoba untuk mencari tahu kabar tentang Kibum sshi, tetapi saya mohon Nyonya menenangkan diri saat ini."

 _Ddug_

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya saat merasakan perutnya berkontraksi. Dia menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya pelan, melakukan hal yang biasa dia lakukan beberapa hari terakhir. Beberapa kali menarik nafas, Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi saat merasa kontraksinya mereda. "Kau bisa mengambilkanku air mineral?"

"Baik, Nyonya."

Sepeninggalan pelayan Kang, Jaejoong meringis kesakitan saat perutnya kembali berkontraksi. Akhir-akhir ini baby nya semakin sering menendang dengan cukup kuat dan membuatnya kewalahan. Jaejoong kembali menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya beberapa kali.

"Akhh.." Jaejoong berteriak kesakitan saat perutnya terasa sangat sakit hingga terasa disekujur tubuhnya. Ini berbeda dengan kontraksi yang akhir-akhir ini dia rasakan. Sangat sakit bahkan dia merasakan perutnya seakan ingin tersobek. Tangannya yang berkeringat sedikit kesulitan mengambil handphone dan menghubungi Yunho. Sekalinya berhasil menghubungi suaminya, Jaejoong hanya mendengarkan nada sambung.

 _Ttuuttttt… ttuuuutttt.._

Pelayan Kang yang berjalan mendekati Jaejoong merasa terkejut saat melihat nafas nyonya rumahnya terlihat tersengal-sengal dan dahinya basah karena keringat, "Nyonya, Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Panggilkan… Yunho" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dan ingin menangis karena perutnya tidak kunjung membaik. Dalam hatinya dia meminta maaf pada baby nya karena sangat mengkhawatirkan Kibum sampai sedikit mengabaikan kondisi kandungannya. Jaejoong berjanji akan melakukan apapun asal bayi dalam kandungannya baik-baik saja. "Kediaman keluarga Jung Yunho. Sekretaris Seo, bisa kau berikan telponnya pada Tuan Yunho saat ini?" Ketika perutnya tidak terlalu sakit, Jaejoong terengah-engah dan menoleh lemah kearah pelayan Kang yang terlihat cemas, "Ini sangat darurat mengenai Nyonya Jaejoong."

Waktu berjalan kurang dari lima menit tetapi seakan beberapa jam bagi pelayan Kang. Selagi menunggu majikannya menjawab teleponnya, pelayan Kang berusaha bersikap tenang dengan mengambil tisu dan mengusap dahi Jaejoong. Begitu terdengar suara Yunho, pelayan Kang memberikan telponnya pada Jaejoong.

" _Yeobo, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"_

"Perutku sakit sekali. Apa kau tidak bisa pulang sekarang?" Tisu yang dipegang pelayan Kang terjatuh di sekitar kaki Jaejoong, membuatnya membungkuk untuk memungutnya kembali. Dahi pelayan Kang mengerut saat melihat cairan merah terlihat di antara sela kaki Jaejoong. Majikannya memakai celana berwarna terang, tidak sulit untuk melihat darah yang keluar dari tubuh Jaejoong.

" _Aku ada pertemuan dengan perwakilan cabang Singapura. Tarik nafasmu dan tenangkan dirimu."_ Jaejoong melepas genggaman telpon rumah, percuma saja Yunho tidak akan pulang saat ini.

Sekian detik melihat cairan merah pekat di kaki Jaejoong, mata pelayan Kang membelakak dan reflek berteriak pada pelayan lain, "Bawa kursi rodanya dan siapkan mobil, kita ke rumah sakit." Jaejoong merasa sangat lelah, rasanya dia ingin tertidur setelah rasa sakit yang baru saja dia rasakan. Kesadarannya hampir saja menghilang sampai akhirnya pelayan Kang berteriak di depannya, membuat kedua matanya terbuka sempurna.

Mengabaikan teriakan Yunho di seberang line yang berubah menjadi cemas, _"Yeobo.. yeobo.."_

.

.

Siwon merapikan selimut Kibum dan mengecup dahinya pelan saat istrinya baru saja tertidur setelah meminum obat. Dia mengusap wajahnya, bukan karena kesal melainkan cukup lelah karena sejak pagi Kibum terus merengek. Sudah seminggu dia menjaga Kibum di rumah sakit seorang diri. Sesekali pelayan menemaninya, mengingat Junsu baru saja melahirkan sedangkan Jihan belum mau menemui Kibum.

Kakinya melangkah menuju meja dan mengambil botol berisi air mineral. Berbeda dengan kedua hyungnya, Jaejoong tidak memberikan kabar sama sekali. Bibir Siwon tersenyum simpul, setelah mengetahui semua perbuatan Kibum pada keluarga Jung dia tidak terkejut jika keluarga Jung akan membuat batasan antara keluarga Kim dan Jaejoong. Dibalik perasaan malu yang memenuhi dirinya, Siwon masih merasa bersyukur karena keluarga Jung tidak berusaha memisahkan Jaejoong dengan Yunho setelah semua yang Kibum lakukan.

Siwon melihat sekilas cincin pernikahannya yang selalu melingkar di jari manis kanannya lalu mendesah berat.

 _Ddrttt ddrtt_

 _Jaejoongie melahirkan anak laki-laki. Jung Daehan._

 _-CYH-_

Badan dan pandangannya segera beralih ke Kibum. Siwon berjalan pelan menuju istrinya dan berbisik di telinga kanan Kibum, "Kita mempunyai satu cucu laki-laki lagi. Jung Daehan." Siwon tersenyum simpul saat melihat pergerakan pelan badan Kibum, di dalam hatinya dia berharap kondisi Kibum semakin membaik agar dapat menemui ketiga cucu mereka yang terlahir berdekatan.

.

.

"Eomma akan menemani appa makan malam. Tahan dirimu sampai dokter mengijinkanmu makan, ne." Jaejoong tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk lemah. "Jangan meninggalkan Joongie dan Dyanie sendirian, kami akan segera kembali." Kali ini Yunho yang mengangguk dengan senyum seolah-olah bisa diandalkan.

Sepeninggalan Heechul dan Hangeng, Jaejoong melirik sebal kearah Yunho. Dua jam yang lalu, dokter hampir saja memberinya obat bius total jika saja Yunho terlambat memasuki ruangan operasi. Jaejoong tidak bisa melahirkan layaknya yeoja karena itulah dia memilih bius lokal agar bisa merasakan suasana melahirkan. Terdengar konyol tetapi jika impian 'konyol'nya gagal karena Yunho, Jaejoong bersumpah akan menendang suaminya untuk menjauhi putra mereka selama satu bulan. "Aku hampir saja membencimu jika kau membiarkanku memasuki ruang operasi sendirian."

"Aku sudah berjanji menemanimu, yeobo." Yunho mengaduh kecil dan mengusap lengannya yang membekas ruam merah bekas cubitan Jaejoong. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk merajuk pura-pura kesakitan parah karena di depannya saat ini, Jaejoong terbaring lemah dengan jahitan yang masih basah."Sakit sekali?" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Dia tidak bisa banyak bergerak atau sekujur tubuhnya akan kesakitan.

"Dyanie masih tidur?"

"Kau bisa menggendongnya lagi saat dia bangun nanti." Yunho mengerti maksud pandangan Jaejoong yang terus tertuju pada box milik Daehan. Setelah pindah ke kamar inap, Jaejoong hanya menggendongnya beberapa menit setelah itu Daehan kembali tertidur. "Istirahatlah, kau terlihat sangat kelelahan, yeobo."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Luar biasa?" Pandangan Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung teralih pada Yoochun, orang yang baru saja memasuki kamar inap Jaejoong.

"Chunnie hyungie"

"Suie belum bisa datang ke rumah sakit, dia akan menemuimu ketika kau sudah pulang." Kedua tangan Yoochun terangkat, menandakan sudah mencuci tangan dan menggunakan antiseptic. Dia berjalan mendekati box Daehan, senyumnya langsung mengembang melihat betapa tampannya keponakannya. Yoochun bisa menilai jika Daehan mengambil banyak bagian dari Yunho tetapi dengan kulit seputih Jaejoong, kombinasi yang sempurna untuk cucu laki-laki pertama Jung. "Putra kalian benar-benar tampan. Beberapa tahun ke depan pasti banyak teman putriku yang ingin berkenalan dengannya. Haruskah aku mengenalkan putramu seperi aku memperkenalkan kalian?"

"Hyung, usia putraku belum genap 24 jam. Jika jahitanku sudah mengering, aku akan memukulmu saat ini juga." Yoochun hanya tersenyum geli mendengar gerutuan Jaejoong, sedangkan Yunho tidak ambil pusing dengan celotehan sahabatnya.

Handphone milik Yunho bergetar. Dia berniat menolak panggilan seperti yang telah dia lakukan pada setiap panggilan sebelumnya. Menjawab satu persatu telepon rekan kerja yang mengucapkan selamat terlalu merepotkan. Belum lagi pihak Moldir yang terus merayunya untuk melakukan pemotretan pertama untuk cover mereka.

"Panggilan dari Changmin." Yunho tidak sadar mengucapkannya saat melihat nama Changmin tertera di layar handphone nya. Sedari tadi Jaejoong selalu menanyakan siapa yang menelpon, membuat Yunho reflek bergumam seolah meminta ijin keluar kamar untuk mengangkat telepon.

Mendengar getar handphone Yunho dan sikap sahabatnya yang ragu mengangkat telpon, Yoochun memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka bertiga, "Angkat telponmu, aku akan menjaga Jaejoong dan…"

"Jung Daehan." Yoochun mengangguk-angguk kecil saat mendengar nama yang disebut Yunho. Nama yang unik, mungkin Yunho sudah berencana untuk memiliki Jung Minguk dalam waktu dekat.

 _Tunggu! Waktu dekat?!_

Lamunan Yoochun terputus saat mendengar Yunho menutup pintu kamar utama, sahabatnya pasti mengangkat di kamar sebelah yang khusus digunakan untuk tempat istirahat keluarga pasien.

"Hyungie, bagaimana keadaan eommonim?" Pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat perhatian Yoochun terfokus pada wajah lelah adik iparnya. Lelah karena proses melahirkan dan lelah menunggu kabar pasti mengenai Kibum.

"Keadaannya sudah membaik." Yoochun bisa melihat tidak ada ekspresi yang berubah dari raut muka Jaejoong, mungkin adik iparnya ini sudah sering mendengar jawaban seperti ini. Heechul dan Yunho, masing-masing dari mereka secara terpisah memintanya untuk tidak banyak bicara mengenai masalah Kibum. "Abonim selalu menemaninya, kau tidak perlu cemas."

"Jihan hyungnim sudah menemuinya?"

"Terakhir bertemu, dia mengatakan akan mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka di kantor catatan sipil. Aku tidak berminat bertanya lebih jauh lagi." Yoochun berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan memilih duduk di kursi yang diduduki Yunho sebelumnya. "Aku senang kau masih peduli pada mereka tetapi aku sarankan kau tidak terlalu memikirkannya, Joongie."

"Kau terdengar seperti Jung Yunho, hyung." Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas berat. Percuma saja, dia tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Yoochun, apalagi Yunho bisa saja mendengar pertanyaannya dari ruangan sebelah.

"Jaejoongie, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar Yoochun berbisik di dekatnya, "Tentang Sunghee sshi, Jihan hyung, dan eommonim.. bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Keberuntungan? Hidupku berubah sangat cepat selama berada dalam keluarga Jung, aku hanya menambahkan sedikit keberuntungan untuk mengetahui beberapa hal." Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyuman penuh arti setelah mengatakan jawaban yang dirasa paling sesuai. Heol, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan semuanya ketika tidak ada satu informasipun yang dia dapatkan. Lagipula cepat atau lambat, dia akan mendapatkan kabar mengenai Kibum, berbeda dengan para Jung dan Yoochun yang terus menebak berbagai cara yang dilakukan Jaejoong. Jika dipikirkan lagi, Jaejoong memang beruntung saat melihat handphone Sunghee, hanya saja 'keberuntungan'nya justru membuat banyak orang berpikir jika dia benar-benar berbahaya layaknya menantu Jung lainnya.

Sebuah keuntungan lain untuknya.

.

.

Junsu meletakkan putrinya, So Eul di box milik Daehan. Raut mukanya terlihat sangat senang saat melihat putrinya dan Daehan tidur lelap bersebelahan. Keningnya sedikit mengerut, membayangkan pemandangan di depannya akan lebih menyenangkan jika Jingoo juga di sini. Sayang sekali, Sunghee tidak bisa menemaninya kali ini.

Junsu memilih duduk di ranjang besar yang kelak akan dipakai Daehan saat sudah besar. Sekian detik berdiam diri, Junsu berkata cukup pelan tetapi terkesan berhati-hati, "Kemarin aku menemui eomma di rumah sakit. Aku memberitaunya jika kau melahirkan bayi yang sangat tampan."

"Bagaimana dengan keadaannya?"

"Dokter mengatakan eomma akan segera pulang jika kondisinya tetap stabil seperti sekarang."

"Syukurlah, ini terdengar melegakan. Lalu, apa eommonim mengatakan sesuatu, hyung?"

"Itu.." Junsu menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal dan memutar matanya, "Ya, eomma mengatakan sesuatu."

"Ada apa, hyung? Apa itu buruk?"

"Kau tidak ingin duduk di sebelahku? Perutmu tidak sakit karena terlalu lama berdiri? Kau baru tiga hari keluar dari rumah sakit." Junsu menepuk sisi kanannya, mengisyaratkan Jaejoong untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Setelah Jaejoong duduk, Junsu menggenggam erat tangan adiknya sembari menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri.

"Eomma tidak ingin kau temui." Junsu tersenyum miris saat merasakan genggaman Jaejoong terasa semakin erat.

"Tetapi kenapa, hyung? Apa karena Jihan hyungnim belum mau menemui eommonim?"

"Joongie tidakkah kau sadar jika kebaikanmu justru membuat posisi eomma terdesak?" Jaejoong menundukkan mukanya dan megusap air matanya dengan kasar. Dia tidak mengerti, apa yang salah dengan mengkhawatirkan kondisi Kibum sekalipun eommanya itu bertindak terlalu jauh padanya. "Eomma membuat masalah dengan keluarga Jung, Joongie. Sekalipun Jung imo mengenalku sebagai sahabat putranya dan kau adalah menantunya, ini tetap menjadi sebuah masalah besar. Kali ini eomma sangat keterlaluan, aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya."

"Sampai kapan aku tidak boleh menemuinya?" Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Junsu dengan kedua matanya yang basah.

Junsu tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Keduanya mengerti, tidak ada jawaban yang pasti atas pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku. Aku ingin sekali memelukmu tetapi jahitan di perutku.. kau tau kan, maksudku?"

"Jangan mencoba menghiburku, hyung, Itu sama sekali tidak lucu." Junsu menggembungkan pipinya dan meminta maaf sekali lagi, "Karena bukan hyung yang mempunyai jahitan di perut. Aku juga tidak bisa bersandar di bahumu karena jahitanku masih baru."

"Dasar anak nakal." Keduanya tersenyum bersama. Junsu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan mengangguk seolah mengatakan semua baik-baik saja.

.

.

Jaejoong memberikan polesan terakhir pada bibirnya. Malam ini adalah malam yang istimewa untuk adik ipar dan juga sahabatnya, dia harus menghargai mereka dengan berdandan secara pantas. Jika mereka cukup tidak beruntung, beberapa wartawan akan menunggu mereka di depan hotel dan mengambil fotonya bersama baby Dyannie. Sampai saat ini, Jaejoong sering merasa kesal karena tidak leluasa membawa putranya berjalan-jalan. Keluarganya bukanlah keluarga artis tetapi mereka tetap mengikuti kemanapun Daehan pergi.

Awalnya kakinya melenggang santai menuju kamar Daehan tetapi Jaejoong mempercepat langkahnya saat mendengar sayup-sayup tangisan putranya. "Aigoo, Dyannie mengapa menangis, baby?" Jaejoong dengan sigap mengambil Daehan dari gendongan Yunho. Dia langsung duduk dan membuka tiga kancing kemejanya, bersiap untuk menyusui putranya.

"Setelah mengganti popoknya, Dyannie tidak berhenti menangis."

"Dia lapar." Jaejoong memperhatikan setiap gerakan Yunho. Suaminya terlihat terbiasa membersihkan sisa 'kekacauan' yang timbul karena mengganti popok putranya. Bukan sekali ini Jaejoong melihat Yunho melakukan semua hal untuk putranya seorang diri. Bahkan saat tengah malam, Yunho akan bangun lebih cepat dibanding dirinya jika mendengar Daehan menangis lalu menggendong putranya sampai kembali tertidur. Namun kali ini cukup unik, kapan lagi Jaejoong akan melihat pemandangan ketika suaminya yang memakai pakaian formalnya tanpa jijik membersihkan popok Daehan. "Saat di panti, aku melihatmu bisa cepat dekat dengan anak kecil, yeobo. Tetapi aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar tipe appa yang sangat memperhatikan putranya."

"Kau semakin merasa beruntung karena memilikiku?" Yunho tersenyum sombong dan berjalan menuju wastafel, membersihkan tangannya. Senyumnya bertambah lebar saat mendengar Jaejoong menggerutu jika Yunholah yang seharusnya merasa beruntung karena Jaejoong telah memilihnya.

"Bisa kau bawakan tasku dan perlengkapan Dyannie?"  
"Kita akan berangkat setelah kau selesai menyusui Dyannie."

"Kau dengar baby? Protektif seperti biasanya." Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan memilih duduk tepat di samping kanan istrinya agar Daehan tidak mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suaranya. Tangannya menggenggam jari mungil Daehan sambil tertawa gemas melihat putranya selalu bersemangat setiap kali mengisi perutnya, "Pertunangan Changmin malam ini akan menjadi acara pertama untuk Dyannie, apa menurutmu dia akan baik-baik saja, yeobo? Bagaimana jika dia menangis di tengah acara?"

"Kita bisa keluar setelah Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling bertukar cincin." Yunho melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menyeringai menggoda Jaejoong, "Kau ingat saat Junsu dan Yoochun bertunangan? Kita harus keluar lebih cepat karena kau tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Hanya saja mungkin malam ini Dyannie yang akan menangis. Apa kita perlu menginap di sana lagi?" Terang saja, sindiran Yunho berbuah dengan lirikan penuh kekesalan dari istrinya.

"Akh, jangan terlalu keras baby. Kita tidak akan kemana-mana sampai kau kenyang." Jaejoong memperbaiki letak Daehan di gendongannya dan menggumamkan sebuah lagu anak-anak.

Yunho yang berada di sebelah Jaejoong, terus memperhatikan interaksi antara istri dan putranya. Ketika Jaejoong mengaduh karena gerakan bibir Daehan, ada perasaan lain yang muncul dari dalam dirinya seolah ingin meluap begitu saja.

"Aku merindukanmu, Boo."

Jaejoong menghentikan lagunya dan menoleh kearah Yunho yang sedari tadi ternyata menatap wajahnya, "Yeobo.. apa?"

"Aku merindukanmu. Benar-benar merindukanmu."

Keduanya saling menatap, membuat Jaejoong menyadari satu hal. Sudah sangat lama dia tidak melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang Jung Jaejoong. Tidak tahan bertatap muka karena perasaan malu dan bersalah, Jaejoong membuang muka dengan menatap Daehan di gendongannya. Dia memperhatikan wajah Daehan yang tumbuh setiap harinya. Putranya sudah berusia dua bulan, yang berarti sudah lebih dari tiga bulan dia membiarkan Yunho menahan diri. Lebih dari tiga bulan dan dia benar-benar tidak peka.

"Aku tidak memaksamu tetapi jujur, aku merindukanmu Boo."

"Jangan.." Yunho hanya mengangguk paham mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, "…jangan menenangkan Daehan jika dia menangis setelah pertunangan Changmin. Kita langsung pulang saja."

Senyum Yunho mengembang sedangkan Jaejoong tertunduk malu, menyembunyikan pipinya yang terasa panas dan mungkin saja sudah berwarna merah saat ini.

.

.

Pesta perayaan pertunangan Changmin baru saja dimulai. Berbeda dengan pertunangan Yunho yang mengundang keluarga dan sahabat, Changmin memilih untuk mengundah rekan kerjanya. Kyuhyun bukan berasal dari keluarga pebisnis layaknya Jaejoong, sehingga Changmin ingin mengenalkan Kyuhyun kepada semua relasinya.

Di tengah suasana pesta, banyak rekan kerja yang menanyakan keberadaan Yunho ataupun Jaejoong yang tidak terlihat sama sekali. Menanggapi setiap pertanyaan, baik Changmin maupun Hangeng terpaksa harus membuat lelucon yang mengatakan jika Yunho harus pulang lebih cepat setelah acara tukar cincin selesai karena putranya menangis. Di dalam hatinya, Changmin sesekali mengumpat karena melihat Yunho jelas-jelas mengedipkan satu matanya saat Daehan mulai menangis.

.

Jauh dari hotel tempat Changmin dan Kyuhyun bertunangan, di kamar utama rumah Yunjae.. Jaejoong mendesah, sesekali merintih ataupun melenguh. Tubuhnya terbaring pasrah dengan kedua kakinya terbuka lebar, mempersilahkan bagian tubuh Yunho memasuki ruang kecil ditubuhnya semakin dalam. Ditatapnya wajah Yunho yang terlihat sangat bergairah meluapkan libido yang telah tertahan selama ini. Sesekali kepalanya terangkat, melihat penyatuan yang sudah lama tidak dilakukannya.

Tangan Jaejoong bergerak resah di badan Yunho, memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan sensitif yang diharapkan bisa menambah nafsu suaminya. Tidak, tidak seperti ini yang Jaejoong inginkan. Dia mengingingkan lebih dari ini. Lagipula Jaejoong mengetahui dengan sangat jelas jika Yunho sedikit menahan diri, mungkin takut untuk melukainya. Saat mereka akan memulainya, Jaejoong sadar bukan hanya suaminya yang menginginkan penyatuan ini. Dia juga menginginkannya, merindukan kasih sayang Yunho yang hanya bisa dirasakannya secara intim.

"Kau bilang.. kau.. merindukanku? Kau berbohong Yun." Jaejoong memekik kenikmatan begitu selesai mengucapkan kalimat pancingannya. Dia berhasil. Yunho meresponnya dengan bergerak semakin cepat menyentuh bagian tersembunyi di dalam dirinya.

"Kau bohong! Akkhhh.."

"Aku tidak ingin kau terluka, Boo.."

"Aku.. baik-baik saja.." Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho dan mendekatkan kepala Yunho padanya. Mulutnya terbuka, membiarkan Yunho menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu. Tidak mempedulikan kemungkinan jika bibirnya bisa saja sobek karen pagutan kasar suaminya.

"Eeeungghh.."

Jaejoong melenguh dalam ciuman Yunho ketika suaminya mengangkat badannya menjadi duduk di pangkuan Yunho. Salah satu tangannya menuntun tangan Yunho untuk memainkan juniornya, membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Rasanya tubuhnya melayang setiap kali Yunho menghantam bagian dalam tubuhnya dengan keras.

"Jaeehhh.."

"Hmmm?" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepala saat Yunho mengecup setiap jengkal lehernya dan terus turun sampai nipple kanannya. Awalnya Yunho hanya mengigitnya dengan gemas, lama-lama dia bisa merasakan Yunho mulai menyedot air susunya.

Kedua tangannya diletakkan di bahu Yunho, menjauhkan kepala suaminya dari nipplenya. Terlambat, dia bisa melihat beberapa tetasan putih keluar dari nipplenya, "Tidak sekarang, yeobo.."

Yunho mendesah frustasi saat Jaejoong mengubah gerakannya menjadi berputar dan mengetatkan analnya. Semakin sempit dan membuatnya terjepit keenakan.

"Kau akan menyesal, Boo.."

Jaejoong menjilat bibir bawahnya dan mengedipkan satu matanya, "Kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

Jika ada yang pergi, maka akan ada sosok pengganti. Jika ada yang datang, maka akan ada sosok yang mempersilahkan tempatnya untuk diganti. Pesta pertunangan mewah Changmin dan Kyuhyun pada dua minggu yang lalu berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan keluarga Jung hari ini. Suasana langit sangat cerah ketika keluarga Jung harus merelakan salah satu anggota keluarga mereka kembali menghadap sang pencipta. Jung Jihoon, tetua Jung yang sangat dihormati, kembali bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya yang terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya beberapa tahun lalu. Raut mukanya terlihat damai pada tidur lelapnya, seakan dia memang telah lama menunggu hari ini.

Jaejoong mengenakan pakaian serba hitam di dalam rumahnya. Setelah memberikan penghormatan terakhir, Yunho memintanya pulang. Daehan masih sangat kecil dan dia tidak bisa terlalu lama berada di rumah duka. Mukanya memerah karena merasa kehilangan yang teramat sangat. Ditatapnya foto keluarga Jung, sesekali dia mengusap air matanya ketika mengingat kilasan memori bersama Jung haraboji.

" _Daehan, dia akan menjadi orang besar seperti kedua orangtuanya. Hanya sekali melihatnya, haraboji bisa merasakannya. Bahkan, haraboji yakin dia bisa menjadi hyung ataupun oppa yang baik untuk dongsaeng nya."_

Seorang pelayan berjalan menuju Jaejoong sambil mendekap Daehan yang tidak berhenti menangis. Jaejoong mengusap air mata dan membersihkan ingusnya sebelum mengambil alih menggendong Daehan. Seolah hafal dengan dekapan sang eomma, tangisan yang terdengar beberapa menit yang lalu sedikit lebih tenang.

"Maafkan kami, Nyonya. Tuan muda tidak berhenti menangis sejak bangun beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Mungkin dia lapar. Aku akan membawanya ke kamarku." Pelayan tadi membungkuk hormat tanpa mengatakan apapun saat melihat Jaejoong membawa Daehan menuju kamarnya. Siapapun tau, nyonya mereka sangat dirundung duka pagi ini.

Sebelum beranjak menuju kamarnya, Jaejoong melihat kembali foto keluarga Jung. Ingatannya memutar memori beberapa hari yang lalu saat kesehatan Jung haraboji mulai menurun, _"Ajarkan pada Daehan untuk berterima kasih dan memaafkan kesalahan orang lain. Menjadi Jung bukan berarti kau hanya bisa menumpuk harta berupa materi tetapi kau harus ajarkan dia bagaimana hati manusia begitu luar biasa."_

Pandangan Jaejoong beralih pada Daehan. Dia membuka ketiga kancing kemejanya lalu mengusap kepala Daehan. Kedua mata Daehan menatapnya dan tangan kanannya berusaha mengusap dagu eommanya, mungkin putranya itu dapat merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakannya.

Pertama kalinya Jaejoong tersenyum hari ini lalu berbisik pada putranya, seakan menjawab pesan haraboji untuknya, "Joongie mengerti haraboji."

.

Yunho menunggu di luar ruangan menyemayamkan Jung haraboji saat Siwon memberikan penghormatan terakhir. Begitu melihat Siwon keluar ruangan, Yunho memberikan salam dengan membungkukkan badannya, "Aku turut berduka atas kepergian Jung Jihoon nim. Jaejoongie, dia tidak ada di sini?"

"Saya memintanya menjaga Daehan di rumah, lagipula ini tidak akan baik untuknya, abonim."

Yunho mempersilahkan Siwon untuk mengikutinya. Keduanya mungkin membutuhkan tempat untuk berbicara tanpa didengar orang lain sedangkan Heechul dan Hangeng terlihat enggan untuk menemuinya.

"Kibum.. setelah ini dia tidak akan mempunyai keberanian untuk bertemu dengan kalian lagi. Aku bahkan berpikir berulang kali untuk memberi penghormatan pada harabojimu hari ini."

"Bagaimana keadaan eommonim?"

"Keadaannya semakin membalik, hanya saja dia memilih untuk berdiam diri di dalam rumah." Yunho hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa berniat mengomentari apapun. Bukan karena tidak ingin ataupun tidak peduli, melainkan Yunho tidak tau harus memberikan tanggapan seperti apa. Sebagai putra menantu, Yunho tidak ingin mertuanya salah menafsirkan ucapannya karena masalah internal di keluarga Kim cukup rumit.

"Kau tau, aku bahkan tidak mempunyai pikiran untuk meninggalkan Kibum setelah mengetahui apa saja yang dia lakukan pada Jihan maupun Jaejoong. Aku mungkin akan meninggalkannya jika dia hanya melakukannya pada Jaejoong, tetapi apa yang terjadi pada Jihan… orang mungkin mengatakan ini belum terlambat untuk berpisah tetapi aku berpikir apa pasangan dengan tiga cucu masih pantas untuk memikirkannya?"

"Saat pertama kali mengenal Kibum, aku bisa melihat dirinya pada diri Jaejoong. Kibum bukan berasal dari kalangan menengah atas tetapi dia berhasil membuat dirinya terlihat menarik dengan caranya sendiri. Dia berada di puncak karir saat memutuskan untuk menikah dan fokus pada keluarganya setelah mengandung Jihan." Siwon berhenti berbicara ketika menyadari raut datar yang diperlihatkan Yunho, "Kau terlihat tidak tertarik dengan ucapanku."

"Saya hanya menerka apa maksud dibalik ucapan abonim. Maafkan saya."

"Bukankah Jaejoong juga melakukan hal yang sama? Dia baru saja menata karirnya sampai dia mengandung dan memutuskan untuk berhenti."

"Kami sudah membuat kesepakatan tentang itu, abonim. Jaejoongie akan kembali bekerja setelah dirasa waktunya telah tepat. Kehamilannya sangat rentan karena dia terlahir dari pasangan normal." Yunho berusaha mengatakannya dengan hati-hati. Dia merasa perlu menyinggung sedikit mengenai masalah kehamilan Jaejoong, mungkin selama ini mertuanya berpikir betapa diktatornya dirinya karena nama keluarganya.

"Akan ada saat ketika dia merasa jenuh dengan apa yang dia miliki dan mencoba lebih jauh lagi. Dulu Jaejoong terbiasa melakukan apapun tanpa memanfaatkan nama keluarga Kim. Dia bekerja keras untuk memperoleh sesuatu yang ingin diraihnya tetapi saat ini keadaan berubah, tanpa melakukan apapun dia bisa mendapatkan semuanya."

"Abonim.."

"Hanya jangan melepasnya, tetap genggam tangannya.. dengan begitu kalian tidak akan saling mendahului atau meninggalkan." Siwon sengaja memotong sanggahan yang mungkin dilontarkan menantunya. Dia melihat jam tangannya, sudah waktunya bagi Kibum untuk minum obat. "Aku tidak bisa lebih lama lagi di sini."

"Saya akan mengingatnya, abonim." Yunho memberikan salam dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mengenai hubunganku dengan Yeonhee di masa lalu dan perbuatan Kibum pada hubungan kalian.." Siwon menepuk pelan bahu Yunho yang terlihat tegang, "..jangan membuatmu merasa mempunyai jarak denganku. Aku akan senang jika kita bisa meluangkan waktu untuk menikmati teh bersama." Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu, abonim."

.

.

Yeonhee meremas kedua tangannya dengan resah. Saat ini dia berada di ruang keluarga rumah Yunjae, menunggu Jaejoong pulang dari rumah sakit setelah melakukan tes kesehatan pada Daehan. Dia melihat kearah arloji besar disudut ruangan, masih belum terlambat untuk mengubah keputusannya.

Dua minggu yang lalu, setelah pemakaman Jung Jihoon, Yunho memintanya untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Dengan dalih membantu Jaejoong merawat Daehan, Yeonhee paham jika Yunho ingin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Jaejoong.

"Yeonhee imo.. omo, aku senang sekali imo di sini." Yeonhee terlonjak kaget saat mendengar pekikan Jaejoong. "Aku rindu sekali pada imo." Jaejoong memeluk Yeonhee dengan erat seolah tidak ingin berpisah. Sejak pertunangannya, dia tidak pernah melihat Yeonhee lagi.

"Dimana Daehan?"

"Dia sudah tidur, aku meminta pelayan untuk membaringkannya di kamar. Jaejoongie senang sekali saat mendengar imo ada di sini."

"Yunho mengatakan membutuhkan babysitter untuk membantumu. Kebetulan imo sedang menganggur saat ini."

"Sebenarnya Joongie tidak terlalu membutuhkan babysitter, tetapi seperti yang imo tau.. bagaimana sikap Yunho kepadaku." Jaejoong melepas pelukannya dan terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu di ruangan ini, "Di mana barang-barang imo?"

"Itu.. imo akan tinggal di rumah Heechul oppa."

"Imo akan tinggal di rumah eomma? Aku menolaknya." Jaejoong memilih duduk di sofa dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, persis seperti anak yang tengah merajuk. Melihat tingkah putranya, Yeonhee mau tidak mau melengkungkan bibirnya.

"Nyonya, babysitter yang Anda panggil sudah datang."

"Tunjukkan dia dimana kamarnya." Sebelum pelayan pergi, Jaejoong memberikan satu perintah lagi untuk mempersiapkan kamar Yeonhee.

"Kau sudah mempunyai babysitter untuk Daehan?"

"Tetapi aku tetap membutuhkan imo di sini." Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya dan menggenggam tangan kanan Yeonhee. Dia menarik Yeonhee untuk mengikutinya berjalan menuju kamar Daehan di lantai 2. "Rumah ini terlalu sepi untuk aku dan Yunho. Eomma sudah tinggal bersama Changmin, aku akan menolaknya jika imo tetap tinggal di sana."

"Jaejoongie.."

"Aku membutuhkan teman bercerita. Suie hyungie juga sibuk dengan Seo Eul." Jaejoong mengubah genggaman tangannya di tangan Yeonhee menjadi memeluk lengan Yeonhee, "Selain itu, imo sudah mengenal haraboji lebih baik dari Joongie. Aku akan membutuhkan banyak bantuan imo untuk itu."

Jaejoong berhenti dan tersenyum pada wanita di depannya. Entah sihir apa yang membuat Yeonhee masih terlihat cantik di usianya saat ini. "Joongie mendapat pesan khusus untuk Dyannie."

".. _atau mungkin untuk Joongie sendiri.."_ batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara gelak tawa memenuhi kamar pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong ketika matahari belum menyapa Seoul. Sembilan tahun sudah berlalu sejak mereka mengucapkan janji suci tetapi tidak mengurangi keharmonisan mereka. Jaejoong masih ingat beberapa bulan setelah Jung Manse, putra ketiga mereka lahir, Yunho mengatakan pada wawancara di Moldir, _'Tidak peduli berapa lama usia pernikahan kami atau berapa anak yang kami miliki, selama aku memiliki waktu berdua dengan istriku.. aku selalu merasa kami seperti pasangan kekasih yang baru saja berkencan.'._ Seperti membuktikan ucapannya, saat ini Yunho keasyikan menggoda Jaejoong. Keduanya masih berbaring di atas ranjang, Jaejoong yang dalam posisi membelakangi Yunho tertawa keras saat suaminya sibuk menggelitik badannya.

"Yeobo, ini sudah pukul lima." Jaejoong berusaha menghentikan gerakan tangan Yunho, bahkan kakinya sesekali ikut menendang. Tetapi usahanya terlihat sia-sia, dengan ukuran badan yang kalah besar dengan Yunho, Jaejoong hanya berakhir tertawa dan berteriak-teriak menyerah.

"Benarkah? Tetapi alarmmu belum berbunyi." Merasa Jaejoong kelelahan, Yunho menghentikan aksinya dan beralih memeluk tubuh istrinya dari belakang. Dia tertawa geli mendengar deru nafas tidak beraturan Jaejoong, "Apa bekal yang diinginkan Daehan dan Minguk?"

"Mereka memakan semua bekal yang aku buatkan." Jaejoong mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang, membuat Yunho beralih menindihnya dan menyusupkan kepalanya di leher Jaejoong. "Aku berencana membuat nasi kepal dengan isi daging dan sosis. Hmm juga menambah brokoli dan strawberry di kotak terpisah. Menurutmu selain air mineral, mana yang lebih baik.. susu, yoghurt, atau jus?"

"Mereka sedang sekolah, yeobo, bukan melakukan piknik."

"Bagian terbaiknya adalah mereka membagi bekal dengan temannya dan putraku dengan bangganya mengatakan 'masakan eomma adalah yang terbaik'."

"Aku penasaran dibagian mana aku bisa mengalahkanmu."

"Siang ini aku dan Manse akan menemani Kyunnie berbelanja perlengkapan baby."

"Bukannya dia sudah mendapatkan banyak hadiah baby shower bulan lalu?"

"Kyunnie perlu banyak berolahraga sebelum melahirkan. Apa kau tidak melihat badannya, yeobo? Berat badannya saat ini naik lebih dari 15 kilogram. Aku rasa semua makanan dan kemalasannya selama hamil bukan karena keinginan baby tetapi Kyunnie sendiri yang menginginkannya. Aku penasaran berapa banyak baju yang harus dia beli dalam sebulan karena berat badannya yang terus naik." Yunho hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk tanpa berniat mengomentari ucapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong akan membicarakan banyak hal sebelum akhirnya mengutarakan niatnya. "Apa menurutmu aku perlu membeli beberapa kemeja tidur baru, yeobo?" Tepat seperti dugaannya.

 _Trrrriiiiiing…_

"Alarmku sudah berbunyi." Bukannya mengangkat badannya, Yunho justru memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. "Yunnie bangun, yak! Aku harus memasak." Yunho hanya tertawa dan membiarkan cubitan Jaejoong di lengannya. Lagipula Jaejoong tidak akan marah besar hanya gara-gara dia mengulur waktunya selama beberapa menit.

"Yuuuuuunnn!" Mendengar teriakan Jaejoong yang bertambah kesal, Yunho mengangkat lutut kanannya, mempermudah Jaejoong untuk mendorong tubuhnya ke samping.

"Uuggh, kau semakin berat, yeobo."

"Boo.." Kepala Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang tengah memakai celana di depan almari pakaian mereka, "kau yakin tidak ingin koki yang membuat bekal untuk mereka?"

"Aku hanya memasaknya, imo dan pelayan lain yang menatanya. Aku masih mempunyai waktu untuk menyiapkan diri ke kantor." Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan tidak acuh sambil melihat penampilannya di cermin daun pintu almari kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang, "Cepat mandi, kau benar-benar lama di kamar mandi."

"Boo.." Jaejoong masih berdiri di tempatnya sedangkan Yunho merangkak mendekati tepi ranjang. Sedetik kemudian terdengar teriakan Jaejoong memenuhi kamar setelah Yunho kembali menariknya ke atas ranjang.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan sedikit kesusahan dengan perut besarnya mengingat usia kehamilannya memasuki minggu ke-31. Hari ini dia berencana membeli beberapa keperluan untuk calon anak keduanya. Semua barang milik Jung Seo Eun, putra pertamanya, sudah disumbangkan setahun yang lalu. Jika saja dia tau akan mengandung lagi setelah lima tahun, mungkin barang Seo Eun akan tersimpan rapi.

Belum terlewat satu jam dari jam makan siang, Kyuhyun sudah mendengus kesal karena menyesal mengajak Jaejoong untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Seharusnya dia bersabar menunggu sampai hari Sabtu ketika eomma nya libur bekerja.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Itu bagus." Kyuhyun menjawab sekenanya ketika Jaejoong menunjukkan kemeja tipis putih polos berukuran besar padanya.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?"

"Itu juga bagus." Kyuhyun berdecak malas karena dua kemeja yang ditunjukkan padanya memiliki motif yang sama, hanya warnanya saja yang berbeda.

"Tidak, aku akan memilih model lain." Dengan santainya Jaejoong kembali mengantung kedua kemeja pilihannya dan memilih kemeja lain.

"Yak, aku memintamu menemaniku berbelanja pakaian anakku, kenapa sekarang terlihat aku yang menemanimu?" Kyuhyun mengambil botol minum di tasnya dan mendesah pasrah, mungkin ini akan sedikit lama. Kebutuhan calon anaknya sudah terpenuhi, seharusnya dia menarik Jaejoong keluar dari mall begitu mendengar keinginan sahabatnya untuk berbelanja 'beberapa' kemeja. Daripada meladeni Jaejoong, Kyuhyun lebih tertarik memperhatikan Manse yang terlihat cepat mengakrabkan diri dengan beberapa pegawai.

 _Pangeran muda Jung, hanya tertawa saja membuat para pelayan berteriak gemas padanya._

.

Tiga puluh menit yang terasa sangat lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk satu kemeja yang akan memenuhi lemari pakaian Jaejoong. Jika Yeonhee imo tidak menghubungi Jaejoong jika Daehan dan Minguk sudah pulang, entah berapa lama waktu yang akan Kyuhyun habiskan untuk melihat Jaejoong mondar-mandir memilih kemeja yang menurutnya sama saja.

"Kau yakin dengan ukuran kemejanya? Aku rasa Yunho tidak sebesar itu."

"Aku tidak membelikannya, kemeja itu untukku."

"Kemeja itu lebih cocok digunakan untuk ibu hamil sepertiku."

"Aku menggunakannya untuk tidur."

Kyuhyun benar-benar lupa jika Jaejoong hanya mempunyai beberapa piyama tidur. Selama ini Jaejoong terbiasa hanya mengenakan kemeja besar dan underware. Sekalipun bukan kemeja mahal –bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong-

Jaejoong berhenti sebentar. Dia membenarkan posisi Manse yang sudah tertidur di gendongannya. Melihat betapa nyamannya Manse di gendongan Jaejoong, Kyuhyun terlihat ragu jika Manse bisa terlepas dari Jaejoong yang berniat mulai bekerja kembali. "Kau serius akan bekerja lagi? Bagaimana dengan Manse?"

"Imo akan menjaganya selama aku di kantor.. lagipula Daehan dan Minguk akan di rumah setelah jam makan siang."

"Dia masih berusia dua tahun, kau tidak ingin menunda beberapa bulan lagi?"

"Daehan dan Minguk berumur dua tahun saat aku mengandung dongsaeng mereka."

"Bagaimana bisa dalam waktu enam tahun kau melahirkan tiga anak? Kau adalah mahasiswa pendiam tetapi justru mempunyai anak lebih awal dibanding para pesolek itu."

"Aku sudah mempunyai suami, membuat anak adalah hal paling normal di dunia ini. Jika aku bisa mengandung sekali lagi, aku pasti sudah mengandung anak perempuan saat ini."

Kyuhyun memutar matanya, jengah. Tentu saja 'membuat anak adalah hal paling normal' jika Jaejoong lebih memilih hanya memakai kemeja dengan ukuran besar dan underware untuk tidur. "Lupakan saja, itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Aku tau." Singkat dan ketus, benar-benar tidak terdengar ramah di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Maksudku lupakan saja kau akan mempunyai anak perempuan, sekalipun kau bisa mengandung lagi itu pasti laki-laki. Kau tidak melihatku? Pertama Seo Eun, sekarang dokter juga mengatakan anak keduaku laki-laki. Aku rasa Jung hanya bisa mempunyai keturunan laki-laki."

"Cobalah sekali lagi, mungkin anak ketigamu perempuan." Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, sepertinya dia benar-benar merusak suasana hati sahabat sekaligus kakak iparnya. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak mengatakan apapun saat mereka berjalan melewati beberapa etalase.

Topik kehamilan memang sangat sensitif bagi Jaejoong. Dokter sudah memvonisnya tidak dapat mengandung lagi sedangkan Kyuhyun tau betapa besar keinginan Jaejoong untuk memiliki seorang anak perempuan dari rahimnya sendiri. Terlarut dalam lamunannya, Kyuhyun tidak sadar jika Jaejoong sudah berhenti di depan sebuah stan pakaian anak-anak. Lamunannya akan kejadian dua tahun lalu baru terputus saat mendengar pekikan Jaejoong, "Kyunnie, liat kaos itu!"

"Yak Jung Jaejoong!"

.

.

Jaejoong memasukkan tiga puding berukuran sedang ke dalam lemari es saat Daehan berlari menemuinya. Melihat putranya kepayahan karena berlari entah dari ruangan mana, Jaejoong merendahkan badannya agar sejajar dengan tinggi Daehan. "Ada apa, Dyannie?"

"Eomma, apa dulu Daehan juga di dalam perut eomma seperti dongsaeng Seo Eun?" Yunho memasuki dapur dan mengambil segelas air mineral. Entah mengapa dia ingin menyusul Daehan yang mendadak pergi meninggalkan ruang bermain dan berlari menuju dapur.

"Tentu saja, Dyannie. Mingukki dan Manse juga ada di perut eomma."

"Bagaimana dongsaeng bisa diperut Kyuhyun imo?"

"Ne?" Jaejoong sedikit melebarkan matanya karena terkejut, sedangkan Yunho hampir saja tersedak jika belum selesai menelan air mineralnya.

"Bagaimana dongsaeng bisa masuk di perut imo, eomma?"

"Ahh itu… Kenapa Dyannie bertanya seperti itu?"

"Apa Daehan ada di perut eomma karena appa?"

"Ne?" Kali ini baik Jaejoong dan Yunho saling menatap terkejut. Bagaimana bisa anak berusia delapan tahun menanyakan hal seperti ini.

"Apa Minguk dan Manse di perut eomma karena Daehan?" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, dia belum bisa menangkap maksud pertanyaan putra sulungnya, "Dulu Daehan ingin punya dongsaeng lalu ada dongsaeng di perut eomma. Lalu appa ingin Daehan jadi Daehan ada di perut eomma. Apa Seo Eun ingin dongsaeng jadi ada dongsaeng di perut imo?"

Jaejoong mengangguk paham dan mengusap kepala Daehan, "Dyannie benar. Dongsaeng ada di perut imo karena Seo Eun ingin punya teman baru, sama seperti Dyannie dulu. Kenapa Dyannie bertanya, sayang? Dyannie ingin punya dongsaeng lagi?" Tentu saja pertanyaan Jaejoong mendapatkan ekspresi yang tidak menyenangkan dari Yunho.

"Kemarin Dyannie ingin punya dongsaeng lagi tetapi sekarang tidak. Kim halmoni bilang jika ada dongsaeng lagi di perut eomma, Daehan Minguk Manse tidak akan bertemu eomma lagi. Daehan ingin terus bertemu dengan eomma, Daehan tidak mau dongsaeng lagi." Daehan segera memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat seakan tidak mau berpisah, sedangkan Jaejoong dan Yunho saling menatap setelah mendengar nama yang jarang disebut di rumah ini.

Kim halmoni, Kim Kibum.

.

.

"Kau melamun?" Jaejoong sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara Yunho begitu dekat dengannya. Dia berkedip beberapa kali sembari berpikir sejak kapan Yunho sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, "Aku memanggilmu beberapa kali tetapi kau tidak menjawabnya, Boo."

"Maaf."

Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang berdiri di depan jendela tertutup kamar mereka, "Kemeja baru?"

Jaejoong melepas pelukannya dan mengubahnya menjadi memeluk Yunho dari samping, "Aku baru membelinya tadi siang. Tidak perlu khawatir, pelayan sudah mencucinya untukku."

"Indah seperti biasanya." Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum lalu mengubah posisi mereka menjadi berpelukan kembali.

"Jangan menggodaku, aku tau kau hanya menghiburku yeobo." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar tawa keras dari suaminya.

"Memikirkan ucapan Daehan?"

"Bagaimana jika kali ini aku menemui eommonim bersama Manse? Aku ingin tau kenapa eommonim selalu menghindariku tetapi tidak dengan putra-putraku. Mungkin dengan membawa Manse, eommonim mau menerimaku."

Kecupan kilat diberikan Yunho pada bibir Jaejoong, setelahnya Yunho melepas pelukannya dan berjalan menuju ranjang mereka tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Aku hanya bertanya, yeobo. Jangan menghindariku."

"Kau tau apa jawabanku." Yunho memasukkan dirinya ke dalam selimut dan menepuk sisi sebelahnya, meminta Jaejoong untuk segera tidur.

Jaejoong melepas celana panjangnya, menyisakan underware berwarna biru tua dipadukan dengan kemeja tipis besar berwarna abu-abu. Begitu merebahkan dirinya di ranjang, Jaejoong menyamankan diri dengan bergelung dipelukan hangat Yunho.

"Eommonim sudah mengatakan jika dia menyesali perbuatannya. Ini sudah sangat lama yeobo, Daehan sudah berusia 8 tahun. Kau belum memaafkannya?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku membenci Kim eommonim?"

"Kau selalu menghindariku jika membahas masalah eommonim. Apa karena Jung eomma mengancam kita untuk melakukan sesuatu kepada eommonim jika aku tetap berhubungan dengannya?"

"Eomma tidak kekanak-kanakan seperti itu, dia hanya takut jika eommonim akan menyakitimu lagi yeobo."

"Yak! Kau selalu membela eomma dan menyudutkan eommonim." Jaejoong memindah posisinya menjadi membelakangi Yunho dan memberikan jarak antara keduanya.

"Eommonim selalu menolak menemuimu saat kau mengunjunginya karena merasa Jihan hyungnim menjauhinya. Kau ingat jika aku yang memberitau masalah Sunghee hyungnim, bukan?." Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, "Setiap orang memiliki ego yang berbeda, Boo. Aku beranggapan eommonim tidak sepenuhnya memiliki keberanian untuk menemuimu setelah perlakuannya sekian tahun. Tetapi kabar baiknya, eommonim masih peduli dengan keadaanmu dan memberikan perhatiannya pada putra kita."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan eommonim peduli denganku jika dia bahkan tidak mau menemuiku."

"Eommonim tidak ada di sana saat kau sedang berjuang untuk kembali hidup setelah melahirkan Manse. Jika dia memberikan pengertian kepada Daehan mengenai keadaanmu sekarang, bukan tidak mungkin eommonim juga berdoa untuk kesembuhanmu dua tahun lalu, Boo."

Jaejoong ingat, kehamilan Manse adalah kehamilan paling berat untuknya. Dokter Lee berulang kali mengatakan padanya untuk menggugurkannya demi keselamatannya. Kondisinya sudah tidak sama seperti kehamilan Daehan maupun Minguk tetapi dia tetap bersikera mempertahankan kandungannya. Dampaknya, berulang kali dia mengalami pendarahan dan puncaknya dia melahirkan Manse saat usia kehamilannya masih 30 minggu. Putra bungsunya terlahir prematur dengan berat badan kurang dari 2kilogram sedangkan dirinya harus berjuang antara hidup dan mati selama 3 hari dengan kondisi kritis.

Setiap kali memikirkannya, Jaejoong selalu merasa bersalah. Bersalah pada Manse -walaupun sekarang putranya tumbuh sehat dan normal seperti anak kebanyakan; bersalah pada kedua putranya yang saat itu masih kecil; bersalah pada suami dan keluarganya yang sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, terutama pada seseorang yang selalu mendoakan kesembuhannya ketika dia tidur.

"Yeobo.. apa menurutmu eommonim tidak mau menemuiku karena aku sangat dekat dengan eomma?"

Jantung Yunho seolah berdetak cepat, tidak ada kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya karena keterkejutannya mendengar ucapan istrinya, "Apa maksudmu, yeobo?"

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Yunho, salah satu kakinya diletakkan diantara kedua kaki Yunho membuatnya bergelung nyaman seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau tau apa maksudku, yeobo. Aku mendengarnya berdoa untukku dan meminta maaf atas kesalahannya dimasa lalu. Aku juga mendengarmu memanggilnya eommonim. Apa karena kedekatanku dengan eomma membuat eommonim belum bisa menerimaku?"

Cukup lama bagi Yunho untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Jika istrinya mengetahui kenyataan mengenai Yeonhee sejak melahirkan Manse, cukup lama bagi Jaejoong untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya seorang diri selama 2 tahun ini.

"Aku rasa eommonim menjaga perasaan eomma saat ini. Eommonim memberimu waktu lebih banyak dengan eomma karena kalian sudah berpisah sangat lama." Yunho mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong dan mengusap punggungnya pelan, "Jangan menyimpannya seorang diri lagi. Aku masih ada di sini sekalipun hanya mendengar semua ceritamu."

.

.

.

Pagi yang sangat sibuk untuk Jaejoong atau pagi yang berbeda untuk Jaejoong. Dia tidak bisa memasak bekal untuk Daehan dan Minguk dengan santai, apapun dia lakukan dengan cepat dan memilih makanan yang lebih praktis. Tidak ada lagi pemandangan Jaejoong membantu pelayan menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya, bahkan setelah menyelesaikan masakan untuk bekal, Jaejoong menyerahkan tugas memindah ke kotak pada pelayannya.

Bagitu juga saat sarapan, tidak ada lagi pemandangan Jaejoong dengan kemeja berukuran besar dipadukan dengan celana katun melainkan pakaian formal berwarna senada dengan Yunho.

"Eomma sudah memeriksa bekal kalian. Belajar dengan baik dan jangan membuat keributan selama di sekolah."

"Eung." kedua Jung muda berusia 8 tahun dan 5 tahun mengangguk patuh dan mengecup bibir Jaejoong sebelum memasuki mobil yang mengantar mereka ke sekolah.

"Dengarkan halmoni dan jangan berlebihan menggoda Manse selama eomma bekerja, terutama kamu Mingukki sayang."

"Ne eomma."

Yunho tersenyun geli melihat betapa berisiknya Jaejoong pagi ini dibanding sebelumnya, bahkan selama berjalan menuju teras istrinya terus menggerutu karena Manse belum mau bangun untuk mengantarnya ke perusahaan.

"Kau sudah siap?" Jaejoong melihat ke dalam rumah, melihat kemungkinan Manse sudah bangun dan berlari kepadanya. Tidak mendapati apa yang diinginkan, Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan memasuki mobil dengan sedikit kesal.

"Eommaaaaaa!" Teriakan anak kecil berusia 2 tahun menyapa gendang telinga Yunho dan Jaejoong, membuat keduanya urung memasuki mobil. Jaejoong dengan senyum yang sangat lebar, berjalan cepat kearah Manse yang berada di gendongan Yeonhee.

"Eomma.. kemana?"

"Eomma bekerja dengan appa. Manse dengan halmoni sampai eomma dan appa pulang, mengerti?" Entah mengerti atau tidak, putra bungsunya mengangguk pelan sambil mengusap matanya yang baru saja bangun.

"Cepat berangkat sebelum terkena macet."

"Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu, imo." Yeonhee mengangguk, dia bisa memaklumi kecemasan Jaejoong saat ini mengingat putranya tidak pernah pergi terlalu lama dari putranya, "Eomma berangkat."

Baru dua langkah melangkah menjauh dari Manse dan Yeonhee, Jaejoong kembali berbalik dan memberikan ciuman kilat pada Manse. "Aku berangkat, imo." Mata Yeonhee melebar saat merasakan Jaejoong juga memberikan kecupan pelan di pipi kanannya sebelum kembali menuju Yunho yang menunggu di depan mobil.

Melihat raut terkejut Yeonhee, Yunho tersenyum geli sambil menggelengkan kepala karena melihat tingkah jahil Jaejoong.

.

Jaejoong menatap arah luar mobil yang melaju menuju Jung corp. Keramaian Seoul pada pagi hari akan menjadi pemandangan biasa baginya mulai saat ini. Layaknya menatap kepingan memori 10 tahun lalu, dia tersenyum menyadari betapa berubahnya hidupnya saat ini.

Tidak ada lagi suasana yang buruk ketika memulai aktivitasnya, tidak ada lagi rasa tertekan setiap kali bertemu dengan keluarganya. Semua terasa jauh dari kata baik dengan keberadaan Jung Yunho dan ketiga putranya, terlebih kehangatan eomma yang selalu berada di dekatnya. Bahkan sarapan menjadi momen yang selalu dinikmati oleh Jaejoong.

Dia menoleh kearah Yunho yang sibuk melihat data di handphonenya. 10 tahun yang lalu dia mungkin tidak pernah membayangkan bisa duduk di sebelah seorang Jung yang menjadi suaminya. Jika dia tidak mengambil kesempatan menerima pinjaman apartemen, entah bagaimana keadaan saat ini. Tidak, Jaejoong tidak mau membayangkan menjadi seorang istri orang lain selain Yunho.

"Kenapa?" Yunho mematikan handphonenya ketika Jaejoong memeluk lengan kanannya dan menyandarkan kepala di bahunya.

"Sebentar saja. Setelah di perusahaan, kita tidak akan bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Aku bahkan harus memanggilmu direktur Jung."

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu memanggilku seperti itu "

"Kalau begitu aku boleh memanggilmu yeobo?"

"Kita harus profesional."

Jaejoong mendecih kesal, "Aku akan memanggilmu Jung Yunho sshi."

"Orang akan berpikiran kita sedang bertengkar."

"Berhenti menggodaku Yunnie!"

Yunho tertawa geli mendengar teriakan kesal istrinya, dia bahkan bisa melihat sopirnya pun juga menahan tertawa. Siapapun pasti berpikir jika Jaejoong terlalu tua untuk merajuk seperti ini.

"Aku lebih suka kau memanggilku yeobo atau Yunnie." Jaejoong mendongakkan kepala dan mengerutkan dahinya, "Hanya apabila kita berdua, tidak di depan orang lain."

Kedua saling menatap, bukan karena suasana romantis tetapi diam-diam bersaing untuk tidak berkedip terlebih dulu. Menyadari sikap kekanakan mereka –Yunho selalu menyebutnya seperti pasangan yang baru saja kencan-, senyuman mengembang di bibir Jaejoong. Membuat Yunho juga tersenyum dengan sendirinya dan tidak tahan memberikan satu kecupan manis di bibir belahan jiwanya. Mengabaikan sopir yang mungkin bisa melihat mereka.

Setelah ciuman mereka terputus, Jaejoong tertawa melihat Yunho memberikan satu bucket berisi empat mawar merah dan satu mawah putih dari jok mobil sebelah sopir. Tawanya terhenti ketika mendengar kalimat Yunho, " _Among thousands of red roses, you are always be my only beautiful white rose. Saranghae."_

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya menahan malu, sembari tersenyum malu dia mengambil bucket pemberian Yunho, "Nado saranghae."

Yunho menarik pingang Jaejoong, membuat mereka semakin dekat. "Aku tidak mendengarnya."

Jaejoong tersenyum tulus dan mengecup pelan bibir Yunho, "Nado saranghae, yeobo."

Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Dia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencumbu bibir Jaejoong, menyalurkan rasa sayang yang seakan tidak akan pernah habis pada istrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

END


	15. Chapter 15

Title : Butterfly

Author : jungnari

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : M

Note : Ini murni fiksi pemikiran Nari. Kebosanan di tengah cerita, bukan tanggung jawab Nari, ne..

 **Yang ngga suka ama pairingnya, close aja ne** **J**

.

.

.

Suara langkah sepatu memecah kesunyian di dalam rumah keluarga muda Jung. Waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat dari tengah malam, jelas saja tidak ada kebisingan khas yang biasa diciptakan dari tiga anak laki-laki yang menggemaskan. "Selamat datang." Senyum kepala keluarga, Jung Yunho, langsung mengembang ketika melihat istrinya berjalan menghampirinya dengan pakaian khas menjelang tidur, kemeja kebesaran yang menutupi setengah pahanya. Mengabaikan pelayan yang mungkin sedikit tergoda. Ciuman kilat diberikan Jaejoong pada bibir Yunho, sama sekali tidak bermaksud lebih. Yeah, setidaknya belum.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu?" Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Yunho, berjalan beriringan menuju kamar mereka di lantai 2.

"Terasa sangat lama karena aku hanya ditemani sekretaris Song."

"Aku tidak melihatnya mengikuti ke dalam rumah." Jaejoong sempat menoleh ke belakang dan tidak menemukan sekretaris namja yang baru 2 tahun ini menjadi sekretaris pribadi Yunho.

"Aku menurunkannya di daerah rumahnya." Pintu lift tertutup, seolah memerangkap keduanya. Setidaknya ada waktu persekian detik bagi Yunho untuk memberikan ciuman lagi ke bibir Jaejoong sebelum beberapa mata kembali memperhatikan interaksi keduanya.

"Kau pikir aku sekejam itu memintanya membuat laporan selarut ini setelah satu minggu terjebak bersamaku?"

"Aku justru iri padanya." Jaejoong mem _pout_ kan bibirnya, dia bisa saja mengikuti suaminya -seperti yang biasa dia lakukan-. Hanya saja pertemuan rutin sebagai wali murid dari dua putra yang aktif sekolah membuatnya harus rela berpisah sebentar dari suaminya.

Begitu memasuki kamar, Yunho langsung menuju kamar mandi. Melepaskan semua aksesoris yang menempel di badannya yang sudah terasa lengket karena perjalanan jauh. Yunho bisa melihat Jaejoong memasuki kamar mandi dan tangannya yang terampil membantu mengambil alih melepas pakaiannya. "Anak-anak tidur tepat waktu malam ini?"

"Manse sedikit rewel karena tidak bisa menghubungimu via video call. Dia baru tidur setelah aku mengatakan appa tidak bisa mengangkat telepon karena sudah ada di pesawat menuju Seoul."

"Dia sudah bisa diajak berbicara."

Jemari Jaejoong membelai pelan rahang Yunho. Dia mengangguk pelan menjawab pernyataan Yunho. Dahinya sedikit mengerut saat merasakan tekstur sedikit kasar di rahang Yunho. Suaminya harus mencukur rambur halus di wajahnya malam ini. "Kau ingin berendam atau langsung mandi, yeobo?"

"Langsung saja." Yunho melepaskan helaian kain terakhir di tubuhnya, underware. Lalu berjalan menuju bawah shower, mengguyur seluruh badannya dengan air hangat. Jaejoong menyandarkan badannya di meja wastafel. Bibirnya mengerucut sempurna saat melihat tubuh telanjang Yunho membelakanginya dan terhalang sekat kaca yang berembun. Yunho tidak mengajaknya, baiklah dia mempunyai beberapa menit untuk menunggu sampai Yunho membalas kerinduannya.

Ketukan pintu membuat perhatian Jaejoong teralihkan. Pasti pelayan membawakan oleh-oleh yang Yunho tinggal di bagasi mobil. Benar saja, setelah pintu terbuka, Jaejoong bisa melihat _paper bag_ berbagai warna dan merk terkenal berada di tangan beberapa pelayan.

.

Yunho mematikan shower dan berjalan menuju cermin di meja wastafel, dimana Jaejoong sudah menunggu dengan alat cukur. Tangannya mengambil handuk di almari kecil dekat cermin lalu berdiri tepat di depan Jaejoong. Handuk yang digunakan untuk menggosok rambutnya yang basah, tanpa repot mengusap badannya. "Daripada membelikan mereka oleh-oleh, lebih baik kau mengajak kami secara langsung, yeobo."

Yunho hanya menggumam lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di wastafel, memenjara tubuh Jaejoong. Dia tidak melakukan apapun, tidak juga menatap cermin untuk memeriksa pekerjaan istrinya. Jaejoong sudah seperti cermin baginya, Yunho tidak perlu memastikan apakah istrinya melakukan dengan benar karena Jaejoong tidak pernah mengecewakannya. Yunho ingat dia pernah mengatakan hal ini pada Jaejoong, yang dia dapatkan justru pukulan pelan di perutnya dan teriakan Jaejoong untuk berhenti mengatakan hal-hal _cheesy_ seperti itu.

"Sudah membuka oleh-oleh untukmu?" Jaejoong menggumam pelan dan merapikan kembali alat cukurnya, "Sekretaris Song berhasil mendapat lukisan yang kau mau."

Jaejoong terlihat terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Yunho. Terlihat dari ekspresinya saat ini dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. "Benarkah? Tetapi aku tidak melihatnya."

Yunho menarik Jaejoong mendekat padanya dan memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya, "Lukisannya akan datang satu sampai dua hari lagi."

.

Yunho memijat pelan bahunya sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan. Dia terlambat bangun karena Jaejoong tidak membangunkannya pagi ini. Dia melihat kearah luar jendela, ketiga putranya terlihat senang bermain sepeda bersama dengan beberapa pelayan.

"Selamat pagi." Atensi Yunho beralih pada sumber suara yang sibuk dengan beberapa makanan di pantry. Pantas saja dia tidak melihat istrinya diantara ketiga putranya.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Tidurmu lelap sekali, yeobo. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar dengkuranmu." Yunho mengambil satu potong irisan buah apel dan berniat menemui ketiga putranya namun Jaejoong buru-buru melarangnya, "Jangan kesana!"

"Ada apa?"

"Sarapanlah dulu sebelum bermain dengan mereka. Aku sudah menyiapkannya dan berencana membangunkanmu." Jaejoong berjalan menuju kursi yang biasa diduduki Yunho. Dia menepuk sandaran kursi, mengisyaratkan suaminya untuk duduk. Begitu Yunho duduk, Jaejoong mengambil nampan berisi makanan yang sudah dia siapkan sebelumnya. "Aku menelpon sekretaris Song pagi ini dan meliburkannya." Melihat Yunho yang heran dengan pernyataannya, Jaejoong mencium keningnya sebentar lalu duduk di kursi sebelah Yunho. "Tidak ada pekerjaan untuk hari ini. Ingat janjimu sebelum pergi seminggu lalu."

"Aku benar-benar merindukan masakanmu."

"Jangan menggodaku. Sekalipun aku ikut, aku tidak bisa memasakkan sarapan untukmu."

"Aku lihat oleh-oleh mereka masih ada di kamar. Kau menungguku memberikan langsung kepada mereka?"

"Aku berencana memberikannya setelah kalian membayar waktu yang terlewat selama satu minggu. Lagipula melihat mereka lebih antusias dengan oleh-oleh daripada kedatanganmu, membuatku merasa kurang nyaman, yeobo."

"Mereka terlihat senang saat aku memberikan sesuatu. Jangan terlalu ketat pada mereka, yeobo."

"Aku hanya membiasakan mereka jika keberadaanmu diantara kami jauh lebih penting. Jika hanya masalah oleh-oleh, kita bisa mengambil libur untuk jalan-jalan bersama. Tidak masalah kemanapun mereka ingin pergi."

"Apa kau sedang mengatakan ingin mengambil cuti untuk berlibur?" Jaejoong memicingkan matanya sedangkan Yunho terlihat menahan tawa. Tangannya mengusap kepala Jaejoong, merasa gemas dengan tingkah istrinya.

Seorang pelayan memasuki ruang makan dan berdehem sebentar karena melihat interaksi dua majikannya. "Maaf nyonya, ada telpon dari nyonya Junsu."

"Yeobsehyo."

 _"Ketus sekali. Apa kau tau masih pukul berapa saat ini?"_

"Ada apa, hyungie?"

 _"Kyuhyun harusnya masuk rumah sakit siang nanti."_

"Dia sudah memberitauku. Apa ada masalah?" Jaejoong mengambil lauk dengan sumpit lalu memberikan di atas sendok Yunho yang berisi nasi.

 _"Seo Eun mendadak tidak mau berjauhan dari Kyuhyun. Aku sedang di perjalanan menuju rumah Jung, kau ingin ikut? Aku akan merayu Seo Eun untuk tinggal di rumahku sampai beberapa hari."_

"Aku akan bertanya pada Daehan, Minguk, Manse."

 _"Aku hubungi lagi nanti."_ Setelah telepon terputus, Jaejoong bergerak cepat menuju kotak vitamin lalu menaruhnya di depan Yunho. Dia juga memakan beberapa potong buah apel lagi. Tidak hanya itu, Jaejoong menuangkan satu gelas jus lagi untuknya.

Yunho terus memperhatikan tingkah Jaejoong yang mendadak terlihat aneh setelah menutup telponnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, yeobo?"

"Kita butuh banyak tenaga setelah ini." Jaejoong bahkan meminta Yunho untuk menyuapinya, membuat Yunho tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang kurang menyenangkan akan terjadi.

.

.

.

"Enam anak dengan sembilan orang dewasa." Yoochun memasuki dapur keluarga Jung dan langsung menyambar botol minum yang dibawa Yunho. Rasanya nafas hampir diujung karena bermain dengan enam anak kecil yang berada difase penuh semangat.

"Mungkin aku akan memasukkan Manse pada ekstra lari"

"Putra bungsumu itu.. aish aku bahkan sempat lupa jika dia terlahir sangat kecil."

"Dia tumbuh jauh lebih baik dari yang aku dan Jaejoong pikirkan."

"Sebelum kemari, aku mengunjungi rumah keluarga Kim." Yoochun kembali menegak air mineral di tangannya, senyumnya sangat simpul ketika menangkap arti tatapan Yunho padanya. "Apa eommonim masih tidak ingin menemui Jaejoongie?"

"Eommonim menemui Daehan dan Minguk di sekolah saat jam istirahat. Jika aku dengar dari mereka, sepertinya pertemuan mereka menyenangkan." Jemari tangan Yunho mengetuk-ngetuk meja di sampingnya, "Daehan ingin memiliki dongsaeng saat melihat perut Kyuhyun."

"Dan Jaejoong masih berharap memiliki seorang putri." Yunho mendecih pelan dan berjalan keluar dari dapur, membicarakan masalah keluarga Kim dan keinginan Jaejoong untuk memiliki putri bukanlah topik yang dia sukai.

"Jika Jaejoongie tidak sadar hari itu.." Yunho menarik nafasnya dengan berat. Dia menghentikan jalannya dan berbalik dengan tatapan sinis pada Yoochun, "..apa hubungan mereka benar-benar berakhir seperti ini?"

"Akan kupikirkan setelah ini."

"Foto keluarga Kim di ruang keluarga masih sama sejak 11 tahun yang lalu. Lucu sekali padahal mereka sudah memiliki tiga menantu dan tujuh cucu." Yoochun menyeringai samar dan kembali minum setelah melihat Yunho yang berlalu begitu saja. Lihat saja tingkahnya, dari dulu aku ingin sekali memberi satu pukulan di wajah tampannya."

.

.

.

Jihan berdehem dan tersenyum menyambut adik iparnya yang memasuki ruangannya. Dua menit yang lalu resepsionis telah memberitaunya jika Yunho ingin bertemu dengannya. Entah baik atau buruk namun melihat Yunho datang ke Kim corp adalah hal yang sangat langka, sekalipun dia telah menjadi anggota keluarga Kim. "Yunho, silakan duduk."

"Apa ada masalah atau sesuatu yang membuatmu datang kemari?"

"Aku tidak tau apakah ini sebuah masalah atau bukan." Tanpa basa-basi seperti Yunho yang biasanya. Dia mengeluarkan satu amplop kecil dari sakunya. "Aku meminta seseorang untuk membuatnya dalam beberapa hari. Terlihat sangat bagus sekalipun ini bukan lukisan dari foto yang sesungguhnya."

Cukup lama Jihan memperhatikan foto yang menampilkan lukisan yang ada di tangannya. Gambaran keluarga Kim yang lengkap, yaa terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Eommanya berada di satu tempat dengan Sunghee? Yunho pasti bercanda. "Apa ini ada hubungannya denganku dan eomma?"

"Ini mengenai Jaejoong." Tanpa sadar Jihan tersenyum samar saat mendengar nama Jaejoong disebut. "Sudah sangat lama, apa kau tidak ingin sesuatu berubah semakin baik, hyungnim? Aku tidak bermaksud ingin mencampuri urusan kalian, tetapi ini sudah cukup lama bagi Jaejoong. Tidak bisakah hyungnim menyelesaikan masalah ini?"

"Kau ingin mereka berbicara satu sama lain? Bukan hal yang mudah melihat eomma berada satu tempat dengan Jaejoong dan Sunghee. Kau tau alasannya, bukan?"

"Lebih tepatnya ada suatu masalah yang harus mereka bicarakan. Berapa lama lagi waktu yang dibutuhkan eommonim untuk Jaejoongie maupun Sunghee sshi?"

"Bagaimana jika setelah itu keadaan tidak berubah?"

Pernahkah kalian melihat rivalmu tersenyum penuh arti dan menatapmu penuh intimidasi? Inilah yang dirasakan Jihan saat ini. Yunho pasti bisa menafsir pertanyaan Jihan yang menyiratkan ketidaksediaan untuk memenuhi permintaannya. "Memangnya sebaik apa hubungan mereka di masa lalu? Maafkan aku, hyungnim. Ini adalah masalah keluarga kalian dan sebagai menantu, aku tidak bermaksud mencampurinya. Tetapi, karena ini menyangkut Jaejoong dan perkembangan ketiga putraku, aku ingin meminta sedikit pengertianmu. Keuntungan lainnya, bukankah ini juga sesuatu yang baik untuk Sunghee sshi?"

"Apa Jaejoong mengetahui hal ini?"

Yunho mengangkat kaki kanannya diatas kaki kirinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Terlihat angkuh tapi dia tidak peduli. Walaupun hubungannya membaik dengan Jihan tetapi bukan berarti mereka menjadi akrab. "Apa permintaanku terlalu berlebihan?" nadanya terdengar datar namun sangat dalam.

.

.

Yunho kembali ke Jung corp dengan raut muka yang tidak sepenuhnya baik. Ekspresinya sangat datar, membuat pegawai segan untuk mengeluarkan suara ketika menyapanya. Aura di sekitarnya terasa semakin gelap saat membuka pintu ruangan Jaejoong namun istrinya itu tidak ada di ruangan.

"Kemana perginya manager Jung?"

"Beliau sepertinya ke ruangan Anda, direktur. Saya melihatnya beliau ke lantai atas."

Fyuhh.. kedua penjaga di dekat ruangan Jaejoong saling menatap dan mendesah lega setelah Yunho berlalu tanpa banyak kata dengan aura gelapnya.

.

"Yun, berikan putra kalian padaku selama akhir pekan." Sambutan luar biasa didapatkannya dari Heechul begitu memasuki ruangan. Mata Yunho memandangi Jaejoong dan Heechul bergantian. Dia bisa melihat wajah bahagia Heechul namun tidak dengan Jaejoong yang terlihat biasa saja bahkan cenderung mengamatinya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Apa eomma sedang memintaku untuk memberikan ijin pada mereka untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama kalian?" Heechul mengangguk sekali, "Kali ini eomma akan kemana?"

"Eomma tetap di Seoul. Kalianlah yang akan pergi." Heechul menunjuk putra dan menantunya yang kini duduk berseberangan di depannya, "Kalian tidak terlihat senang? Eomma memberi kalian kesempatan merayakan ulangtahun pernikahan ke-9 tanpa diganggu Daehan, Minguk, Manse."

"Ini bukan mewakili perusahaan?"

"Apa eomma berusaha membuat kami terlihat seperti orang tua yang buruk? Kami meninggalkan Daehan, Minguk, Manse untuk berlibur?"

Heechul mengibaskan tangan kanannya sekali setelah mendengar ucapan pertanyaan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Lain kali dia harus memberi banyak nasehat pada keduanya agar tidak menjadi orang yang terlalu kaku. "Kau terlalu mendengarkan opini orang Joongie."

"Eomma.." Jaejoong menepuk lengan Yunho, meminta dukungan untuk menolak ide Heechul "Yeobo.."

"Kemanapun kami pergi?" Jaejoong langsung memberikan _death glare_ kepada Yunho, sedangkan yang ditatap justru bersikap cuek, "Ini hanya dua hari, pikirkan tempat yang paling kau kunjungi, Boo."

Heechul mendesah pelan lalu mengambil tasnya. Yunho menyetujui usulnya, tujuannya datang ke perusahaan sudah terpenuhi. Sekarang sebaiknya dia pergi sebelum melihat pertengkaran kecil putra dan menantunya. Bukannya dia tidak ingin membantu menyelesaikan, hanya saja dia hafal apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. "Eomma harus pergi. Rasanya tidak sabar menghabiskan akhir pekan yang menyenangkan bersama kelima cucuku yang tampan."

.

 _Plak._ Pukulan kecil diberikan Jaejoong pada paha Yunho setelah pintu ruangan suaminya tertutup dari luar. "Kenapa? Bukankah minggu lalu kau mengatakan ingin berlibur, yeobo."

"Tetapi tidak meninggalkan ketiga putraku."

"Mereka juga putraku."

"Jung Yunho sshi."

"Ne Jung Jaejoong sshi.. Apa susahnya menghabiskan waktu dengan suamimu selama akhir pekan? Lagipula kita tidak meninggalkan putramu dan putraku di tangan orang asing. Jika mereka memberikan komentar jahat, bukankah eomma bisa memberikan serangan yang lebih kejam? Kau tidak ingin pergi?"

"Babo."

"Apa?"

"Akan ku pikirkan."

"Merayakan ulangtahun pernikahan dan menghabiskan akhir pekan berdua. Bukankah sangat menyenangkan?" Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya, terlihat memikirkan ucapan Yunho. "Tanpa pekerjaan?" Ini cukup menarik. "Sedikit kejutan?" Baiklah, Jaejoong sangat menyukai tawaran ini.

Jaejoong bertingkah biasa saja sekalipun dalam pikirannya terus mengatakan jika kesempatan ini tidak boleh dilewatkan. Dia berdiri, "Aku harus kembali bekerja."

"Boo..Kau yakin ini ulangtahun pernikahan kita yang ke-9?"

"Kau merasa menyesal?"

Yunho tergelak mendengar pertanyaan retoris istrinya. "Kita hampir sepuluh tahun bersama. Hanya saja.. Selalu terasa seperti pertama kali."

"Dengan tiga garis di perutku, apakah menurutmu mereka tumbuh dan dilahirkan hanya dalam waktu satu hari?" Jaejoong bahkan memperagakan ucapan sarkastiknya dengan membentuk tiga garis di perutnya. "Beri aku libur di hari Senin, aku akan mempertimbangkannya dengan sangat matang."

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya dan berusaha membaca ekspresi datar istrinya. Untuk beberapa detik dia berpikir apa dia keterlaluan pada istrinya? Jaejoong bukan lagi kekasihnya yang harus mengikuti semua peraturan perusahaan. Jaejoong adalah istrinya, tanpa ijinnya pun dia bisa saja mengambil cuti selama alasannya wajar. "Kemarilah, yeobo."

"Aku harus kembali ke ruanganku." Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga membuat istrinya terjatuh di atas badannya. Ciuman yang menuntut diberikan Yunho pada bibir Jaejoong. Entah karena pertemuannya dengan Jihan yang tidak membuahkan hasil pasti atau karena merasa bersalah atas sikap displinnya.

"Yeobo.." Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan ciuman mereka tetapi Yunho justru semakin memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sebentar saja.."

"Apa ada masalah ketika kau keluar tadi?" Jaejoong bisa merasakan ada sesuatu pada Yunho namun suaminya itu hanya tersenyum. Mungkin Jaejoong akan bertanya lagi lain waktu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merindukanmu." Awalnya Jaejoong diam saja saat Yunho kembali memagut bibirnya. Entah, dia juga merasakan gelisah saat melihat Yunho terlihat membawa beban seperti saat ini. Jaejoong menutup matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman suaminya. Mungkin ini terlihat tidak profesional tetapi dia ingin sedikit menenangkan suaminya saat ini.

Ketukan pintu dan suara sekretaris Song yang langsung memasuki ruangan mau tidak mau membuat ciuman mereka terputus. Jaejoong terlihat salah tingkah, matanya melihat kesegala arah lalu berdehem sebelum bangun dari atas tubuh suaminya. "Harusnya aku tau akan berakhir seperti ini." bisiknya.

"Aku akan memberimu libur penuh di hari Senin." Yunho mengatakannya dengan setengah tertawa melihat tingkah salah tingkah Jaejoong di depan sekretaris pribadinya.

"Ya ya ya, aku mendengarkannya." Suara bantingan pintu membuat tawa Yunho terdengar lebih lepas sedangkan sekretaris Song menggaruk rambut belakangnya.

"Maafkan saya direktur Jung." Sekretaris Song membungkuk sempurna karena merasa membuat Jaejoong marah.

"Tidak masalah, aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya seperti itu. Terima kasih." Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum beranjak menuju kursinya.

.

.

.

"Nyonya.." Pelayan kepercayaan Kim terlihat buru-buru kearah Kibum yang sedang merapikan rangkaian bunga di ruang keluarga, "tuan Jihan menunggu Nyonya di ruang tamu."

"Siapa?" Gunting di tangan Kibum terjatuh ketika nama putra sulungnya disebut. "Jihan?"

"Selamat malam, eomma." Kibum menoleh kearah pintu. Pelayannya benar, putranya kembali ke rumah ini setelah sekian tahun menghindarinya.

"Jihan, kau pulang anakku." Kibum setelah berlari dan memeluk Jihan dengan sangat erat, "Eomma benar-benar merindukanmu. Kau baik-baik saja? Apa Sunghee merawatmu dan putramu dengan sangat baik?"

"Eomma.."

"Yeobo, Jihan datang kemari untuk memberimu sesuatu."

.

"Eomma mu akan melakukannya." Siwon menepuk bahu Jihan yang berdiri di depan mobilnya. Jihan menghela nafas, dia baru saja melihat Kibum berteriak menolak permintaannya dan langsung memasuki kamar.

"Appa tidak mendengar jika eomma menolaknya?"

"Dia hanya terkejut dan menjawabnya secara spontan. Apakah kau tidak merasakan kebahagiannya saat melihatmu datang?"

"Aku melakukannya sebagai balas jasaku pada Yunho."

"Jika Jaejoong dan Yunho bisa, mengapa kau tidak, Jihan? Terlebih untuk Jaejoong, apa kau berencana menyia-nyiakan kesempatan hidup kedua yang dimiliki dongsaengmu?" Jihan bisa melihat gurat lelah di wajah Siwon. Sebagai kepala keluarga, Siwon tidak memihak salah satu diantara Jihan maupun Kibum. Siwon bahkan merangkul mereka dan tidak lelah berusaha menyatukan keduanya. Namun tetap saja, 9 tahun adalah waktu yang lama dan guratan lelah itu sangat terlihat malam ini.

"Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Sunghee, appa."

.

.

.

"Yeobo.." Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong sebelum memasuki salah satu ruangan vip di restoran yang dipesan Yunho, "..aku akan menunggu di ruang sebelah."

"Kau tidak makan siang denganku?"

"Eommonim sudah menunggumu."

"Eommonim?" Yunho mengusap kepala dan pipi Jaejoong saat melihat ekspresi terkejut istrinya.

"Jangan khawatirkan jam istirahatnya. Aku akan menunggu sampai kalian selesai berbicara."

"Kenapa tidak memberitauku dari tadi?"

Kedua tangan Yunho beralih menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. "Beberapa hari yang lalu kau bertanya apa masalahku, bukan? Kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya di dalam, yeobo. Masuklah, jangan membuat eommonim menunggu terlalu lama."

"Masuklah bersamaku." Jaejoong tidak bisa menutupi kegugupannya kali ini. Dia bukannya tidak berani hanya saja ini terlau mendadak dan dia tidak sepenuhnya siap.

"Aku ada di sebelah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Yunho membuka pintu dan keduanya bisa melihat Kibum sudah duduk di sana. Sebelum melepas genggaman tangannya, Yunho mengangguk sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan istrinya.

.

"Kau tidak menikmati makan siangnya?"

"Saya menikmatinya, eommonim."

"Kita tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum kau menyelesaikan makan siangmu. Aku yakin kau tidak akan makan lagi setelah keluar dari ruangan ini." Kibum meletakkan pisau dan garpu lalu menatap Jaejoong yang mengunyah makannya terlampau pelan. Tentu saja, dia paham suasana ini terlampau canggung untuk mereka. "Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan. Bukankah kau menunggu momen ini?"

Jaejoong meletakkan pisau dan garpunya. Rasanya perutnya langsung kenyang setelah memakan dua potong daging berukuran kecil. "Mengapa.. mengapa baru sekarang?"

"Hubungan kita bahkan tidak baik di masa lalu, mengapa aku harus memikirkan waktu untuk menemuimu?"

"Lalu mengapa eommonim menemui putra saya? Daehan mengatakan eommonim memberitaunya jika saya tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi seandainya saya hamil kembali. Jika eommonim memang benar-benar membenci saya.." Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tangannya, berusaha menahan dirinya sendiri, "..apakah ini salah satu cara eommonim membalas perlakuan Jihan hyungnim? Dengan membuat saya berpikir jika eommonim selama ini memperhatikanku dalam diam dari jauh?"

Satu tetes air mata lolos begitu saja ketika Jaejoong ingat tujuannya selama ini ingin menemui Kibum, "Ataukah karena saat ini saya sangat dekat dengan Choi eomma?"

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya?" Untuk sesaat Kibum merasa terkejut. Hanya sesaat karena setelah itu dia tersenyum sinis, "Bagaimana bisa aku terkejut? Seharusnya hal ini memang bukan hal yang mengejutkan lagi. Orang sepertimu pasti memiliki detektif pribadi yang terlampau handal."

"Saya mendengarnya setelah melahirkan Manse. Choi eomma mengatakannya saat saya tidur." Jaejoong mengusap air matanya dengan cepat, "Choi eomma.. mengatakan rasa bersalah selalu menghantui seumur hidupnya karena merusak rumah tangga saudaranya. Bahkan jika suatu saat eommonim memaafkannya, Choi eomma masih merasa dia tidak berhak menerimanya."

"Karena kau sudah mengatakan semuanya termasuk pertanyaanmu yang tidak aku ketahui jawabannya. Lalu apa maumu sekarang? Melakukan pertemuan rutin setiap bulan bersamaku dan Yeonhee?"

"Eommonim.. luka yang ditinggalkan Choi eomma sangat besar dan setiap saat eommonim bisa melihatnya padaku. Jika saat itu aku menyerah dan hari ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.. apa eommonim bisa melupakan semuanya?"

"Jadi ini yang ingin kau katakan padaku? Meminta maaf untuk Sunghee dan Siwon?"

"Saya hanya ingin melihat sebuah kemungkinan, apakah kita bisa menjadi keluarga yang sebenarnya."

"Kau adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku." Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, rasanya ada ribuan jarum di jantungnya dan mendesak air matanya turun semakin deras, "Kau membuatku merusak dongsaeng yang sangat aku cintai, kau membuatku menjauh dari suamiku, membuatku dibenci bumonim, bahkan untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa membenci seseorang dengan teramat sangat. Kau hanya membuatku berpisah dengan orang-orang yang aku sayangi."

Kibum diam sebentar dan mengusap air matanya. Bukan hanya Jaejoong, bahkan dirinya juga merasa terluka karena ucapannya sendiri. "Itu adalah yang kupikirkan pertama kali saat melihatmu lahir, dan semakin kuyakini kebenarannya saat melihat Yeonhee menghilang. Setiap pembelaan yang Siwon berikan bagiku sama sekali tidak berarti. Karirku, kesibukanku, tanggung jawabku.. bagiku Siwon hanya memberikan alasan agar kau dan Yeonhee tetap hidup."

"Tetapi ketika Yunho dan keluarga suamimu membuatku menjauh dari Jihan.. Siwon tetap di sampingku, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Bukan karena tidak peduli tetapi dia tau aku kejadian ini membuatku menyadari jika semua ketakutan dan pemikiranku di masa lalu adalah salah."

Kibum tertawa sinis untuk dirinya sendiri, "Tetapi apa lagi yang bisa aku lakukan? Semua terjadi karena kesalahan-kesalahanku, yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah menikmati hukum alam yang berlaku."

"Lalu kenapa eommonim tidak mau menemui saya?"

"Aku hanya takut akan melukaimu lagi. Aku berpikir akan lebih baik jika kita tidak bertemu lagi."

.

.

Yunho menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Sekian puluh menit berlalu dan istrinya belum menemuinya. Dia meyakinkan dirinya jika Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja tetapi dia tetap merasa cemas.

 _Bagaimana jika Jaejoong semakin terluka?_

 _Bagaimana jika hubungan Jaejoong dan Kibum semakin memburuk?_

Puluhan pertanyaan kecemasan berputar di kepala Yunho. Bukannya dia berharap sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, dia justru ingin semua membaik tetapi.. Ahh terlalu banyak 'tetapi' yang membuat keteguhan hati Yunho tidak sepenuhnya kuat.

Yunho segera berdiri dan memeluk Jaejoong ketika istrinya memasuki ruangan. Sekilas dia bisa melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong dengan mata yang memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ada di sini." Yunho menepuk pelan punggug Jaejoong saat merasakan punggung istrinya yang bergetar diiringi suara tangis. "Tidak apa-apa, menangislah. Aku ada di sini."

.

.

Kibum memasuki mobil yang daritadi menungguinya di tempat parkir. Dia menghela nafas besar namun setelahnya dia bisa tersenyum lebar. Perasaannya lega ketika satu beban di hatinya terangkat dan hilang setelah bertemu Jaejoong.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kita perlu ke dokter?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kibum tersenyum pada Siwon yang menggenggam tangan kanannya. Bukan hanya Jaejoong membutuhkan Yunho di sana, Siwon pun tidak beranjak dari sana menungguinya.

Kepala Kibum melihat ke arah kiri. Seharusnya mobil mereka belok kanan untuk pulang tetapi sopir justru membuat mereka belok kiri. "Kita tidak pulang?"

"Kau pasti tidak makan siang dengan benar. Kita akan makan siang sashimi kesukaanmu, yeobo."

Rasanya Kibum ingin menangisi kebodohannya selama ini ketika melihat perhatian Siwon saat ini. Ketakutannya akan sikap Siwon yang berubah tidaklah benar, justru dialah yanh berubah dengan mendengar monster di dalam dirinya. "Jaejoongie.. aku bahagia melihatnya sehat hari ini. Dia pasti mendapat banyak doa ketika berjuang melawan kesakitannya."

"Dan kau salah satu di antara orang-orang yang mendoakannya sepanjang hari, yeobo."

Kibum ingat malam itu, Siwon menangis setelah mendapatkan telepon dari Hangeng. _"_

 _Jaejoong.. dia mungkin tidak bisa bertahan. Dia tidak sadarkan diri setelah melahirkan, sekarang kondisinya diambang hidup dan mati._

Tidak hanya Siwon, tetapi dirinya juga ikut menangis. Melihat bayangan Jaejoong terbaring kritis dan raut kesedihan Yeonhee, dia tidak menahan dirinya lagi. Ada keinginan yang kuat dalam dirinya malam itu untuk mengubah keadaan. _Aku menginginkan putra dan dongsaengku kembali._

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu cemas semalam, yeobo. Aku hanya terlalu terkejut walaupun aku tau hari ini pasti akan terjadi."

"Aku tau. Karena itulah aku menemanimu siang ini."

.

.

Jaejoong meminum air yang diberikan Yunho lalu menghela nafasnya.

 _"Saat mendengar dari Siwon kau tidak bisa mengandung lagi, ada sisi dari diriku yang sangat sakit mendengarnya. Penggemar dan haters mu tidak tau tentang ini, yang mereka tau kau dan Yunho sama-sama ingin mempunyai seorang putri. Apakah aku boleh menebak jika kau berencana mengangkat seorang anak? Atau kau ingin putri dari suamimu sendiri dengan cara yang sama seperti kau terlahir? Aku hanya menebak beberapa kemungkinan yang terjadi. Sekalipun tebakanku benar, aku tidak berhak mengatakan tidak, karena itulah aku mengatakan hal ini pada Daehan."_

" _Kita.. memiliki kondisi yang berbeda eommonim."_

" _Kau benar. Aku masih bisa mengandung tetapi membuat kesalahan dengan membiarkan orang lain mengandung putra suamiku. Jika Siwon meninggalkanku saat itu, aku masih memiliki Jihan dan Junsu. Atau.. jika Siwon mengambil mereka, setidaknya aku bisa memiliki putra dari orang lain. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau akan tertinggal seorang diri, Jaejoong."_

" _Apa eommonim selalu melihat sesuatu dari sisi yang buruk?"_

" _Kau pikir hidup akan selalu sesuai keinginanmu? Hati manusia tidaklah stabil, kau tidak akan tau apa yang terjadi esok hari. Apa kau pikir aku menginginkan hidup seperti ini? Perkataanku mungkin terdengar kejam tetapi pikirkan sekali lagi. Apa kau akan mengulangi ego yang pernah aku lakukan? Kita memiliki darah yang sama, aku tidak yakin kau akan memperlakukan putrimu sebaik kau memperlakukan ketiga putramu."_

"Merasa lebih baik?" Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia tersenyum dan menjawab pelan pertanyaan Yunho, "Apakah sangat buruk?"

"Tidak terlalu jauh dari bayanganku. Hubungan kami tidak pernah baik, bertemu dengannya hari ini sudah cukup bagiku."

"Kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya?"

Jaejoong menatap kedua mata Yunho dan menggenggam tangannya, "Terlepas dari itu. Kau tau apa yang aku pikirkan setelah mendengar semua cerita eommonim?"

"Apa?"

"Aku benar-benar menyerah untuk memiliki seorang putri." Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perasaan lega. Berbeda dengan Yunho yang sedikit bingung, beberapa hari yang lalu mereka sempat berselisih mengenai masalah ini. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan serumit apa masalah yang akan kuhadapi seandainya Choi eomma bukan eommaku. Kau dan ketiga putraku. Sekarang ada Choi eomma dan.. aku harap eommonim akan datang setelah ini. Aku tidak bisa terlalu serakah untuk meminta seorang putri."

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?"

"Tentu. Aku mengatakan ini dengan sangat yakin. Mungkin akan memakan waktu yang lama tetapi aku akan bersabar memiliki menantu yang aku anggap putriku sendiri."

"Kita tidak akan membahas masalah ini lagi?" Jaejoong menggeleng yakin diiringi senyum kelegaan dari wajah Yunho, "Ya, tapi kita harus sangat bersabar sampai waktu itu datang. Aku masih berharap mereka tidak tumbuh dengan cepat." Keduanya tertawa diikuti kalimat setuju dari Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Changmin melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan tersenyum kecut kepada Yunho yang berada di teras rumah keluarga Jung. Dia berdecih pelan melihat pelayan membawa dua tas untuk perlengkapan 3 keponakannya selama 2 hari ke depan. Dua hari dengan 4 anak kecil dan 1 bayi, ahh rasanya Changmin harus siap menahan semua resiko yang akan terjadi.

"Kenapa? Kau marah?"

"Tidak, hyung." Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya, "Aku hanya merasa.. 2 hari akan berlalu sangat lama Di saat kau bermesraan dengan Joongie hyung, aku akan menenangkan Soe Jun yang menangis karena mengompol."

"Dia putramu, tentu saja kau harus bertanggungjawab dengannya."

"Tunggu beberapa bulan lagi hyung."

"Kau akan berlibur sepertiku?"

"Tentu saja. Jiwaku masih sangat muda, aku akan menghabiskan 2 hari dengan sangat tepat bersama istriku."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu akan terjadi." Berkebalikan dengan Yunho, Changmin mengangguk dengan sangat yakin.

"Eomma tidak akan mengijinkannya." Yunho menggerakkan kedua tangannya seolah-olah menggendong bayi dengan posisi menyusu, "Seo Jun masih sangat kecil. Dia tidak akan bisa berpisah dengan Kyuhyun dalam waktu yang lama."

"Hyung!" Yunho tertawa geli melihat ekspresi frustasi Changmin.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jaejoong yang baru berjalan keluar langsung bertanya ketika mendengar teriakan Changmin.

"Yunho hyung.." Changmin mengikuti gerakan tangan Yunho beberapa menit yang lalu, "..merencanakan posisi yang tepat malam ini. Sepertinya dia berniat menyusu padamu, kakak ipar."

"Yak!" Yunho berteriak sedangkan Changmin mendengus lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho dengan tatapan aneh.

"Bukan seperti itu, yeobo. Changmin.. anak itu.."

"Ne ne ne, aku paham. Tidak usah dilanjutkan." Jaejoong melihat kearah pelayan yang menahan tawa lalu masuk ke dalam rumah dengan pipi memerah.

.

.

.

Jaejoong keluar kamar dengan menggunakan kemeja putihnya. Tidak ada pakaian spesial untuk malam ini sekalipun malam ini mereka merayakan ulangtahun pernikahan. Memangnya apa yang harus dia kenakan? Baiklah.. akan lebih dijabarkan.. Kemeja putih transparan dengan t-string warna hitam yang digantungkan di pangkal paha kirinya. Jika saja Jaejoong masih bisa hamil, hanya memakai baju ini selama seminggu maka dapat dipastikan perutnya akan membuncit beberapa minggu ke depan.

"Yeobo.." Jaejoong melihat ke kanan dan kiri. Yunho tidak ada di sana. Kakinya melangkah menuruni tangga, mengikuti insting yang mengatakan suaminya mungkin berbuat sesuatu di lantai dasar.

"Ck" Decakan pelan diikuti senyum mengembang muncul dari bibir Jaejoong. Dia melihat Yunho berdiri di depan piringan hitam yang memutarkan lagu klasik untuk berdansa. Ahh, lagu pernikahan mereka.

"Tidak ada mawar lagi?" Yunho mengangkat bahunya sebentar lalu memainkan sebuah remot di tangannya. Kepala Jaejoong langsung mendongak setelah lampu ruangan yang semula terang menjadi lebih redup. Dia terkekeh ketika lampu yang semula memancarkan cahaya putih beralih menjadi kekuningan. Baiklah, Yunho berhasil membuat momen romantis saat ini.

Ketika kepalanya kembali menatap Yunho, Jaejoong sedikit dikejutkan dengan keberadaan suaminya yang semakin mendekatinya dengan dua gelas berisi wine.

"Tidak ada mawar, aku menggantinya dengan wine."

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan mengambil salah satu gelas, namun Yunho justru memberikan kedua gelas padanya. "Kenapa dua gelas? Kali ini apa lagi yang kau rencakan, yeobo?"

Bukannya menjawab, Yunho justru berjalan ke belakang Jaejoong dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu istrinya. "Aku hanya ingin memelukmu dari belakang." Terang saja jawaban Yunho langsung membuat Jaejoong menoleh ke arah belakang.

CUP

Sebuah ciuman kilat dari Yunho membuat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dan kembali menatap depan.

"Yunnie.."

Hal pertama yang Jaejoong lihat adalah kalung emas putih dengan liontin dengan permata biru, dikelilingi berlian swaroski yang membentuk matahari.

"Happy anniversary." Yunho membisikkan pelan ucapannya pada Jaejoong lalu mengaitkan kalung pada leher istrinya. Setelah selesai, Yunho memberikan ciuman lembut namun menekan dan menyesap pada bahu kanan Jaejoong. Biarkan saja besok orang melihat tanda keunguan darinya, bukankah Jaejoong memang miliknya?

Yunho kembali berjalan ke depan Jaejoong dan mengambil satu gelas di tangan istrinya. Seolah tidak terjadi sesuatu, dia mendetingkan gelasnya pada gelas Jaejoong dan meminum sedikit wine-nya.

"Hanya ini?"

"Hmm?" Dahi Yunho mengerut, kalung itu memang hadiah kecil dari hadiah lain yang sudah dia siapkan. Setaunya, Jaejoong tidak mengetahui hal ini. Tunggu, apa Jaejoong sudah mengetahui tempat persembunyian hadiah-hadiahnya?

Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yunho dan mencium bibir suaminya. Ada kesan sangat menuntut dari Jaejoong namun Yunho bisa mengimbanginya. "Setidaknya berikan aku ciuman yang benar setelah memberiku kejutan."

Yunho tergelak. Istrinya memang tidak berubah. Dia lebih menyukai kegiatan intim dibanding hadiah yang semakin menumpuk setiap tahunnya. Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dengan tangan yang tidak memegang gelas dan mendekatkan bibirnya. Memberikan apapun yang diingikan istrinya. Mereka saling memagut cukup lama namun tidak menuntut. Hari masih cukup sore untuk berakhir di ranjang semalaman.

Piringan hitam dan wine, mereka tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya.

.

Jaejoong berbaring nyaman di sebelah Yunho. Dia bisa melihat banyak bintang di langit saat ini. Mereka berada di pinggir kolam renang tempat mereka menginap, sengaja memilih sedikit menjauh dari keriuhan ibu kota. Kakinya menyusup diantara kaki Yunho, sekalipun mereka ditutupi selimut tapi Jaejoong tetap merasa dingin.

"Kau ingat saat aku mengandung Manse? Kita tidak bisa melakukan babymoon seperti kehamilan Daehan maupun Minguk. Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu di rumah dan rumah sakit."

"Aku masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas."

"Kau tidak merasakannya, yeobo? Manse lebih cepat berbaur dengan orang lain daripada Daehan maupun Minguk."

"Ya, dia bahkan sangat nyaman di gendongan babysitter."

"Berbeda sekali dengan Minguk. Dia bahkan menangis jika aku terlalu lama menghilang dari pandangannya."

"Itu karena kau sangat manja saat mengandungnya, yeobo."

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong mengubah posisi kepalanya menjadi menghadap Yunho.

"Kau tidak ingat?" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya dan menggeleng pelan, "Kau menangis dengan histeris saat aku akan berangkat ke Tokyo."

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya saat kenangannya kembali lagi, 'Itu karena aku dengar wanita Tokyo sangat cantik."

"Kau mengusirku keluar kamar saat mengatakan akan pergi ke Busan selama dua malam."

"Itu terlalu lama. Daehan masih kecil dan aku sedang mengandung."

Yunho tertawa sebentar, lagi-lagi dia akan berdebat kecil layaknya pasangan kekasih yang baru berkencan. "Daehan bahkan tidak serewel itu saat aku berpamitan dengannya."

"Itu karena dia tidak tau apa-apa."

"Dia sudah terlihat memiliki jiwa hyungnim sejak kecil. Itu karena dia meniru sifatku."

"Dia terlihat bijaksana karena dia hadir saat kita memiliki masalah sangat rumit. Jiwa hyungnim nya sudah terlatih sejak di kandungan, itu karena aku."

"Lalu sifat Minguk, itu juga darimu."

"Aku hanya terlalu menyayangi orang-orang di sekitarku."

Yunho memilih menatap langit dan menutup matanya. Bagaimapun juga dia tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawan istrinya. Tidak-akan-pernah-bisa.

"Yak! Buka matamu, yeobo."

"Aku mendengarkannya."

"Daehan terlihat dewasa karena aku sudah menekankan padanya untuk tetap kuat sejak mengandungnya, Minguk sangat menyayangi orang-orang di sekitar karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang-orang di sekitarku, dan Manse sangat pintar berbaur karena aku sudah membiasakannya berinteraksi dengan orang banyak selama mengandungnya. Kau mengerti, yeobo?"

"Tapi tetap saja.." Yunho mengubah posisinya menjadi di atas Jaejoong, ".. itu semua karena aku memberikan bibit yang baik."

Jaejoong tertawa, kedua tangannya dikalungkan di leher Yunho. "Setidaknya aku berperan 50% bukan?" Tidak ingin kembali berdebat, Yunho membungkam bibir Jaejoong dengan ciuman penuh gairah. "Kita akan melakukannya di sini? Dengan atap langit-langit."

"Bagaimana jika penjaga tidak sengaja melihat kita? Mereka akan melihat tubuhku? Aku tidak ingin membuat penjaga di luar sana iri dengan badanku, yeobo." Jaejoong meninggikan satu aliskan dan tersenyum mengejek, "Kau lihat badanku, kan? Bagaimana jika saat jika kembali ke Gangnam mereka akan berlatih agar mendapat otot seperti ini?"

"Kau takut aku akan tergoda dengan tubuh mereka? Sekalipun mereka memiliki otot tetapi aku tidak yakin.." Jaejoong menggigit bibir kanan bawahnya dan melihat ke arah selatan tubuh suaminya.

"Jja, sekarang kita buka hadiahmu untukku." Jaejoong berteriak terkejut karena Yunho menggendongnya dengan mendadak. Kedua tangannya dikalungkan pada leher Yunho, sekalipun suaminya rajin berolahraga tapi Jaejoong merasa sedikit was-was akan terjatuh. Maklum saja, dia merasa badannya tidak selangsing dulu -jika saja Jaejoong tau banyak yeoja iri dengan tubuhnya yang semakin bagus semenjak menjadi eomma-

"Apa ini lebih istimewa dari tahun lalu?" Yunho tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum misterius sambil terus brrjalan menuju kamar mereka di lantai 2. Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda akan mendapat jawaban, Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dan memainkan kedua kakinya.

"Berhenti atau aku akan melakukannya sepanjang malam di lantai, yeobo." Tidak hanya diam, Jaejoong juga menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Yunho. Dia pernah merasakan saat Yunho 'menghajarnya' di lantai, demi apapun juga punggungnya terasa seperti lecet saat itu.

.

Mereka memasuki kamar. Jaejoong menatap ranjang mereka yang berbeda dari biasanya. Keempat sudut ranjangnya memiliki tiang yang saling terhubung diatasnya dan memiliki tirai yang membuat aktivitas 'ranjangnya' dengan Yunho tidak akan terlihat dari luar. Yah, meskipun tidak akan ada yang melihat mereka malam ini.

Yunho menurunkannya di pinggir ranjang lalu dia kembali berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang terbuka.

Klik

Jaejoong mendengar suara pintu yang terkunci dari dalam. Dahinya sempat berkerut beberapa saat. Dengan kain yang menutupi aktivitas mereka, Yunho bahkan menutup kamar? Bibirnya tersenyum dan jari tangannya membuka semua kancing pada kemejanya.

Begitu berbalik, Yunhk tertegun sebentar melihat Jaejoong duduk dengan posisi menggoda. Kancing kemejanya terlepas semua, menampilkan otot perut Jaejoong dan tiga garis samar di bawah pusar.

"Tidak ingin membuka hadiahmu?" Telunjuk kanan Jaejoong bermain-main di atas juniornya. Berniat menggoda Yunho yang mulai melepas kancing kemejanya. Matanya berkedip satu saat melihat Yunho berjalan cepat kearahnya.

"Kau benar-benar..." Yunho tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia membungkukkan badannya dan mencium bibir basah Jaejoong yang sempat dijilat pemiliknya beberapa detik yang lalu. Seperti yang dikatakan Yunho, Jaejoong menyukai segala kegiatan intim mereka. Di tengah ciuman mereka, tangan Jaejoong mengusap perut Yunho dan terus menjalar ke bawah.

Jaejoong melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menarik nafas sebanyak yang dia bisa. Tangannya bergerak cepat menurunkan celana dan underware Yunho sebatas di bawah pantat. Yunho menyeringai melihat Jaejoong yang menatap kedua matanya penuh nafsu. "Dia milikmu." Sedetik kemudian Yunho mendongakkan kepala seraya mendesah nikmat. Jaejoong mengulum miliknya dan mengoralnya dengan.. bagaimana Yunho mendeskripsikannya? Jaejoong sangat pro dan Yunho benar-benar menikmatinya.

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat perlakuan Jaejoong pada juniornya. Bibir pinkish serta mulut istrinya terlihat sangat menggairahkan ketika mengoral juniornya. Menyadari suaminya memperhatikannya, Jaejoong mendongakkan kepala dan sengaja mengeluarkan junior Yunho dari mulutnya. Bukannya berhenti, lidahnya bergerak tanpa tau malu di lubang kencing junior Yunho.

"Jaeeehh.. ngghhh... ahhh.." Yunho refleks menarik tirai saat lidah Jaejoong bermain di bawah kepala juniornya, memainkan satu satu titik nikmat di juniornya. Tidak hanya menjilati, bibir Jaejoong memberikan kecupan-kecupan liar pada seluruh juniornya. Jaejoong terlihat sangat menikmati ketika memasukkan kembali junior Yunho pada mulutnya dan memainkan twins ballnya. Dia tidak akan berhenti sampai junior Yunho menegang dengan ukuran yang dia inginkan.

Jaejoong berhenti mengoral milik Yunho saat junior yang siap membuatnya menjerit itu sudah tegang. Dia sengaja membelainya dan menampik pelan, membuat Yunho mengerang namun Jaejoong terlihat senang. "Senang melihatmu malam ini, baby." Tanpa jijik, Jaejoong meraih junior Yunho dan mengusapkan pada pipinya lalu memberikan ciuman di ujung junior suaminya. Kepalanya mendongak dan melihat Yunho menyeringai puas padanya.

"Kau sudah selesai, yeobo?" Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya dan menggeser badannya mundur menuju tengah kasur. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong menghilang dari pandangannya karena bergerak mundur, segera melepas celana serta underwarenya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam ranjang dan menggapai salah satu kaki Jaejoong.

"Aakhh.." Jaejoong berteriak manja saat Yunho yang memasuki ranjang menggapai kaki dan menariknya lagi.

"Kau ingin kabur setelah membuatku seperti ini?" Yunho menundukkan badan dan mencium kaki kiri Jaejoong secara vertikal. Satu ciuman namun dalam dan berakhir dengan bekas kemerahan diberikan Yunho pada paha dalam Jaejoong. Dia berniat memberikan satu ciuman lagi dan tangan kirinya akan meraih t-string Jaejoong namun Jaejoong kembali memundurkan badannya, sengaja menggoda Yunho.

Layaknya seekor serigala yang berburu mangsa, Yunho bergerak cepat menerkam buruannya dan memberikan serangan mematikan. Tawa Jaejoong harus berakhir ketika Yunho -yang menindihnya- membungkamnya dengan ciuman penuh gairah, ditambah bagian selatan suaminya mulai menggesek miliknya.

"Nggghhh.." Jaejoong berhasil mengubah posisi menjadi di atas Yunho. Ciuman mereka terlepas namun bagian bawah tubuhnya bergerak maju mundur menggesekkan organ intim keduanya. Kedua tangan Jaejoong melepas kemejanya dengan tidak sabaran. "Tidak ingin membukanya?" Kali ini Jaejoong sedikit maju dan mengubah gerakannya menjadi naik-turun. Dia mendekatkan juniornya pada tangan Yunho sedangkan junior suaminya terjepit diantara bongkahan pantatnya, menggesek holenya.

"Mendekatlah"

Jaejoong menurunkan badannya dan dengan cepat Yunho mengubah posisi keduanya seperti semula. Bibir Yunho tidak lagi mencium bibir pinkish istrinya namun bergerak turun, memberikan ciuman ke leher dan dada Jaejoong. Sembari menikmati dada Jaejoong, tangan kiri Yunho melepas t-string Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong mendesah puas karena juniornya menggesek perut Yunho.

Sudah beberapa minggu sejak Manse tidak lagi menyusu padanya bukan berarti Jaejoong tidak lagi memproduksi asi. Memberikan asi eksklusif selama dua tahun ditambah Jaejoong segera hamil tiga bulan setelahnya, membuat produksi asi Jaejoong cukup melimpah saat mengandung Minguk dan Manse. Kali ini, Yunho terus menyesap nipple kanan Jaejoong sedangkan tangan kanannya memompa dada Jaejoong. Kepalanya baru menjauh dari dada Jaejoong saat melihat cairan berwarna putih keluar dari nipple Jaejoong, tidak sebanyak dulu namun tetap membuat Yunho menyeringai puas.

"Yuunnhh.." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah tidak sabar dan Yunho terlalu lama bermain di dadanya hanya untuk mengeluarkan susunya lagi.

Yunho kembali mencium Jaejoong sebentar lalu berbisik sensual, "Tetap keluarkan mereka." Jaejoong yang sudah diliputi gairah hanya mengangguk. Kedua tangan Jaejoong bergerah di dada bawahnya dan memompa dadanya sendiri, membuat Yunho senang karena cairan putih itu kembali keluar.

"Aaakkhhh..." Jaejoong memejamkan mata saat Yunho mulai mengoral miliknya. Terasa sangat hangat namun sangat nikmat. Jaejoong kembali membuka mata, kedua tangannya tetap meremas dadanya sendiri sedangkan kakinya mulai bergerak resah. "Ngghh.." Sekian waktu menikmati kenikmatan pada juniornya, Jaejoong memekik pelan saat kedua tangan Yunho menyibak bongkahan pantatnya dan lidahnya menjilati pinggiran holenya. Tangan kanannya meremas rambut Yunho, nafasnya turun-naik dengan cepat.

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Jaejoong yang sedikit mengangkat badannya. Dia bisa melihat nafas Jaejoong tidak beraturan, ditambah dengan cairan putih yang membasahi dadanya. Ciuman kembali bergerak vertikal dari junior istrinya menuju dada sintal yang dari tadi mencuri perhatiannya. Selama memberikan ciuman-ciuman pada seluruh tubuh Jaejoong, tidak sekalipun Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Jaejoong yang seolah menunggunya.

Jaejoong langsung menyambut Yunho dengan ciuman panas saat dia sejajar dengan suaminya. Lidah bertemu lidah, bibir bertemu bibir, dan kedua junior mereka terus bergesekan. Jaejoong meremas gemas rambut Yunho saat jari-jari suaminya itu mulai melebarkan holenya. Perih dan tidak sampai menyentuh titik sensitifnya tapi Jaejoong menikmatinya. Di akhir ciumannya, Jaejoong berbisik sensual "Aku ingin di atas." Tidak ingin membatasi ruang gerak istrinya, Yunho mengubah posisi mereka sekali lagi.

"Akhh.." Jaejoong memekik sebentar saat kepala junior Yunho mulai memasuki holenya. Rasa yang sangat familiar namun tetap membuatnya terkejut. Kepala Yunho mengangguk saat Jaejoong menatapnya dan mulai menggerakkan badannya naik-turun. Yunho mulai mendesah nikmat saat hole Jaejoong menjepit juniornya. Tidak berbeda dengan Yunho, Jaejoong tidak bisa menutup bibirnya ketika ujung kepala junior suaminya menyentuh titik ternikmat di dalam dirinya. Rasanya seperti candu, semakin sering miliknya tersentuh maka dia tidak bisa berhenti bergerak naik-turun. Kepalanya mendongak, tangannya meremas dadanya sendiri, mulutnya mendesah karena Yunho mengocok juniornya.

"Aakhh.. akkhh... ngghhh.. Yunnh... ahh.."

"Ngghh.. hah.. hah.. hah.."

"Yunh.. kauh.. ahh.. ngghhh"

Melihat Jaejoong yang mulai lelah, Yunho mengangkat badannya menyejajarkan badan mereka. Pinggulnya ikut bergerak naik-turun bertolak belakang dengan gerakan Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong kembali bersemangat. Kedua tangan Jaejoong memeluk kepala Yunho, mendekatkan badan mereka agar juniornya bergesekan dengan perut Yunho. "Fff..." Jaejoong merasa ingin menyerapah saat lidah Yunho kembali memainkan dadanya sedangkan tempo permainan mereka meningkat karena gerakan Yunho. Rasanya dia benar-benar mabuk karena merasa melayang dengan semua kenikmatan yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Yunho kembali mencium Jaejoong dengan penuh gairah. Lidah keduanya saling bertemu sehingga membuat Jaejoong lagi-lagi bisa merasakan cairan dadanya sendiri. Ketika ciuman mereka terputus, Yunho memberikan jejak cintanya lagi di sepanjang leher Jaejoong. Mungkin besok akan meninggalkan bekas samar di sana. "Menungginglah, Boo."

Jaejoong menghentikan gerakannya dan memeluk leher Yunho ketika melepas tautan tubuh keduanya. "Aahh.." Jaejoong setengah tertawa saat Yunho mendorong tubuh keduanya sehingga posisinya kembali di bawah Yunho.

Jaejoong segera mengubah posisinya menjadi menungging saat Yunho sudah menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Setelah melihat Yunho sudah bersiap, Jaejoong sengaja menggoyangkan pantatnya.

Plak

"Ahh.."

Plak

"Ngghhh.."

Jaejoong melihat ke belakang, di mana Yunho menyeringai kepadanya setelah menampar dua pantatnya. Tidak ingin kalah, Jaejoong kembali menggoyangkan pantatnya menjadi naik-turun. Yunho yang melihat tingkah usil istrinya langsung menangkup kedua bongkahan pantat Jaejoong dan melebarkannya, menampilkan hole yang sudah melebar.

"Aaakhhh.." Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama memekik nikmat saat kedua tubuh mereka saling bertautan kembali. Jaejoong sangat menyukai gaya ini, rasanya Yunho menyentuhnya bagian tubuhnya semakin dalam. Badannya bergerak maju mundur dengan cepat, kepalanya terasa pening dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Tangan kanan Jaejoong bergerak menuju juniornya berniat mengocok miliknya sendiri, membuat tubuhnya tidak imbang. Sebelum badannya terjatuh, Yunho menarik badan Jaejoong dan mengubah posisi Jaejoong menjadi duduk dipangkuannya.

Kepala Jaejoong menyandar pada bahu Yunho. Mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan nikmat saat kedua badan mereka bertumbukan, tangan kanan Yunho mengocok juniornya sejalan dengan gerakan tubuh mereka, sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas dada kiri Jaejoong. "Yuuunnhh.." Jaejoong merintih dan menoleh pada Yunho. Ciuman penuh gairah diberikan Yunho pada bibirnya. Matanya terpejam menikmati gemburan Yunho pada 4 titik sensitifnya. Suaminya semakin hebat setiap harinya.

Jaejoong melepas ciuman mereka. Tangan kanannya meremas tangan Yunho dijuniornya, "Kau.. keras dan.. ahh.. dan.. mem.. bes..sarrh Yunhh.." Mendengar reaksi Jaejoong, Yunho menyeringai samar dan menjilat tengkuk Jaejoong..

"Benarkah?.. Haruskah.. kita akhiri.. sekarang?"

"Tiddakkhh! Terus.. ahhh di dalam Yunhh.." Gerakan Jaejoong sudah tidak imbang karena kelelahan. Dadanya memerah dan keringat tipis membasahi dahi serta badannya. Yunho mendorong pelan tubuh Jaejoong agar kembali menungging namun Jaejoong yang sudah kelelahan memilih untuk tengkurap.

Jaejoong menggigit seprai saat junior Yunho kembali menghantam tubuhnya. Badannya kembali bergerak maju mundur dan juniornya bergesekan dengan ranjang. "Yunnh.. akkuh.. tidak-tahan-lagi."

"Tunggu sayangghh.." Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Dia sudah mendekati puncaknya. Juniornya membesar dan itu membuatnya merasa semakin terjepit di dalam tubuh Jaejoong.

Yunho mengeluarkan juniornya dan membalik tubuh Jaejoong agar terlentang menghadapnya. Poni Jaejoong sudah lepek karena keringat, cairan putih di dada Jaejoong sudah hilang namun nipplenya sekarang telihat merah dan tegang, ditambah bibir Jaejoong yang membengkak. Yunho sangat menyukai Jaejoong dengan kondisi seperti ini. Hanya dia yang bisa membuat namja setangguh Jaejoong menyerah seperti ini, bukan?

Kedua tangannya menaruh kaki Jaejoong di bahunya. Setelah juniornya kembali tenggelam di dalam tubuh istrinya, Yunho tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk kembali membombardir titik terdalam Jaejoong. Tangan kirinya kembali mengocok milik Jaejoong yang sempat diabaikannya tadi secepat gerakan tubuhnya.

"Yunhh, kau membesar di dalam!" Jaejoong memekik saat Yunho memberikan satu dorongan sangat keras di dalam dirinya. "Seperti ituh.. sepertih ituh Yunh.." Jaejoong tidak lagi mendesah, suara di tenggorokannya terasa tercekat dan pekikan pekikan nikmat menuju klimaks lah yang terdengar. "Yuunhh.. ak..kuuhh.." Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, otot perutnya terasa semakin tetarik.

"Jaehh.. ber.. bersamah sayang.."

Yunho semakin cepat mengocok junior Jaejoong dan gerakannya juga semakin cepat. Jaejoong meremas sprei sekeras yang dia bisa sampai akhirnya.. "Ngghhhh.." keduanya berada di puncak kenikmatan kegiatan ini.

Yunho menurunkan kaki Jaejoong lalu mengeluarkan juniornya. Jaejoong baru berusia 34 tahun dan menjadi namja non selebritis yang sangat diinginkan seme-uke-yeoja di luaran sana, tetapi saat ini dia terbaring lelah setelah melewati batas kemampuannya mengimbangi permainan Yunho. Yunho bisa melihat cairannya sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari hole istrinya. Sebagai seorang top, inilah salah satu saat yang membuatnya bangga.

"Kau luar bisa, yeobo." Ucapan Yunho dibalas kekehan lemas oleh Jaejoong.

"Dan kau tangguh seperti biasanya. Rasanya benar-benar gila." Jaejoong mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengisyaratkan Yunho untuk memeluk dan menciumnya. "Berikan aku waktu 30 menit sebelum kau memulainya lagi."

"Kau tidak lelah?"

"Jangan meremehkanku. Aku masih bisa memuaskanmu lebih banyak lagi." Yunho menyeringai lebar. Tentu saja dia tidak akan setega itu pada Jaejoong. Permainan sebelumnya sudah sangat menghabiskan tenaga mereka, memaksa bermain tidak akan memuaskan keduanya. Mungkin mereka akan tidur sebentar dan bangun beberapa jam lagi untuk bermain lagi.

.

.

Jaejoong merenggangkan kedua tangannya dan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Yunho tidak ada di ranjang. Dia berguling beberapa putaran dan menyibak sedikit tirai ranjangnya. "Yun, kau di sana?" Tidak ada jawaban yang diterima Jaejoong. Dia memakai jubah piyama yang sudah siap di meja nakas sebelah ranjang.

Selesai membersihkan diri, Jaejoong keluar dari kamar. Jubah piyamanya ditali dengan asal, sengaja mengekspos dadanya yang diukir beberapa tanda keunguan dari Yunho semalam. Dia ingat beberapa tahun yang lalu Yunho menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, dengan penuh percaya diri dia berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Eh?" Jaejoong juga tidak menemukan apapun di ruang makan.

"Mencariku?" Jaejoong berbalik dan menemukan Yunho bersandar pada salah satu tiang di dekat ruang makan. "Kemarilah, sarapan yang aku pesan belum dikirim juga oleh pelayan." Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menuntunnya menuju salah satu kamar di lantai dasar.

"Tarraa.. kejutan kecil dariku."

Jaejoong tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya melihat beberapa hadiah di atas ranjang. Tas kulit dari salah satu merk mendunia, ah tidak hanya tas. Semua hadiah itu adalah merk dunia yang pastinya tidak murah. Tas kulit, jaket kulit, satu setelan jas couple, jam tangan couple, beberapa cincin couple, gelang couple, dan aksesoris yang disukai Jaejoong akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Kau bercanda, yeobo? Aku pasti selalu menyukai ini semua." Jaejoong mengambil gelang dan memakaikannya di tangan Yunho, "Aku menyukainya, sekalipun kau juga membeli untuk dirimu sendiri." Ciuman singkat diberikan Jaejoong pada bibir Yunho lalu kembali mengamati setiap barang di atas ranjang. Jarinya menunjuk satu kotak yang tertutup di pinggir ranjang. "Apa ini, yeobo?"

"Buka saja. Itu hadiah spesial untukmu."

"Spesial?" Jaejoong selalu tertarik dengan kata spesial. Tahun lalu Jaejoong mendapatkan satu Lamborghini sebagai hadiah spesial, dia sedikit menebak apa yang lebih spesial dari barang di atas ranjang.

"Yun.." Untuk sedetik rasanya nafas Jaejoong terhenti. Dia melihat foto berisikan lukisan keluarga Kim lengkap. Terasa sangat sempurna jika saja lukisan itu bener-benar terjadi.

"Hadiahku tahun ini.. kita akan mendapatkan foto keluarga Kim." Jaejoong menjatuhkan kotaknya dan berlari menuju Yunho. Tangisannya tumpah begitu saja ketika memeluk Yunho. "Tapi kau harus menunggu sebentar sampai hadiahmu datang. Kau mau menunggu, kan?" Jaejoong mengangguk semangat sambil sesenggukan.

Yunho melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong lalu mengusap air mata istrinya. "Maaf, aku terlambat memberikan hadiah ini padamu." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mau memberiku satu senyuman?"

"Yeobo.." Jaejoong kembali memeluk Yunho dan menggumamkan rasa cintanya berkali-kali.

"Ne.. aku juga mencintaimu, yeobo."

.

.

.

Jihan menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap Sunghee yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Saat ini mereka berada di teras rumah keluarga Kim. Sunghee memeluk lengan kanan Jihan dan mengangguk yakin. "Apa kita kembali lain kali saja?"

Sunghee menolak, "Sampai kapan kita akan menundanya, yeobo? Ini sudah sangat lama."

"Tapi yeobo.."

"Jihan." Pandangan Jihan beralih pada Kibum yang berjarak kurang dari 20 meter di depannya. Mata Kibum terlihat sayu menatapnya, menunggu dia berjalan menghampirinya.

Sunghee memberikan dorongan pada Jihan untuk berjalan menghampiri Kibum. Kepalanya mengangguk meyakinkan Jihan sekali lagi.

"Eomma.." Pelukan penuh rindu diberikan Kibum pada Jihan. Sempat takut putra sulungnya tidak akan menemuinya minggu lalu, Kibum tidak percaya putranya berada di depannya saat ini. Jihan melepaskan pelukan Kibum dan mengusap air mata eommanya. Rasa sayangnya masih sama, dia tetap tidak bisa melihat Kibum menangis.

"Eomma.. maafkaan aku.. Aku.."

"Tidak.. ini salah eomma Jihan." Kibum berjalan menuju Sunghee dan mengusap kedua pipinya, "Terima kasih karena telah merawat Jihan dan cucuku dengan baik." Sunghee tidak menjawab tetapi dia mengangguk sembari tersenyum getir menahan tangis. "Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku menyambutmu sebagai menantu kami lebih cepat."

Pelukan hangat penuh tangis diberikan Kibum pada Sunghee. Berkali-kali dia mengucapkan permintaan maafnya di masa lalu. Melihat istri dan eommanya saling berpelukan, Jihan tidak dapat menahan diri untuk ikut memeluk keduanya. Dalam hatinya yang paling dalam dia berharap hari ini adalah awal yang baik untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

Yeonhee memasuki rumah keluarga Kim dengan satu tas berisi sarapan. Semalam Jaejoong mengatakan ingin memakan bubur buatannya. Dia datang seorang diri, ketiga cucunya memilih sarapan di rumah keluarga Jung. Yeonhee berhenti di depan pintu ruang makan saat melihat Jaejoong menyiapkan toast untuk Yunho dengan baju yang biasa dipakai di rumah. "Jaejoong? Kau tidak bersiap bekerja?"

"Yunho memberiku cuti, imo."

Yeonhee meletakkan tas makanan dan menatap Jaejoong dengan cemas, "Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak, imo. Aku baik-baik saja. Hari ini sepertinya aku ingin istirahat di rumah sebelum menjemput putraku."

"Mereka mengatakan akan pulang malam ini."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku sangat merindukan mereka." Jaejoong memperhatikan Yeonhee yang mengeluarkan bubur pesanannya, "Imo.. kemarin Yunho memberiku hadiah sesuatu yang sangat istimewa."

"Benarkah? Apa yang dia berikan kali ini?"

"Keluarga Kim." Yeonhee sempat berhenti sesaat lalu bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, "Aku belum mendapatkannya sekarang tapi aku rasa ini tidak akan lama. Eommonim juga sudah mau menemuiku beberapa hari yang lalu, bukankah ini sangat bagus?"

"Ya, itu sangat bagus."

Jaejoong berdiri di dekat kursi Yunho. Dia hanya diam melihat Yeonhee yang menata bubur di depan kursinya. Terlihat sekali perbedaan ekspresi Yeonhee sebelum dan sesudah dia membahas masalah keluarga Kim.

"Apa imo tidak merindukan putra yang dulu imo ceritakan? Putra yang sudah bahagia dengan keluarga barunya?"

Yeonhee tersenyum dan memilih pergi mengambil sendok untuk Jaejoong. Dia hanya menjawab sekadarnya dari arah dapur, "Apa menurutmu aku masih memiliki hak?"

"Imo tidak ingin mendengar dia memanggil 'eomma' lagi?"

"Bukankah itu hanya sebuah panggilan?" Yeonhee meletakkan sendok di samping mangkok bubur Jaejoong dan tersenyum simpul, "Terkadang, suatu hubungan yang baik akan menjadi buruk hanya dengan sebuah panggilan. Aku sudah melihatnya bahagia, apa lagi yang aku inginkan?"

Badan Yeonhee mendadak kaku saat mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Jaejoong. Sekian tahun berlalu tetapi dadanya masih saja berdetak kencang setiap kali Jaejoong memeluknya seperti ini. "Jaejoong, ada apa?"

"Aku mohon tunggu sampai aku mendapatkan hadiah dari Yunho."

"Apa.. maksudmu?"

"Aku akan mendapatkan eommonim dan eommaku di satu waktu. Jadi, aku mohon tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku akan mendapatkan maaf eommonim untuk eomma. Kita akan memulai semuanya sekalipun itu cukup terlambat." Mata Yeonhee terbuka lebih lebar karena terkejut, dan dorongan emosional dari ucapan Jaejoong membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata sata itu juga, "Tetaplah di sampingku bersama suami dan putra-putraku seperti ini, eomma. Jangan berubah hanya karena aku akan memaksa memanggilmu eomma."

"Jaejoong.. apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Eomma?"

"Kita memiliki waktu untuk bertukar banyak cerita hari ini.." Jaejoong tersenyum lega sambil meneteskan air mata kebahagiaannya ketika melihat Yunho mengangguk kepadanya, "..Eomma."

.

.

.

.

.

Daehan berjalan ke dapur sambil menguap. Matanya setengah mengantuk tetapi tidak bisa tidur lagi. Semalam Jaejoong membuat pudding dan berjanji akan memberikan padanya dan dua dongsaengnya setelah sarapan. Daehan sangat menyukai semua masakan Jaejoong, janji eommanya semalam membuat dia semangat bangun pagi ini. "Daehan, kenapa bangun pagi sekali?"

Kepala Daehan menoleh ke kanan-kiri dan tidak menemukan Jaejoong. Dia menguap sekali lagi dan menjawab pertanyaan Yeonhee dengan suara serak, "Apa eomma belum bangun, halmoni?"

"Ini hari Minggu, eomma pasti belum bangun saat ini."

Daehan mengangguk, "Aku ingin melihat Minguk dan Manse saja."

"Halmoni siapkan sarapan untuk kalian." Daehan mengangguk sekali dan berjalan menuju kamar dua dongsaengnya yang masih menjadi satu tempat.

.

Yeonhee mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Yunjae. Sebelumnya dia melihat Daehan kembali tertidur bersama Minguk dan Manse, karena itulah dia berniat membangunkan Yunho dan Jaejoong terlebih dahulu. "Yunho, Jaejoong. Ini sudah pagi."

Tidak ada jawaban, Yeonhee mengetuk sekali lagi. "Ne eommonim."

"Omo." Yeonhee berdehem sebentar ketika mendengar nada aneh setelah jawaban singkat Yunho. Entah mengapa dia mendadak malu karena mengetuk pintu kamar mereka. "Kalian lanjutkan saja tidurnya. Eomma.. eomma akan siapkan sarapannya."

Sementara itu, di dalam kamar Yunjae setelah Yeonhee pergi..

"Ngghhh.." Jaejoong bergerak memutar di atas tubuh Yunho. Tangan kirinya menahan tubuhnya di perut Yunho sedangkan tangan kanannya mengocok juniornya. Dia berusaha tidak berteriak sekalipun sesekali pekikan pelan lolos begitu saja karena tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Kenapa.. belum keluar juga Boo?" Yunho terus meremas dada Jaejoong sejak 5 menit yang lalu namun cairan yang dia inginkan belum keluar juga. Tangan kiri Jaejoong kini beralih ke dada kiri dan ikut meremasnya.

Yunho melihat kearah pinggulnya. Dia beralih bergerak ke atas-bawah, mungkin saja Jaejoong belum menikmati permainan mereka sepenuhnya sehingga cairan yang diinginkannya belum terangsang keluar.

Kedua tangan Jaejoong reflek diletakkan di atas perut Yunho untuk menopang badannya. Yunho bergerak dengan cepat secara mendadak, membuatnya badannya tidak stabil.

"Di sana.. hahh.. hahh.. terus ahh di sana.."

"Akh!" Jaejoong langsung menutup mulutnya karena memekik terlalu kencang. Ini sudah pagi dan bisa saja pelayan sudah mondar-mandir di depan kamar mereka. Dia menatap Yunho yang tersenyum senang setelah apa yang dia inginkan keluar.

Yunho mengangkat badannya dan menopang badannya dengan tangan kanannya. Mulutnya langsung menyambar dada kiri Jaejoong dan menyesapnya dengan semangat.

"Yuunh.."

"Hmm?"

"Pelayan.. ngghh.. akan mendengar kita.." Jaejoong meremas kepala Yunho di dadanya, "Kamar mandi.. ahhh.. ini nikmat sekali Yunnhh.." Yunho melepaskan kulumannya dan menyambar bibir Jaejoong dengan penuh gairah. Kedua tangannya mengubah posisi kaki Jaejoong menjadi melingkar di pinggulnya lalu menaruh kedua tangannya di bawah paha Jaejoong.

"Kau menjepitku sayang. Akan kubuat suaramu serak setelah ini selesai" Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar dan kembali memagut bibir Yunho, menantang Yunho dengan gerakannya. Pelukannya semakin erat ketika Yunho mengangkat badannya dan mulai berjalan pelan ke kamar mandi.

Hari Minggu dan masih cukup pagi, sepertinya kegiatan mereka tidak akan selesai dengan cepat.

.

.

Yeonhe menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju dapur. Langkahnya terhenti pada dua foto keluarga yang baru dipajang dua minggu lalu. Foto keluarga Kim dan foto dirinya bersama keluarga kecil Jaejoong. Ya, tidak hanya Jaejoong tetapi dia juga mendapatkan keluarganya. Semua masalah sudah selesai, sekarang mereka cukup fokus menjadi keluarga yang lebih baik. Tidak peduli berapa lama waktu yang telah terlalui, kita tidak akan bisa kembali. Yang bisa kita lakukan adalah memperbaiki. Setelah kita berhasil memperbaiki satu kesalahan bukan berarti tugas kita selesai. Bukankah manusia tidak mungkin hanya memiliki satu kesalahan?

Yeonhee tersenyum tipis. Kini dia perlu memperbaiki semua waktu yang telah terlewat dengan berada di samping putranya. Tidak lagi yang perlu ditutup-tutupi lagi, dia sudah mendapatkan identitasnya sebagai Eomma. Yeonhee menghela nafas pendek lalu kembali berjalan menuju dapur, dia harus menunggu beberapa saat sebelum menikmati sarapan dengan keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk di kursi taman. Nafasnya tidak beraturan setelah bermain dengan Manse. Dia membutuhkan minum sebelum kembali bermain dengan putra-putranya.

"Hahahahaha.." senyumnya mengembang sempurna ketika mendengar tawa Manse yang dikejar Yunho, tawa Daehan-Minguk yang bermain dengan Taepoong -anjing keluarga Jung-

Jaejoong melihat jam tangannya. Baru pukul sebelas siang tapi dia sudah mengeluarkan banyak tenaga pagi ini. Dia kembali berdiri dan berjalan menuju Daehan yang berguling di samping Taepoong. Sejenak langkahnya berhenti saat seekor kupu-kupu melintas di depannya. Tanpa disadari, pandangannya terus mengawasi kupu-kupu tadi sampai menghilang di antara pepohonan di tamah rumahnya.

 _"Ya, teruslah terbang seperti itu. Sekalipun kau lelah, sekalipun bahaya bisa saja mengikuti setiap saat tetapi teruslah terbang. Dunia ini sangat kecil jika kau hanya berdiam di satu tempat. Lupakan masa lalumu sebagai ulat yang dianggap hama. Keindahanmu sekarang bukan hal yang bisa sekejap kau dapatkan. Kepakan sayapmu, terbang dan tunjukkan sayapmu yang indah, buat mereka kagum karena keindahan yang tidak bisa mereka miliki."_

"Saranghae."

"Omo!" Jaejoong terkejut saat Yunho tiba-tiba berbisik di telinganya.

"Omo? Apa aku tidak pernah mengatakan saranghae sampai-sampai kau terkejut mendengarnya, yeobo?"

"Aish, siapa yang menyuruhmu membuatku terkejut, yeobo." Jaejoong kembali berjalan menuju Daehan dan Minguk yang mengusap badan Taepoong. Dia berhenti sambil tersenyum lalu berbalik sebentar dan mengedipkan satu matanya, "Nado saranghae."

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Selamat tahun baru untuk kalian, selamat datang juga buat emak Nari, Kim Jaejoong! Bahagianya Nari waktu Jaejoong keluar wamil pas Yunho dapet jatah libur.

Btw, FF ini ditulis dari Junsu konfirmasi dating – konfirmasi putus – konfirmasi wamil hahaha.

Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya. Maafkan Nari kalau kemarin-kemarin banyak ngeluh, maklum Nari ini lagi belajar menulis. Sekali lagi Nari berterima kasih untuk semua yang memberikan apresiasi pada FF Butterfly dan FF lainnya. Sejauh ini masih ada 6 FF yang dipublish, selanjutnya Nari akan mencoba menambah daftarnya lagi.


End file.
